Algo sombrío llega de esta manera
by Tsukimira
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN NO OFICIAL - CRÉDITOS A RUSKBYTE. Harry está a punto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Con él viene su cínica, algo no oficial (por no hablar empeñada en dominar el mundo) novia; Mandy. Y también esta llegando su mutuo mejor amigo (es decir: sirviente) la muerte personificada.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, Perdón por estar ausente tal largo tiempo; sé que debería de estar trabajando en mi Fic "Llegadas Inesperadas" pero es que es muy difícil inspirarme y realmente lo terminare aunque me demorare un poco.

Pero luego de leer este fic deseaba tanto ponerlo al español (latino más que todo) para que los demás lo disfrutasen sin el traductor de google que lo logre. Aunque no he recibido respuesta oficial de su autor, Ruskbyte para hacerlo.

Declaro: Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN NO OFICIAL, la historia no me pertenece, el Fic original "Something Grim This Way Comes" es de Ruskbyte. Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores. La dividiré por más capítulos (ya que el autor original lo había hecho solo en tres) pero será total y completamente una traducción adaptada al doblaje latinoamericano.

* * *

 **Título** **:** Something Grim This Way Comes **Autor:** Ruskbyte

 ** _Título en Traducción_** _: Algo sombrío llega de esta manera_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Esta historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creadas y son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Maxwell Atoms, y varias casas editoriales, estudios de animación y similares. No hay dinero se está haciendo (como me gustaría que fuera de otra manera) y ningún derecho de autor o marca comercial infracción se pretende.

 **Resumen:** Harry está a punto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Con él viene su cínica, algo no oficial (por no hablar empeñada en dominar el mundo) novia; Mandy. Y también están llegando su mutuo mejor amigo (es decir: sirviente) la muerte encarnada.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Primer Crossover del mundo _de Harry Potter / Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy_. Inspirado, como una cuestión de rutina, por el episodio hilarante poco sutil que implica la Escuela de brujería de verano de Sapobledor y el excepcionalmente cobarde Nigel Planter.

Como nunca se menciona el apellido de Mandy (ni para el caso el de Billy) decidí promulgar mis poderes como el escritor todopoderoso (INCLÍNENSE y ADÓRENME) Y usé mi licencia poética para darle el apellido de Maxwell, como un homenaje para el creador de la serie Maxwell Atoms.

Con respecto a Billy, que no se ha utilizado en esta historia, me decidí a hacer una división en la que todo lo que Billy nunca hizo, eso que no era completamente estúpido terminó siendo realizado por Harry, mientras que el resto fue trasladado a Dudley. Esto dejó a Dudley como el equivalente del tonto del pueblo, y como Billy casi nunca hizo nada inteligente.

No existe Irwin, Valente o bien, Pecas, pero creo que Dean Thomas llena ese papel razonablemente bien.

* * *

Un trío de personajes altamente inusuales quedó en silencio a la entrada de la estación de tren en la Cruz del Rey. Ellos emanaban un aura de... bueno, tal extrañeza que las bulliciosas multitudes de viajeros inconscientemente les rodeaban, la mayoría incluso evitaban acercárseles.

En la izquierda estaba Harry Potter, también conocido para la mayoría del mundo mágico como el Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry fue posiblemente uno de los magos vivos más famosos, un hecho que había aprendido hace poco más de un mes cuando su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts había llegado con el correo de la mañana.

Estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros rasgados y un tanto descoloridos y una camisa igualmente desgastada con desiguales botones. Mientras que la ropa era, por lo menos, de tercera mano, tal vez incluso cuarta mano, al menos se adaptaron a su esbelta figura razonablemente bien. Habían pasado varios años desde que su tía y el tío le habían obligado a usar la vieja ropa usada de Dudley; aunque todavía se negaban a gastar dinero en la compra de ropa nueva para Harry.

Levantando varios mechones de su pelo negro indomable sobre sus ojos, exponiendo brevemente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente, Harry se ajustó las gafas y echó una mirada a la derecha.

Inmediatamente al lado de él estaba el amigo más cercano y querido de Harry, Mandy Maxwell. Su cabello rubio muy corto, enmarcando el óvalo suave de la cara y peinado hacia atrás y hacia arriba de manera que daba la impresión de un par de cuernos. Sus ojos afilados, un tono tan oscuro de azul que más parecía negro, escaneaba las muchas plataformas de embarque delante de ellos.

Llevaba uno de sus trajes favoritos; un vestido de color rosa que terminó justo por encima de las rodillas y se ajusta perfectamente a su esbelta y casi infantil figura. Ubicado entre los leves pechos prepúberes era un gran estampado de un girasol amarillo excesivamente brillante.

A primera vista parecía ser una niña muy linda, recatada e inocente. A primera vista. Pero sólo a primera vista. Los que la conocían eran muy conscientes de que Mandy era apenas recatada y nunca podría ser descrito como inocente, a pesar de que una vez pudo haber sido (aunque eso fue sólo un rumor). Sin embargo, ella _era_ muy linda, al menos cuando ella sólo llevaba su ceño perpetuo y no miraba fijamente a la gente.

"¿Cuál fue el número de plataforma de nuevo?" -preguntó con un acento americano todavía perceptible a pesar de varios años de vivir en Inglaterra. Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, la leve mueca en la cara de Mandy se profundizó una poco mientras miraba al tercer miembro del trío y con impaciencia exigió, "¿Y bien?"

De pie detrás de los dos niños de once años, era una (al menos para los que no lo conocían) figura alta y muy delgada, muy oscura y excepcionalmente ominosa vestida con un traje negro que fluye. Una guadaña muy sombría, su acabado reluciente y parecía dar un repiqueteo con el poder malévolo, estaba siendo agarrada por una mano derecha esquelética. Un cráneo blanco con las mejillas afiladas y una mandíbula muy pronunciada, era visible en las sombras de la capucha de la túnica de color rojo sangre.

Este no era otro que Puro Hueso, la muerte en persona, y el segundo amigo cercano y querido de Harry. Por supuesto, si alguien le preguntaba a Puro Hueso, el lanzaría en una negación fuerte y vehemente de la posibilidad de que sentía nada excepto desprecio absoluto por Harry y Mandy.

La amistad forzada de Puro Hueso con los dos niños mortales había llegado hace aproximadamente tres años antes, poco después de que la familia de Mandy se había mudado al número cinco de Privet Drive, al frente de la casa de los Dursley. Puro Hueso había desgarrado un portal dimensional a la habitación de la chica rubia, cuando él había venido a recoger el alma de su perro; Saliva que perpetuamente babeaba.

No dispuesto a renunciar a la vida de su mascota sin luchar, Mandy había desafiado a Puro Hueso para decidir el destino del perro. Si ella y Harry perdían, entonces Puro Hueso reclamaría a saliva (y Harry también, a pesar de sus protestas, Mandy incluyo su alma como parte de la negociación). En un momento de arrogancia orgullosa, Puro Hueso había endulzado la oferta con la promesa de que si los dos ganaban, entonces él sería su mejor amigo para siempre.

Después de todo, él era la Muerte, y él no perdía.

Especialmente en un concurso de limbo.

Sin embargo, lo hizo, cuando Mandy demostró ser mejor en el engaño, que Puro Hueso podría ser alguna vez. Después de todo, Saliva disfrutaba enterrar huesos y Puro Hueso (siendo un esqueleto) había sido una fuente más conveniente de un buen número de huesos para enterrar.

"Nueve y tres cuartos", respondió Puro Hueso, en una profunda voz de barítono y un acento jamaicano extrañamente apropiado.

"¿Y dónde exactamente es eso?" preguntó Mandy deliberadamente.

"¿Dónde?, en las nueve tres cuartas partes del muro entre las plataformas nueve y las diez, por supuesto."

"Bueno, eso es útil", murmuró Mandy, volviendo su mirada hacia las plataformas de embarque.

"Vamos a buscar plataformas nueve y diez, como Puro Hueso dijo," sugirió Harry. "Nueve y tres cuartos es una plataforma mágica, después de todo, por lo que probablemente está escondida de la gente normal."

"Tienes razón en eso, Harry," acordó Mandy. "Vamos."

El trío se abrió paso en la estación, las multitudes se abrían como el Mar Rojo ante ellos. Harry y Mandy caminaban, mirando hacia arriba y contaban los números de las plataformas a su paso. Puro Hueso, sin embargo, parecía deslizarse suavemente detrás de ellos, refunfuñando entre dientes mientras empujaba el carro llevando sus baúles escolares.

Ordinariamente Harry hubiera llevado su baúl por sí mismo, pero cuando Mandy le dijo que hiciera algo, ni siquiera la muerte podría aguantar mucho más una discusión. Y Mandy había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo que Puro Hueso sería responsable de todas las tareas más onerosas que ella preferiría no hacer. Asimismo, hace tiempo que Harry había renunciado a tratar de convencerla de tener a Puro Hueso haciendo las tareas para ambos.

Además de lo cual, nunca se cansó de las miradas en las caras de los Dursley cuando estaban en la misma habitación que Puro Hueso.

Incluso ahora, casi tres años después, su familia estaban recién comenzando a recuperarse de su primer encuentro con Puro Hueso. Tía Petunia aún se refirió al incidente como su "episodio esqueleto", en el que ella había sufrido de un ataque de nervios después de caminar en el baño mientras que el esqueleto se había estado duchando. Había pasado varios meses convalecientes en casa de la tía Marge, tras lo cual regresó sólo para encontrar que Puro Hueso se había ido a vivir con ellos.

Por lo demás, los Dursley estaban todavía recuperándose de la reunión Mandy por primera vez. Ella se había presentado a los otros hijos de Privet Drive durante un juego de Harry Caza, en el que redujo a Dudley hasta las lágrimas con sólo unas pocas palabras bien escogidas. Después de que, por cualquier razón, decidió que Harry era la única persona en el barrio con menos probabilidades de molestarla y así pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con él.

Ella había sido muy impresionados con él al principio, sobre todo debido a la ropa en gran medida de gran tamaño que había visto obligado a llevar. Al enterarse de que eran ropa vieja de Dudley, y que él era en realidad primo del niño que se fue lloriqueando, que había estado aún más impresionada. Cuando se reveló que Harry vivía en el armario debajo de las escaleras, ella decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Harry nunca se enteró de lo que dijo, y ella nunca lo volvió a mencionar, pero ese mismo día la tía Petunia y tío Vernon le había sacado del armario y lo llevaron al piso de arriba en el segundo dormitorio. También botaron la ropa vieja de Dudley y en realidad le compraron un poco de ropa de tamaño adecuado, incluso si eran las más baratas que encontraban en la tienda de segunda mano.

"Plataforma nueve", anunció Mandy antes de mirar a la siguiente plataforma y concluir "y la plataforma de diez."

"¿Ves algo?" preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar la entrada a la plataforma escurridiza que se menciona en el billete que había sido incluido en su carta de Hogwarts.

"No," Mandy negó con la cabeza. "¿Usted?"

"Nada," Harry miró a Puro Hueso, que había dejado detrás de ellos. "Puro Hueso, ¿y tú?"

"Dame un momento para recuperar el aliento," replicó el esqueleto.

"Tú no tienes pulmones", observó Mandy.

"¿y que?"

"Por lo tanto, usted no tiene ningún aliento para coger, cabeza hueca".

"Es cierto," reflexionó Puro Hueso. "Vamos a echar un vistazo ahora."

Antes de que Puro Hueso podría hacer precisamente eso, el trío fue casi abrumados por lo que, a primera vista, parecía ser una pequeña horda de pelirrojos en estampida. Había cuatro chicos y una chica, que eran llevados por una matrona regordeta que estaba murmurando en voz baja sobre la cantidad de "muggles" estorbaban encima de la estación.

Harry y Mandy intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a la familia pelirroja, con Puro Hueso detrás de ellos. Los alcanzaron justo a tiempo para oír a la madre confirmar sus sospechas preguntando: "Ahora, ¿cuál es el número de la plataforma?

"Nueve y tres cuartos" respondió la niña, que parecía ser un año más o menos joven que Harry y Mandy. "Mamá, no puedo ir..."

"Tú no eres lo suficientemente mayor, Ginny, ahora silencio", interrumpió la mujer regordeta. "Muy bien, Percy, ve primero."

Percy, el más antiguo de los cuatro chicos, marchó hacia la pared de ladrillo que separaba las plataformas nueve y diez. Una multitud repentina de turistas apresuró el pasado y en el momento en que se habían ido, Percy había desaparecido de la vista.

"Interesante", dijo Mandy blandamente. Ella y Harry estaban tan acostumbrados a las muestras de magia y otros poderes sobrenaturales. Ser el mejor amigo de Puro Hueso significaba que tales cosas eran un hecho casi a diario. En tal situación, o una persona se adaptaba, y acostumbraba a la idea muy rápidamente, o tenían un ataque de nervios.

De hecho, los dos niños estaban tan habituados a la idea de magia que la verdad que Harry es un mago apenas los inmutó. Le había costado un poco de trabajo, sobre todo gracias a Puro Hueso asomándose amenazadoramente en el fondo, pero con el tiempo la tía Petunia había dado una explicación abreviada de la muerte de Lily y James Potter y la forma en que Harry había llegado a ser colocado en el hogar Dursley.

Conseguir el resto de la historia había sido un poco más difícil, pero Puro Hueso había logrado llenar los vacíos. Al ser una verdadera fuente de conocimiento arcano, Puro Hueso les había contado sobre el mundo oculto de la magia. Hogwarts, el Ministerio, Diagon Alley, Gringotts y todo el resto.

Entonces él había entrado en detalles acerca de los acontecimientos de la noche de Halloween de 1981.

Un señor oscuro maníaco, que era al parecer tan temible que incluso casi nadie podía decir su nombre, había hecho una matanza que había logrado en realidad dejar sensación en Puro Hueso de exceso de trabajo. Para empeorar las cosas, el lunático se había ingeniado para escaparse de Puro Hueso cuando el bebé Harry le había volado.

Al conocer estos detalles, Mandy había ordenado a Puro Hueso cambiarla a ella de una persona normal en una bruja. Su razonamiento para hacer tal cambio era que su conquista del mundo sería mucho más fácil de conseguir con algunos poderes mágicos que la respaldaran a levantarse.

Ni Harry ni Puro Hueso, podían decir si estaba bromeando o no.

Sin poder pensar en una buena razón para no intentarlo, Puro Hueso saco de las profundidades de su pecho golosinas y finalmente encontró lo que estaban buscando en un viejo libro de recetas de su abuela. Recordando varios desastres pasados provocados por el uso de varios otros artículos de su pecho, Harry era escéptico sobre sus posibilidades de éxito, pero Mandy lo había intentado de todos modos.

A la mañana siguiente, ella le dio un Dudley incauto la cola, la nariz y las orejas de un cerdo.

"Fred, eres el próximo", dijo la madre, dirigiendo su atención a su próximo hijo.

Fred miraba a su madre con una expresión grave. "No soy Fred, soy George," le dijo, suspirando profundamente en una opción de venta sobre la forma. "Honestamente, mujer, se llama a usted mismo nuestra madre? ¿No puedes decir que soy George?"

"Lo siento, George, querido", se disculpó la madre, saludando a su hijo para proceder a través de la pared ilusoria.

Fred maniobró a su posición, a la espera hasta que la costa estaba clara a los espectadores y luego dijo: "Sólo estoy bromeando, soy Fred," antes de empujar su baúl cargado en ya través de la pared. Un momento después de que desapareció de la vista fue seguido por su hermano gemelo, el ya mencionado George.

"Disculpe... perdón!" dijo Harry, con ganas de llamar la atención de la mujer regordeta antes de que todos desaparecieron.

"¡Hola, queridos," saludó mientras Harry y Mandy se acercaron a ella. "Primera vez en Hogwarts? Ron es nuevo también." Ron, el último y el más joven de sus hijos, les dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su madre le señaló.

"Sí," dijo Harry. "La cosa es -"

"¿Cómo podemos llegar a la plataforma?" preguntó Mandy, cortante y directo al grano.

La mujer dio un parpadeo sorprendido por la franqueza de la chica rubia, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se les dio una sonrisa amable cuando ella comenzó a explicar. "No te preocupes", dijo. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar en línea recta en la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Es Mejor hacerlo un poco rápido si estás nervioso."

Harry y Mandy se volteo para mirar a la pared que divide las plataformas. Parecía sólida. Se volvieron de nuevo a la mujer regordeta, que les siguió viendo gratamente. Luego se inclinó entre sí para tener una conferencia en susurros.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Harry.

"Creo que a esta gente mágica les falta un tornillo", respondió Mandy.

"Bueno, sí envió a tres de sus hijos a través del muro, debe ser seguro."

"Quizás."

"¿Quieres que vaya primero?" ofreció Harry valientemente.

"No, mejor que usamos a alguien..." Mandy cambió su mirada hacia Puro Hueso, "prescindible".

El Compañero de Los dos niños se encontraba a poca distancia, apoyado contra el carro que había estado presionando y llevando una expresión que era a la vez de cansado y aburrido.

"Hey, Puro Hueso," llama Mandy.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con cautela Puro Hueso.

"Tú primero," Mandy mandó rotundamente.

"¡Qué!"

"Oh, vamos, querido", dijo la mujer regordeta, quien dirigió su atención a Puro Hueso. Aparentemente no lo había notado antes. Su voz se apagó, sin embargo, mientras registró exactamente lo que estaba viendo. "No tienes nada….de que…preocuparte..."

Puro Hueso se dirigió a la mujer de pelo rojo, planificaba darle las gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayuda, a pesar de que él no la necesitaba. Esto dio a la bruja regordeta una visión clara de su cráneo blanco o, rodeado de un halo de sombra de color rojo sangre dentro de la negrura de su capucha. Él entonces cometió el error de darle una sonrisa benévola.

"gracia a usted, madam-"

"Un mortífago!" gritó la mujer, barriendo sus brazos para agarrar sus dos hijos restantes y arrastrarlos detrás de ella, para que ella pueda protegerlos de la presencia de Puro Hueso con su propio cuerpo. "Ron, Ginny, PÓNGANSE DETRÁS DE MÍ!"

"Bueno, no, en realidad no," retumbó Puro Hueso lentamente, difundida por sus reacciones, pero al mismo tiempo renunció a ella. "En realidad, señora, soy LA MUERTE-"

"¡COMEDOR DE LA MUERTE!" la mujer gritó de nuevo, está vez atrayendo su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica tiempo. "Quédate atrás, o de lo contrario", amenazó, sosteniendo su varita y apuntando directamente entre órbitas vacías de Puro Hueso. "Te lo advierto, quedate atrás o te hechizaré!"

"Señora," Puro Hueso puso las manos en las caderas, indignado: "Yo no soy-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Con un destello de luz roja la maldición golpeó a Puro Hueso, impactando sólidamente contra su frente y golpeando su cráneo vacío fuera de su cuello. Se cayó al suelo, a varios pies de distancia de su cuerpo, rodando a lo largo de un par de veces antes de decidirse.

"¡Ahora!" protestó Puro Hueso, "eso estaba fuera de lugar!"

La mujer regordeta miró con horror el cráneo incorpóreo de Puro Hueso y luego a su cuerpo. El resto del esqueleto de Puro Hueso estaba ahora de rodillas, ya que caminaba ciegamente alrededor, en busca de la cabeza que falta.

"brutal", dijo el chico pelirrojo, Ron, que estaba detrás de su madre.

"Ah, aquí estamos," dijo Puro Hueso mientras sus manos encontraron el cráneo y lo levantaron. Con varios giros hábiles, y bien practicado, Puro Hueso puso su cráneo a su cuello. "Ahora, eso está mejor."

"Un Inferi", respiró la mujer. Ella se sacudió de su asombro y se quedó erguida, apuntando una vez más con su varita, esta vez con el objetivo de la caja torácica de Puro Hueso en lugar de su cráneo. "Monstruosidad no muerta!" Gruñó, imagen y sonido muy reminiscencia de un tigre dientes de sable. "Aléjate de mi familia! Incendio!"

El hechizo se disparó hacia Puro Hueso como poco más que un borrón. Él se preparó para este, o por lo menos más de lo que él había estado con el primer hechizo, y logro parcialmente mandarlo fuera del camino. Sin embargo el hechizo se las arregló para coger el borde posterior de su túnica negra, poniéndolo en llamas con asombrosa rapidez.

"¡Ah! Estoy en el fuego! ¡Socorro!"

"Bestia! Incendio! Reducto!"

"¡Ay!" -exclamó Puro Hueso mientras se agachaba debajo del primer hechizo, sólo para ser golpeado por el segundo. Él voló hacia atrás a través del aire, el brazo izquierdo y varias costillas se dispersaron alrededor mientras lo hacía. Su vuelo terminó abruptamente cuando chocó con un fuerte golpe contra el tren actualmente esperando en el andén nueve. "Señora, por favor! ¡Ay!"

"Debemos tratar de detenerla?" Harry le preguntó a su compañera.

"¿Por qué?" replicó Mandy, sus ojos no dejar la lucha a un lado por un segundo. "No he visto nada tan divertido desde que el general Ernecio de mudó al lado tuyo y trató de robar la guadaña de Puro Hueso."

"¿Qué pasa con ese tiempo que Dudley convenció a Puro Hueso para ayudar a organizar una fiesta secreta de cumpleaños sorpresa para ti, cinco meses antes de tu cumpleaños?"

"Eso no fue divertido, fue lamentable."

"¿por Dudley o Huesos?"

"Ambas cosas."

"Aaaaaah!"

En este punto la mujer regordeta finalmente había anotado un golpe directo contra Puro Hueso, le capturo en un punto muerto y literalmente soplo al esqueleto en pedazos. Huesos surtidos llovieron, como bolos en dispersión ante una bola de boliche. Por casualidad, su cráneo rodó por el suelo de la plataforma hasta que se topó con el zapato de Mandy.

"Ay, pobre muerte!" proclamo Mandy, recogiendo el cráneo y sosteniéndolo en una mano.

"Ah, ja, ja, muy gracioso," murmuró Puro Hueso.

"Ya me lo imaginaba."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sentía particularmente preocupado por el momento. En verdad, él había estado sufriendo de un particular caso grave de lo que describió como "Síndrome de la usurpación de la Muerte" durante los últimos tres años. Se caracteriza por la sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal y que las grandes cantidades de muerte y destrucción serían el resultado final.

Ese sentimiento había estado creciendo más y más prominente con cada día que pasaba y ahora estaba en el punto donde el director había contactado con su abogado en la mañana y había dispuesto actualizar su voluntad.

Simplemente no podía pensar en una razón para tales sentimientos de aprensión.

Es cierto, sí, Gringotts había sido asaltado y la Piedra Filosofal casi robada - sin duda por Voldemort. Por suerte Dumbledore había logrado mandar a Hagrid para recoger la Piedra y llevarla a Hogwarts. Incluso entonces, sin embargo, las cosas estaban ocurriendo eran decididamente... extrañas.

Más reciente de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirino Quirrell, estaba demostrando ser un tartamudo, manojo de nervios. El hombre prácticamente saltó ante su propia sombra y en realidad se había desmayado del susto cuando por primera vez le había presentado al profesor Snape.

Luego había sido el asunto de la carta de aceptación de Harry Potter. Una nota acusando recibo de su carta de Hogwarts había sido entregada a la profesora McGonagall varios días después por un búho blanco cubierto de nieve hermoso.

Aunque esto en sí mismo no era particularmente extraño, Dumbledore había esperado que los guardianes de Harry, los Dursley, darían al menos un poco de resistencia simbólica a la idea. Incluso había planeado enviar Hagrid a entregar la carta en su mano, si es necesario. Sin embargo, no había habido ningún problema, sin problemas, en absoluto.

Y esto sólo había sido el comienzo.

Desde su regreso de su viaje a Gringotts, Hagrid había informado de que la manada Thestral, utilizada para guiar los carruajes desde y hacia Hogsmeade, había estado actuando cada vez más inquieto. De hecho, el gran hombre había entregado ese informe en la enfermería con una gran cantidad de lesiones menores, así como varias costillas rotas – para gran disgusto de la señora Pomfrey.

Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, tenía por alguna razón incomprensible sufrido cinco días de fuego en el mes pasado y lo había estado haciendo más y más ferozmente con cada día. La última vez que Fawkes tenía en realidad logró fundir su percha en un trozo de metal deforme, a pesar de la posición de haber sido especialmente encantado de soportar el intenso calor de la muerte y el renacimiento de un ave fénix.

Los fantasmas también estaban actuando de una manera inquieta, revoloteando sobre el castillo en grupos muy unidas y la celebración de conversaciones susurradas que inmediatamente pusieron fin cada vez que uno de los vivos pasaba de largo. Cuidadosamente redactadas y pregunta sutilmente hechos habían dado nada, salvo el hecho de que los fantasmas parecían tener miedo de algo...

Dumbledore fue sacado de sus pensamientos por lo que sonaba como una serie de explosiones y bramidos frenéticos.

"¡Vuelve aquí, terror sobrenatural!"

"¡No! ¡No! vete lejos! Alguien, cualquiera, ayuda!"

"Deja de correr y hacer frente a su final, criatura!"

"¡No! ¡Por favor! No soy un demonio! No estoy poseído!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

Desde el sonido de la misma, el profesor Quirrell estaba huyendo por su vida por un lunático sin invitación de algún tipo, o que estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico por cualquier razón. O tal vez incluso ambos, siendo el primero la causa de esta última.

De cualquier manera, Dumbledore decidió descender de su oficina y ver por qué el alboroto.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Ustedes niños serán los que me den la muerte!"

Harry y Mandy ignoraron las quejas de Puro Hueso mientras se acomodaban en el compartimiento vacío que habían localizado a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts. No es que fueran insensibles a lo que tenía que decir, por lo menos Harry no lo era, pero el hecho de que Puro Hueso había hecho una proclamación similar al menos una vez al día desde que los conoció atenuaba un poco su atención a las quejas.

"Nunca en toda mi vida, he sido tratado de tal manera", continuó Puro Hueso como él vuelve a unir su hueso de la espinilla izquierda a su hueso de la rodilla izquierda. Esto a su vez fue debidamente apegado a su hueso del muslo izquierdo y así sucesivamente. "Por lo menos no hasta que los conocí ha ustedes!"

"Dejar de quejarte," ordenó a Mandy. "Nosotros le ayudamos a recoger sus pedazos, ¿no?"

"Sólo después de dejar que esa loca me volara en pedazos", se quejó, mientras trabajaba en sus huesos de la pierna derecha.

El tren acababa de salir de la estación cuando la puerta del compartimiento del grupo se abrió sin previo aviso, y el más joven de los cuatro chicos pelirrojos que habían visto antes, Ron, hizo su camino en el interior.

"Les importa si me siento aquí con ustedes?" -preguntó, señalando el espacio abierto al lado de Puro Hueso. "Todos los demás están llenos."

Harry hizo un gesto en silencio hacia Ron para que tomara el asiento y el muchacho se sentó. Miró con incertidumbre tanto a Mandy y Puro Hueso, teniendo varios segundos extra inspeccionando el esqueleto vestido de negro maltratado y que todavía refunfuñaba. Finalmente se volvió hacia Harry y espetó: "¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?"

"Sí", respondió Harry.

"¿Quieres decir que Fred y George no bromeaban?" preguntó Ron, sonando sorprendido por este hecho. Se refirió a la frente de Harry y le preguntó: "¿Y tú realmente tienes - ya sabes ..."

Harry apartó amablemente el pelo a un lado, revelando su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"Wau," Ron respiró con asombro y con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de unos momentos de asombro y le dio una sonrisa y se presentó. "Por cierto, soy Ron. Ron Weasley."

Estrechar la mano de Ron, Harry le presentó a sus compañeros. Comenzó con la única otra persona viva presente en el compartimiento. "Esta es mi amiga Mandy Maxwell," dijo, con un gesto a la chica de pelo rubio a su lado.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Ron, tendiéndole una mano.

Mandy considerado la mano extendida de Ron y luego dirigió una mueca fría a su dirección. Ron casi literalmente se marchitó bajo el resplandor. Finalmente dijo, "Encantada", que sonaba todo menos eso, y volvió a mirar por la ventana el paisaje que pasaba.

Ron miró con incertidumbre a Mandy y luego se inclinó hacia Harry.

"Er, es por lo general así?" él susurró.

"En realidad no," Harry admitió fácilmente. "Ella no es por lo general muy educado."

"Eso fue educado?" -preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

"Para Mandy", confirmó Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Puro Hueso, que había estado sentado en silencio junto a Ron y concentrándose en los últimos pocos huesos que tenía para volver a unir. Harry comenzó a presentarle a Ron, pero vaciló como él no podía pensar en cómo hacerlo. "Y esta es, eh..."

"Creo que tu mamá ya se reunió con Puro Hueso ", observó secamente Mandy.

"Mujer Lunático", se quejó Puro Hueso, frotando una mano triste sobre su cráneo maltratada.

"Uh, sí," farfulló Ron. "Encantado de conocerte."

Puro Hueso arqueo una ceja incrédulo, algo así como un logro teniendo en cuenta que su cara no era más que hueso al descubierto, y observó, " Esta sería la primera vez."

Ron miraba Puro Hueso con incertidumbre que le dio a Mandy antes. Una vez más, se inclinó hacia Harry, esta vez preguntando: "Él no se llevara mi alma, ¿verdad?"

"No," Harry sonrió.

"Ese es mi trabajo", dijo Mandy blandamente.

"Ella está bromeando... ¿verdad?" -preguntó un Ron de repente muy nervioso.

Harry sabía que Mandy en realidad estaba bromeando y esto fue sólo un ejemplo de su peculiar sentido del humor. O por lo menos un ejemplo de su vena sádica de una milla de ancho. En realidad los dos hizo tienden a superponerse. Esta vez, por alguna razón, decidió seguirle el juego.

"Por supuesto que lo es... tal vez", dijo.

"Bueno", comentó Puro Hueso ansiosamente, "si no lo hace, yo llego en un segundo."

Ron estaba mirando a punto de escaparse de él. De hecho, las gotas de sudor nervioso ya estaban salpican el labio superior y la frente. También fue frecuentemente lanzando miradas ansiosas hacia Puro Hueso y Mandy y la puerta del compartimiento, despejando y tratando de evaluar si sería capaz de hacerlo.

"Tranquilo muchacho," sugirió Puro Hueso ", Que te lesionaras tú mismo."

"Ji, ji," Ron se rio ligeramente histérico.

"Por favor, disculpa a Puro Hueso ", dijo Mandy. "Él tiene un complejo de inferioridad y le gusta asustar a la gente en un intento inútil para sentirse superior. Nunca funciona, porque realmente es inferior."

"¡Oye!"

"Sólo te estamos tomando el pelo, Ron, no te preocupes por eso", le aseguró Harry.

Ron comenzó a establecerse, pero de pronto le pareció a abrirse paso en lo que en realidad estaba sentado al lado de la muerte. Era casi posible ver la bombilla encenderse a la existencia por encima de su cabeza cuando esto sucedió. Harry y Mandy simplemente se sentaron de nuevo a mirar y ver cómo se manejó la situación.

Mandy se movió más cerca de Harry y susurró: "Apuesto a que comienza a entrar en pánico de nuevo."

Harry negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No, si él es cualquier cosa como su madre."

Mientras tanto, Ron había logrado reunir su ingenio y ahora sonreía hacia Puro Hueso, que también estaba mirando a la pelirroja con cierto interés.

"Así que... tú eres la Muerte, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"Genial."

"Son todos magos en tu familia?" -preguntó Harry, que dirigió la siguiente conversación en la línea de la familia, de las cuales Ron parecía tener una cantidad excesiva. Cinco hermanos, todos mayores que él, y una hermana menor. Harry apenas podía imaginar tener un solo hermano, y mucho menos media docena.

Hablaron en el compartimiento en torno a la familia durante varios minutos; Harry dio una idea general de su vida con los Dursley, algo que había mejorado dramáticamente desde las llegadas de Mandy y Huesos. Ron no parecía dispuesto a creer que el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió alguna vez podría ser maltratado por alguien, pero Harry se mantuvo firme hasta que la pelirroja estuvo convencido.

Mandy y Puro Hueso contaron asimismo sobre sus familias, aunque en comparación con la mamá y la tía de Puro Hueso, los padres de Mandy parecían increíblemente aburridos y donde por lo tanto sólo se mencionan de pasada.

Mascotas se convirtió en el siguiente tema de discusión cuando Harry y Mandy mencionan cómo Puro Hueso intento cosechar el alma de saliva tuvieron de ventaja y a su eventual entrampamiento (aunque esa no era la palabra que ellos usan) como su amigo. Como no se les permitió perros en Hogwarts, la causa de la relación de Puro Hueso con los dos niños había permanecido en Privet Drive, siendo atendidos por la familia de Mandy.

Hedwig, la lechuza blanca que Mandy y Huesos le habían dado a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños cuando el trío había visitado el Callejón Diagon, por primera vez, estaba volando por delante a Hogwarts. A Harry no le gustaba la idea de encerrar a tan magnífico pájaro en una jaula para la duración del viaje, por lo que prefiere que se le permitiera hacer el viaje hacia el norte por su cuenta.

Ron, con muy obvia vergüenza, sólo fue capaz de producir una rata gorda que al parecer era su mascota. Scabbers, que parecían casi morir de miedo al ver a Puro Hueso, al parecer, habían estado con la familia Weasley durante casi una década. Harry y Mandy pensaron que era extraño para una rata de vivir tanto tiempo, pero Puro Hueso confirmo que las criaturas mágicas tendieron a tener vidas más largas. Por supuesto, la idea de un roedor mágico era un poco extraña, pero confiaban en Puro Hueso para saber de lo que estaba hablando.

"Tengo la masa inútil de Percy," dijo Ron, sosteniendo a la rata dormida por la cola.

"¿Porque?" preguntó Harry, preguntándose cómo cualquier animal podía dormir en esa posición.

"Mi papá le compro un búho por ser nombrado Prefecto", explicó Ron, aunque sonaba más como una queja, "pero no pudieron com- Quiero decir, por lo que me lo dieron a mí ahora."

Fueron interrumpidos poco después de las doce por una sonriente, mujer con hoyuelos con un carro apilado con dulces variados y aperitivos de magos. Harry, que voluntariamente admitió tener un diente dulce, compró un poco de todo. El único elemento del que no compró ninguna muestra de fueron las varitas de regaliz, que Mandy insinuó que afectan a la virilidad masculina. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que implicaba, pero decidió no arriesgarse.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento un poco más tarde. Un niño de cara redonda asomó la cabeza y preguntó: "Lo siento, pero ¿ha visto un sapo en absoluto?" al recibir la sacudidas de cabeza de los cuatro ocupantes, el muchacho se lamentó, "Yo lo he perdido! Se escapa cada vez lejos de mí!"

"Él volverá, seguro," dijo Harry, tratando de animar al muchacho.

"Sí. Bueno, si lo ves..." acordado el muchacho antes de irse.

"No sé por qué está tan preocupado", preguntó Ron. "Si yo hubiera traído un sapo, lo querría perder tan rápido como sea posible. Eso sí, traje a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar."

Scabbers, habiendo despertado el tiempo suficiente para robar y cenar una rana de chocolate, roncaba una vez más en el regazo de Ron.

"Él podría morir y no se notaría la diferencia," dijo Ron con disgusto.

"Lo haría," dijo Puro Hueso.

Un poco nervioso por este comentario, pero ocultándolo relativamente bien, Ron continuó: "Traté de convertirlo en amarillo ayer, para hacerlo más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó."

"Una rata amarilla", reflexionó Mandy. "Ahora eso da una idea."

"Te voy a mostrar", dijo Ron, "mira..."

Ron puso a Scabbers abajo en el espacio junto a él y luego a tientas alrededor en busca de su varita. Era una cosa muy maltratada y parecía a punto de romperse al menor empujón, pero Ron lo levantó con broche de oro cuando se disponía a lanzar el hechizo.

Fue interrumpido, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar el encantamiento. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una bruja joven con el pelo marrón espeso, y grandes dientes frontales que no eran muy habituales con una especie de voz mandona dijo. "¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?" -preguntó ella, " Neville lo ha perdido."

"No hay sapos en aquí, me temo", respondió Harry.

"Oh, bueno, lo siento por-" Se interrumpió cuando vio que Ron tenía su varita. Entró de lleno en su compartimento y miró a la pelirroja, y a Scabbers todavía dormido, con intereses. "Oh, estás haciendo magia? Vamos a ver, entonces."

"Er ..." fue todo Ron pudo, sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

"Yo creo que lo que el muchacho está diciendo-"

Puro Hueso fue interrumpido por un chillido fuerte cuando la chica se dio cuenta adecuadamente de él. Ella saltó hacia atrás, obviamente tratando de huir del compartimento, pero se golpeó contra la puerta, que se había cerrado después de que ella había entrado.

"Calmate", le dijo Harry. "No te preocupes", dijo, tratando de evitar el ataque de pánico inminente que normalmente pasa cuando la mayoría de las personas se encuentran con Puro Hueso por primera vez. "Puro Hueso no te hará daño - es totalmente inofensivo."

"Dice que," murmura Puro Hueso.

"Eso es...

"Puro Hueso ", dice Mandy.

"La Muerte", dijo la chica sin aliento. "La Muerte está sentada aquí mismo..."

"Tranquila", tranquilizó Harry.

"¡Tranquila!" la chica repitió, mirando a Harry con incredulidad. Ella levanto un dedo señalando a Puro Hueso y le preguntó: "Esta LA MUERTE sentado frente a ti y quieres que yo este tranquilal!"

"Bueno, sí," dijo Harry, como si fuera nada fuera de lo común.

"¿Cómo puede esperar que esté tranquila?" exigió a la chica.

"Es uno de mis mejores amigos", explicó Harry pacientemente. Decidiendo que una distracción podría estar bien, se presentó. "Soy Harry, por cierto, Harry Potter."

La chica se quedó sin decir nada a Harry, no realmente comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Ella miró hacia él y hacia Puro Hueso y la puerta varias veces, la idea de que los dos eran amigos, obviamente, no la aceptaba tan fácilmente.

En la incertidumbre preguntó: "Usted es amigo de la Muerte?"

"Más o menos", confirmó Harry.

"Me obligaron a ello", protestó Puro Hueso.

"No lo creo", murmuró la chica.

"¿Por qué no?" Mandy le preguntó, arqueando una ceja irónica. "No puede ser más increíble que la magia."

"Bueno, sí, supongo que sí", coincidió la niña, comenzando a asentir con la cabeza. A continuación, comenzó a hablar a un ritmo rápido, aparentemente olvidando la presencia de Puro Hueso en el proceso. "Nadie tenía magia de mi familia, Fue una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero yo estaba tan contento, por supuesto, quiero decir, Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de brujería no sé, almenas de lo que he oído - He aprendido todos eso de nuestros libros de estudio, por supuesto, sólo espero que sea suficiente? - Yo soy Hermione Granger, por cierto, quiénes son?"

Al ver que Mandy, Puro Hueso y Ron estaban mirando a Hermione, sorprendida, muy probablemente debido a su discurso fuera de control que se había hecho sin ninguna pausa para respirar, Harry decidió hacer introducciones adecuadas.

"Soy Harry", repitió ", y esta es mi otra mejor amiga; Mandy," indica con una mano para indicar a Mandy. Luego hizo un gesto a los asientos opuestos él. "Obviamente reconociste a Puro Hueso, o al menos sabes de él, y él es Ron."

"Hola", saludó Ron tímidamente, sin saber qué hacer con la chica de pelo espeso.

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía por ahora tomado nota correcta del nombre de Harry y reaccionó en consecuencia.

"Eres Harry Potter? ¿En serio?" ella preguntó. "Yo sé todo acerca de ti, por supuesto - Tengo algunos libros adicionales para lectura de fondo, y tú estás en por lo menos tres de ellos, en su mayoría los históricos, por supuesto."

"¿Soy?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Él es?" preguntó Mandy.

"Dios mío, ¿no lo sabías, me he enterado de todo lo que pude si fuera mí-"

"Respira, chica," Grim interrumpe, "o te ahogas y estaremos en condiciones más personales de las que hablar."

"Eep!" chilló Hermione, una vez más pálida y respaldada contra la puerta del compartimiento.

"Huesos", regañó Harry. "Deja de asustar a todo el mundo con quien nos encontramos."

"No puedo evitarlo", dijo el esqueleto ", en mi naturaleza."

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, que estaba miraba a Puro Hueso con inquietud, y la tranquilizó. "No te preocupes por Puro Hueso, a él sólo le gusta asustar a la gente sin motivo. No te hará daño."

Mandy hizo un gesto brusco y añadió: "No, si él sabe lo que le conviene."

"Él es nuestro amigo", repitió Harry.

"¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Hermione preguntó finalmente.

"Toma asiento," ofreció Harry, señalando el espacio vacío al lado de él y Mandy. "Es una de una historia muy larga, así que creo que querrá sentarse al escucharla."

* * *

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Hermione con incredulidad, menos de una hora después, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Harry. "En realidad lanzó a su _primo_ en un portal interdimensional?"

"yo le hubiese podía ayudar, si no se hubiera tragado el libro", dijo Puro Hueso encogiéndose los hombros.

Se referían a un incidente a principios de la llegada de Puro Hueso en el número cuatro, cuando Dudley había obtenido en sus manos uno de los libros de más edad de Puro Hueso; Lo libro Malévolo, el manual oficial ilustrado de los infiernos, y logro desatar todo tipo de problemas - es decir, un ser interdimensional extraña con el nombre de Yog Sothoth.

En realidad, nadie entiende por qué Dudley había hecho eso. Por lo demás, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo ni por qué Dudley se involucró en cualquiera de sus pequeñas aventuras. Podría haber sido imbécil, pero también estaba aterrorizado de Huesos - sólo ligeramente menos que a Mandy cuando se trataba de lista de las personas a evitar de Dudley.

"Además, no fui yo quien lo empujó adentro," Harry se defendió. "Fue Mandy".

"Hey, funcionó", fue todo lo que dijo Mandy.

"Es una pena que pudo volver a salir", reflexionó Puro Hueso.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Hermione, mirando horrorizado ante tal crueldad.

"Si alguna vez te encuentras con Dudley, vas a entender", explicó Harry secamente.

Reminiscencias del grupo sobre algunos de las aventuras de Harry, Mandy y de Puro Hueso fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más.

"Estamos ciertamente muy populares hoy en día," comentó Mandy.

Su último visitante era un joven mago, de su edad, con la piel pálida, una cara puntiaguda y pelo rubio platino. Estaba flanqueado a ambos lados por lo que parecía ser un par de trogloditas en ropa humana.

"¿Es verdad?" el chico rubio exigió un poco pomposamente. "Están diciendo por todo el tren que Harry Potter en este compartimiento. Así que es usted, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Harry distraídamente. Él estaba más interesado en los dos trogloditas que en el chico pálido. Nunca había visto este tipo de retroceso antes. Incluso Dudley parecía civilizado en comparación, aunque no por mucho. Darwin, concluyó, habría estado encantado de reunirse con ellos, como prueba de la existencia de un eslabón perdido.

"Oh, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle," presento el niño, después de haber notado el examen de Harry hacia sus compañeros. Luego asumió una expresión elevada y continuó: "Y mi nombre Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

La situación, ya tenue, se deterioró rápidamente a partir de ahí, todo como Ron y Draco comenzaron un enfrentamiento verbal. Al parecer una especie de feudo extraoficial existía entre los Weasley y los Malfoy, con el padre de Ron trato de vincular al padre de Draco en diversas actividades oscuras. Los Malfoy utilizaron su dinero e influencia para evitar hábilmente las acusaciones, por lo que todo el rato había referencias desdeñosas a falta de riqueza material de los Weasley.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Draco descubrió que tanto Mandy y Hermione eran estudiantes muggle y no, como él lo expresó, brujas de pura sangre adecuados. Por alguna extraña razón, Draco no noto a Puro Hueso, que estaba observando en silencio lo que pasaba con interés.

"Pronto encontrarás algunos magos familias son mucho mejores que otros, Potter," Draco le aseguró con aire de suficiencia. "Usted no quiere ir a hacer amigos con el tipo equivocado. Yo puedo ayudarle allí."

Draco le tendió la mano en la oferta. Harry consideraba casi de la misma manera que lo haría una serpiente venenosa.

"Creo que puedo decir que el tipo equivocado son para mí, gracias", respondió.

"Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter," Draco entre dientes, con las mejillas rosadas como él se sonrojó de ira enfrente de Harry. Él se retractó de su mano tendida, su expresión se volvió fea. "A menos que seas un poco más cortés, te pasara lo mismo que a tus padres. Ellos no sabían lo que era bueno para ellos tampoco."

Harry realmente no le gusta cuando la gente insultó a sus padres, aunque él nunca los había conocido.

"Huesos", le dijo suavemente, poniéndose de pie, pero sin volver la mirada lejos de Draco.

"¿Qué?"

"Préstame tu guadaña por un minuto..."

"¡Oh, no," Puro Hueso levantó un dedo y movió hacia atrás y adelante de una manera negativa. "Recuerda lo que pasó de la última vez? lo que paso en Halloween con lo de Jack Cabeza de Calabaza?"

"Bien", se quejó Mandy impaciente cuando finalmente se levantó de su asiento. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y gentilmente le dio un codazo de su camino mientras se movía para enfrentar a Draco. Como ella dio un paso más allá, ella le dijo: "Yo me encargo de ellos, Harry."

Draco dio un resoplido burlón y le preguntó: "Por qué no soy escondite sorprendido de Potter detrás de su pequeña novia sangre sucia?"

"No la llames así!" espetó Harry. Él no sabía era una "sangre sucia" era, pero se dio cuenta de que no es un término que se menciona en compañía educada.

"La defensa de su honor, ¿verdad?" preguntó Draco. Miró Mandy una y se burló: "Creo que el amor es realmente ciego."

"El amor es para la mente débil", respondió Mandy. A continuación, dio dos pasos rápidos hacia adelante e incrusto su espinilla en la entrepierna de Draco. Todos los hombres, incluso Puro Hueso, hicieron una mueca de simpatía cuando el golpe aterrizó.

Draco se volvió de un tono pálido que era tan blanco como los huesos de Puro Hueso, antes de volverse un rojo lívido y luego una sombra pálida del verde mientras agarraba a sus soldados heridos. Con un gemido lastimero se desplomó en una bola fetal en el piso del compartimento, sin ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle, que solo pudieron mirar tontamente.

Ron, manos cubriendo protectoramente su ingle, trago convulsivamente. "Wow, ella es... el mal."

"No tienes ni idea," murmuró Puro Hueso.

Mandy volvió tranquilamente a su asiento, sin dar ninguna indicación de que la agonía actual de Draco fue el resultado de sus acciones. Harry se unió a ella un momento después, retomando su lugar entre ella y Hermione.

"Gracias", dijo.

"No hay problema."

"¿No crees que podrías haber sido un poco excesiva?" preguntó Hermione, mirando el acurrucado Draco por la preocupación.

"No", respondió Mandy.

"Pero podrías haberlo herido en serio!"

"Esa era la idea."

"Sí", coincidió Ron. "Dejar de quejarse de ello."

"Pero-"

Hermione fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, "Disculpe, pero ¿podrías salir de mi camino?"

Crabbe y Goyle obedientemente hicieron a un lado, agarrando un temblando Draco mientras lo hacían y lo arrastraron fuera del camino también. El rubio parecía estar empezando a recuperarse, pero todavía estaba tomando bocanadas profundas de aire entre sus sollozos y llevaba una expresión de sufrimiento puro.

El último visitante del compartimento, el cual se estaba empezando a llenar, se reveló cuando entró plenamente en su interior. Las impresiones iniciales era que tenía un parecido sorprendente a Harry, aunque con características más nítidas, ropa predominantemente negros y un resplandor verde desconcertante iluminando sus gafas.

"Harry! Primo" el recién llegado dijo con una sonrisa, una que de repente se convirtió en mucho menos entusiasta cuando se dio cuenta de Puro Hueso y Mandy, "¡oh, están aquí, también ..."

"Tú... tú los conoces?" Draco logró decir con voz entrecortada.

"Él es mi primo", dijo Harry a modo de explicación.

"Orquito," entonó Mandy.

Orco era un ser poderoso, que vivía en el centro ardiente del núcleo de la Tierra. Harry y Mandy le habían encontrado primero cuando decidió secuestrarlos para ser su amigo para siempre. Puro Hueso inicialmente se había deleitado, pero finalmente había llegado a su rescate, alegando que estaba salvándolos sólo para que él pudiera comerlos más tarde.

El grupo se había encontrado con el oscuro Orco en varias ocasiones que por fin llego a una conclusión, de todo tipo, en el Día de San Valentín, hace dos años. Sintiéndose deprimido excepcionalmente por su perpetua falta de amigos, Orco había decidido, por alguna razón incomprensible, atraer a nadie más que Marge Dursley. Por extraño que parezca, en realidad se llevaban bien y en un romance relámpago, a pesar de los intentos de Vernon y Dudley para prevenirlo.

Poco después los recién casados felizmente feliz (todos los demás todavía se estremecieron ante la idea) se ingeniaron para tener a Orquito. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su padre, nadie se molestó en cuestionar la brevedad del embarazo, o por qué un niño que aún no cumplía los dos años de edad parecía casi de la misma edad de sus primos y Mandy.

Por extraño que parezca Orquito se llevaba bastante bien con Harry, a pesar de su no ser su pariente real de sangre. Esto podría haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Orquito estaba disgustado con Dudley, su verdadero primo de sangre. Eso y que Dudley había gritado como un recién nacido la primera vez que vio la forma natural del joven - que incluso Harry tuvo que admitir era suficiente para hacer devolver el estómago de alguien.

Mientras que la pareja podría haber sido un poco amable, la relación de Orquito con Puro Hueso y Mandy era poco menos que amable, más que probable debido al hecho de que Mandy vez decapitado oso de peluche de Orquito.

"Orco?" repetía Malfoy sarcásticamente. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero podría ahora más o menos valerse por sí mismo con sólo el apoyo mínimo de Crabbe y Goyle. "¿Qué clase de nombre es Orco?"

"Es el nombre de mi padre", murmuró Orquito, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, arremetió una mano y agarró la rubia por el cuello. Mientras izó al otro chico en el aire, una docena, tentáculos negros delgados salieron de su espalda, retorciéndose sobre la agitación. "Es el nombre de alguien mucho más peligroso que tú."

Crabbe y Goyle trataron de moverse para ayudar a Draco, pero se apoderó de cada uno de ellos con sus tentáculos, que se envuelven alrededor de sus cinturas gruesas. Sin ningún esfuerzo, Orquito los levantó y brevemente los electrocuto. Energía verde crepitaba sobre su cuerpo durante varios segundos antes de que él los tiró, no muy gentilmente, fuera del compartimiento.

Con la amenaza inmediata eliminado, Orquito se volvió hacia Draco, que estaba luchando débilmente en su agarre.

"Orquito", advirtió Harry.

"¿Qué?"

"Usted no tiene permiso para matar a los otros estudiantes."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esas son las reglas."

"Bueno," Orquito miró con odio a Draco, con los ojos brillantes de un verde, sobrenatural, "tal vez yo quieren ser un infractor".

"Pero eso no es justo!" -exclamó Hermione, más indignado por el hecho de que Orquito no tuvo reparos en romper las reglas que por el hecho de que él estaba estrangulando Draco. El simplemente le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Así que para el caso, lo hizo Ron. Sintiendo la necesidad de ayuda, se volvió hacia Harry y Mandy. " Alto!"

"En realidad, yo esperaba un poco que hubiera algo de prisa", respondió Mandy.

"Con mucho gusto", dijo Orquito, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Harry!" Hermione presionó.

"Orquito..."

"Aguafiestas" Mandy murmuró suavemente al lado de Harry.

"Vamos, Harry, se lo merece", declaró Orquito.

"Tal vez", accedió Harry, "pero no es su tiempo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Harry ladeó con el pulgar a Puro Hueso, sentado en el otro lado del compartimiento, y observó: " Puro Hueso no está mirando tan emocionado como nos tiene acostumbrados cuando alguien está a punto de morir."

Puro Hueso asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto."

"Hmm..."

De mala gana, Orquito soltó a Draco. Desde que sostenía al chico rubio de seis pulgadas por encima del piso, Draco dejó caer en un montón indigno. Tan pronto como él estaba libre de las garras de Orco, Malfoy - trato de llegar lo más lejos de Orquito como pudo. Por desgracia para él, Draco se encontró accidentalmente subir al regazo de Puro Hueso.

"Es mejor ser sudor lo que este bajando de su pierna, muchacho", advirtió Grim después de varios momentos, ignorando el hecho de que Draco se aferraba a él como una lapa nerviosa ", o yo voy a estar volviendo medieval hacia ti."

Draco finalmente vio adecuadamente a Puro Hueso, volviéndose a encontrarse a sí mismo de la nariz a la cavidad nasal con el cráneo de la muerte descontenta. Por una breve fracción de segundo, él palideció tan pálida que su piel era casi tan blanca como el hueso.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Con un chillido penetrante que tenía todas las cualidades de un raspado de la hoja de la guadaña contra la piedra que hielan la sangre, Draco soltó a Puro Hueso y saltó del regazo de esqueleto. Empujó Orquito fuera del camino y huyó del compartimento tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pisoteando tanto a Crabbe y Goyle en el proceso.

Los ocupantes del compartimento miraron sin comprender por donde huyo Draco durante varios segundos, escuchando sus gemidos r, antes de que Harry se inclinó sobre Hermione y cerró la puerta de la celda.

"Eso fue bien, creo", reflexionó.

"Inmensamente", coincidió Mandy con ironía.

"A mi no me gusta", anunció Orquito, retrayendo sus muchos tentáculos mientras se sentaba frente a Harry, en el lado libre de Ron. "Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero no me gusta."

"Draco Malfoy, y él parece tener ese efecto en la gente", respondió Harry.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso!" Ron de repente exclamó, y se alejaba de Orquito.

"Ron?"

"¿Soy el único que se dio cuenta de los tentáculos negros que salen de su espalda?" preguntó Ron, señalando a Orquito. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Orquito estaba sentado en realidad justo al lado de él. "Sin ánimo de ofender", añadió rápidamente, "pero eso no es normal."

"Algo que todo el mundo sigue recordándome," gruñó Orquito.

"Tú no eres humano, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Hermione después de que se hicieron unas breves introducciones.

"No del todo," Júnior admitió.

"Yo podría haberlo dicho," murmuró Ron.

"Mi madre es humana, sin embargo,", dijo Orquito feliz.

"Marge Dursley," puso en Harry como explicación. "Ella es la hermana en ley de mi tía Petunia."

"Nadie está realmente seguro de lo que papá es, ni siquiera el mismo", continuó Orquito.

"Una especie de antiguo dios babilónico", dijo Mandy.

"Sumeria, babilónico no," corrigió Puro Hueso.

"Yo pensaba que era de Mesopotamia?" preguntó Harry.

"Misma cosa", se encogió de hombros Puro Hueso.

"En realidad no," dijo Hermione. "Como una cuestión de hecho-"

"No nos van a dar una conferencia sobre las civilizaciones antiguas y sus dioses, ¿verdad?" interrumpido Ron.

Hermione respondió con un bufido antes de volver su nariz hacia arriba lejos de Ron. Harry, mientras tanto, miraba con curiosidad a Orquito y dijo: "Yo no sabía que eras un mago."

"Yo no lo soy, aunque yo puedo hacer un poco de magia," el respondió.

"Así que, ¿por qué estás viniendo a Hogwarts?" preguntó Harry. "Yo hubiera pensado que su padre le enseñará la magia."

"Bueno, eh, es vergonzoso", dijo Orquito. Al ver que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, obviamente esperando que explicar, continuó. "Tuve hambre, ver, y, uh, bueno, el perro de madre..."

"Espera," Mandy levantó una mano para detenerlo. "¿Estás diciendo que te comiste a Destripador?"

"Te comiste al premiado bulldog de la tía Marge!" exclamó Harry con incredulidad.

"Tuve hambre," fue todo Orquito podría decir.

"Se comió un perro? En realidad _se comió_ un perro?" preguntó Hermione, su incredulidad, incluso mayor que la de Harry y matizado con una buena dosis de terror.

"EW, bruto," era la suma de Ron a la noticia.

"Después, mi madre decidió que yo estaba... 'carente de disciplina", " Orquito reanudó.

"¿Qué dijo Orco al respecto?" preguntó Mandy.

"En realidad, papá aumentó mi mesada", admitió Orquito tímidamente.

"Nunca le gustó Destripador", reflexionó Harry.

"¿y a quien le gusto?" preguntó retóricamente Puro Hueso. Dobló sus largos brazos sobre el pecho estrecho y se quejó, "pequeña bestia horrible - siempre mordiendo mis tobillos."

"¿Prefieres que te enterrara, como lo hace saliva?"

"Sin tanques."

Ron, que estaba ya empezando a congraciarse con el niño extraño sentado a su lado, sin pensar de nuevo es los extraños tentáculos negros, decidió preguntar: "Entonces, ¿por qué está que usted envía a Hogwarts?"

Orquito suspiró y respondió, "Madre piensa que el internado me enseñará 'etiqueta adecuada'."

Ron asintió con conmiseración y le dijo: "Suena como algo que mi mamá trataría también."

Conversación detenido como la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue una visita de regreso de uno de sus visitantes anteriores. El chico de cabello oscuro, un poco regordete, quien presentó Hermione como Neville, parecía estar todavía en busca de su desaparecido sapo; Trevor.

"Perdona que te moleste de nuevo", se disculpó débilmente ", pero supongo que no has visto Trevor desde la última vez?"

"Trevor?" preguntó Orquito, mirando a los demás para explicación.

"Es el sapo mascota de Neville," dijo Hermione. "Estaba ayudando a buscarlo antes."

"Oh... un sapo", dijo Orquito. El adoptó de repente una expresión obviamente falsa de inocencia cuando se volvió hacia Neville y declaró: "Lo siento, no lo he visto."

"Ah, bueno, si lo hace..."

Antes de Neville podía salir, Mandy compartió una mirada con Harry. "No tan rápido, Neville," dijo ella, haciendo que el niño para hacer una pausa en la puerta. Dirigió un ceño oscuro hacia un nervioso joven mirando." Orco..."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Orquito sonrientemente.

"¿Qué hiciste con el sapo?"

"cual sapo?" preguntó Orquito. Mueca oscura de Mandy se convirtió en una frígida. "Yo no hice nada."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tratando de parecer inocente?" preguntó Mandy.

"¡Soy inocente!" Orquito protestó.

"seguro", arrastrando las palabras Mandy sarcásticamente.

"Er, ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Neville con incertidumbre.

"Orquito," comenzó Harry, sus propias sospechas ahora reflejando las tácitas de Mandy. "No ha hecho nada... inapropiado, ¿verdad?"

"No... tal vez", confesó Orquito r.

"¿Sabes dónde está Trevor?" preguntó Neville con esperanza.

"¿Qué pasó con el sapo?" preguntó Harry.

"No es mi culpa", insistió Orquito.

"Sabes donde esta Trevor!" -exclamó Neville, una sonrisa de alivio que brota en su rostro. "¡Oh gracias!"

"Yo no le daría las gracias por el momento, Neville," Mandy advirtió, antes de volver a Orquito. "Tengo la sospecha de lo que pasó."

"¿Qué pasó con el sapo, Orquito?" Harry le preguntó por segunda vez.

"Yo, um, me sentía un poco... un poco hambriento..."

"Oh... mi... Dios..." dijo Hermione al comprenderlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, al no entenderlo.

"Se lo comió," Hermione comenzó a balbucear. "Se comió al sapo", dijo ella, levantando la voz : "Él se _comió_ a Trevor!"

"¡QUÉ!" Ron miró a Orquito con una mezcla de horror y repugnancia.

"Trevor?" Neville temblaba de horror.

"Tú te lo comiste? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" preguntó Harry.

"Te lo dije, yo tenía hambre", reiteró Orquito con tristeza.

"El niño se parece a su padre, eso es seguro", señaló Puro Hueso, sin sonar en lo más mínimo sorprendido. "Desagradable para estar alrededor - especialmente para las mascotas de la gente."

"Está bien", señaló Mandy desde junior hasta el suelo. "Tose al sapo".

"Pero-"

"No hay excusas. Toser," ordenó a Mandy. Sus ojos azules oscuros se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras ella amenazó: "Si usted quiere que su osito no tenga otro... accidente."

"Usted no lo haría", dijo Orquito, claramente alarmado por el pensamiento.

"Oh, sí, lo haría", confirmó Harry.

"Ya lo creo que," estuvo de acuerdo Puro Hueso.

"Está bien, voy a tratar", Orquito cedió. Comenzó a tomar aire profundamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Ron, alejándose de Orquito y más cerca de Puro Hueso.

"Tosiendo el sapo", dijo Mandy.

Por ahora Orquito r había dejado de tomar aire y fue sacudido en la actualidad con convulsiones que estaban empezando a alarmar a los diversos ocupantes del compartimento, con excepción de Harry, Mandy y Puro Hueso.

"¿que está mal con él?" preguntó Ron.

"Suena como si se estuviera ahogando", observó Hermione.

"Trevor?" preguntó Neville, todavía en estado de shock después de enterarse de lo que le pasó a su mascota.

Finalmente Orquito dio una tos húmeda, no muy diferente a un gato escupir una bola de pelo, y depositado rápidamente una masa considerable de... algo viscoso, en el piso del compartimiento.

Mandy hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo, "Ew."

"Hay que ir", anunció Junior, limpiando sus labios y el mentón. "Un sapo."

"Trevor?"

A Trevor claramente traumatizada, recubierto en la saliva, moco y algo con mal olor de color negro, apenas era capaz de gestionar un graznido de reconocimiento.

Como era de esperar, Neville finalmente se desmayó.


	3. Capitulo 3

Era de noche cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación en Hogsmeade y el aire daba un escalofrío, causando que la mayoría de niños se pongan sus ropas más cerca cuando desembarcaron.

Harry, Mandy y Puro Hueso se erguían como una isla aislada de calma en medio de la multitud de estudiantes. En realidad, nadie sabía por qué los evitaban, pero probablemente tuvo algo que ver ni con Mandy o Puro Hueso. Hermione, Ron y Orquito estaban juntos, pero se mantuvieron ligeramente aparte del trío.

"Entonces", le preguntó Mandy, "¿Y ahora?"

"No tengo idea", respondió Puro Hueso.

"Supongo que simplemente seguimos a los estudiantes mayores", sugirió Harry, al ver a los gemelos y su amigo Lee Jordan más abajo en la plataforma. "Ellos nos pueden llevar a la escuela."

"Seguro", coincidió Mandy con gesto brusco. "Vámonos."

El trío se fue a recoger sus amigos, los que eran siendo Ron y Hermione. No estaban seguros si Orquito podría ser clasificado como tal, sino que lo incluían también. Sus baúles escolares ya habían sido descargados y dejar de lado a todos los demás, para ser llevados a la escuela por algún medio sin nombre.

Apenas habían tomado una docena de pasos para unirse a Fred y George, cuando una voz extrañamente familiar llamó a ellos. Se lanzó alto un poco de lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero la reconoció, no obstante.

"Mira a quién tenemos aquí."

Girando en esa dirección, se encontraron bajo el escrutinio de una cara igualmente familiar, aunque viéndose un buen número de años más joven de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

"Oh rayos", intervino Harry y Mandy juntos.

"ella está en el barrio", acordó Puro Hueso.

Debería haber sido vista una mujer joven, a mediados y finales de los veinte años. En lugar de eso había regresado de alguna manera su edad aparente a la de una niña de once años de edad. Su espesa melena de pelo rubio se mantuvo sin cambios, al igual que el leve destello de locura que parecía arder dentro de sus grandes ojos brillantes. Ella sonrió con picardía como ella camino hacia ellos, dejando al descubierto un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes frontales superiores.

Llevaba un conjunto estándar de trajes de la escuela de Hogwarts, pero no había cambiado su atuendo griego habitual aparte de tenerlos redimensionada para ajustarse a su figura decididamente menos voluptuosa. El contraste entre el blanco brillante de su corpiño y envoltura, con el negro de su túnica, era llamativo. Habría sido indecente, si todavía habría sido una mujer adulta.

"Eris", reconoció Puro Hueso cuando les alcanzó. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y frunció el ceño con desaprobación, preguntando: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tu papá sabe lo que estás haciendo?"

"Por supuesto que papá sabe", dijo Eris con una ola de inactividad. "¿Quién te crees que firmó los papeles de aceptación?"

"Así que vas a estar en Hogwarts también?" preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

"Harry, querido," Eris ronroneó, mientras se acercaba a él, que afortunadamente no fue tan eficaz ahora que ella sólo era un niño de once años de edad. "Te ves tan lindo con esas ropas."

"¿Tú la conoces?" Hermione le preguntó Mandy.

"Desafortunadamente," gruñó Mandy con los dientes apretados.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Ron.

"Eris", respondió Mandy, viendo como Eris envuelto a sí misma sobre Harry. Ron y Hermione podría haber jurado que vieron llamas ardiendo en sus ojos azules de medianoche.

"¿Quien?" -preguntó Ron de nuevo.

"La diosa del caos y la discordia?" preguntó Hermione, reconociendo el nombre.

"Ah, ya veo mi reputación me precede, como siempre", dijo Eris felizmente.

"Usted lo dice como si fuera una buena cosa, chica," contrarresto Puro Hueso.

"¡Por supuesto que es!"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" exigio Mandy.

"Yo estaba aburrida," explico Eris, apoyada contra Harry y trazando un círculo sobre su pecho, para su vergüenza. Entonces ella sonrió y añadió: "Por lo menos lo era, hasta que te vi a ti y a tus amigos en su camino hacia aquí."

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla y le preguntó: "¿Así que decidiste venir porque...?"

Eris le mirada incrédula y le pregunto, "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Al ver que él no lo estaba, decidió explicar, el destello de locura en sus ojos cada vez mayor que un resplandor de fuego se veía mientras hablaba. "Toda una escuela, lleno de brujas y magos. Magia pasa a través de cada corredor, llena todas las habitaciones y que impregna cada bloque de piedra... ¿puedes pensar en una mejor oportunidad para puro, sin adulterar CAOS!"

Por extraño que parezca, esta explicación realmente tenía sentido para los que la conocían. Todos eran muy conscientes del hecho de que cuando Eris Kallisto Discordia, la diosa del caos y la discordia (como su nombre lo implica), estaba aburrida en cabeza de pelo rubio, entonces ella tenía que hacer algo completamente alocado. Eris probablemente lo habría hecho aunque no estará aburrida.

"Genial," murmuró Puro Hueso amargamente. Este va a ser un año terrible."

"Oh, no seas tan sombrío, Puro Hueso," Eris le dijo.

"Tú y las dosis de manzanas de oro no son nada más que problemas."

"¡CAOS!" exclamó Eris, el fuego quemaba más brillantemente.

"La misma cosa", dijo Puro Hueso.

"¡CAOS!"

"Tenemos una idea."

"Tal vez", dijo Eris, de repente la calma. "Solo recuerda-"

"Todo el mundo es un objetivo", declaró Mandy, la única regla que Eris jamás seguiria.

"¿Por qué, sí, Mandy," Eris estuvo de acuerdo. "TODOS! Ah-jajajaja!"

"Eris, cálmate", sugirió Harry, sutilmente tratando de influenciarla.

"Oh," Eris detuvo cacareo y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se disculpó. "Lo siento, Harry. Risa traviesa es más bien como estar loca, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Discordia?" preguntó Ron.

Eris finalmente se dio cuenta del resto de compañeros de Harry; a saber, Ron, Hermione y Orquito. Fue Ron, de alguna manera, el que logró captar su atención. Ella descartó a Harry en unas tres veces, para el alivio de Mandy, y se escabulló hacia el Weasley que ahora sudaba.

"Ooooh, el pelo rojo ardiente, unos ojos azules chispeantes, una nariz tan noble, y lindas pecas!" ensalzo Eris cuando ella agarró a Ron en un apretón que parecía un pulpo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?"

"Uh, Ron?"

"Vagabunda," Mandy dijo en voz baja.

"Ella es sólo... cariñosa," dijo Harry, pero sin mucha convicción.

"Ella está tratando de ponerme celosa", declaró Mandy incondicionalmente.

"Al parecer, ella tuvo éxito", observó Puro Hueso. Mandy respondió dándole una mirada asesina por sugerir tal cosa. Puro Hueso sabiamente se calló y se establecieron de nuevo a ver como Eris abusó de Ron.

"Ooooh, tienes grandes manos!" ella cantó, hasta la celebración de uno de los brazos de Ron y examinarlos de cerca. Ella dio el pobre chico una sonrisa salaz, totalmente fuera de lugar en su rostro infantil, y dijo: "¿Sabes lo que dicen que ... vas a ser dotado cuando seas mayor, ¿no es así?"

"Er ... ¿verdad?"

Viendo esta con una mezcla de desconcierto, perplejidad y confusión, Orquito se inclinó hacia Harry y le preguntó: "¿Está coqueteando con él?"

"Así se ve", confirmó Harry, feliz de que era Ron sufrir e que ha ese destino y no el mismo.

"Puta", se quejó Mandy, todavía disgustado por las acciones anteriores Eris. "No ha dejado a mi Harry ni siquiera por un minuto y ya está tratando de ponerse en los pantalones de otro chico." Harry le dio Mandy una mirada un poco sorprendida por su actitud posesiva con respecto a él.

"Ack! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" exigió Ron, alzando la voz a un chillido.

"Por favor, Ronnie-poo? Quiero ver!" declaró Eris.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Ron y Eris para ver que la diosa había desabrochado las batas escolares de Ron y ahora estaba tratando de tirar de los pantalones de Ron fuera para que pudiera mirar dentro de ellos. Ron, que no la había conocido por hasta cinco minutos, fue, naturalmente, tratando de resistir el intento.

"Ron! Eris!" -exclamó Hermione. "Dejen de hacer eso! Es indecente!"

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde los diversos estudiantes de primer año se habían reunido por campo de Hogwarts y el Guardián de Llaves, un verdadero gigante que se presentó como Hagrid. Luego los guio a un muelle y después de un corto viaje en barco a través del lago, Harry, Mandy, Puro Hueso y sus compañeros (que aparentemente incluiría tanto Eris y Orquito) finalmente llegaron al castillo.

"Los primeros años, profesora McGonagall," Hagrid dijo.

"Gracias, Hagrid. Me los llevaré de aquí", reconoció la profesora McGonagall. La Sub-directora estaba en el proceso de entrar por las grandes puertas delanteras a la escuela abierta cuando vio a Puro Hueso. No era difícil de pasar por alto, no si se tiene en cuenta el hecho de que él era un par de pies más alto que todos los niños de los alrededores.

"¿Quién eres?" -le preguntó con severidad, "y que estás haciendo aquí con los niños?"

"Él está con nosotros", dijo Mandy, antes que Puro Hueso pudiera contestar.

La profesora McGonagall volvió su atención lejos de Puro Hueso forma desgarbada y respetaba a Mandy, tomando nota del vestido de tirantes de color rosa debajo de sus túnicas escolares, la aparición cuerno como de su pelo rubio corto, los penetrantes ojos de cobalto que se estrechan en un ligero ceño fruncido y la mueca en sus labios.

"¿Él es un estudiante?"

"Sí", confirmó Mandy, tanto como Puro Hueso declaró con fuerza, "¡No!"

"Sí", reiteró Mandy con firmeza, dando una mirada a Puro Hueso.

"¡No, no soy!" insistió Puro Hueso infelizmente

"Sí, lo eres", dijo Mandy con absoluta firmeza.

Puro Hueso se volvió hacia el profesor que impacientemente esperaba y dio un suspiro de resignación antes de asentir, "Yo soy".

McGonagall vio a Puro Hueso con escepticismo, pero finalmente decidió aceptar su presencia entre los de primer año, aunque sólo por el momento. Ella se volteo hacia Mandy, que estaba de pie junto al joven muchacho flaco con un nido de ratas de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda brillante que inmediatamente reconoció como Harry Potter.

La atención del profesor, sin embargo, permaneció en Mandy, ya que no podía dejar de notar la similitud de la expresión de la niña con el maestro de pociones de la escuela.

"Disculpa, querida," McGonagall preguntó: "pero usted no está relacionada con el profesor Snape, ¿verdad?"

"No", respondió secamente Mandy. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, no hay razón," McGonagall desestimó el pensamiento. Luego miró por encima del resto de los estudiantes que estaban a la espera y les dijo: "Síganme, todos ustedes." Luego se llevó a los estudiantes, y Puro Hueso, fuera del Hall de entrada a un ritmo acelerado.

"Este lugar me da escalofríos", murmuró Neville, mirando a las paredes de piedra y las antorchas parpadeantes que los recubrían.

"A mí me gusta", dijo Mandy.

Por detrás de la profesora McGonagall, los primeros años de pronto se encontraron una pequeña cámara a un lado de la entrada.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts," anunció McGonagall. "El banquete de inicio del plazo se iniciará en breve, pero antes de tomar sus asientos en el Gran Salón, serán sorteados en sus casas."

Todo el mundo escuchó atentamente como McGonagall explicó acerca de las cuatro casas y el sistema de puntos. Todos a excepción de Eris, que estaba aburrida. La profesora no estaba contenta por esto y parecía aún más ofendida cuando tomó nota de las prendas más reveladoras... que Eris llevaba bajo de sus ropas escolares.

"Volveré cuando estemos listos para ustedes", dijo, dando a Eris una última mirada de fastidio antes de partir. "Por favor, esperen en silencio."

"¿Cómo es exactamente lo que nos ordenan en las casas?" -preguntó Harry a Ron, una vez que McGonagall cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Una especie de prueba, creo," dijo Ron con incertidumbre. "Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que estaba bromeando."

"Ellos obviamente no van a hacernos daño, Ron," interpuso Hermione. Ella puso los ojos y preguntó: "Honestamente, ¿qué tipo de escuela sería si lo hicieron?"

"Pero Fred..."

"¿Puede callarse, idiota?," ordenó Mandy.

"¿Eh?" Ron la miró sin comprender.

"Ella quiere decir, cállate", explicó Puro Hueso.

"Oh, bueno, ¿por qué no lo dice?"

Todo el grupo se volteo cuando los estudiantes detrás de ellos se quedaron sin aliento, y en uno o dos casos gritó, alarmado. Lo que vieron fue una docena de figuras tan plateadas que emerge de una de las paredes de los lados y en la habitación con ellos.

Harry miró y le preguntó: "¿Qué? -"

"Fantasmas", dijo Mandy, abriendo los ojos ligeramente. "Un montón de fantasmas".

"Me pregunto si yo conozco a alguno de ellos?" preguntó Puro Hueso.

"Estoy seguro de que todo te conocen", dijo Mandy.

Los fantasmas, sin embargo, eran aún ajenos a la presencia de Puro Hueso. Por lo demás, parecían totalmente ajenos a los estudiantes que miran también. Parecían estar en el medio de una discusión de algún tipo.

"Te estoy diciendo, es una señal", insistió un fantasma gordo que parecía llevar la túnica de un monje, o posiblemente un fraile. "¿No lo sientes?"

"Por supuesto que puedo", dijo un fantasma mirando tapada, vestido con ropa vieja siglos que estaba resplandeciente con volantes. "Pero eso no significa que él este viniendo por aquí Podría ser simplemente un asunto de alguna catástrofe que tiene lugar, o una situación similar -. ¡Oh, yo digo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí los niños?"

Los fantasmas finalmente se habían dado cuenta de los estudiantes y se detuvieron para mirarlos.

"Hey," Puro Hueso de repente habló, señalando el fantasma con volantes, "me acuerdo de ti."

Cada fantasma presente miró Puro Hueso y, si es posible, se volvieron más pálidos de lo que ya eran.

"Yo tenía razón! ¡Lo sabía!" -exclamó el fraile gordo, buscando a la vez vindicado en la prueba de sus afirmaciones, pero al mismo tiempo aterrorizado positivamente por ellas también. "¡Él está aquí!"

"Es la Muerte!" gritó el fantasma de volantes, retrocediendo.

"Ha venido a terminar el trabajo!"

"Corran por sus vidas posteriores!"

"¡Mami!" -gritó otro fantasma, cuyas ropas señorial se tiñeron de sangre plateada.

Sobrevino el caos, para deleite de Eris, como los fantasmas entraron en pánico en masa y huyeron en el terror de un Puro Hueso sonriente. El fantasma de volantes sobresaltó un gran número de estudiantes cuando su cabeza se quedó suelta de su cuello, permaneciendo unida sólo por una franja delgada de carne, mientras hacía un recorrido por ella, directamente a través de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Una vez que todo se acomodó los estudiantes, salvo a Harry y Mandy, volvieron miradas desconcertadas hacia un Puro Hueso de aspecto engreído.

"Je je", se rio entre dientes Puro Hueso. "Todavía tengo el toque"

"¡CAOS!" -gritó Eris con satisfacción.

"Cabezas Huecas," gimió Mandy.

"Er, ¿por qué hicieron eso?" preguntó una niña india bonita, sin duda uno de un par de gemelos. "Son fantasmas, que no es como que nada puede hacerles daño."

"Eso es lo que crees" dijo Puro Hueso, haciendo aparecer su Guadaña y blandiéndola por encima de su cabeza mientras se echaba una risa profunda. "Bwahahahaha! Muahahahaha!"

"Hey," Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas a Puro Hueso. "Sin la risa malévola, que los asustaras."

"Esa era la idea", dijo Puro Hueso antes de poner su herramienta a distancia.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que la profesora McGonagall regresó un momento después. "Comiencen a moverse", ordenó, haciendo señas a través de la puerta que había entrado desde. "la Ceremonia de Selección a punto de comenzar."


	4. Capitulo 4

Los primeros años siguieron la profesora McGonagall en el Gran Salón con diversos grados de nerviosismo. Los que no estaban medio enfermos de preocupación, miraron a su alrededor y tomaron su primera vista a él Gran Salón.

Cuatro grandes mesas estaban dispuestas una junto a la otra, llena de estudiantes vestidos de negro, mientras que una quinta mesa estaba puesta perpendicular a ellos, en la parte delantera de la sala, donde se sentaron los profesores de la escuela. Banderas, resplandeciente con los colores de las cuatro casas, colgaban de las paredes. Cientos, tal vez incluso miles de velas flotaban por encima de sus cabezas, sus llamas suaves y vacilantes, que iban a la deriva hacia atrás y adelante.

Era el techo, sin embargo, que captó los ojos de todos. Parecía simplemente desaparecer, ya que se arqueó de las paredes, de piedra gris sólida para dar paso a un cielo de noche negro como la tinta, salpicado de estrellas titilantes.

"Ha sido embrujado para que parezca el cielo exterior," susurró Hermione, adivinando correctamente que Harry y Mandy se preguntaban cómo se logró el efecto. "Yo lo leí en _Hogwarts: Una_ Historia."

"Es como una claraboya gigante", respondió Harry en voz baja. Un calambre comenzaba a formarse en su cuello mientras él estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar un vistazo hacia el techo.

"Pintoresco", fue el único comentario de Mandy.

"Usted no tiene aprecio por la belleza, ¿verdad?" murmuró Puro Hueso.

"Función sobre la forma, Puro Hueso," Mandy reincorporó.

"¿Qué pasa con el sombrero?" preguntó Orquito, previniendo el viejo debate y girando la atención de todos en la parte delantera de la sala, donde McGonagall los estaba guiando. Descansando plácidamente en un taburete frente a la mesa de los profesores, estaba el sombrero de un mago curtido y deshilachado por el tiempo.

Harry miró el sombrero y luego preguntó: "Usted no cree que tengamos para sacar algo de él, ¿verdad?"

"Yo podría tirar de un hombre lobo fuera de él, si se requiere," ofreció Puro Hueso.

"No otra vez", dijo Mandy, después de haber visto ese truco demasiadas veces a lo largo de los años.

"¿Qué tal un dientes de sable, devorador de hombres conejo?" sugirió Eris, sin ninguna inocencia.

"Oh, no", dijo Puro Hueso. "Sin caos para usted hasta después de que hayan sido clasificados!"

"Aguafiestas."

Por ahora todos los de primer año se habían reunido antes de la mesa de los profesores y el sombrero, la profesora McGonagall los miraba con severidad. Se pararon y paseaban alrededor con ansiedad, esperando lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Para sorpresa de todos, por no hablar de la consternación, el sombrero del borde deshilachado de repente se abrió y comenzó a cantar una canción.

Pasaron varios segundos, y la mayoría de la primera estrofa, antes de que correctamente entendieron que el sombrero era en realidad quien cantaba una canción que detallaba la clasificación que iban a participar en. Harry, Mandy y varios otros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, el truco de un sombrero cantante era un poco irreal para darle credibilidad.

"Así que solo debemos pasar por el sombrero!" dijo Ron respirado con alivio una vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador había terminado su canto y los estudiantes y el personal aplaudido. "Merlín, eso es un alivio."

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Hermione, "sus hermanos dijeron que tendría que luchar con un troll o algo así."

"Bromistas sangrientos", dijo Ron a modo de confirmación.

Harry se apoyó en el hombro de Mandy y le susurró al oído: "¿Qué te parece?"

"Me atengo a mi declaración anterior," Mandy murmuró espalda. "A esta gente mágica les falta un tornillo."

"Pero hay que admitir," comentó Puro Hueso ", la melodía era pegadiza."

"Cuando digo tu nombre, usted va a ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para ser clasificado", anunció McGonagall, tomando el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano y lo sostenía. En la otra mano sostenía un trozo de pergamino que parecía ser una lista de todos los estudiantes de primer año. Consultar la lista, ella gritó: "Abbott, Hannah!"

Una niña de cara rosada con coletas rubias a regañadientes se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall establece el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, la mayoría de los cuales desapareció bajo ala ancha del sombrero. Varios momentos pasaron, Hannah inquieto, nervioso, antes de que el sombrero gritó, "Hufflepuff!"

Hannah elimina rápidamente el sombrero de la cabeza, después de lo cual fue arrebatado por la profesora McGonagall antes de que pudiera caer al suelo y corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Allí fue recibido por un aplauso de bienvenida, antes de encontrar un asiento cerca de la parte frontal de la mesa para ver como seguía la clasificación.

"Bones, Susan!" llamada McGonagall, la lectura de la siguiente nombre en la lista.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Parece una manera bastante extraña para ordenar la gente", comentó Harry como "Boot, Terry se solucionó en" RAVENCLAW! "

"Apuesto a que el sombrero puede leer la mente de las personas", dijo Mandy. "Recuerda lo que dijo acerca de no ser capaz de ocultar algún secreto en la cabeza de el?"

"No estoy seguro de que quiero que mi mente sea leída por ningún extraño sombrero", dijo Harry después de tomar en consideración.

"Especialmente uno tan decrépito", acordó Eris, mirando con desdén como el sombrero fue eliminado de 'Goyle, Gregory'.

"Granger, Hermione!" llamada McGonagall.

"Deséenme Suerte," murmuró Hermione antes de que ella se apresuró a subir y con entusiasmo se sentó en el taburete.

"GRYFFINDOR!" -gritó el sombrero después de cierta consideración.

"Gryffindor?" repetía Ron en obvia sorpresa, mirando como Hermione le entregó el sombrero seleccionador de nuevo a la profesora McGonagall y luego corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron miró a Harry y le dijo: "La forma en que parlotea, yo habría jurado que sería una Ravenclaw."

"Tonto", murmuró Mandy enrrollando los ojos.

El grupo vio como el Seleccionador avanzaba, solamente siempre teniendo especial interés cuando alguien que conocían fue llamado de sus filas, como Neville Longbottom, que fue sorteado en Gryffindor después de esperar un largo minuto. Esto fue un poco de sorpresa cuando se considera su reacción triste cuando Orquito regurgito su sapo.

Luego otro nombre fue llamado que reconocían.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Esta vez, el Sombrero Seleccionador apenas tocó la cabeza del niño cuando gritó, "SLYTHERIN!"

"No hay sorpresas allí", observó Puro Hueso como Draco llevaba una sonrisa increíblemente petulante cuando saltó del taburete y se pavoneaba a donde Crabbe y Goyle estaban esperando en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Genial", se quejó Mandy.

"¿Problema?" preguntó Harry.

"Estoy pensando en estar en Slytherin," ella reveló, ganándose una mirada alarmada de Ron.

"Por supuesto que tienes todo los rasgos correctos", reconoció Puro Hueso.

"No quiero que aguantar a Malfoy durante todo el año," Mandy continuó, su mirada penetrante de seguimiento para que el asistente rubia estaba ahora sentado. Su ceño se profundizó. "Al ritmo que va, voy a tener que matarlo antes de Halloween."

"Hmm," Harry tarareaba pensativo.

Luego fue el turno de Harry que ser resuelto, después de dos brujas de rasgos indios, que fueron identificados como las gemelas Patil, y una niña de pelo oscuro con el nombre de Sally-Anne Perks. La profesora McGonagall no reaccionó en lo más mínimo lo que ella llamó su nombre de la lista.

"Potter, Harry!"

Por desgracia, el resto de la sala más que compenso la falta de reacción del profesor rompiendo en una corriente de susurros frenéticos y murmullos.

"¿Acaba de decir Potter?"

"Es el Niño-Que-Vivió!"

 _"El_ Harry Potter?"

Mandy le dirigió una mirada que era casi simpática y comentó: "Bueno, alguien es popular."

Harry agachó la cabeza y murmuró: "Yay".

"Oh, no seas un worrywart tales", dijo Puro Hueso.

"¿Quién está preocupado?" -preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. "Un andrajoso de sombrero viejo a punto de decidir mi futuro en Hogwarts."

"Si lo haría, señor Potter?" incitado McGonagall. "No tenemos toda la noche."

"Cierto, lo siento," Harry se disculpó rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza. De mala gana, dejando a sus amigos con el resto de primer año, él se apresuró a McGonagall y tomó su lugar en el taburete. Sintió algo de alivio como la bruja popa establece el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, que se hundió hacia abajo hasta que se cubrió los ojos y le cortó la vista de la Gran Sala, ya que esto le dio al menos un refugio contra las muchas miradas curiosas que se dirige a su camino.

"Oh," dijo una voz en su oído. "¡Oh mi!"

"Oh, ¿qué?" pensó Harry, un poco preocupado de que ahora parecía estar oyendo voces en su cabeza.

"Usted es un año difícil. Muy difícil", dijo la voz, que Harry comenzó a sospechar como pertenecientes al Sombrero Seleccionador. "El valor de un montón, eso es seguro. Casi un vale de los tontos. Una buena mente, fuerte y rápida, si se usa bajo una bagatela. ¿Y qué es esto? ¡Oh ho! Ahora bien, esto es inesperado... increíble... incluso imposible. .. "

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Harry, aunque cuidado de no hablar la cuestión real en voz alta. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes que habían sido ordenados había hablado y que se sentiría un tonto derecha si fuera el único en hacerlo.

"Amigo de la Muerte, o algo más exactamente que una relación maestro-esclavo", dijo el sombrero, su voz rica con diversión perezosa.

"Bueno, en realidad no," Harry protestó débilmente.

"Ah, sí, ya veo," el Sombrero acordó tras una breve pausa. Su diversión parecía más pronunciada. "En realidad es la chica que sostiene a la muerte bajo su talón. Notable."

"Esa es una buena manera de describirla," acordó Harry, sus pensamientos girando a Mandy.

" Te sientes bastante unido a ella, ¿no?" -preguntó el sombrero.

"Ella es mi mejor amigo", dijo Harry simplemente.

"¿Nada más?"

"¿Eh?"

"Despistado como su padre fue a esa edad, yo veo", suspiró el sombrero. "Qué tranquilizador."

Sintiendo en esa línea particular de conversación podría dar lugar, y no querer ir allí, Harry decidió pedir algo que había estado considerando durante los últimos minutos.

"Acerca de Mandy..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes ponerla en la misma casa que yo?" preguntó.

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?" el Sombrero pidió a cambio, sigue sonando perplejo. Harry tenía la sensación de que el sombrero pensó que le estaba pidiendo salir de algún tipo de nociones románticas equivocadas - como se deduce de sus declaraciones anteriores con respecto a Mandy.

"Ella espera que la puso en Slytherin," Harry trató de explicar ", pero ya he puesto Malfoy allí ..."

"Draco joven? No te gusta, ¿eh?" -preguntó el sombrero, no tener ninguna dificultad en recoger los sentimientos de Harry de disgusto por el asistente pálido. "Miedo de que pudiera hacer algo a tu amigo?"

"En realidad, es al revés", confesó Harry, relajarse un poco cuando sintió que estaba ahora en un terreno más familiar. Discutiendo aversión declarada de Mandy de Malfoy, y las posibles consecuencias de los mismos, era algo que podía hacer con más facilidad que hablando de algún tipo de relación romántica que el sombrero había imaginado con ella. "Si él le molesta demasiado, Mandy podría matarlo - y yo no quiero que ella quedara expulsado por ello."

"Vamos, Potter," reprendió el Sombrero. "Dudo que iba a hacer el señor Malfoy ningún daño duradero."

"Confía en mí, lo haría", insistió Harry.

"¿De verdad? Vamos a echar un vistazo a continuación..." El Sombrero Seleccionador quedó en silencio por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, obviamente, mirando a través de los recuerdos de Harry de Mandy. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia ella una vez más durante estas breves imágenes de los momentos más allá de parpadear delante de los ojos de su mente. Este tranquilo y bastante agradable a la deriva por el carril de la memoria llegó a un abrupto fin cuando la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador repente gritó dentro de su mente, "BUEN DIOS! ¿Estás loco?"

"¿Eh?" -preguntó Harry inteligentemente.

"¿Cómo puede usted honesto QUIERE A - un monstruo como ella en la misma casa como a ti mismo!" -preguntó el sombrero, su voz perder nada de su volumen. "OLVIDARSE SOBRE LA SEGURIDAD de Draco y preocupate más por TU PROPIA SEGURIDAD!"

"No digas cosas como eso de Mandy!" protestó Harry con tristeza.

"La encarnación del mal esa chica!" insistió el sombrero.

"No me importa! Ella es mi amigo!" Harry declaró obstinadamente, haciendo el equivalente mental de cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando desafiante a El Sombrero.

"ELLA QUIERE GOBERNAR EL MUNDO!"

"¿Y qué?"

El Sombrero Seleccionador quedó momentáneamente sin habla por la fácil aceptación de Harry de los objetivos de Mandy en la vida, y pasó varios segundos farfullar incoherencias. Finalmente se recuperó e intentó razonar con el niño cuya mente que actualmente estaba examinando, esta vez de intentar un enfoque más oblicua.

"Esa ambición es la misma que conducía a el hombre que asesinó a tus padres", dijo.

Harry se animó un poco y le preguntó: "Voldemort?"

"Sí", confirmó el Sombrero sabiamente. "He ordenado a todos los estudiantes que vinieron a través de puertas de esta escuela desde los Fundadores que todos recuerdan. - Incluso los que otros temen hablar el nombre."

"Él era un Slytherin, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"... Sí," el Sombrero respondió después de una pausa renuente.

"Entonces ponga a Mandy en otra casa," dijo Harry, argumentar tranquilamente su caso. "No tiene por qué ser la misma casa que yo no estoy, Slytherin."

"No Slytherin, ¿eh?" -preguntó el Sombrero, pensativo. Apenas podía creer que en realidad estaba contemplando lo que el muchacho estaba sugiriendo. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a hacer alguna diferencia?"

"Mandy no intentará nada demasiado malo si yo estoy ahí para convencerla de que," Harry aseguró ella. Que había en realidad nunca logró hablar Mandy de cualquiera de sus esquemas salvajes era algo que sentía que haría bien en no abrir.

"Hmm..."

"Tú eres el que está preocupado por lo que podría hacer cuando sea mayor", señaló Harry.

"Preocupado no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría para describir mis sentimientos sobre ese pequeño monstruo se llama amigo," murmuró el sombrero en voz baja.

"Deja de decir cosas como eso de ella!" espetó Harry.

"Por supuesto que tiene la lealtad en tu corazón. Lo suficiente para una docena de Hufflepuff, y mucho más que perder", reflexionó el sombrero, un tinte de diversión volviendo a su voz. "Harías bien en todas las casas. Tiene sus rasgos. La valentía de Gryffindor. La inteligencia de Ravenclaw. La lealtad de Hufflepuff. Y una sed de probarse a sí mismo que le servirá bien en Slytherin."

"Er... Pensé que habíamos acordado contra Slytherin," dijo Harry nerviosamente.

"Eso fue lo que respecta a su amiga," corrigió el Sombrero, al crecimiento de su diversión. Estaba teniendo un buen rato haciendo que Harry sude mientras se tomó su decisión. "Usted por otro lado..."

"No Slytherin, en cualquier lugar, pero Slytherin," rogó Harry.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el sombrero, haciendo de abogado del diablo. "Usted podría ser grande, ya sabes, y Slytherin que le ayudará en el camino a la grandeza, no hay duda sobre eso."

"Mandy puede ser grande," dijo Harry en serio. "Yo prefiero quedarme fuera de él."

"Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que sea GRYFFINDOR!"

Un rugido de aprobación sonó desde los Gryffindor, aunque Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado siéndose aliviado por haber evitado Slytherin. Se acercó temblando a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue recibido por un petulante Percy Weasley, que bombea la mano con firmeza, mientras gritaban los gemelos, "Tenemos a Potter! Llegamos a Potter!"

El resto de la clasificación fue rápidamente, ya que sólo había unos pocos primeros años a la izquierda no elegida. 'Turpin, Lisa fue debidamente ordenadas en Ravenclaw, antes de que la profesora McGonagall llamó el nombre de Ron. El joven Weasley miraba decididamente verde mientras daba un paso, pero fue enviado a Gryffindor casi tan rápidamente como Malfoy había sido enviada a Slytherin.

"Bien hecho, amigo," dijo Harry una vez que su nuevo amigo le ha acompañado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Maldita sea," murmuró Ron, colapsando en el asiento al lado de Harry. Él era todavía varios tonos más pálidos de lo normal. "Nunca he estado tan nervioso en mi vida. Me daba miedo que me vomitar."

"Bueno, no lo hiciste," dijo Hermione de su asiento junto a Percy, "así que no te preocupes por eso."

La Ceremonia de Selección había terminado.

El único problema era que no todo el mundo había sido ordenado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los ocupantes de la Gran Sala miraban con curiosidad a las cuatro figuras en el centro de pasillo que quedaron sin clasificar, a pesar de la profesora McGonagall había terminado su lista. Los cuatro, que consta de Mandy, Puro Hueso, Orquito y Eris, le devolvieron la mirada. Esta situación se prolongó durante casi un minuto antes de Mandy se impacientó.

"¿Bien?" ella preguntó.

La profesora McGonagall miró el pergamino todavía en sus manos e hizo leerlo otra vez, por si acaso se había perdido de alguna manera ningún nombre. Su lectura completa levantó la vista y miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas en el cuatro y dijo en tono ofendido por el hecho: "Tú eres _no_ en la lista."

"Por supuesto que no estamos", respondió Mandy.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó uno de los profesores de la mesa de los profesores, un hombre de cara pálida con el pelo negro grasiento que colgaba casi hasta los hombros en enredos cojera.

"Profesor Snape, no veo ninguna necesidad de ser de confrontación", dijo el profesor Dumbledore, levantando una mano. Una vez Snape dio un gesto brusco de la concesión, el director volvió su atención a Mandy. "Por favor, querida niña, ¿podrías explicar?"

"Yo no sé nada de estos dos," Mandy indicó Júnior y Eris ", pero no estoy en la lista, ya que, hasta hace un mes, yo no era una bruja y no podía hacer magia de ningún tipo."

"Usted quiere decir ... que eras un muggle?" preguntó McGonagall con incredulidad pura.

"Sí, eso es lo que usted le llama," confirmó Mandy.

Algo de un rugido calamitosa estalló ante esta revelación, el personal y los estudiantes ya ordenados impulsivamente preguntas o declamaciones. Mandy no hizo tanto como pestañear. En cambio, se esperó impasible, como ella solía, por la conmoción para establecerse. Fue profesor Dumbledore que restauró un poco de orden, usando su varita para disparar chispas rojas en el aire, acompañados por una fuerte explosión que sonó como un cañón de ser despedido.

"Silencio, por favor! ¡Silencio!" el director mandó en un tono de voz que no admitía la disensión. Una vez que algo de paz se había apoderado de los estudiantes y su facultad, Dumbledore volvió a mirar a la chica rubia que se había movido tan fácilmente hasta el avispero. En silencio, un gesto para que continuara.

"Estaba un muggle", explicó Mandy simplemente, como si a un niño. "Ahora soy una bruja."

"¿Puedes hacer magia?"

"Sí."

"Ella trató de convertir mi primo Dudley en un cerdo", gritó Harry, corroborando el relato de Mandy. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el incidente. "Le dio un juego de la cola, la nariz y las orejas."

"Yo he tenido éxito también", dijo Mandy, "si no estuviera ya tan parecido a uno que hay al lado no es diferente."

"Ya veo ..." murmuró Dumbledore, aunque era obvio que estaba actualmente en apenas tanto de una pérdida para explicar una transformación tan milagrosa como todos los demás presentes. Su 'Síndrome de Muerte usurpación' recientemente montaje estaba ahora a punto de alcanzar lo que él sentía que su pico. Se aclaró la garganta y la recopilación de su ingenio dispersos, le preguntó: "¿Cómo se logra esto?"

"Volviendo Dudley en un cerdo, o convertirse en una bruja?" preguntó Mandy. "Se especificó."

"Llegar a ser una bruja," Dumbledore aclaró.

"Oh, eso fue fácil", dijo Mandy desdén. "Yo lo dije a Puro Hueso que lo hisiera."

"¿Puro Hueso?"

"Basta de perder el tiempo!" interrumpido Eris, empujando a Mandy y dando un paso adelante. Caminó con confianza más allá de una todavía atónita profesora McGonagall y se sentó en el taburete. "soy Eris Kallisti Discordia", anunció pomposamente, "y si alguien va a ser resuelto primero, fuera de nosotros cuatro, que va a ser yo!"

Dumbledore, su atención desviada temporalmente de Mandy, se centró en la otra bruja rubia sin clasificar. Era una medida de lo inestable que era que el director no reconoció el nombre que le había dado. "Esto es muy irregular", dijo. "Si no estás en la lista del personal de primeros años luego dudo mucho de que tiene los papeles apropiados y los permisos parentales para asistir a..."

Eris casualmente agitó una mano en dirección a Dumbledore y el director se fue apagando como un corto pila de papeles apareció ante él. "Todo lo que hay, querida," le dijo con aire de suficiencia con una amplia sonrisa. "A poco tiempo de aviso poco, lo admito, pero creo que usted encontrará todo en orden. De hecho, hasta me incluyo todo lo que necesita para el primo de Harry y querida Mandy también."

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" Puro Hueso preguntó con suspicacia.

"Tú eres el que lo dijo, Puro Hueso ", explicó Eris. "Sin el caos hasta que después de que me hayn solucionaron. Por lo tanto, cuanto antes consigo ser ordenada, más pronto puedo empezar con un poco de caos!"

"Todo el mundo necesita un hobby, supongo," Puro Hueso regañadientemente admitió.

"Bueno," dijo Dumbledore, hojeando las formas, "Todo parece estar en orden..."

"Sí", coincidió Eris. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele."

Al no encontrar nada malo con cualquiera de sus papeles, incluyendo pruebas documentadas de que todas las cuotas necesarias habían sido pagadas, así, Dumbledore no podían rechazar la entrada de Eris a Hogwarts, por lo que indicó a la profesora McGonagall para proceder a la clasificación.

McGonagall, que tenía por ahora totalmente recuperado de su sorpresa antes, reunió rápidamente su ingenio y se acercó a donde estaba sentado Eris. "Ejem, muy bien entonces," dijo ella, levantando el Sombrero Seleccionador. Aunque Eris ya estaba en su lugar y no tenía necesidad de ser llamado a filas, McGonagall anunció su nombre de todos modos. "Discordia, Eris."

"Ahora bien, esto es inesperado", proclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador después de que se había instalado en su lugar en la cabeza de Eris. "Nunca me han pedido ordenar a una diosa antes."

"¿Diosa?" repetida una McGonagall atónito.

"De caos y la discordia, querida", confirmó Eris desde debajo del sombrero.

"Yo no creo que los hijos de Zeus visitaron este mundo por más tiempo", comentó el sombrero con la curiosidad audible. "No lo ha hecho desde los años de Merlín, antes de que nacieran los Fundadores y yo mismo se hizo."

"Oh, lo hacemos", Eris aseguró: "Es sólo que no hacemos tan grandes entradas como antes."

"Sí, por lo que veo", coincidió el sombrero. "Muy bien, vamos a empezar..." El Sombrero Seleccionador se quedó en silencio, contemplando la diosa que ahora lo lleva. Se sentó en la cabeza de Eris por lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo, a veces tarareando o silbando o haciendo algún otro sonido reflexivo.

Por último, tomó la palabra una vez más, "Sería beneficioso para todos si alguien fuera a recordar a Salazar que no son tan superior como lo desean creer. Con el fin de cambiar eso, mejor que usted sea enviado a SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin dio la bienvenida a la más reciente adición a su casa con un silencio sorprendido y pedregoso. Eris, que parecía no darse cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo que la saludó, saltó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Al no encontrar un lugar adecuado para sentarse, ella dio un fuerte empujón a chica un fuerte, dejándola fuera de su asiento y se sentó enfrente de Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, eres alguien que se ve malvado", señaló, mirando a Draco. Metió la mano en su túnica de la escuela, que habían ideado de alguna manera para cubrir artísticamente alrededor de ella cuando ella se sentó, y retiró rápidamente una manzana de oro brillante que luego le ofreció. "Cuidas de una manzana, querido?"

Draco estaba demasiado distraído por la naturaleza un tanto revelador de ropa Eris ', a pesar de que ella parecía no más de once años, que fracasó por completo a notar el brillo maníaco en sus ojos mientras alcanzaba la manzana.

"¿Debemos detenerlo?" Puro Hueso preguntó a Mandy mientras observaban.

"¿Por qué?" Mandy pidió a cambio.

Del mismo modo que los dedos de Draco rozaron la manzana, Eris sacudió su muñeca y tiró la manzana en el aire. Draco no era lo suficientemente rápido y se dejó caer en su regazo. Hubo una explosión repentina de la luz y el ruido, acompañado de un poco de humo, que con el tiempo se aclaró para revelar que Draco estaba a la vista.

"Draco!" -exclamó la muchacha cuyo asiento Eris había reclamado.

Un momento después, la cuestión de lo que pasó con Draco fue respondida cuando un hurón de pelaje plata golpeó abajo en la mesa de Slytherin desde arriba. No se movió de donde había aterrizado y permaneció inmóvil, congelado en lo que sólo podría ser shock.

"¡Vaya?" preguntó Eris con la inocencia no sincero. Al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Draco, o lo que pasa actualmente por ella, empezó cacareo con alegría demente. "Ah-jajajaja! _CAOS! Ah-jajajaja!_ TODOS!"

Al otro lado de la sala, en la mesa de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley observaron estos acontecimientos con ojos envidiosos.

"la chica tiene talento", reconoció George.

"Sí", coincidió Fred. "Es una pena que ella está en Slytherin."

"Un hurón," susurró Ron en el temor. "Se volvió a Malfoy en un hurón."

"Eso es Eris para ti," dijo Harry.

"Creo que estoy enamorado."

El profesor de pelo grasiento, que Dumbledore había referido como Snape, por ahora se puso de pie, se apresuró alrededor de la mesa de los profesores y salió, en un impresionante despliegue de vaporosas túnicas negras, al otro lado de la mesa de Slytherin, donde Eris seguía cacarear sobre la desgracia de Draco.

"CAOS"

"LO QUE EL DIABLO qué crees que estás haciendo CHICA!" exigió Snape, el acaparamiento de Eris por el hombro y con saña tirando de ella fuera de su asiento y la vuelta para mirarlo. "Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto a uno de mis alumnos!"

"Oh, no te hagas las bragas en un giro, querida," Eris le dijo con calma. "Es sólo por diversión."

"¡BUENA DIVERSIÓN!" rugió Snape con incredulidad. Agitó una mano furiosa con el todavía hurón shell-shock. "USTED HA transfigurado señor Malfoy en un hurón! NO HAY NADA 'FUN' sobre eso!"

"Oh, sí, se" mantiene Eris, ni siquiera parpadear contra la furia del profesor.

"Profesor Snape," dijo Dumbledore, tratando de calmar a Snape.

"Él Gire de vuelta!" exigió Snape. "¡Ahora!"

"Um ... no," dijo Eris feliz, dándole la espalda a Snape y admirando Draco. "Eso es algo de mi mejor trabajo, allí mismo," dijo ella. "¿Por qué iba a querer deshacerlo?"

Con un silbido entre dientes, Snape sacó su varita dentro de su túnica. Él la fuerza empujó Eris fuera de su camino, haciéndola caer de rodillas y empezó a agitar su varita en dirección a Draco.

"Finito Incantatem!"

No pasó nada.

"Finito Incantatem!" -gruñó Snape, tratando de nuevo.

"No funciona, querido", dijo Eris, subiendo a sus pies. "Yo no lo transfiguran, después de todo."

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Snape, girando alrededor y se cierne peligrosamente sobre ella.

"Yo lo converti en un hurón," dijo Eris, simplemente, como si fuera obvio. Ella se encogió de hombros desinteresado y explicó: "No hay magia involucrada, solo CAOS!"

"Profesor Snape," llamó Dumbledore de su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, "¿Puedo sugerir"

"cambielo devuelta!" ordenó Snape, ahora el acaparamiento de Eris y empujándola hacia el Draco retorciéndose. Eris, ahora posee el cuerpo flaco y mal alimentado de una niña de once años de edad, no pudo resistir la fuerza con la que la empujó y, posteriormente, se estrelló en la mesa de Slytherin, gritando de dolor mientras lo hacía.

"¡Aquí ahora!" -exclamó Puro Hueso, deslizándose hacia adelante. "Vamos a tener ninguna problema!"

Mientras él y Mandy se había contentado simplemente un paso atrás y ver los acontecimientos se desarrollan, teniendo Snape maltratar físicamente Eris era algo que el segador no lo toleraría.

"No te metas en esto!" espetó Snape, mirando por encima del hombro como Puro Hueso acercado.

"No me digas así," Puro Hueso le dijo, interponiéndose entre el maestro de pociones y Eris. "Podrá ser un puñado de problemas, la mayor parte del tiempo", dijo, con aire ausente ayudando Eris arriba ", pero ella es una chica -. Y nadie trata a una dama así"

"Ella se volvió uno de mis estudiantes en un hurón," gruñó Snape.

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Puro Hueso. "¿Te has olvidado de que ella es una de sus estudiantes así? Ella fue seleccionado en Slytherin, después de todo."

Snape miró Puro Hueso, poco dispuestos a admitir que el Cazador estaba en lo cierto. "Eso es lo que es peor! Ella atacó a uno de sus compañeros de casa y lo transforma en un animal, utilizando algún tipo de Artes Oscuras, no dudo."

Puro Hueso arqueó una ceja. "Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué Artes Oscuras?"

"No puedo cambiar de nuevo," escupió Snape. "Sólo las Artes Oscuras son tan poderosos."

"Phft," se burló Puro Hueso. "eso era sólo una de sus manzanas de oro. no Artes Oscuras, simplemente caos."

"¿Cómo sabrías?" exigió Snape.

"Yo soy un experto en la de Artes Oscuras," Puro Hueso orgullosamente declaró.

" estupefacto!"

Snape sacó su varita hacia Puro Hueso y disparó el hechizo fuera a quemarropa. Puro Hueso no tenía ninguna posibilidad de esquivar y llamó la explosión de la magia roja directamente en su caja torácica. El impacto le lanzó a sus pies y le golpeó la espalda varias yardas, donde se derrumbó en un montón.

"Realmente ahora, el profesor Snape," dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie. "No había necesidad de eso."

"El hombre afirmó que ser experimentado en la oscuridad Artes, director," dijo Snape, explicando su ataque aparentemente no provocado. "¿De verdad quieres un desconocido Artes Oscuras practicante corriendo sobre la escuela sin obstáculos?"

"Eres un cobarde."

Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a Mandy, que estaba de pie junto a la túnica encerrado montón de huesos que era severo. Ella estaba mirando el esqueleto maltratada y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él. Para sorpresa de todos los demás Puro Hueso comenzó a levantarse de su puesto en el suelo, claramente no como discapacitados por el hechizo, como cabría esperar.

"Oh-kay," Puro Hueso declaró ominosamente, poco a poco llegando a su altura completa de una manera que desmentía el hecho de que él tenía un cuerpo. Se movía como si compuesto por la misma sombra líquido que su túnica a veces parecía estar tejida a partir. "Alguien va a salir lastimado _verdadera_ mente!"

"Es mejor tener cuidado", advirtió Mandy, despreocupado. "Él te puede tocar todo un poco más."

"Él me puede golpear sobre todo lo que le gusta", dijo Puro Hueso. "Tarde o temprano, sin embargo, voy a buscarlo. Nadie me gana."

"¿Qué pasa con la señora Dilan?" Mandy le preguntó, en referencia a la mujer que una vez había vivido en una casa antigua a cabo en los bordes de Little Whinging. Ella había ganado a Puro Hueso en muchos deportes, desde el tenis al boxeo, hasta su muerte. Incluso entonces, sin embargo, ella había sobrevivido como un fantasma, aferrándose a esta tierra y rechazar todos los intentos de Puro Hueso de enviarla al infierno. Por supuesto, se fue sin decir que Mandy también había derrotado a Puro Hueso en su propio juego, tal vez incluso más éxito que la señora tenía Dilan.

"Insufrible mujer ", se quejó Puro Hueso. "Pero yo la puse en el final."

"Ella parecía bastante ágil cuando la vi", señaló Mandy.

"Tal vez", admitió Puro Hueso, antes de sonreír con satisfacción ", pero ella todavía estaba muerto."

" estupefacto!"

Segundo hechizo de Snape, fundido mientras Puro Hueso fue distraído por Mandy, golpeó en el mismo lugar que la primera y con apenas tanta fuerza. Puro Hueso se echó hacia atrás una vez más, esta vez de estrellarse contra la mesa de Ravenclaw y obligando a varios de los más cercanos estudiantes allí para evacuar a sus asientos.

Jadeos, gritos y gritos sonaban como la campana a la túnica de Puro Hueso fue eliminado de espalda durante su impacto con la mesa, por primera vez, revelando plenamente su cráneo desnudo a los ocupantes de la sala.

"¡Tenía razón!" gritó Snape en reivindicación, claramente complacido de que Puro Hueso había sido revelado por lo que era.

"Mortal Tonto!" bramó Puro Hueso, se levanta una vez más, más rápido esta vez. "No sabes quién soy..."

"Tal vez no," admitió Snape, "pero sé lo que eres. Algunos muerte tonta Eater imitador, tratando de hacer un nombre por sí mismo por colarse en Hogwarts, utilizando los nuevos estudiantes para enmascarar su presencia antes de la huelga." Varita de Snape permanecía fija en Puro Hueso, como el resto del personal de la escuela se pusieron de pie detrás de la mesa principal.

"Estoy apenas mirando para hacer un nombre por mí mismo - ya tengo uno!" reincorporado Puro Hueso, sosteniendo su mano derecha a un lado, lejos de su cuerpo. "Te voy a dar una pista para lo que es..."

Sombra se unió alrededor mano extendida de Puro Hueso, que gira alrededor de un rayo púrpura que bailaba alrededor de sus bordes. Esto fue más para el efecto de que cualquier otra cosa, un truco llamativo para intimidar a los ignorantes. Ahora mismo estaba haciendo su trabajo muy muy bien. La masa palpitante comenzó a tomar forma, alargándose en un personal de recta con una hoja de malvados, curva que sale de un extremo. A medida que las sombras y las energías oscuras se desvanecieron, se hizo evidente lo que hoy se celebró en la mano de Puro Hueso.

La guadaña de la Muerte.

Mano esquelética de Puro Hueso agarró el arma con fuerza y lo levantó por encima de él, el arco brillante de la hoja brillante como reflejaba la antorcha y luz del fuego. Fue una actitud impresionante, realzada por repiqueteo de la guadaña de la energía apenas contenida, que alcanzó un clímax cuando parecía explotar se ciernen sobre de repente un incierto profesor Snape.

"Soy la MUERTE!" dijo entonado Puro Hueso, su voz más profunda que cualquier abismo y reverberando ominosamente.

Nubes negras se arremolinaban en el bienestar y llenaron el cielo de la noche, mientras un viento frío soplaba, el relámpago y el trueno retumbó agrietado, todo esto se refleja a través del techo encantado del Gran Salón. El aire en toda la sala de repente se enfrió, convirtiendo respiraciones al vapor y dejando finas capas de escarcha en cualquier superficie metálica expuesta.

Las piscinas negras de cuencas vacías de Grim abalanzó sobre Snape mientras lentamente se deslizó hacia delante, con túnicas negras que fluye como el agua por el suelo de piedra. Snape realmente dio un paso atrás, casi tropezar con un Eris reclinable. En algún momento durante este enfrentamiento se había conjurado una pequeña montaña de cojines de felpa para descansar en y ahora estaba bebiendo un té mientras observaba salen las cosas.

"Sectumsempra!" gritó Snape, blandiendo su varita.

Un rayo de energía brilló hacia Puro Hueso, pero esta vez el Reaper estaba preparado para el ataque del profesor. Hábilmente girando la guadaña con la facilidad que viene de milenios de práctica, Puro Hueso desviado la maldición en el aire, donde explotó sin causar daño contra el techo.

"No preguntes por quien toca las campanas," Puro Hueso anuncio, apoyándose en estrecha y sopesando la guadaña para que el pálido rostro de Snape se reflejó en el acabado de espejo de la hoja cuidadosamente pulida. "ellas doblan por ti!"

"Está bien, Puro Hueso, eso es suficiente", declaró Mandy.

"No he terminado todavía", respondió Puro Hueso, el levantamiento de la guadaña en la preparación para tomar un columpio con él.

"Le dije que eso es suficiente", repetida Mandy, caminando hasta Puro Hueso, increíble la mayoría de los ocupantes de la sala con su flagrante falta de miedo mientras lo hacía, y se entregó a la figura amenazante de una patada en la espinilla.

"¡Ay!" exclamó Puro Hueso, dejando caer su guadaña y agarrándose la espinilla infractor.

"Eres un cobarde tal", repitió Mandy como Puro Hueso saltó sobre en una pierna.

"¿Qué hiciste?" -preguntó el Reaper infeliz.

"Ejem," Profesor Dumbledore anunció su presencia, después de haber salido de su asiento para interceder ante eventos se intensificaran más allá de lo que ya tenían. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Snape y forzó la varita del mago más joven hasta el suelo. "Creo que es mejor, el profesor Snape," dijo, "si desea regresar a su asiento."

"Director," Snape comenzó, pero fue cortada a mano alzada de Dumbledore.

"Podemos discutir esto, así como su uso de una peligrosa maldición oscura frente a los estudiantes, en mi oficina, una vez que la clasificación ha terminado", dijo Dumbledore con paciencia.

Esperó a que el maestro de pociones de partir y luego se volvió a Mandy y Puro Hueso, el último de los cuales se había detenido saltando y ahora estaba mirando torvamente a Mandy. No está seguro de qué hacer con la chica rubia, que ahora celebra la guadaña de Puro Hueso colgado del hombro y volviendo su mirada con una mirada penetrante, incluso encontró desconcertante, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Puro Hueso.

"Realmente eres la Muerte?" -preguntó con cautela.

"Yo soy", confirmó Puro Hueso.

"¿Puedo preguntarle lo que está haciendo aquí, en Hogwarts?" preguntó Dumbledore, comenzando a sentir que la llegada de la muerte fue probablemente la causa de su 'Síndrome de Muerte usurpación ".

"Esos niños me trajeron", explicó Puro Hueso.

Era Harry Potter, sin embargo, hablando desde el otro lado de la sala en la mesa de Gryffindor, que trató de explicar la declaración un tanto ambigua del Reaper. "Puro Hueso es nuestro ... uh ..." Se calló, sin saber exactamente cómo explicar la relación de Puro Hueso con Mandy y él mismo.

"Esclavo amigo," suministra Mandy. "Él perdió una apuesta y se comprometió a quedarse con nosotros para siempre."

"Sí, eso es correcto", coincidió Harry felizmente.

"Te odio tanto," puchero Puro Hueso, luchando su guadaña lejos de Mandy.

"Piensa en él como nuestro mayordomo," sugirió Harry al director.

"Butler, criada, cocinero, chofer," Mandy lista, marcando sus dedos. Ella dio Puro Hueso una mirada afilada y dijo: "Es lo que queramos que sea y hace lo que le decimos que hacer -.. O de lo contrario"

" chica insufrible", se quejó Puro Hueso ininteligible.

"Ya veo," logró Dumbledore, haciendo un trabajo razonable de ocultar su consternación absoluta en este giro de los acontecimientos.

"No te preocupes," Mandy aseguró el director. "Él es perfectamente inofensivo."

"Yo no soy inofensivo!" protesto Puro Hueso, ofendido por la idea. "Yo soy de la muerte misma, temido por todos, portador de la de la guadaña, la única verdadera constante del universo y uno de los seres de más antiguas y poderosas en toda la creación!"

Mandy escuchó la proclamación de Puro Hueso antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore y blandamente repitiendo, "Él es inofensivo."

Se aclaró la garganta, Dumbledore miró Puro Hueso y le preguntó: "Usted no está pensando en cosechar los estudiantes, ¿verdad?"

"No, a menos que sea su momento", respondió Puro Hueso.

"Y si se trata de su tiempo?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo."

"Ya veo", repitió Dumbledore, tan confundido como antes.

"Sólo estoy aquí porque Harry y Mandy me querían aqui", explicó un resignado Grim. "Yo ni siquiera seria un estudiante, si pudiera evitarlo. Después de todo, ninguno de vosotros los mortales de me podría enseñar sobre la magia que no sepa ya."

"Bueno, en ese caso... Puro Hueso, si realmente no quieren ser un estudiante, y como usted sospecha que obligó a abandonar no será dentro de mis capacidades", considerada Dumbledore pensativo, "entonces supongo que tendremos simplemente tiene que tratarlo como una de las mascotas de los niños".

"¡Qué!"

Dumbledore asintió, como si esta conclusión peculiar era perfectamente lógico, y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a su lugar en la mesa de los profesores. "Sí", concluyó, "se puede mover en el primer año de Gryffindor chicos dormitorio como mascota del señor Potter, o supongo que deberíamos llame a su familiar."

Puro Hueso miro al director de asombro: "Pero ... pero ... pero ..."

" Continue, profesora McGonagall," Dumbledore ordenó como él volvió a sentarse. Al ver que Puro Hueso no se había movido de su lugar, de hecho, el Reaper parecía estar congelado en el lugar de una manera no muy diferente a Draco el hurón, se dio una palmada en un esfuerzo por estimular el esqueleto sobre. "vamos vamos, Puro Hueso, no hay tiempo para perder el tiempo, como Miss Discordia diría."

"Muy bien, querido," acordó Eris, terminando su té y tirar la copa vacía sobre su hombro. La explosión resultante dejó a ambos Crabbe y Goyle cubiertos de hollín y mirando un poco a la brasa. "CAOS! ¡Me encanta!"

Gruñendo con desaliento, Puro Hueso se deslizó por el pasillo y se estableció junto a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los únicos allí para saludar a sus llegan con alguna reacción más allá del silencio horrorizado, fue el propio Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, que parecía pensar que todo esto sea una especie de broma pesada gigante.

Enmascarar su conmoción por los acontecimientos recientes, sobre todo la revelación de la identidad de Puro Hueso, la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia el más cercano de los dos hijos restantes. Ella lo miró, tomando nota de las características bien definidas, el pelo negro de estilo en un flequillo y los ojos negros establecidos en vasos que parecían teñidas con una luz verde. Se quedó inmóvil, a la perfección, como un monje en la meditación, y la miró fijamente.

Esto fue al parecer el primo de Potter, al menos de acuerdo a Eris. A pesar de que podía ver algún parecido entre él y el Niño-Que-Vivió, no había prácticamente ninguna similitud entre este niño y el haz rubia sobrepeso llamado Dudley que Petunia Dursley llevaba unos diez años antes. Tal vez era de otro lado de la familia, concluyó.

"Así que, hijo, eres un mago, me confías?"

"Yo puedo hacer magia" Júnior ofuscado, dispuestos a revelar que él no era, de hecho, un asistente. De hecho, ni siquiera era completamente humano, pero se las arregló para permanecer estrictamente veraz al responder la pregunta de McGonagall.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces?" ella preguntó.

"Junior," respondió Junior.

"Júnior qué?"

"Orco".

"Orco qué?"

"Júnior."

La profesora McGonagall cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había cerrado el círculo. Tomando una respiración tranquila, pero en el fondo, lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Cual es tu apellido?"

"Orcol", respondió junior con prontitud.

"¿Y tu nombre?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Junior," repitió Orquito, empezando a verse un poco molesto por la repetición.

"Muy bien," aceptado McGonagall con un suspiro de resignación, decidiendo que la rendición era la mejor parte del valor en este caso particular. Levantó el Sombrero Seleccionador y llamó, "Orco, Junior."

Orquito rápidamente se acercó y se sentó en el taburete, dejando McGonagall resolver el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, y luego el borde del sombrero torcido de manera extraña.

"¿Otro?" preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador incredulidad. Se ladeo sobre la cabeza de Orquito, hasta que parecía estar mirando donde Harry se sentó. "la Muerte, una diosa y ahora esto? Por supuesto que codearse con los que están en lugares altos, chico."

"Lugares bajos, en realidad," corrigen Orquito de debajo del borde del sombrero.

"Hm? Sí, supongo que sí", coincidió el sombrero. "Ahora, el joven diosecillo, veamos dónde poner tu ..." Varios largos momentos pasó antes de que el sombrero abrió su ala ancha y gritó: "Hufflepuff!"

"Mmm," resopló Puro Hueso, Orquito regresó el Sombrero Seleccionador a la profesora McGonagall. "Yo he pensado el chico estaría en Slytherin junto con Eris."

Harry lanzó a su amigo una mirada de complicidad y le preguntó: "Nunca vas a perdonar a Orco por electrocutarte con sus tentáculos, ¿verdad?"

"No".

Orquito fue recibido por otros dos chicos de primer año cuando llegó a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Los dos le sonrieron en señal de bienvenida cuando se disponía a tomar asiento.

"Hola, soy Ernie", saludó el muchacho, que sobresale una mano.

"Y estoy Justin", dijo el otro.

"Soy Orquito", dijo Orquito con una amplia sonrisa, que resultó ser una mala idea, ya que reveló una boca llena de dientes que haría un gran tiburón blanco de envidia.

Basta con decir que los tímidos Hufflepuff entraron en un estado de casi shock. Cuando trataron de avanzar lo más lejos como podían, sus sentimientos fueron heridos comprensible y él respondió mediante la extrusión de sus tentáculos y utilizarlos para agarrarse a Ernie y Justin antes de que pudieran huir.

"¿Dónde te crees que vas?" Orquito exigió con petulancia. El resplandor verde mal detrás de sus gafas se intensificó, como él los echó hacia atrás, al igual que un pescador tambaleándose en un retén. "Somos compañeros de casa ahora, ¿recuerdas?" Ernie y Justin sólo podían gestionar varios gemidos sin sentido a través de la respuesta. "Compañeros pegan juntos, como familia."

"Fff-fa-fa-familia", tartamudeó Ernie en el terror.

"Sí, Ernie, familia," confirmó Orquito con una leve sonrisa. Puso Ernie a su lado en un lado y Justin en el otro, ambos muchachos claramente petrificados de miedo. "Creo que esto va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. Completa en la amistad."

El Gran Salón estaba muerto tranquilo, ya que los estudiantes y profesores reunidos observaban esta obra a cabo. Aquellos viendo, que no estaban en Hufflepuff, no sabían si les resulta divertido o horrible. Después de Eris y la Muerte, que no habían pensado los dos hijos restantes podrían ser cualquier extraño. Al ser probado mal tan rápidamente era preocupante.

Fue profesora McGonagall que finalmente rompió el silencio, girando a la mesa de su casa. "Potter", preguntó ella, un toque de exasperación tiñendo su voz ", son alguno de tus amigos normal?"

"Bueno," Harry miró a McGonagall a Puro Hueso, a Orquito, a Eris y finalmente a Mandy. Señaló hacia su amigo esperando con impaciencia y dijo: "Mandy es sólo una chica normal."

Mandy arqueó una ceja, lo que parece ser insultado ligeramente ante la idea de ser una cosa normal.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios", dijo McGonagall. Se volvió a Mandy y le preguntó: "¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, querida?"

"Mandy Maxwell", respondió ella con calma.

"Vamos a conseguir ordenada entonces", anunció McGonagall, sosteniendo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Mandy se acercó y se sentó en el taburete. "Maxwell, Mandy."

Fue aproximadamente en este punto que el Sombrero Seleccionador dio cuenta exactamente quién es a quien la sub-directora estaba a punto de ponerlo sobre. Para un simple trozo de tela deshilachada y tela, que entró en pánico muy bien.

"AAH! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! Ponerla en Gryffindor, COMO POTTER QUIERE!" el sombrero gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones no existentes, es la voz llena de terror desenfrenado. "Ponla en cualquier lugar, cualquier casa, simplemente no ME PONGA EN SU CABEZA!"

Nadie podía dejar de mirar con asombro como el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo un buen intento de subir su camino hasta el brazo de McGonagall en un intento por poner tanta distancia como pudo entre ella y Mandy. Los únicos que no reaccionan abiertamente a esta pantalla eran los que tenían alguna experiencia previa con Mandy, que les llevó a esperar que algo como esto.

El Sombrero Seleccionador continuó a gritar y gemir hasta que la profesora McGonagall sacó lejos de Mandy, con el tiempo de colocarla sobre la mesa del personal, donde se estremeció con voz temblorosa por varios minutos antes de calmarse.

"Um..." McGonagall volvió una mirada nerviosa a Dumbledore y luego a Mandy, claramente no está seguro de cómo proceder. El Sombrero Seleccionador nunca antes se había negado a ordenar un estudiante, por no hablar absolutamente negado a sentarse, incluso sobre la cabeza de un estudiante.

"Creo que, la profesora McGonagall," dijo Dumbledore con un toque de diversión, "que simplemente seguimos la sugerencia del Sombrero Seleccionador respecto a la colocación de la señorita Maxwell."

"¿Qué sugerencia?" preguntó McGonagall, un peso de plomo de establecerse en su estómago lo que estaba proponiendo Dumbledore.

"Creo que dijo, con bastante fuerza también, que debe ser colocado en Gryffindor."

"Ah, sí, por supuesto", se las arregló, tratando, sin éxito, de no dejar que su propio programa de inquietud. Si la chica podría aterrorizar al sombrero, sin ni siquiera que lo lleva, lo que iba a terminar haciendo a los estudiantes pobres de Minerva?

"Gryffindor, ¿eh?" dijo Mandy, pasando de las heces.

"Una buena casa ", observó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

"Claro", coincidió McGonagall, recuperando la compostura. "Ir a unirse con sus compañeros de casa, señorita Maxwell, para que podamos empezar la fiesta sin más demora."

Mandy asintió simplemente y luego se dirigió hacia abajo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus nuevos compañeros eran absolutamente en silencio, todos, excepto Harry y Puro Hueso, preguntándose qué hacer con la bruja pequeña rubia con el vestido de color rosa debajo de sus túnicas escolares.

"Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué te dijo ese trapo?" exigido Mandy mientras tomaba su lugar en el asiento junto a Harry, que había guardado para ella. "Yo quería estar en Slytherin." Levantó el puño cerrado. "Prestigio, influencia ... el poder, habría sido todo mío!"

"Sí, pero por lo menos ahora usted no tiene que preocuparse acerca de matar a Malfoy," respondió Harry.

"Nunca estuve preocupado por matarlo," desestimó Mandy.

"Eso es un alivio", dijo Hermione.

"Yo estaba preocupado por cómo iba a deshacerse del cuerpo."

Mientras Hermione, Ron y los demás (excepto Harry y Puro Hueso) estaban boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Mandy, Dumbledore finalmente se puso de pie para dar su discurso de inicio de curso. Los estudiantes reunidos se levantaron tranquilamente y se acomodaron para escuchar con atención.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dumbledore proclamada felizmente. "¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras y aquí están:.! Nitwit Blubber oddment Tweak!" Dio una palmada con broche de oro, y las mesas de las casas fueron repentinamente llena de bandejas y cuencos y platos de comida. "¡Gracias!"

"¿Es él - un poco loco?" preguntó Harry de alguien que pudiera responder.

"Más que un poco, yo diría," opinó Puro Hueso.

"¿Loco?" -preguntó Percy, que estaba sentado cerca. "Es un genio! El mejor mago del mundo!"

"Estoy sintiendo un pero aquí", comentó Mandy.

"Pero él es un poco loco, sí," asintió Percy. Le tendió un tazón. "Las papas?"

Dean Thomas, un chico negro que habían sido ordenados en Gryffindor con ellos y actualmente estaba sentado entre Seamus Finnegan y Neville, directamente Mandy opuesto, se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar con ella. Esta acción molestó a Harry por alguna razón, a pesar de que Mandy no era oficialmente su novia. O no oficial para el caso. Pero los dos de ellos tenían un entendimiento tácito de que estaban juntos.

"¡Hola allí, Cara de Ángel," Dean ronroneó. "Estoy Dean, Dean Tho ..."

"¿Qué me llamaste?" Mandy le preguntó en un tono suave, pero peligroso.

"Uh ..." Dean vaciló, sintiendo que había cometido un error. "¿Cara de ángel?"

"Ahora escúchame... Dean?" Mandy se detuvo hasta que Dean asintió en confirmación. "Tengo una pregunta para ti."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres vivir para ver el mañana?"

"Uh... sí?" gestionado Dean, ahora sudar un poco.

"Entonces no me llames así. Alguna vez", dijo Mandy.

"Está bien, yo nunca te llamaré de nuevo," acordó Dean, asintiendo con la cabeza con furia. "Nunca, nunca, nunca, en constante"

"No presiones."

"Correcto", Dean detuvo y compuso él mismo. "Lo siento cariño."

La ceja de Mandy arqueó lentamente hasta el final a su banda de pelo mientras repetía incrédulo, "Cariño?"

Puro Hueso, que había estado observando el intento de Dean para atraer a Mandy con diversión, era el primero en comentar sobre esta última metedura de pata. "Este chico tiene un deseo de morir..." Él se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria de alegría. "Qué hermoso..."

Harry se sentó e hizo un show de decir visiblemente una oración, pidiendo en un fuerte murmullo a cualquier deidad que le pasó a estar escuchando (aparte de Eris) para velar por el alma de Dean en el más allá. Ron y Hermione sólo se observaban con temor, después de haber presenciado algo de lo que Mandy era capaz de hacer cuando se llevó a Malfoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Mandy, sin embargo, parecía perfectamente tranquilo mientras hablaba. "Dean..."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Dean, por lo enamorado que él no se dio cuenta del peligro mortal que se encontraba.

Mandy se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Creo que usted debe saber..." De repente y sin previo aviso le golpeó la cabeza de Dean hacia abajo, golpeando su rostro contra la parte superior de la mesa de Gryffindor. "No soy dulce", dijo, antes de repetir la acción, golpeando Dean en el tablero de la mesa dos veces en rápida sucesión, "y yo no tengo un corazón."

"Urkle ... phmpf ..."

Dean, con una nariz ensangrentada, labio partido y dos forman rápidamente ojos negros, salió de su asiento y en el suelo de la Gran Sala, ya no plenamente consciente. La habitación estaba perfectamente silencioso. Nadie estaba diciendo o haciendo cualquier cosa, excepto la mirada a una Mandy despreocupado.

Como era de esperar, ni siquiera los profesores parecían dispuestos a censurar a Mandy por sus acciones. La chica era, después de todo, al parecer, un amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió, la diosa autoproclamada del caos, un chico extraño con tentáculos que brotaban de su espalda, el propio y la Muerte también había conseguido asustar a la Clasificación Sombrero de sus ingenios.

Por último, Puro Hueso se inclinó sobre la mesa para examinar la forma insensata de Dean.

"Creo que vamos niña suave", anunció al término de su inspección. "Ni siquiera das pobre tonto de una conmoción cerebral."

"Fue sólo su primera ofensa, así que me fui fácil en él", explicó Mandy, volviendo a su carne.

"Pero, cuando Malfoy..." Hermione se fue apagando.

"Dean un idiota, Malfoy desagradable. Hay una diferencia", dijo Mandy.

Después de haber conseguido levantar Dean en su asiento, con la ayuda de Neville, y lo apoye contra la mesa, así que no iba a caerse, Seamus Finnegan volvió una mirada asombrada de Mandy. Demostró su recién descubierta condición de Gryffindor haciendo la pregunta la mayoría de los que están en la sala estaban en silencio preguntando. "¿Que eres?"

Mandy le honra con, lo que era para ella, una mirada inocente. "Sólo una niña bonita."

"La maldad personificada es mi opinión", fue el comentario de Puro Hueso.

* * *

Peeves estaba ocupado planeando cómo emboscar a los estudiantes una vez que dejan el Gran Palacio, ya que no había podido llegar a ellos antes de que entraran en la ceremonia de ordenación. Él iba a la deriva sin rumbo, al revés, por supuesto, y en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para bombardear con mientras salían de la sala.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" retumbó una voz profunda, ronca, de salir de las sombras. "Algo que hay que exterminar, desde la mirada de ella."

"¿Quien esta ahí?" preguntó Peeves, sacó de sus pensamientos de maldad. Se dio la vuelta, buscando a quien ella era que se las arregló para acercarse sigilosamente a él, corregir a sí mismo en el proceso. Rápidamente se vio la figura oscura que acecha en uno de alcobas del corredor, entre dos trajes empañada de armadura.

"Tu peor pesadilla, falta criatura del más allá!" escupió el hombre, sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Eh?" pidió a Peeves completamente confundidos, algo que rara vez se sucedieron. "¿Qué es lo que usted llama Peeves? Sucio? Y ¿de dónde?"

La figura salió de entre las sombras, revelando a sí mismo al poltergeist confundido.

"Ooooh," jadeó Peeves de alegría, pensando que ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar alguna travesura antes de lo previsto. A continuación, se llevó las manos a la espera y animó, "Es el profesor Nuevo!"

"Ahora, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí", dijo el profesor.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Peeves, animándose en posición vertical, "Un profesor realmente _quiere_ Peeves hacer algo?"

"Sí", confirmó el hombre, ahora apuntando con cuidado. "Por favor, permanecer completamente inmóvil..."

* * *

"Ejem -. Sólo unas pocas palabras más ahora que todos somos alimentados y regado tengo unos avisos de inicio de plazo para darle", anunció Dumbledore alegremente, habiendo causado Ron gran angustia en la limpieza de las mesas de las casas de los muchos flanes y postres que la pelirroja tenía aún muestra.

Los estudiantes encorvado hacia atrás en sus asientos, la mayoría de ellos sintiéndose casi sin poder moverse, se habían comido tanto. Incluso Mandy, para quien un cumplido era tan raro como pájaros dientes, había encontrado la fiesta a ser más que satisfactorio - aunque ella había comentado sobre la inclusión impar de farsantes de menta.

Al ver que no tenía la atención de todos, absorta o no, Dumbledore comenzó. "Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que el bosque en los terrenos está prohibido a todos los alumnos. Y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordar que también." El director lanzó una mirada de desconcierto en la dirección de los gemelos al decir esto. Los gemelos, irascible como siempre, se reincorporaron agitando alegremente hacia él.

Riéndose de sus payasadas, Dumbledore continuó: "También me han preguntado por el Sr. Filch, el conserje, para recordarles todo lo que hay magia debe utilizarse entre las clases en los pasillos".

Los primeros años miraron hacia donde Dumbledore había indicado y se encontraron, casi como uno, prometiendo permanecer lo más lejos de Filch ya que podrían manejar. El hombre miró positivamente beligerante. Su gato, una criatura escuálida que hizo poco o nada de la justicia a la reputación de la raza felina para bien acicalado, parecía casi de la misma.

Ahora la expresión de Dumbledore se volvió un poco más serio, aunque un abrir y cerrar de ojos no disminuyó. "Es mi triste deber informarle que el profesor Quirrell, que estaba programado para ser Defensa Hogwarts 'Contra las Artes Oscuras este año, de hecho, no esta tomando la posición."

Murmullos suaves surgieron de los estudiantes de más edad en esta noticia. Incluso el personal volvió ojos sorprendidos hacia Dumbledore, siendo ésta la primera que habían oído hablar de la incapacidad de Quirrell para ocupar su puesto. Mandy, que nunca se aprecie que se quede en la oscuridad acerca de algo, le preguntó: "¿Cuál es la gran cosa acerca de eso?"

"La defensa trabajo-" comenzó Fred.

"-tiene una maldición sobre él", finalizó Jorge.

"Tonterías", se burló Percy, ajustándose las gafas.

"Se hace", insistió Fred.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe", dijo George.

"Maldito? ¿De qué manera?" preguntó Hermione, sonando casi tan escéptico sobre la idea como Percy era.

Era amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan, un chico agradable con una cabeza llena de rastas, que respondieron. "Ninguno de los maestros de Defensa jamás haber durado más de un período completo", dijo. "Hemos tenido una diferente cada año."

George asintió con la cabeza. "Ha sido así durante mucho tiempo."

"Bill y Charlie nos dijo al respecto", añadió Fred.

"Rotación rápida del personal que," observó Mandy.

"Bueno ... sí, supongo que sí," Percy regañadientes admitió.

"Si necesitan a alguien para de trabajo, yo podría hacerlo," ofrecí Puro Hueso sinceramente.

"¿Usted?" -preguntó Percy, palideciendo ante la perspectiva.

"Por supuesto", confirmó Puro Hueso, sin advertir las expresiones alarmadas de varios de los Gryffindor cercanas. "Soy la Muerte, después de todo. ¿Quién mejor que le enseñe acerca de Artes Oscuras?"

"¿Qué pasó con el profesor, señor?" uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw mayores preguntó de Dumbledore.

Todo el mundo se volvió rápidamente de vuelta a la mesa de los profesores, con ganas de poner la idea de las clases de retención Puro Hueso fuera de sus mentes. Dumbledore había estado escuchando conversaciones susurradas de los estudiantes y ahora mantiene una expresión cuidadosamente educados de desconcierto leve mientras volvía a hablar.

"Lamentablemente", dijo, "el profesor Quirrell tuvo la mala suerte de estar poseído por el espíritu sin forma de Voldemort ..." Hubo jadeos y gritos de alarma de la mayoría de los presentes en la mera pronunciación del nombre del Señor Oscuro. "... que logró vincularse a la parte posterior de la cabeza del pobre hombre, escondido debajo de las capas de su turbante."

"¡Maldita sea!" maldecido Puro Hueso. "Lo perdi de nuevo!"

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez," ofreció Mandy.

"Sí," Harry accedió rápidamente, con una expresión cada vez más oscuro mientras pensaba en asesino de sus padres. Que Voldemort había espado de Puro Hueso, una vez más, le causó a apretar la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes gimieron en protesta.

"No te preocupes," Puro Hueso le aseguró, la comprensión de la causa de la ira de Harry. "La próxima vez, voy a llegar a él. Siempre lo hago."

"Por suerte, sin embargo," continuó Dumbledore una vez que la última ola de susurros terminó: "He logrado obtener un reemplazo inmediato, el mismo hombre que desenmascaró y luego frustró Voldemort-" jadeos una vez más llenó el aire "- para penetrar en el la seguridad de Hogwarts. Yo había planeado para presentar a ustedes esta noche, pero que actualmente está haciendo un barrido de Hogwarts en un intento de ahuyentar a más lejos ... Creo que las palabras que usó fueron, 'filones Madre de terror sobrenatural y desove del mal demoníaco '".

Los estudiantes y otros miembros del personal, sólo se miraron a Dumbledore con incredulidad. No porque se las había arreglado para obtener un reemplazo tan rápido, sino más bien por la última frase que había repetido. Había algo inquietante en la idea de un profesor que decir tal cosa.

Durante este breve período de silencio, Mandy habló. "Suena familiar."

"¿No crees ..." Harry se apagó.

"Con tanto Orquito y Eris aquí, no me sorprendería si fuera el", respondió ella.

Murmullos una vez más comenzaron a llenar el Gran Salón como los estudiantes comenzaron a discutir el nuevo profesor, haciendo conjeturas salvajes en cuanto a su identidad. Se hizo el silencio unos minutos más tarde, cuando Dumbledore levantó las manos y llamó a su atención de nuevo.

El director contempló los estudiantes, lo que confirma que tenía toda su atención, y luego procedió a dar el anuncio de que consideraba más importante de todos. "Por último, y lo más importante, tengo que decir que este año, el corredor del tercer piso de la derecha"

Lo que Dumbledore había planeado decir, que se perdió antes de las palabras podrían ser habladas como las puertas que dan al Gran Comedor se abrieron con fuerza terrible. Giraron salvaje y se estrellaron contra las paredes antes de rebotar, conservando gran parte de su impulso inicial y casi la captura de la criatura aterrorizada de que el zoom en la habitación.

"Director! ¡Socorro!" Peeves gritaban con desesperación. "Sálvame del hombre loco!"

Un haz de retorcimiento de la energía sobrenatural atravesó el sombrero de los Peeves aire y recortadas ', poniéndolo incendiada y el derrocamiento de sobre la cabeza bulbosa del poltergeist. Un momento después, una figura alta, musculosa se lanzó a través de la estrecha abertura entre las puertas todavía balanceando, deslizándose pasado en el último instante como él persiguió a su presa que huía.

Fue construido como un culturista profesional, los músculos en capas sobre los músculos hasta que parecía sobresalir bastante con ellos. Su pelo era una espesa melena de color rojo despeinado que le caía hasta los hombros. Un parche negro cubría su ojo izquierdo y su mano derecha había hecho hace mucho tiempo ha sustituido por un reemplazo cibernético.

Un gris, músculoso manchado de sudor se esforzaba por contener su cañón de un pecho y ajustados, pantalones de cuero negro crujían con cada movimiento de sus piernas. Botas de combate masivas adornaban sus pies, mirando como si pudieran ser usadas para aplastar la roca sólida, utilizando nada más que su propio peso considerable.

"Es Renegado," identificado Mandy, no una pizca de su sorpresa en la evidencia.

"Renegado?" preguntó Puro Hueso, recostándose en alarma.

"Renegado?" preguntó Ron y Hermione en la confusión.

"Renegado," confirmó Harry.

Fue Neville que hizo la pregunta en boca de todos. "Er ... ¿quién es él?"

Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente. "El exterminador espectral más loco del mundo"

"Y al parecer nuestro nuevo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," añadió Mandy, observando los procedimientos con interés.

"YAAAAARRRR!"

Renegado ahora estaba de pie en el centro de la Gran Sala, gritando un grito de guerra y disparando más flujos de energía a partir de la unión de alta tecnología que sobresale en lugar de la prótesis de mano derecha que normalmente utiliza. Él estaba disparando salvajemente en un intento de golpear las Peeves aterrorizados, que estaba tratando desesperadamente de escapar - crujiente de naranja y la energía protónica azul siguiente justo detrás de él.

"Aaaahh!" chilló Peeves, agachándose y tejer a través del aire. Él estaba tratando de hacer para la mesa de los profesores, pero Hoss estaba constantemente interrumpiéndolo. "Director Director! Por favor, proteja al pobres Peeves lamentable!"

"Deja de correr y volver al infierno que te engendró, demonio!" gritó Hoss, agitando el puño.

"Yo no soy un demonio," Peeves gritaron desesperadamente por encima del hombro. "Sólo soy un poltergeist!"

"¡Lo sabía!" Renegado exclamó mientras disparaba una ráfaga corta de su cañón de protones corriente, que llegó lo suficientemente cerca para vaporizar pajarita Peeves. "Obviamente, el trabajo de un ser interdimensional malévola, probablemente Yog Sothoth de nuevo!" Fue entonces que Renegado patinó hasta detenerse, notando a Puro Hueso por primera vez. "¡USTED!"

"Oh, Diablos!" gimió Puro Hueso, cubriendo sus cuencas de los ojos con una mano.

"¿Quien?" Peeves detuvieron huyendo de Renegado el tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima a quien fuera que había captado por desgracia la atención del profesor de Defensa loco. Se quedó mirando a Puro Hueso en la incomprensión durante varios segundos antes de que el reconocimiento se hundió y él una vez más comenzó a entrar en pánico. "LA MUERTE! Aaaahh! Director! ¡Sálvame!"

"Ahora tengo que!" gritó Renegado. La pistola de protones Rene había estado usando para tomar pot-shots en Peeves bruscamente retraído en su muñeca y fue reemplazado por su mano derecha robótica, que golpeó en la palma de su mano real. "Disco Vamos!" gruñó, repentinamente echando a correr, cargar directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Puro Hueso. El cuerpo se estrelló contra Puro Hueso, rompiendolo contra el borde de la mesa.

"¡Espera!" protesto Puro Hueso.

"atrapado!"

Renegado agarró a Puro Hueso en un abrazo de oso feroz, aplastándolo en sus brazos gruesos y musculosos, ya que dejó escapar el esqueleto y luego lo arrojó sobre los hombros y en el suelo. Puro Hueso se estrelló con un golpe contundente y apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que ya no volar fue cuando Rene saltó sobre él una vez más.

"Lo que falta esquema estás jugando en este momento, ¿eh?" exigido Renegado, a caballo entre la espalda de Puro Hueso. Cogió el cráneo del segador y se estrelló contra el suelo. "¡Hablar!" Levantó el cráneo de Puro Hueso y golpeó de nuevo. "¡Hablar!" Y de nuevo. "Hable, maldita sea! ¡Reacciona!"

"Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada!" Puro Hueso logró decir entre golpes.

"Hmm ..." Renegado hizo una pausa para considerar esta posibilidad. Después de un segundo para pensarlo, llegó a una conclusión y cerró de golpe la cabeza de Puro Hueso en el suelo otra vez. "¡MENTIROSO!"

Todo el mundo miraba con incredulidad como Renegado continuó golpear el cráneo de Puro Hueso en el suelo para alguna actividad mal imaginado, no es realmente capaz de creer que alguien pueda atacar a la muerte a sí mismo de esa manera. Fue sólo Harry y Mandy, que parecía ser más divertido por esto que cualquier otra cosa, aunque ninguno de ellos hizo ningún movimiento para intervenir.

"Él es nuestro recién" comenzó Fred.

"- Profesor de Defensa?" terminado George.

"Sí", confirmó Mandy.

"¡GENIAL!" dijeron los gemelos a coro.

Por ahora Rene había decidido que no iba a estar recibiendo una confesión, y así se estrelló el cráneo de Puro Hueso en el suelo por última vez antes de saltar fuera, dicho sea de paso utilizando la espalda del esqueleto maltratada como un trampolín. Esperó hasta Puro Hueso logró escalonar a sus pies, el segador parece muy disgustado y ahora agarrando firmemente su guadaña en la mano.

"Y ahora ... la pieza de resistencia!" Rene anunció, despiece su francés, como la mano cibernética retraído en su muñeca. Un momento después, una motosierra, de todas las cosas, surgió para ocupar su lugar. Rene manivela para arriba, usando sus dientes, por alguna razón, y luego cargada. "YAAAAARRRR!"

"Aaaahh!"

Puro Hueso se agacharon en el último segundo, la motosierra cortando el aire por encima de su cráneo. Sin nada para detenerlo, se corta en el mango de la guadaña. Con una molienda tortuoso sonido que corta a través de la madera y prolijamente cortado la hoja del mango de la guadaña.

Puro Hueso miró su herramienta en ruinas en la consternación y clamó: "Mi guadaña!"

"¡Rindete!" ordenó Rene, agitando su motosierra de forma amenazante.

"¡Engañar!" Puro Hueso crecido, llegando a su total, intimidando a la altura. Él levantó a lo que quedaba de su guadaña, sobre todo el eje, que de repente se encendió a la vida, ya que se vio envuelto en un campo brillante de la energía de color rojo sangre. "Sus juguetes primitivos no pueden igualar el poder de la guadaña oscuridad!"

"¡No!" exclamó Rene, su único ojo ampliación en estado de shock como Puro Hueso blandió su luz guadaña. "¡Es imposible!"

Puro Hueso metió su luz guadaña en Rene, que intentó bloquear con su motosierra. La guadaña, sin embargo, cortó el metal con facilidad sobrenatural. Las longitudes de cadena y varios otros fragmentos dispersos con un sonido metálico como la motosierra abruptamente cortados, ahora dividida en dos limpiamente.

"¡Decir ah!" ladrado Puro Hueso después de hacer este golpe decisivo. Entró en estrecha para el seguimiento e hizo una huelga a la baja, que cortó la sección restante de la motosierra del brazo de Rene, cortando sólo sobre el montaje de la muñeca. Sus golpes tratados con éxito, Puro Hueso retrocedieron varios pies, ambos dando un respiro.

"AAAARR!" -exclamó Rene, sujetando su mano sobre la muñeca chispas. "¡Mi mano!"

"Bwahahahaha!" reído Puro Hueso victoriosamente. Bajó la luz guadaña a una posición de guardia y burlonamente le preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, zoquete musculoso?"

"Grr ..." Rene gruñó, levantando su muñeca, y exclamó: "espada láser!"

"¿Qué?" Tomas de Puro Hueso se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

La ruina destrozada de montaje de la motosierra se retractó de nuevo en la muñeca Renegado ', reemplazado inmediatamente como un nuevo apego surgió. Un segundo más tarde que vibraba a la vida y formó una hoja de metros de largo de la energía azul.

"YAAAAARRRR!" bramó Rene mientras saltaba hacia adelante.

"Aaaahh!" gritado Puro Hueso, alzando la luz guadaña para repeler el ataque.

"CAOS" cacareo Eris, observando la pelea con deleite.

"Ir Puro Hueso! Ir Renegado!" vitoreó Harry, dispuestos a tomar partido ya que consideraba que ambos peleadores sus amigos.

"Lleno en la amistad!" anunció Orquito, tomando con sus tentaculos a Ernie y Justin en un abrazo de grupo.

"Ah, sí", dijo Mandy, resumiendo la situación de manera sucinta, "la escuela aquí va ser interesante."


	6. Extra

OMAKE: Un poco más

Dos compañeros improbables sentaron delante de la chimenea, que descansa en sillones de felpa y calentaron sus pies junto al fuego mágico crepitante. El par de pies estaban instalados en unos calcetines de lana gruesa (de color naranja brillante con rayas horizontales púrpuras eléctricos), mientras que la otra pareja fue vestida con un conjunto de zapatillas de conejo (de la variedad-neón rosado borroso).

"En realidad, Huesos," Dumbledore admitió, "hay una pregunta que me gustaría que respondas para mí."

Puro Hueso dio al director una mirada cautelosa y preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo esta Elvis... y lo habéis visto últimamente?"

"Bueno, ahora," dijo Puro Hueso como él golpeó las manos esqueléticas juntos y se los frotó con anticipación. Él tan pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de agasajar a alguien con cuentos morbosos de sus días cosechando. "Eso es una larga historia..."


	7. Capitulo 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL:**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE - LA HISTORIA DESDE AQUÍ SEGUIRÁ EL CANON ORIGINAL DE CERCA.**

 **Así que, por favor, no quejarse tanto como _ese es el punto_ \- para ver lo que sucedería en circunstancias predefinidas ahora que varias ... ah, ... elementos externos se han añadido a la mezcla. Soy plenamente consciente de que la introducción de Mandy, Puro Hueso, Eris, Orquito, Renegado y todo lo demás serían completamente deshacerse de la línea de tiempo, pero eso nos impida ver lo que sucedería a los acontecimientos conocidos como los eventos serían probablemente nunca sucederá. Si quieres algo completamente original, entonces mi alternativo asumir esta situación; _Maestros de la_ muerte ( Masters of Death by Ruskbyte), debe ser más a tu agrado.**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se preguntaba cuándo iba a despertar. Y él esperaba, y mucho, que iba a suceder más temprano que tarde.

Las causas de la del gran mago... angustia, por falta de una palabra mejor, estaban actualmente sentados en sus mesas de las casas. Todos ellos eran felizmente ignorante de la cepa que estaban poniendo en el corazón y los nervios de Dumbledore. Esta fue la única razón por la que no se atrevía a resentir su presencia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todo había comenzado hace varios años cuando Dumbledore había sentido de repente e inexplicablemente un sentido de lavado de terror puro y absoluto sobre él. Esa sensación no había disminuido desde entonces y había, de hecho, sólo crece en intensidad. Incapaz de explicar este fenómeno, que dijo que había privado de como _"Síndrome_ _de Muerte usurpación_ ', Dumbledore tenía más opción que esperar hasta que algo llegó a su manera y proporcionó cierta iluminación.

Dicha aclaración se había llegado en el Expreso de Hogwarts un poco menos que hace un mes.

Este año se supone que ha sido un año muy especial, que marca el regreso de el salvador del mundo mágico de su aislada infancia con sus parientes muggles; los Dursley.

Harry Potter, sin embargo, no había llegado a Hogwarts solo.

De hecho, el Niño-Que-Vivió famoso había llegado con cuatro compañeros decididamente... únicas.

Eris Kallisti Discordia, el primero de los amigos de Harry para revelarse a sí misma, daba la casualidad de ser la diosa del Caos, la discordia y la contienda. La joven, con bastante llamativa en apariencia con su espesa melena dorada y los abrigos blancos diminutos que llevaba debajo de sus túnicas escolares, al parecer se había aburrido en algún momento y decidió venir a Hogwarts en un intento de aliviar el aburrimiento. Basta con decir que ella ya estaba a la altura de su reputación.

Luego estaba el primo de Harry; Orquito. El muchacho no era de verdadera relación de sangre a Harry, pero en realidad era la descendencia de la hermana de Vernon Dursley; Marge, y una extraña criatura demoníaca desde el centro de la Tierra, llamada Orco. Por lo que dijo Orquito, su madre le había enviado a Hogwarts en un intento de proporcionar una educación en la etiqueta adecuada. Justo lo que podría considerarse "adecuado" para un niño que tenía la costumbre de comer las mascotas de los otros alumnos aún no habían sido determinadas. Los Hufflepuff estaban todavía en el proceso de recuperación de la colocación de Orquito en su casa, sobre todo sus compañeros de primer año.

Lo más preocupante de los amigos de Harry, sin embargo, era la personificación de la muerte misma; Puro Hueso, La cifra negro envuelto, que era más alto que nadie en la escuela excepto Hagrid y lucía un acento jamaicano delicioso, había causado un gran revuelo al anunciar su presencia en Hogwarts. Que era nominalmente uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, a pesar de ser un esqueleto andante, fue la única razón por la que Dumbledore tenía alguna esperanza de que sus estudiantes pudieran sobrevivir al año.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa en su retrospección.

No. Puro Hueso, decidió después de un momento, era de hecho sólo el _segundo_ de la nueva llegada más preocupante. En primer lugar, sin duda, estaba reservada para la persona Harry felizmente declaró ser su mejor amigo de todos. Se llamaba Mandy Maxwell, y ella era diferente a cualquier otro niño que nunca se había encontrado con Dumbledore. Teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Eris y Orquito, que fue sin duda diciendo algo.

Sus ojos eran del azul más profundo y oscuro que había visto nunca y dejó Dumbledore con la sensación de que ella estaba leyendo su mente con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de un libro abierto, a pesar del hecho de que él era un maestro de Oclumancia. Su pelo corto rubio dio la impresión de un par de cuernos cuando se ve desde el ángulo derecho, algo que le proporcionó un aura formidablemente amenazadora. Por extraño que parezca, ella tendía a usar más ropa brillante - generalmente vestidos de color rosa, en lugar de cualquier cosa que los muggles podrían considerar parte de la angustia gótico. Tomado de lejos se podía confundir fácilmente Mandy como una bruja linda joven, a pesar de su ser una, sociópata connivencia mordaz. Era una dicotomía interesante, considerando todas las cosas.

El mismo Harry era sólo vagamente como había esperado Dumbledore, pero teniendo en cuenta a sus amigos, que era comprensible. El Gryffindor recién acuñada parecía completamente habituado a las diversas rarezas de los que le rodean. Sus recuerdos de ella habían sido suficiente para enviar el Sombrero Seleccionador en un estado de terror farfullando, sin embargo, él actuó como si fuera perfectamente razonable. De hecho, él no sólo aceptó, pero al parecer alentó objetivos declarados de Mandy ganar prestigio ilimitado, influencia y poder. Y las amenazas de muerte diarias de Puro Hueso fueron ignoradas como si estuvieran todos en la buena diversión.

Dumbledore nunca había imaginado la existencia de los niños como estos. Todos estaban demostrando ser inteligente, independiente y fácil de llevar. Todas estas cosas eran rasgos habría alentado en cualquier otro estudiante. Ahorra ese joven Mandy fue posiblemente una mayor amenaza para el mundo mágico que Voldemort nunca podría aspirar a ser. Y los otros no perdían muy lejos detrás de ella. Y sólo fue un mes en el año escolar.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir; que _amenizaron_ el castillo un poco.

Incluso parecía que ya conocían al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Rene-Gado

Esa fue una historia en sí misma, en la que Rene había encontrado de alguna manera su camino en Hogwarts (a pesar de ser un muggle) y en poco tiempo había descubierto que el profesor Quirrell estaba jugando anfitrión del espíritu sin cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. La batalla, que había dirigido desde el final del castillo a la otra, había terminado con una impresionante cantidad de daños colaterales y envió un Quirrell mal embrutecido huyendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Dumbledore había ofrecido Rene la posición de Defensa de nueva vacante en el acto.

Desde entonces las cosas habían demostrado ser cualquier cosa menos aburridas, como Harry, Mandy y Puro Hueso estampado rápidamente su presencia en toda la escuela. Eris y Orquito fueron asimismo haciendo sus presencias sentían. El incidente más notable ha sido el día siguiente a la clasificación, en la que todo el alumnado había descubierto que habían visto, literalmente, la muerte y ahora podían discernir los Thestrals que sacaban carros supuestamente sin caballos de la escuela. Dumbledore había recibido más de cien Howlers la mañana siguiente; los padres de los estudiantes expresaron su descontento por que los niños sufren algo tan traumático.

También había sido algo así como un episodio durante una de las clases de Pociones de primer año, sobre todo con el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin combinado. Por supuesto, todo el incidente era perfectamente comprensible, más o menos, siempre y cuando eras consciente de que ésta había sido la primera lección de Pociones del año para Harry, Mandy, Puro Hueso y Eris...

* * *

Los de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban esperando, bueno, tal vez no con entusiasmo, pero sin duda llena de un extraño sentido de la anticipación. Su primera clase en el arte de la elaboración de la cerveza de pociones estaba a punto de comenzar. El aula de Pociones, situada en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, era un local frío y húmedo del tipo que Puro Hueso generalmente hicieron uso de para almacenar su baúl.

Profesor Snape entró en la habitación con las campanadas del de la escuela Gran campana sonó, no un segundo antes o después, pero exactamente a tiempo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con toda la firmeza de un cierre ataúd.

Sus túnicas vaporosas algunas manera impresionante mientras caminaba, Snape cruzaron a su escritorio para recoger la hoja de pergamino que contenía el papel. Navegando brevemente sobre la lista de nombres, luego miró a los estudiantes reunidos. De inmediato se dio cuenta de Puro Hueso, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry y Mandy. Él no dijo nada acerca de la presencia del Reaper en su salón de clases, pero se conformó con mirando torvamente en el esqueleto. Es evidente que los acontecimientos de la clasificación no fueron olvidados ni perdonados.

Volviendo su atención al pergamino en sus manos, Snape empezó a tomar el papel. Llamó nombre tras nombre en un tono monótono lento y constante, trabajando su camino hacia abajo la lista. Esta indiferencia sólo duró hasta que llegó a un nombre particular. Por extraño que parezca, no fue la de Harry.

"Eris Discordia", llamado Snape, pronunciando el nombre con un rizo descontento de sus labios.

"Aquí, Sevvie-poo!" Eris respondió con un gesto alegre.

Esta llamada de respuesta fue tan inesperado, por no hablar de insolente, que tomó el profesor varios segundos antes de que él adecuadamente comprendido la manera en que él sólo se había abordado. Basta con decir que Snape tocó la parte superior con la velocidad y furia impresionante.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Oh, vamos, querido", dijo Eris, exagerando su acento. Estaba sentada sola -todas sus compañeros de Slytherin demasiado miedo de sentarse al lado de ella- y desestimó justa ira de Snape con un gesto lánguido. "No hay necesidad de estar tan tenso por cosas - es todo en la buena diversión!"

Mejillas normalmente pálidas de Snape vacían un color rosa oscuro mientras miraba asesina a la diosa joven. Eris permaneció totalmente impasible e indiferente. Con un siseo furioso, incapaz de decidirse a deducir puntos de su propia casa, Snape se volvió hacia el papel.

Continuando pasado el nombre de Eris, Snape canceló el resto de estudiantes. Se encontró con prontitud otro problema cuando llamó el nombre de su alumno favorito, Draco Malfoy. Cuando no hay respuesta inmediata fue próxima Snape miró sobre el aula en busca de la joven en cuestión.

"Um, que puede ser un problema, el profesor," dijo Pansy Parkinson finalmente.

"¿Sentido?" preguntó Snape, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la bruja.

Con una mueca de dolor infeliz, Pansy se inclinó y metió la mano en su mochila. De una manera no muy diferente a un ilusionista muggle sacar un conejo de un sombrero de copa, se produjo de inmediato un hurón de pelaje plata, y lo depositó en el escritorio frente a ella.

Snape echó un vistazo a el animal taciturno y de inmediato supo quién era el responsable. Dobló en rosa Eris, con las mejillas teñidas de nuevo. "Discordia!" escupió con rabia, señalando a Eris y luego al hurón, "Volverá señor Malfoy a su forma natural! ¡Ahora!"

"Uh uh, no lo hare", Eris se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza con decisión. "No hasta que aprenda a ser educado."

Snape hizo un sonido como una caldera de ebullición, pero no pudo hacer nada para cambiar la mente de Eris. Era, después de todo, una diosa. También estaba el hecho de que ella podría usar una de sus manzanas de oro del caos a quien le molestaba. O incluso a los que no lo hicieron. Incluso el director, el hechicero más poderoso del planeta, no podía esperar a estar en contra de una deidad recalcitrante. Resignado a este hecho, al menos por el momento, Snape se trasladó al siguiente nombre en el registro de clase.

"Amanda Maxwell."

"Mandy", corrigió Mandy.

Una vez más, Snape se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a uno de los estudiantes. Mandy se encontró con su mirada con una impasibilidad suave, no muy diferente a la forma en que normalmente aparecía. La única indicación de que ella fuera consciente de la ira dirigida hacia ella era la reducción fraccionaria de sus ojos azules oscuros.

"¿Qué dijiste?" exigió Snape, su voz engañosamente suave.

"Prefiero ser llamado Mandy", repitió Mandy pacientemente. "No es 'Amanda'."

A medida que el joven rubia bruja no era uno de sus Slytherin, ni una diosa, Snape no dudó en pisar una y telar imponente sobre ella. Era a la vez perturbado y encantado por la forma en que igualó su mirada y le devolvió la mirada. Le perturbado por la facilidad con que se quitó la mirada; sin miedo, desconfianza, inquietud, desasosiego o cualquier otro tipo de emoción. Sus ojos tenían la misma mirada plana, en blanco y sin vida de un tiburón. Él estaba encantado, sin embargo, por esta oportunidad al parecer dado por Dios. Sus ojos casi cortadas a donde Eris estaba sentado al recordar su presencia en el aula. Silenciosamente modificado su declaración. Esta fue una casualidad suerte.

Todo el mundo en el castillo, incluido él mismo, quería saber más acerca de Harry Potter y sus amigos... inusuales, pero nadie aún había trabajado el valor suficiente para preguntar. Una posible solución sería Legeremancia, pero incluso Snape sabía que no debía intentar entrometerse en los pensamientos de la Parca, no importa cómo puede aparecer la frente por la intemperie del esqueleto. Del mismo modo, el funcionamiento de la mente de Eris definitivamente no era algo que quería experimentar. Mandy Maxwell en el otro lado...

Pidiendo a su magia, Snape se centró en los ojos de color azul oscuro de la chica y la golpeó.

Como no tenía escudos mentales que hablan de, en tan sólo un instante para él para poder entrar en su mente.

"AAAAEEEIII!"

Al cabo de sólo un instante después de que Snape para dar rienda suelta a un chillido penetrante de terror sin adulterar. Como su mente retrocedió horrorizada entumecido su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta al caer al suelo y se encrespa sí mismo en lo más ajustado de la pelota que podía manejar. Afortunadamente no lo hizo el propio suelo de cualquier manera, sino que sólo se debía a que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se apretaron lo suficiente para evitar cualquier liberación.

"El profesor Snape!" -exclamó Hermione y la mayoría de los Slytherin. Draco seguía siendo un hurón y por lo tanto incapaz de decir nada aparte de algunos chillidos agudos y silbidos. Eris echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio locamente. Nadie se movió para ayudar a la figura caída de su profesor, sin embargo.

"Uh, fue que 'aaaaeeeii' entre 'i' o dos?" Harry preguntó Pro Hueso, sin dejar de transcribir la lección a pesar de que aún no se había iniciado correctamente. Ni una sola vez se molestó mirando hacia arriba.

"Maldita sea," susurró Ron en el temor.

"¿Esta él... chupándose el dedo?" -preguntó Seamus Finnegan, mirando con curiosidad horrorizado.

Un examen más detallado reveló que, sí, Snape tenía en algún momento ha atascado el pulgar derecho en la boca y estaba chupando en él con toda la desesperación de un recién nacido muerto de hambre. Tener este hecho terriblemente vergonzoso señaló que todos y cada uno fue suficiente para sacudir el profesor temblor de su estupor inducido por el terror. Quitar el pulgar con un estallido, Snape escarbó en pie. Una vez en posición vertical, se irguió en toda su estatura y se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que se interponga en su lugar y seethe.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan completamente humillado, ni siquiera por James Potter y Sirius Negro en su peor momento. Por supuesto, el hecho de que todavía tenía miedo medio de su mente sólo sirvió para conducirlo a una mayor altura de la ira. La razón de esto era simple; su rabia ante lo que acababa de ocurrir era casi la única cosa lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar el temor inigualable y de pánico que su breve encuentro con la mente de Mandy había causado a surgir a través de él.

Un gruñido bajo de la parte posterior de su garganta era la articulación que Snape podía manejar en la cara de desafío de Mandy. Trató de mirar a bajar, pero la postura fría e implacable de la chica desvió su intento tan fácilmente como una pelota de ping-pong rebotando en una losa de hormigón. El único movimiento realizado durante este enfrentamiento, con excepción de las contorsiones retorcidos de su rostro, fueron los abriendo y cerrando de sus manos. El asesinato fue, sin duda en su mente mientras miraba a Mandy, incapaz de formar un discurso coherente, con una expresión de ese odio furioso de que algunos de los estudiantes fueron tentados para replicar sus acciones anteriores.

"Wow, yo no conocía a nadie podría convertir esa sombra de púrpura," Ron susurró a los que le rodean, como Neville Longbottom en silencio se deslizó de su taburete y se refugió debajo de la mesa.

Mandy se sentó inmóvil todo el tiempo, su inquebrantable mirada mientras examinaba el profesor con el mismo desapasionamiento científico muggle podría reservar para escrutar un cultivo de bacterias. El enfrentamiento creció más largo, al igual que la tensión que parecía casi crujido entre los dos.

Por último, tragando conpulsivamente, Snape se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su escritorio. "Muy bien", entre dientes con los dientes apretados, "Voy a observar su manera preferida de dirección en el papel, Maxwell."

La única respuesta de la chica rubia era inclinar la cabeza la fracción más elemental, como si le dieron permiso para hacerlo. Al ver que había perdido esta ronda, que parecía ser la tendencia para el día, Snape ocultó hábilmente un suspiro de alivio y se instaló detrás de su escritorio. Él recuperó el papel de pergamino y, con sólo un rastro de color rosa en sus mejillas, se reanudó la lectura a través nombres de los estudiantes. Pasando a los restantes 'M de, procedió rápidamente a través de la' 'P de N de y, hasta que...

"Ah, sí, Harry Potter..." suspiró Snape en voz muy baja. Parecía cansado.

"¿Sí señor?" dijo Harry, aunque era más una pregunta que una confirmación de su presencia.

"... El único _normal_ de los muchos", concluyó Snape.

"Sí, señor," Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Snape miró al chico que había pasado la última década el cultivo de un odio profundo por. El chico tenía una expresión abierta y sincera en su rostro, exactamente lo que el profesor había estado esperando. Espontáneamente, sus ojos se movían de Harry a Puro Hueso, luego a Eris y finalmente a Mandy, sentado plácidamente al lado del mago de cabello negro. Tomó un gran esfuerzo para no molestar a sí mismo como fue agredido por los recuerdos de lo que acababa de soportar. Dio el Niño-Que-Vivió una última mirada, una mirada débil y mediocre que no habrían intimidado a un puffskein, antes de llamar fuera de los últimos estudiantes sin interrupción.

La decisión de no tentar a la suerte más lejos y se abstengan de su interrogatorio habitual de algún desventurado de primer año, en este caso, probablemente habría sido Harry, Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a la pizarra.

"Saquen sus plumas y empiecen a escribir", comenzó, renunciando el discurso cuidadosamente preparado que tenía preparada.

Como clase pronto había terminado, sin embargo, iba a visitar su oficina, donde una botella bien escondida de Ron Negro Perla le estaba esperando.

* * *

A fin de cuentas, todo el episodio podría haber ido mucho peor. Especialmente para el profesor Snape, que parecía propenso a ataques de temblores incontrolados cuando Mandy estuvo presente, además de haber desarrollado el hábito de rechinar los dientes cada vez que se mencionaron los otros de primer año. Al parecer, él había conseguido con el pie malo con Orquito también, aunque eso era una historia en sí misma. Basta con decir que había tomado el resto del personal de casi una hora en llegar al Profesor de Pociones del techo. Incluso ahora, semanas más tarde, nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo el chico aparentemente tímida había conseguido y Snape era ciertamente dispuesto a decir sobre el asunto. Él también era propenso a ataques de temblores incontrolados siempre Orquito estaba presente también.

Dumbledore volvió su mirada a Rene-Gado.

El Último profesor de Defensa de la escuela fue un hervidor de agua totalmente diferente de los peces. De hecho, Rene fue más una caldera de algunas extrañas criaturas que aún tenían que ser identificado.

Aunque normalmente muy franco y enérgico en su intento de acabar con todo lo que se podría considerar ni remotamente mal, Rene fue Actualmente sentados casi pacíficamente en la mesa principal y comiendo su cena. Sentado a su lado era un poco pálida profesora Sinistra, que estaba luchando para mantener su cena abajo como Rene obsequiaba a sus colegas con cuentos de la caza de Pie Grande acosador en los callejones de la América suburbana. Hasta ahora parecía que sólo el incontenible profesor Flitwick estaba prestando atención a la historia gráfica y sin duda falsa.

Mientras que la cordura del hombre era sin duda cuestionable, lo cierto es que estaba demostrando ser extraordinariamente popular entre los estudiantes. Dumbledore no podía recordar la última vez que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido un tema candente de la conversación durante las comidas. Que los estudiantes a menudo se reducen a poco más de naufragios farfullando parecía algo secundario al hecho de que en realidad estaban prestando atención durante sus clases. Por supuesto, eso puede haber tenido más que ver con los métodos de enseñanza de su profesor que cualquier deseo de aprender, pero uno tuvo lo que se podría conseguir.

Embelesada atención era algo de una necesidad en el aula de Defensa, como Rene tenía la extraña, algunos podrían decir loco, el hábito de las cosas fugaces a sus estudiantes en un intento de _"mantenerlos_ _en estado de_ alerta". Normalmente esto no sería considerado demasiado de un problema, de hecho, varios profesores de Defensa últimos habían hecho algo similar. El problema radica en el hecho de que de vez en cuando Rene olvidó dónde estaba y posteriormente utilizó su ballesta muñeca montada a disparar motosierras en llamas a sus estudiantes.

Madam Pomfrey ya había sufrido dos crisis nerviosas separadas, después de haber encontrado a sí misma en la posición poco envidiable de tener que volver a conectar varios brazos, piernas y otras partes del cuerpo sobre una base casi cada hora.

Para hacer las cosas aún más complicado fue el hecho de que Rene era esencialmente un muggle, a pesar de cualquier experiencia y habilidades que había respecto a los fenómenos sobrenaturales. Como tal, era casi imposible para el hombre robusto para enseñar cualquiera de sus estudiantes todas las aplicaciones prácticas de la magia defensiva.

Renegado había logrado hasta ahora para eludir este defecto haciendo que los niños lean a través de sus libros de texto, por lo general en forma de tareas, y la práctica luego el uno al otro mientras él se apartó para observar. La mayoría de las clases consistían principalmente en la teoría, con la anécdota ocasional tirado en la mezcla, un cierto grado de duelos entre los estudiantes y un gran final, donde Rene sacaría a un estudiante _'voluntario'_ para ayudarle a demostrar algunas de las técnicas que utiliza para combatir _"el_ _mal final_ '.

Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, estaba seguro de si el chico Longbottom volvería a recuperarse por completo...

* * *

Fue con una buena cantidad de miedo que los estudiantes entraron en el salón de clases donde serían aprendiendo la rama de la magia que fue más enérgico... que cualquier otra cosa en el plan de estudios. Esto, por supuesto, sería de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - según lo enseñado por el profesor Rene-Gado.

La razón para la cautela de los estudiantes no era el tema, sino más bien a la persona que se enseñaba a ellos. Después de todo, todos ellos habían sido testigos de persecución maníaca Rene 'del poltergeist escuela (Peeves aún no habían recuperado de ese evento traumático) y su combate de lucha libre y el sable de luz duelo posterior con Puro Hueso. Las dudas que pudieran haber tenido sobre la cordura del hombre desaliñado habían sido firmemente cimentadas en los últimos días después de las historias de aquellos estudiantes que ya habían tenido la mala suerte de asistir a una de sus clases de audición.

"Loco el hombre," Fred Weasley había concluido.

"Absolutamente loco", coincidió el otro gemelo, George.

Después, la pareja había confirmado los rumores acerca de su propia cordura al compartir una sonrisa y coreando, "¡Es genial!"

Harry y Mandy fueron los únicos dos Gryffindor de primer año para entrar en el aula de Defensa sin detenerse en el umbral, como si esperara a ser atacado. Ellos fueron seguidos de cerca por Ron, que a pesar de los recelos sintió que probablemente sería más seguro si no alejarse demasiado de la extraña pareja. Hermione y los otros eran un poco más reacios a intervenir en el interior, pero al final hicieron sus formas de sus escritorios a tiempo para la lección.

Puro Hueso decidió esperar afuera, en lugar de arriesgarse a convertirse en un objetivo para el fervor Rene 'una vez más.

Encontrar a su profesor espera de ellos, reclinándose en su silla con ambos pies apoyados encima de su escritorio, los alumnos esperaban con incertidumbre para la clase comience. Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio incómodo, que por razones obvias no pudo afectar a Harry o Mandy, antes de Rene sacó los pies del escritorio y se puso de pie.

"El nombre de Gado," dijo con voz áspera, mirando con el ojo bueno de debajo de una gruesa franja de pelo rojo. Su ojo desnatada en los estudiantes reunidos. "Rene-Gado."

Una vez que tuvo su atención, Rene volvió su mirada hacia una hoja de pergamino en su escritorio y comenzó a leer a través del papel. No es para sorpresa de nadie, parecía tener un cierto grado de satisfacción al ver que Harry y Mandy iban a ser los alumnos de su clase.

Después de confirmar que todos los Gryffindor estaban presentes y representaron, Rene se trasladó a estar delante de la pizarra masiva en el frente de la clase. Juntando las manos a la espalda y con respecto a los estudiantes que esperan con escepticismo obvio, comenzó, "Ahora, estoy seguro de que todos están preguntando qué me hace calificado para enseñar el arte de la derrota del último Mal!"

"En realidad, no," dijo Puro Hueso desde fuera del salón de clases. "Nos preguntábamos por qué no se le ha encerrado en un buen celular, acolchada."

Rene respondió a esta observación desplazando su mano cibernética en un cañón mirando más bien corpulento, el fusible de la que rápidamente encendió con una cerilla que se golpeó contra su barbilla. Unos segundos más tarde cortos hubo una explosión impresionante, seguida por la puerta de la sala de clase que tiene un agujero de la cena-plato tamaño soplado a través de él. Unos gemidos lastimeros de Puro Hueso apenas podían oírse por encima del ruido de la caída de escombros de madera.

Volviendo a la clase ahora estupefacto, Rene continuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción. "A lo que iba, he sido mordido por fantasmas, perseguido por los hombres lobo, y perseguido por los vampiros," enumeró, contando con el dedo para cada monstruo que afirmó haber enfrentado. Terminó este breve discurso con un bramido de "Así que es mejor que no vayas a pensar que no sé mis cosas!"

"Oh, vamos a morir!" lloro Seamus, ya que recuerda las historias de horror contadas por los estudiantes mayores.

Mandy miró solemnemente al muchacho irlandés y asintió: "Sí, lo haras."

Rene estaba ya mirando por encima de la clase, tratando de tamaño hasta los estudiantes de uno a la vez. Se detuvo brevemente para dar a Harry y Mandy una amplia sonrisa y dos pulgares para arriba, y en ese momento su atención fija en la pálida figura de Neville.

"Largebottom!" él ordenó. "Frente y al centro!"

"Er, es Longbottom, señor", murmuró Neville mientras nerviosamente dejó su escritorio y arrastrando los pies al frente de la clase, cada uno de sus pasos llena de inquietud.

"Eso es lo que dije, hijo," asintió Rene.

"Ah, sí, señor."

"Ahora, pequeño," Rene aplaudió Neville en el hombro, "Te llamé por adelantado aquí para hacer que un hombre de ti."

"Ahí Caramba" murmuró Mandy, ya sabiendo a dónde iba.

"Lo primero es lo primero", proclamó Rene, mirando Neville arriba y abajo con un ojo crítico. "Ese vestido funeral que llevas tiene que ir. No héroe digno de sus cajones peleas mal supremo, mientras que estas como un travesti."

"Um, estas son mis túnicas escolares," Neville protestó débilmente.

"No me importa, hijo", insistió Rene. "Lo único en lo cierto atuendo es el color."

"Sí señor."

Con gran renuencia, Neville se despojó de sus vestiduras. En el instante en el paño se aclaró cuerpo, Rene estaba en movimiento. La clase se trató de un breve destello de carne pálida como el profesor arrancó la camisa de Neville distancia y rápidamente lo reemplazó con un camiseta gris oscuro.

"Bebe esto," ordenó Rene, entregando el chico nervioso un frasco de poción. "Me lo dio el profesor de Química grasienta."

Con aún mayor renuencia que antes, teniendo en cuenta el brebaje era evidentemente una de las cervezas de Snape, Neville olió la bebida y luego rápidamente la tragó. Hubo algunos momentos de expectativa tranquila, como todo el mundo miraba a ver qué pasaba. Para sorpresa de los estudiantes, Neville eructó con prontitud una pequeña tormenta de burbujas de color púrpura con los lunares anaranjados.

"¿Disculpe señor?" llamada Hermione, levantando una mano en el aire.

Rene no le hizo caso, se centró mientras estaba sobre Neville. Consideraba el muchacho ahora sonrojándose furiosamente, su rostro fijado en una mueca de concentración.

"Falta algo... ah, ja!"

Con broche de oro, Rene deslizó un parche en el ojo sobre la cabeza de Neville y se instaló en su lugar sobre el ojo derecho del muchacho. Neville sólo atinó a parpadear en sorpresa y confusión - que tiene por ahora caído en un estado casi de trance similar. El hecho de que ahora tenía un parecido vago para que el profesor fuera observado por todos.

"¡Señor! Profesor Gado!" llamada Hermione con insistencia, salvajemente agitando su brazo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Llámame Rene, señorita," Rene mandó, finalmente alejarse de Neville y su escritorio. Empezó a rebuscar acerca a través de uno de los cajones. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cuál fue esa poción que le diste Neville, uh... Rene?"

"Dolor Asesino", respondió Rene ausente.

"¿Dolor Asesino?" repitió Hermione.

"¿ Dolor Asesino?" chirriaba Neville, que emerge rápidamente de su estado de trance y en un estado de pánico nervioso, que aumentó rápidamente como Rene sacó varias yardas de tubo quirúrgico a la vista.

"Puedo estar haciendo un hombre que, pequeño", explicó Rene, avanzando hacia su víctima. "Pero en este momento no creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarlo como un hombre."

Agarrando el brazo derecho de Neville por la muñeca, Rene lo levantó en el aire sobre sus cabezas. Dirigió una mirada de ojos azules penetrantes al chico temblorosa y ordenó, "Cierre hacia arriba y sigue así, hijo," antes hábilmente atar la longitud del tubo de goma alrededor de la muñeca de Neville como una especie de torniquete crudo. "Cuando yo lo diga, tire con fuerza", explicó Rene. "Queremos reducir al mínimo la pérdida de sangre."

"La pérdida de Sss-sangre!" repetida Neville, su ojo destapado creciente de ancho.

Rene dio un paso atrás, dándose a sí mismo un poco de espacio, y se retractó de su mano cibernética en su muñeca montura. Un segundo después, el miembro artificial fue reemplazado por una ballesta malvados, pero funcional buscando. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en un poco de una pérdida en cuanto a por qué el profesor necesitaría un dispositivo de este tipo, pero su propósito quedó claro cuando Rene produjo lo que todos los hijos de muggles inmediatamente reconocida como una motosierra de gasolina y lo cargó en la ballesta.

"Muy bien, entonces, quédate quieto," Rene ordenó, tomando puntería. Se inclinó, cogió hilo de arrastre de la motosierra entre los dientes y tiró. Un rugido profundo gruñido llenó el aula de Defensa como el dispositivo muggle volvió a la vida, su hoja de acero dentado ronda girando a un ritmo vertiginoso.

"YEEEAAAARRRRRGH!" bramó Rene, provocando la liberación de la ballesta y el envío del vuelo motosierra.

"AAAAAAAEEEEIIII!" gritó Neville, al instante dejando caer al suelo y perder el control de su vejiga.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" -gritó a los estudiantes que miran, que estaban todos sentados detrás de donde Neville había estado de pie. Con él ahora fuera de la línea de fuego, la motosierra se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Como uno, con la única excepción de Harry y Mandy, el Gryffindor de primer año cayó al suelo en el aula y se refugió debajo de sus escritorios.

De todo el grupo Parvati Patil tuvo la desgracia de ser más lento que sus compañeros de clase, además de ser casi directamente en el camino de la motosierra carena. La cuchilla girando extrañaba corte en su cuello por menos de una pulgada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sin embargo, a zumbar su camino a través larga cola de caballo de la joven bruja. Un segundo después, la motosierra se estrelló contra la pared posterior de la sala de clases, penetrando casi toda la longitud de su hoja en la antigua piedra.

"Mi cabello! Mi cabello!" chilló Parvati, llegando hasta sus cerraduras rapadas. "Me cortó el pelo!"

"Podrías haber sido decapitada... muerta... y te quejas de tu cabello?" preguntó Dean incredulidad de donde estaba acurrucada debajo de su escritorio.

"Pero él me cortó _el_ pelo!" lamentó Parvati insistencia.

"Es una pena que se perdió", dijo Mandy con suavidad, sin haber siquiera tembló en su asiento.

"¡Ja! Pronto voy a tener a mi compañero! Entonces todo lo que necesito es una mascota con fruición y algunos spray de pimienta!" -exclamó Rene, felizmente ajeno al hecho de que Neville era un ovillo de terror miserables a sus pies, mientras que casi la totalidad de su clase estaban en un estado vagamente similar.

"Creo que todo lo que necesita", se quejó Hermione, con cautela asoma desde detrás de su escritorio como Renegado preparado y cargado otra motosierra, "es un par de hombres, o diez, con trajes blancos con la mejor camisa de fuerza que el dinero pueda comprar."


	8. Capitulo 7

Ahora se acercaba el final de septiembre, y por todas las cuentas Harry acababa de terminar su primera lección de vuelo de manera espectacular. La profesora McGonagall estaba prácticamente brillando con satisfacción y había amenazado anteriormente Dumbledore con su vida en caso de que no se conceda el permiso para Harry para convertirse en nuevo Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

La cena esa noche comenzó bien en silencio, al menos para los estándares recientes. Eris no había usado su manzana de oro del caos para transformar sus compañeros de Slytherin en Leprechauns horcajadas bebés castor cola. Júnior estaba comiendo tranquilamente con sus 'amigos' en la mesa de Hufflepuff, su multitud de tentáculos negros retraído. El profesor Renegado estaba en realidad sentado en la mesa principal y comiendo con el personal, en lugar de perseguir después de varios fantasmas del castillo ...

Dumbledore volvió su atención a los Gryffindor. Por lo que podía ver, Harry estaba charlando con entusiasmo con Ron Weasley sobre su colocación como Buscador. Hermione Granger estaba sentada frente a ellos y tratando de regañar a los dos. Puro Hueso estaba junto a ella, con una edición nocturna del periódico; _The Evening Oracle_ frente a él. Y Mandy ... parecía estar jugando con una muñeca?

Dumbledore parpadeó y tomó un segundo vistazo. No podía creer que una chica tan taciturno como Mandy se dignara a jugar con muñecas de cualquier tipo. Especialmente en un entorno público. Una inspección más cercana, sin embargo, reveló que el muñeco de peluche se vistió en una burda imitación de batas escolares, recortado en verde, y tenía un mechón de pelo rubio platino pegado a la cabeza. Mandy estaba también con determinación y con frecuencia metiendo la muñeca con lo que parecía ser una de las agujas de los primeros años habían hecho recientemente en la Transfiguración, utilizando cerillas como un objeto de base.

Es comprensible curiosidad, Dumbledore echado tranquilamente un Hechizo de prótesis auditivas sobre sí mismo, lo que le permitiría escuchar subrepticiamente en la conversación que tiene lugar.

"Ah, mi parte favorita de el periódico," Puro Hueso anunció alegremente.

"Las tiras cómicas?" preguntó Ron.

"Los crucigramas?" preguntó Hermione.

"Las esquelas," reveo Puro Hueso.

Draco Malfoy eligió este momento para interrumpir. Su primera semana en Hogwarts se había gastado como un hurón de pelaje plateado, gracias a la manzana de Eris de la discordia. Después de recuperar su forma humana, sólo porque Dumbledore había pedido amablemente que, el joven Slytherin había utilizado cada momento libre que había tratando de vengarse de la diosa. Su segunda actividad favorita estaba causando problemas a Harry y sus amigos, muy probablemente debido a Eris fue técnicamente computará como parte del grupo.

Después de haber escuchado los detalles acerca de la primera vez de Harry en una escoba, y cómo había rescatado Recordadora de Neville Longbottom, era fácil para Dumbledore discernir qué Draco estaba mirando tan insoportablemente petulante. Se pavoneó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, flanqueado por sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, claramente bajo la creencia de que Harry estaba en problemas por sus acciones.

"Tener una última comida, Potter?" regodeó Draco. Miró a Mandy, que se había detenido sus atenciones a la muñeca a su llegada. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de desprecio y le preguntó: "Cuando te va el tren de regreso al resto de los monstruos?"

Mandy frunció el ceño ante la insinuación, lo que provocó que muchos Gryffindor cercanos para recoger sus placas y el borde de distancia. No era que Mandy era aterrador. Los búhos y EXTASIS eran aterradores. Pero la bruja joven de pelo rubio que nunca se desvió lejos de Harry Potter hizo esos ensayos escolares particulares buscan consuelo en comparación. Incluso Puro Hueso tuvieron un momento difícil juego de la amenaza de que pudiera emanar. En resumen; cuando Mandy estaba a punto, y sobre todo cuando ella frunció el ceño, los que la rodeaban eran demasiado ocupado siendo aterrorizada para tener miedo.

"Eres un valiente mucho ahora que está de vuelta en el suelo y tienes tus pequeños amigos con usted", replicó Harry, lo que indica la Crabbe y Goyle pesado.

"Los cobardes y los matones son así", observó Mandy con calma.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" siseó Draco, rubor rojo en el insulto.

"Muy fácil," Mandy le informó. "Harry es obviamente más que un reto para ti."

"Puedo tomar él cada vez me gusta, sangre sucia!" Draco escupió con rabia.

Varita de Harry fue al instante en la mano, dibujado de su lugar en el bolsillo de su bata en un movimiento rápido que Ojoloco Moody habría aprobado en gran medida de. La punta de la varita clavó fuertemente bajo la barbilla de Malfoy cuando Harry gruñó, "Te dije que no la llames así, Malfoy."

"¿Quieres una pelea, Potter?" preguntó Draco, aunque obviamente nerviosa a la velocidad de la reacción de Harry, así como el hecho de que él no estaba tan protegido por Crabbe y Goyle como lo había asumido. Miró hacia los profesores y le preguntó: "Con la observación de los maestros?"

"Si no se disculpa", prometió Harry fríamente.

"¿Por qué hermano?" preguntó Mandy.

Ella empujó suavemente el brazo de Harry a un lado, gira alrededor y rápidamente llevó su rodilla en la entrepierna de Draco. Hubo un porrazo sordo, lo que causó todos los presentes macho a una mueca de dolor, y luego de un momento de silencio. Los dos permanecieron completamente inmóvil, congelado como estatuas, antes de que el chico de pelo platino se derrumbó en un montón, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro color púrpura rápidamente.

Crabbe y Goyle fracasaron completamente en reaccionar y en su lugar se quedó en silencio hacia Draco, todo lo que habían hecho la primera vez que Mandy había tomado tal acción en contra de su patrón. Al igual que con la mayoría de los incidentes que gira alrededor de Mandy y los otros, ninguno de los profesores hizo un movimiento hacia ellos. Era posible que Snape podría haber dicho o hecho algo, pero el maestro de pociones había vuelto cada vez más reacios a compartir las comidas con el resto de la escuela y por lo tanto no estaba presente.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar. "No deberías hacer eso, Mandy", dijo con severidad, aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color rosa. "Usted lo podría dañar seriamente si le golpeas el camino equivocado."

Mandy arqueó una ceja y respondió: "Voy a tratar de recordar eso."

Puro Hueso, que había visto el intercambio de más de la parte superior de su periódico, comentó: "Si tan sólo lo que puede hacer exactamente eso la próxima vez el muchacho haga un tonteria."

Sin gran sorpresa de nadie, conversación en la mesa de Gryffindor reanudó rápidamente como si la interrupción no había tenido lugar. Unos momentos pasaron antes de las otras casas hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo los de Slytherin, aunque todos y cada uno echó la mirada de vez en cuando en forma acurrucada de Draco.

"Bien," Draco finalmente se quedó sin aliento, todavía se está recuperando y, sin embargo para recuperar plenamente su aliento. Golpe de Mandy había sido un contundente, incluso descontando la región sensible que había apuntado. Después de arrastrar a sí mismo en posición vertical, utilizando Goyle como una ayuda para tirar, se volvió hacia Harry y desafió: "Un duelo. Asistente de duelo. Esta noche".

"Aceptado. ¿Dónde y cuándo?" dijo Ron, hablando antes de que su amigo pudiera responder.

"Medianoche", dijo Draco. "Nos encontraremos en la sala de trofeos, que siempre esta desbloqueada."

Draco y luego hizo un giro y volvió a la mesa de Slytherin, aunque su paseo fue un tanto las piernas arqueadas. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron un momento más, la mirada perdida en los Gryffindor, antes de seguir.

"Ron," dijo Harry, mirando a su salida némesis. "¿Acabas de llegar me involucrarse en algo que debería saber?"

"Él ha dispuesto para ti luchar Malfoy en un duelo. ilegal, debo añadir," dijo Hermione.

"Oh."

"No te preocupes," Puro Hueso le aseguró. "Casi nadie muere en ajustes de ese tipo."

Los que habían oído lo que estaba pasando volvió para mirar a la Muerte, que fue una vez más absorto a fondo en su periódico. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo tomar su aparente falta de preocupación por el bienestar de Harry.

"¿Casi?" preguntó Mandy.

"Bueno ... no alguien tan joven como usted ", dijo Puro Hueso después de pensarlo un momento.

"¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a él duelo?" preguntó Harry. "No sé ningún hechizo para eso!"

"Lanza tu varita hacia él y luego darle un puñetazo en la nariz," sugirió Ron.

"Realmente _no debería_ ir deambulando por la escuela en la noche", insistió Hermione con tristeza. "Piense en los puntos si no se pierden si te pillan."

"Es una cuestión de honor", respondió Ron incondicionalmente.

Como sus dos amigos más nuevos, lo más normal del grupo, comenzaron una acalorada discusión sobre los méritos de los duelos de la medianoche, Harry señaló con aire ausente el tenedor en el extremo posterior hacia arriba de la efigie descartados de Malfoy.

"Aaaahh! MI CULO! MI CULO!"

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miró con asombro como Draco se retorció y escribía acerca de dolor, agarrándose el trasero mientras gritaba. Los ojos de Harry finalmente volvieron a la muñeca tenedor-lanceado. Al darse cuenta de su distracción, todo el mundo en las inmediaciones también fue pronto se centró en el objeto de su atención. Él contemplativamente sacó el tenedor libre. Draco se derrumbó rápidamente con un suspiro de alivio. Al menos hasta que Harry clavó la muñeca de nuevo, esta vez con un Poink audible.

"Aaaahh! NO! NO OTRA VEZ! MI CULO!"

Harry quitó el tenedor y Malfoy de nuevo dio un suspiro de alivio. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron desde el tenedor, que él la estaba mirando con atención, a la muñeca y luego a Malfoy. Repitió este proceso varias veces como se realizó la conexión. Luego su mirada se posó en Mandy.

"¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?" se pinchó. "Haslo de nuevo!"

 _Poink._

"Aaaahh!"

Una vez más, Draco comenzó a aullar en protesta, esta vez saltando y corriendo alrededor en pequeños círculos, agarrando ambas manos a la parte inferior. Esto continuó durante varios segundos antes de que Harry apretó el tenedor hacia atrás, momento en el que Draco relajado. Después de un minuto pasó sin que se repita, el enormemente avergonzada y sonrojada Slytherin volvió a su asiento en medio de risitas del resto de los estudiantes.

"¿Qué te hiso parar?" preguntó Mandy, aparentemente decepcionado.

"Sí", coincidió Puro Hueso. "Eso es hilarante."

"Yo pensé que te gustaría una oportunidad," respondió Harry, ofreciendo el tenedor a Mandy.

Mandy sonrió.

 _Poink._

"Aaaahh!"

 _Poink._

"Aaaahh!"

 _Poink._

"Aaaahh! MI CULO!"

Dumbledore suspiró y trató de ignorar los gritos de Draco, centrándose en cambio en su salsa empapado pudín de Yorkshire. Tal vez si él ignoró el caos difusión y el caos, sería tan amable de ir lejos. O al menos excluirlo de la carnicería inevitable que seguramente seguirá.

"Aaaahh!"

Si no, entonces que iba a ser un muy largo de siete años.

"¡MI CULO!"


	9. Capitulo 8

Se acerca rápidamente la medianoche, y cinco estudiantes y un esqueleto se arrastraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Bueno, ellos estaban tratando de arrastrarse es decir, pero tenían una ligera dificultad. Esto fue principalmente porque Hermione estaba leyendo la cartilla al grupo, exponiendo con gran detalle sobre cómo totalmente en contra de las reglas era este curso de acción. Puro Hueso, Ron y Neville estaban tratando desesperadamente de hacerla callar, o al menos conseguir que ella les gritara a ellos un poco menos fuerte. Mandy y Harry, en cambio, habían resuelto ese problema con bastante facilidad. Se habían detenido simplemente escuchando.

"Sabes, Harry," dijo Mandy casualmente, "me sorprende."

"¿Porque?" preguntó Harry.

"Debido a que por lo general es Dudley haría algo tan estúpido como esto", observó Mandy.

A medida que se acababan de vuelta a la esquina que conduce a su destino, la sala de trofeos, Harry no se molestó en responder. Personalmente, sin embargo, tenía que estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Esta era una estupidez, pero Ron había sido dolorosamente insistente. La única esperanza de Harry tenía para conseguir dormir esta noche era para ir junto con la pelirroja.

"No va a venir", dijo Mandy después de haber sido dejado de esperar varios minutos. "Es una trampa."

"Tal vez esté acobardó," sugirió Ron.

"No," dijo Harry. "El derecho de Mandy."

"Te dije que era una mala idea", dijo Hermione.

"Sólo si nos pillan", replicó Ron.

Harry y Mandy se estremeció ante esta declaración, así como Puro Hueso bajó la cabeza con resignación. El esqueleto miró desde debajo de la capucha de su túnica y se quejó: "Ahora lo has hecho, hijo."

Ron miró fijamente a ellos y les preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Sólo nos gafe", explicó Mandy.

"Gracias, Ron," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"Pero-"

De repente, una voz familiar y ya no le gustaba mucho, entró por el silencio de la noche. Cuidador de la escuela, Argus Filch, estaba fuera de casa.

"Husmear, mi preciosa", le oyeron decir muy probablemente a la señora Norris. "Ellos podrían estar al acecho en un rincón".

"Es una trampa," confirmó Mandy.

"Rápido," ordenó a Harry, agitando para que los demás lo siguen. "¡Por aquí!"

El grupo huyó de la sala de trofeos en un trote ligero, y probablemente tendría la detección de escape. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, Neville era mala suerte de tropezar con una armadura, que rápidamente se volcó con estrépito rotundo. La raqueta resultante alertó Filch a su ubicación.

"¡Lo siento!" farfulló Neville, tropezando con la armadura caído.

"Longbottom, que idiota", acusó Mandy con cansancio.

"No! Vamos señora Norris! Después de ellos!"

"¡Corran!" grito Harry.

Y lo hicieron. Los estudiantes y Puro Hueso corrieron salvajemente por los pasillos y en las esquinas, en realidad no perder de vista particular de donde tenían que ir.

"I - dije - que," resopló Hermione mientras corrían, aferrándose a una puntada en el costado. "¡Te lo dije!"

"Cállate y sigue corriendo!" insistió Harry.

El destino quiso que, su suerte no mejorara. Doblaron una esquina, dando lugar a una de las escaleras, y chocaron con prontitud a Peeves. El poltergeist residente echó un vistazo a Puro Hueso y descendió en un estado de pánico no muy diferente de la de los suyos. Afortunadamente la aparición tuvo el suficiente sentido común para huir en la dirección opuesta, lo que significaba que había una posibilidad Filch se alejó de ellos.

"AAAAAAAAEEEEII! La muerte! Peeves no quiero morir!"

"¡Callate idiota!" gritó Mandy encima del hombro mientras Peeves huyeron.

"¡Por aquí!" llamado Ron.

En demasiada confusión considerar hacer lo contrario, todo el mundo siguió después del pelirrojo. Esto resultó ser un error, ya Ron en su momento los condujo por un pasillo a oscuras que resultó ser un callejón sin salida, ya que la única puerta no estaba cerrada firmemente cerrada.

"Es un callejón sin salida!" -gimió Neville.

"Así se hace, Ron," Tiré Mandy, mirando con odio al pobre muchacho.

Podían oír Filch ponerse al día con ellos, haciéndose eco de sus pasos pisando fuerte detrás de ellos. Desde el sonido de la misma, que estaría justo encima de ellos en menos de un minuto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Neville preguntó Puro Hueso, tirando frenéticamente túnicas del esqueleto perplejo.

"¡Esto es!" -gimió Ron. "Hemos terminado de! Este es el fin!"

"Oh, mueva terminado", espetó Hermione, abriéndose paso entre Ron y Harry. Ella agarró la varita de Harry de la mano y apuntó a la cerradura. "Alohomora!"

Con un clic del pestillo de vino gratis. Sin perder un instante, para que no Filch vuelta de la esquina antes de que pudieran esconder, Harry abrió la puerta e instó a sus amigos a través de él. "Rápido - dentro!"

Se amontonaron en, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y que se inclina en contra de ella, conteniendo el aliento. Era tranquilo y que podía oír pasos apresurados de Filch crecer más fuerte y luego lento. Estaba tan cerca que su respiración entrecortada parecía soplar contra la parte posterior de sus cuellos.

"¿De dónde consiguen?" Preguntó Filch. "¿Todavía tienes el camino, mi preciosa?"

"Él piensa que esta puerta está cerrada." dijo Harry, para respirar un suspiro de alivio cuando los pasos de Filch comenzaron a retroceder. "Creo que vamos a estar bien - bajar, Neville!" Neville había estado tirando de la manga de Harry desde que habían entrado en su escondite, y estaba empezando a poner nervioso del chico de cabello negro. "¿Qué?"

Harry, Mandy y los otros dirigieron su atención a lo que Neville ya había visto y habían estado tratando de alertar a. La realización fue de repente que no estaban en cualquier habitación, pero un corredor. El pasillo prohibido en el tercer piso. Y saben que sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Era un perro.

Un gigante, el perro de tres cabezas.

Su forma masiva, corpulento parecía llenar la totalidad de la sala estaban actualmente en. Seis ojos, cada una del tamaño de una cabeza humana, brillaba a la luz baja y miró fijamente a ellos. ¿Y quién podría dejar de notar los tres juegos de colmillos de tamaño bistec cuchillo?

"Ai-Chihuahua!" exclamó Puro Hueso, comprensiblemente horrorizado. "Que alguien llame de perrera!"

Esto sólo sirve para llamar la atención de la bestia al desafortunado esqueleto. La historia de Puro Hueso con la especie canina fue abundantemente poblada de malas experiencias. De hecho, el único perro que se llevaba bien con cualquier grado razonable era saliva, la mascota de Mandy y en parte la razón por la que había quedado atrapado como amigo Harry y de Mandy.

Por desgracia, el monstruo de tres cabezas en frente de ellos tenía más en común con el propio perro de Puro Hueso, Severus, que el perpetuamente babeo perro cobarde de Mandy. Le tomó sólo un buen vistazo a Puro Hueso, que estaba presionando la espalda contra la pared de piedra detrás de él con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que iba a dejar una impresión. Después de eso, el destino de Puro Hueso era más o menos cerrado. Con sorprendente velocidad para tan grande una criatura, la cabeza izquierda del perro bruscamente hacia delante y arrancó Puro Hueso desde donde estaba acobardado.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

La cabeza de la izquierda tiró Puro Hueso en el aire, donde fue arrebatado por el jefe medio. El perro movió el esqueleto protestar lado a otro con gran vigor antes de que las cabezas de derecha e izquierda unidas. En cuestión de segundos la túnica de Puro Hueso habían sido destrozados y sus miembros separados el uno del otro.

"! No necesito esto, de agonía Mis piernas no puedo sentir mi -! GAK"

Gemidos torturados de Puro Hueso cortaron abruptamente como la cabeza derecha sujeta sus mandíbulas sobre el cráneo del segador y hábilmente preocupado gratuitamente desde su lugar en la columna vertebral de Puro el ruido irritante ido, el perro gigante se estableció y sus cabezas individuales comenzó a roer los huesos que habían liberado.

"Nos vamos a morir. Nos vamos a morir. Oh Dios, vamos a morir", corearon Hermione en el terror.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry. "Huesos no esta exactamente en cualquier condición para cosechar." Él no estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de cualquiera de Puro Hueso o la suya propia. Después de todo, un perro de tres cabezas gigante vez fue inofensivo en comparación con algunas de las cosas que él y Mandy había encontrado a lo largo de los años.

Hermione, Ron y Neville lo miraron como si hubiera perdido por completo sus canicas. Los ojos de Hermione estaban tan amplia que parecían en peligro de estallar fuera de su cabeza. Ron era casi de la misma condición, aunque estaba tan pálido que sus pecas se destacaban en marcado contraste con el resto de su piel. Neville, por su parte, había no sólo mojar a sí mismo, pero también fue a punto de desmayarse de miedo.

Mandy, por otro lado, pisoteó sin miedo hasta donde el perro recostado masticaba Puro Hueso. Harry la dejó ir, ya que tenía una idea de lo que había planeado, y en su lugar trató de calmar a Ron y Hermione, ya que entraron en pánico y comenzaron silbando para que vuelva.

"Está bien, perro, tienes tres segundos para volver Puro Hueso," ordenó Mandy severamente.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo ella?!" Ron preguntó Harry en un susurro alarmado.

"Shh!" respondió Harry.

"Uno dos..."

Molesto por la interrupción, la cabeza izquierda del perro se volvió y bajó en sí hasta que estuvo al nivel de Mandy. Luego dio un rugido ensordecedor - tan furiosamente fuerte que en realidad logró poner el pelo normalmente meticuloso de la chica rubia.

"Bien", dijo Mandy con calma. "Esto lo hacemos a mi manera a continuación."

Mandy golpeó rápidamente la mano abierta con firmeza a través de la nariz de la cabeza infractor. El animal fue comprensiblemente sorprendido de que una parte relativamente pequeña criatura podría hacerle daño y escribía para arriba sobre sus pies. El jefe herido gemía suavemente y pateó la nariz con una pata masiva.

"Bien, ahora que va a hacer lo que te digo e inclinate."

Los dos jefes ilesos inclinaron y gruñeron a ella, pero Mandy ni siquiera se inmutó. En cambio, ella repitió su respuesta anterior y se golpeó la cabeza mediados de manera idéntica. Todo el perro se echó hacia atrás y esta vez las tres cabezas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre sí.

"¡INCLINATE!" bramó Mandy, para ese instante suena más como un sargento instructor agudo de una niña bonita. Para sorpresa de nadie, al perro inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Neville, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Harry miró hacia abajo en ellos con cierta diversión. Mandy considerado el perro por un momento y asintió con satisfacción. "Buen perro", dijo, antes de ordenar, "ahora escupe el esqueleto."

Intercambiar otra mirada, el perro comenzó a escupir a regañadientes a cabo la mayor parte del esqueleto de Puro Hueso . Los brazos y las piernas parecían casi intacto, aunque un poco desconectado de uno al otro. La caja torácica y la columna vertebral estaban en peor condición, se asemeja a un rompecabezas sin terminar, y el cráneo de Puro Hueso era notablemente ausente.

"Pero - pero ¿cómo?" preguntó Hermione, mirando desde el perro ahora compatible con Mandy en estado de shock.

"Mandy es bueno con los animales", se encogió de hombros de Harry. "Probablemente porque ella está en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria."

Habiendo examinado las partes del cuerpo esparcidas en el suelo delante de ella, Mandy miró amenazadoramente hacia el perro espera y ordenó con una voz que exigía obediencia total, "Todo de él."

Con una tos seca, la cabeza izquierda deposito el cráneo los pies de Mandy. Nadie se molestó en comentar que había sido la cabeza ahora que había devorado originalmente esta parte particular del cuerpo.

"Bueno", farfulló Puro Hueso. "Por lo menos él no tiene por qué ser desparasitados."

"EW," hizo una mueca Mandy.

* * *

Pronto fue Halloween, varias semanas desde el intento de duelo con Malfoy y el posterior incidente con el gigante, el perro de tres cabezas. Las secuelas de pequeña aventura los grupos de Gryffindor 'había sido más moderado que la mayoría esperaría.

Neville, por ejemplo, estaba tratando a todo el episodio como si fuera un mal sueño, uno que él tenía toda la intención de olvidar al despertar. Harry y Ron pensaron que había habido una gran cantidad de diversión y pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a especular sobre lo que el perro estaba custodiando. Mandy era más o menos apáticos al incidente, al igual que Puro Hueso. Hermione, por el contrario, parecía muy puesto con Harry y Ron, negándose a hablar con ellos a menos que obligados a hacerlo. Ella estaba perfectamente dispuesto a conversar con Mandy, por extraño que parezca, así como Puro Hueso, que fue tal vez aún más extraño.

Las cosas finalmente llegaron a un punto esa misma mañana, cuando el profesor Flitwick hizo todo lo posible para poner a prueba los primeros años-cómo lanzar correctamente un encanto levitación. Se reunió con un éxito limitado, sobre todo en el caso de Seamus Finnegan; que rápidamente se desarrolló la manía de hacer que sus plumas para estallar en bolas de fuego en miniatura. El único estudiante para dominar correctamente el encanto era Hermione, que demostró su capacidad, mientras que la docencia Ron en la pronunciación correcta de 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"No es de extrañar que nadie puede soportarla", se quejó Ron para que todos oigan. La lección acababa de terminar y fueron la presentación fuera de las aulas. "Ella es una pesadilla, la verdad."

Fue poco después de este pronunciamiento de que Hermione se apresuró pasado, la cabeza se agachó y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Creo que le oyó", comentó Harry mientras observaban a huir de la escena.

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Ron, mirando sólo un poco culpable. "Ella debe haber notado que no tiene ningún amigo."

"¿Qué somos; hígado picado?" exigio Mandy.

Ron hizo una mueca ante la idea y dijo: "Urh, hígado - puaj"

Las clases continuaron durante el día, aunque Hermione no asistió a más de ellos. Era obvio que las duras palabras de Ron fueron la causa de su desaparición. Fue sólo al final del día, mientras que en su camino hacia el Gran Salón para la fiesta anual de Halloween, que el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor se enteró de lo que le había sucedido.

"¿No se siente incluso en lo más mínimo culpable?" preguntó Harry cuando oyeron Parvati diciendo lavanda sobre cómo Hermione estaba llorando en el baño de las chicas.

"No", afirmó Ron tan firmemente como pudo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de que su corazón realmente no estaba en ella.

"¿Sabes lo que es un filisteo es, Ron?" Mandy preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Por supuesto que sí," Ron confirmó con un gesto de confianza. Al ver que Mandy parecía sorprendido por su respuesta, explicó, "Mi tía Aggie lo toma en su té cuando está estreñido."

Mandy gimió y apretó el puente de la nariz mientras murmuraba, "Hermione no es un saber-lo-todo, eres un idiota."

"Vamos", insistió Harry mientras tomaba Ron por el codo. "Vamos a superar esto y hecho con."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¿Dónde están me llevas?" preguntó Ron mientras Mandy se apoderó de su otro brazo.

"Para aseo de las chicas," Mandy le dijo.

"¿Para qué?"

"De modo que usted puede pedir disculpas, muchacho, al igual que usted debe."

"Usted no tiene que venir con, Puro Hueso," dijo Harry, recordando de pronto que el Reaper les acompañaba.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Puro Hueso, sorprendido. Los niños por lo general él esperan que sigan a todas partes, sin importar si él pensó que era una buena idea o no.

"No creo que Hermione l apreciaría un esqueleto que se avecina en el fondo en este momento", explicó Harry.

"Supongo que no," de acuerdo Puro Hueso, acariciando un huesudo dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula pronunciada.

"Póngase en marcha", ordenó a Mandy, sigue arrastrando a lo largo de Ron. Ella miró por encima del hombro y le ordenó: "Y a salvar nuestros lugares habituales en la mesa."

"Muy bien," Puro Hueso accedió. "Me doy cuenta cuando no me quieren."

Puro Hueso bajó rápidamente del pequeño grupo y se dirigió a la Gran Sala, mientras que los tres hijos procedieron por uno de los pasillos laterales que conducen al baño las niñas apropiadas. Después de un corto paseo, llegaron al refugio de Hermione, aunque Ron estaba comprensiblemente reacios a proceder.

"No sé," murmuró Ron, "Deberíamos dejar - Yo sólo voy a empeorar las cosas."

"Manos a la obra, cobarde", insistió Mandy.

"Pero ... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decir?"

"Eso que lo sientes, por supuesto," sugirió Harry.

"Deberías decirle que usted es un 'idiota' y ella no es realmente una pesadilla", explica Mandy en un poco más de detalle que su amiga. "Luego ponte de rodillas y pedirle que te perdone."

"En mis rodillas? Beg?"

"¿Preferirías que te castigará en su lugar?"

"¡NO!" Ron en voz alta exclamó, apriete las dos manos por encima de su ingle, recordando sin duda medio preferido de Mandy de tratar con Malfoy.

"No te preocupes", le aseguró Harry. "Estoy seguro de Hermione entendera."

"Y si no lo hace?"

Harry se detuvo a considerar antes de responder: "Bueno, entonces me alegro de que no soy tú."

Fue entonces cuando Mandy preguntó de forma inesperada, "Oye, ¿Hueles eso?"

El trío se dio la vuelta para encontrar que una criatura masiva de una especie se articulado hacia ellos, habiendo de alguna manera de acercarse sigilosamente a ellos sin ser detectados. Se había unos buenos doce pies de alto, estaba cubierto de piel gris mate y tenía una estructura no muy diferente de una roca. También llevaba un garrote de madera nudosa que era casi más tiempo que los niños eran altos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lo reconocieron este imponente bestia era en realidad. Clases de Renegado en Defensa tendían a centrarse en los monstruos más eclécticos y criaturas oscuras, como esqueletos de dinosaurios Bailar, pero no habían sido una breve sección sobre las diversas especies de trolls en el capítulo cinco del libro prescrito.

"Ron?" preguntó Mandy con asombrosa calma.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Ron en un chillido aterrorizado, sus grandes ojos azules, no dejando el troll por un segundo.

"Cuando salimos de esto, voy a hacerte daño."

El troll decidió anunciar adecuadamente su presencia con un fuerte resoplido de "Glorft!"

Ron, naturalmente, reaccionó como se esperaba.

"AAAAAHH!"

"Entren! Ahora!" instó a Harry, agarrando Mandy por el hombro y empujándola hacia la puerta.

Los tres niños se agacharon frenéticamente al cuarto de baño, Mandy primero, segundo Harry y Ron se arrastra en la parte trasera. Era algo más cerca que el troll hizo un columpio con su gran club y casi aplastó al niño antes de que pudiera despejar el umbral.

Empujar a la puerta, Mandy gritó: "Cállate! Bloquearlo!"

"¿Qué está pasando? Mandy?" preguntó Hermione, saliendo uno de los puestos para ver a qué se trataba la conmoción. Hizo una pausa para disfrutar de la vista mientras Harry ayudó Mandy para empujar la gruesa puerta cerrada roble. "? Ron Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este es el baño de chicas!"

Ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer ninguna explicación, como el troll se echó rápidamente a través de la puerta, literalmente, romper el roble grueso de sus goznes. Harry, Mandy y Ron saltaron fuera del camino como el enorme criatura apretó su camino en la habitación.

Hermione dejó con prontitud un grito de terror; un sonido fuerte y penetrante suficiente para que coincida con el Expreso de Hogwarts. Esto tuvo el desafortunado efecto de dibujo limitada atención del troll lejos de los demás y para ella en su lugar. Levantando su gran club, que pesadamente más en el cuarto de baño - directamente hacia la Hermione ahora entrar en pánico.

"¡Estar atento!" -gritó Harry. "¡abajo!"

Con un giro salvaje de su club, el troll hizo añicos el lavabo más cercano a él. Fragmentos de porcelana y de plomería fueron enviados volando por el aire. Hermione se recuperó lo suficiente como para huir a la esquina de la habitación y se encogen bajo la última lavabo en la fila, pero el troll continuó avanzando, la destrucción de los sumideros de uno por uno.

"Se va a matar!" gritó Ron. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"¿Dónde está Puro Hueso cuando lo necesitamos?" -gruñó Mandy, subiendo de nuevo en sus pies.

Mirando alrededor para algo, cualquier cosa, que podría ayudar, Harry finalmente recogió un grifo caído y lo arrojó al troll. Su objetivo era cierto y golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza del troll, rebotando y estrépito al suelo. Tristemente, sin embargo, el troll ni siquiera notó el impacto.

"Confundirlo", Harry les dijo a los otros.

"Ey, guisante-cerebro!" llamado Ron, levantando una longitud de tubería para lanzar.

"Bueno, yo no tengo una idea mejor," Mandy cedió, lanzando una parte considerable de la porcelana rota.

"Vamos, Hermione, se mueve! ¡Muévete!" -gritó Harry, agitando para la bruja de pelo espeso que agacharse pasado el troll y unirse a ellos en el otro lado. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba petrificado por el miedo y no se movió una pulgada, pegada a la pared. Al ver que el troll estaba casi encima de ella, Harry hizo un salto corriendo sobre su espalda. Naturalmente el troll era un poco agitado por esto y comenzó a girar y girar en un intento de romper la pequeña humana molesta fuera.

Harry, no es realmente capaz de lanzar un hechizo de esa posición, terminó golpeando su varita en la fosa nasal derecha del troll. Esto sólo logró enojar el troll más, haciendo que se retire su gran club y tratar de agarrarse a él con las dos manos. Por suerte sus brazos eran demasiado grueso y musculoso para que pueda llegar detrás de él así.

"Ahora Mandy! Mientras se distrae!"

Mandy se lanzó hacia delante, agachándose en cerca del duende ya que estaba distraído por las acciones de Harry, dejando a Ron para agarrar Hermione. Se dirigió directamente a la porra de madera caído y sopesó con ambos brazos. Fue un notable despliegue de fuerza, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño relativamente pequeño y pequeña figura.

"Uhn, más pesado de lo que parece", gruñó.

"Mandy" -gritó Harry, todavía se aferran desesperadamente a la espalda del troll. Es casi lo había enganchado en tres ocasiones ya, sus dedos regordetes simplemente cepillado sobre su túnica. "¡Prisa!"

Colocándose delante del duende ya que torció alrededor en sus intentos de llegar a Harry, Mandy abrió las piernas en una aproximación fiable de la posición de un jugador de golf. Usando toda su fuerza, ella volvió al club masiva hacia atrás y luego todo el año en un golpe perfecto. El club se enterró en soldados del troll con un procesador de carne.

Como era de esperar el troll siguió para agarrar a Harry, tomando varios segundos para que el impacto de registrar en su aburrida mente. Se congeló de inmediato en el lugar, con una expresión extraña perplejidad en su cara. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron y enrolladas en la cabeza. Con un estruendo el troll se desplomó hacia adelante sobre el piso del baño.

Tranquilo descendientes como los cuatro estudiantes permanecieron en el lugar, el polvo que se asienta lentamente alrededor de ellos mientras se miraban el troll ahora en estado de coma. Hermione y Ron intervino para ver de cerca como Harry se bajó de su percha, sacando su varita de la nariz de la criatura una vez de vuelta en sus pies.

"Es - muertos?" -preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

"No sé", respondió Harry, con el dobladillo de su túnica para limpiar su varita del pegote gris que había adquirido durante su estancia dentro de la cavidad nasal del troll. Él dio un codazo a la criatura caída con un dedo del pie. "No lo creo."

"Creo que debemos dejar Puro Hueso sea el juez de eso", dijo Mandy, apoyándose casualmente contra el club del troll.

Fue en esta interesante situación que la profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape y Renegado penetraron. Ellos se quedaron clavados en la puerta, bebiendo en la escena con ojos incrédulos. Bueno, la profesora McGonagall hizo. Rene adornaba los cuatro estudiantes con una sonrisa orgullosa y un pulgar hacia arriba con la mano cibernética. Snape echó un vistazo a ellos y, al ver a Mandy, se convirtió en un talón y huyó en la dirección que él había venido.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" preguntó McGonagall, sosteniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "Eso es un troll de montaña Eres todo la suerte de estar vivo! -!? Que podría haber sido matado ¿Por qué no estás en tu dormitorio con el resto de Gryffindor"

Frente a una cabeza lívida de la casa, los cuatro niños no podían pensar inmediatamente en algo que decir. Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante desde su lugar en la esquina, llamando la atención del profesor para ella. Era obvio, simplemente mirando, que estaba a punto de mentir a través de sus dientes delanteros un poco de gran tamaño y desviar la culpa lejos de sus tres salvadores.

Desafortunadamente, Mandy le ganó de mano.

"Es todo culpa de Ron."


	10. Capitulo 9

Noviembre llegó y tiempo voló con rapidez inusual. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la temporada de Quidditch estaba sobre la escuela y Harry se encontró en la necesidad de una escoba. Había estado practicando diligentemente en un envejecimiento Cumulon Seis, que Lee Jordan tuvo la amabilidad de préstamo para su uso. Él todavía no tenía una escoba propia, gracias a las garantías de Puro Hueso que iba a ser capaz de suministrar Harry con una escoba personalizado antes del gran evento.

Palabras exactas del Reaper fueron: "Va a estar fuera de esto mundo, chico"

Eso, sin embargo, había sido hace un mes y Harry aún tenía que ver una sola cerda de su escoba prometida. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora era la mañana del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, esto causaba una especie de conmoción. Especialmente para Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y Keeper.

Él había acorralado a Harry en el desayuno y exigió saber dónde estaba la escoba prometido. Al enterarse de que aún Puro Hueso tuvieron que producir realmente la escoba, que había agarrado a Harry por el brazo y la arrastró al muchacho más joven de la Gran Sala. Mandy, Ron y Hermione habían seguido a su paso.

"Maldita sea, Potter," bramó Wood, "Tenemos menos de una hora!"

"No te preocupes," Harry le aseguró a su capitán. "Va a estar listo antes de esa fecha."

"¿Cómo crees eso?" exigido de madera, mientras corrían hasta el dormitorio del chico de primer año. "Incluso si usted fue a Hogsmeade, que no está permitido hacer, tomaría _más de una hora_ para ir, comprar la escoba y volver."

"El es rápido cuando tiene que ser", dijo Mandy.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, de madera no tardó e inmediatamente trató de entrar. Para su disgusto la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada con llave, algo que supuestamente no era posible. Él comenzó a golpear el puño contra la madera con la esperanza de ganar la atención de Puro Hueso.

"Abre !" -gritó, golpeando la puerta con fuerza suficiente para recitar su marco.

"Ya voy, ya voy! Mantenga sus thestrals!" dijo Puro Hueso. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro y figura alta e imponente de Puro Hueso apareció en la puerta. "¿Quién se atreve a perturbar a Puro Hueso?" exigió ominosamente.

Hubiera sido un espectáculo de enormes proporciones... fueron el esqueleto no llevar una bata de color crema, con difusos zapatillas de conejo color rosa. Wood fue demasiado trabajado sobre la escoba de Harry a tomar mucho en cuenta la ropa de Puro Hueso, pero Ron y Hermione parpadeó en el Reaper con incredulidad. Esto fue a pesar del hecho de que, como "mascota" de Harry, el Reaper era nominalmente el sexto ocupante de esa habitación en particular y así pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo en torno a Ron y los otros muchachos.

Madera inclinó hacia Puro Hueso, saliendo por ser bastante intimidante a pesar del hecho de que era una cabeza llena más corto que el esqueleto. "Escoba de Potter - el que se suponía que estar recibiendo", comenzó dulcemente, antes rugiendo como un león enojado, "¿Dónde está ?!"

"¿Es ese tiempo ya?" pidió Puro Hueso, apenas molestado por la beligerancia de madera. Él buscando en su bata y sacó un reloj de bolsillo en forma de reloj de arena.

"¡SÍ!" tronado Wood.

"El partido contra Slytherin _es_ esta mañana, Puro Hueso ", recordó Harry.

"Cincuenta y dos minutos a partir de ahora", confirmó Mandy, de haber comprobado su propio reloj de pulsera.

"Oh, espero que eso es bastante tiempo", dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

"Más que suficiente, niño," Puro Hueso le aseguró.

"¿Podemos ver?" preguntó Ron.

"Olvídate de ver - _la_ escoba!" insistió Wood, agitando las manos sobre.

"Déjame cambiar primero," Puro Hueso cedió.

"Nosotros no hacemos ..."

Puro Hueso convocado sus energías místicas, que se arremolinaban a su alrededor en un torbellino salvaje de la luz púrpura, verde y negro. Una vez que la magia se desvaneció, se reveló que la bata de Puro Hueso había transformado en sus túnicas negras 'de trabajo'.

"... tiene el tiempo?" La madera se apagó por la sorpresa. Él parpadeó. "Eso fue rápido."

"Te lo dije", asintió Mandy.

"Primero vamos a ir a la sala común", sugirió Harry.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione, ya que el grupo se volvió para seguir el Niño-Que-Vivió, que ya había empezado a bajar por la estrecha escalera.

"Me gusta mi dormitorio de la manera que es."

"No estoy haciéndolo mal!" protesto Puro Hueso.

"Oh, sí, usted es", dijo Mandy rotundamente.

"Lo haces sonar como si algo malo va a pasar", señaló Hermione con cautela.

"Algo seguro es que le", confirmó Mandy.

"Sabía que debería haber sólo tenía McGonagall obtener una escoba para ti", se quejó de madera, relleno con rabia los puños apretados en los bolsillos del pantalón. "Podrías haber tenido una Nimbus Dos Mil, pero noooooo ... quiere su esqueleto mascota para que la escoba!"

"Oi, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Fred, quien estaba esperando en la sala común con su gemelo.

"Una reunión en la sala común?" -preguntó George.

"Y nosotros no fuimos invitados?"

"Cállate, ustedes dos!" espetó Wood. "Estamos recibiendo la escoba de Potter!"

"Oh, esto..."

"...¡tengo que verlo!"

El grupo de Gryffindor se alejó de las escaleras y hacia el centro de la sala común; donde había más espacio para trabajar. Acompañado por los gemelos, se acomodaron a un lado de Puro Hueso, que tomó el centro del escenario.

"¡Así vamos!" incitado Madera con impaciencia.

Puro Hueso extendió una mano y su guadaña materializó con un destello de luz negro y un crujido de la energía oscura. "Simplemente no me interrumpa una vez que he empezado y asegúrese dat nadie interfiere", dijo en serio. "Los malos ajustes ocurren cuando la gente hace eso."

Hermione, siempre curiosa, pidió de inmediato ", por ejemplo?"

"De la extinción de los dinosaurios de, por ejemplo," suministrado Puro Hueso blandamente.

"Vamos a estar tranquilo", prometió Ron.

"Silenciosos como ..."

"... una tumba", dijeron a los gemelos.

Ron se volvió a sus hermanos mayores y frunció el ceño. "¿Tenian que decir 'tumba'?"

Fred asintió solemnemente y dijo: "Sí, de lo contrario ..."

"... hubiera habido _graves_ consecuencias", finalizó Jorge.

Este juego de palabras era tan terrible que todo el mundo se quejó en voz alta, incluso Puro Hueso. Mandy fue tan lejos como para golpear una mano por la cara, que se torció en una mueca de dolor. Después de tomar un corto tiempo para sacudir el momento fuera, Puro Hueso comenzó a oscilar su guadaña sobre. Todo el mundo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no queriendo arriesgar accidentalmente mellado por el arma.

"Shakalakalaka Boom", coreaba Puro Hueso. "Chakalakalaka Room ! Voom whakalakalaka!"

"¡Avanza con eso!" gritó Mandy inesperadamente.

Esta ligera interrupción logró casi asustando a los demás de sus pieles. Sobre todo porque un rayo de energía salió de la parte superior del mango de la guadaña y criticó un agujero humeante en el techo de la sala común. Afortunadamente no pasó nada más, salvo para todo el mundo mirando con incredulidad a Mandy para hacer tal cosa a pesar de la advertencia de Puro Hueso.

"El simple hecho de que la magia fluya fluyendo", dijo Puro Hueso después de un golpe.

Que se asentaron, Puro Hueso se puso en una postura más señorial y planteó la guadaña en alto. Sus cuencas de los ojos vacías estallaron en llamas de otro mundo y su voz profunda comenzó a resonar poco natural, como si de una gran distancia.

"Antes de los poderes de de frío, oscuro inframundo," entonó, **"yo** **te llamo;. Zarathos, corcel de Mephisto Ven, toma forma y montar una vez** más!"

Con esta proclamación, Puro Hueso estrelló la guadaña contra el suelo, desatando un destello de energía arremolinada que envolvió rápidamente la sala común y los que esperan en él. Un sonido chillando, no a diferencia de un motor a reacción se acerca, llenó el aire y causó a los presentes a bofetada manos sobre sus oídos. El ruido llegó a un crescendo y abruptamente cortó con una brillante explosión de luz.

Parpadeo de distancia los puntos que llenaban su visión, todo el mundo se encontraron mirando con asombro ante la escoba ahora flotando a la altura de la cintura justo en frente de un aspecto engreído- Puro Hueso.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" exigido de madera después de un momento.

"esto es la mejor escoba que jamás podras encontrar", declaró Grim orgulloso. "Un original del submundo genuino."

"No es perseguido o poseído por una fuerza maligna, ¿verdad?" Mandy preguntó con suspicacia.

"Por supuesto que no... bueno ... no pienses así."

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Harry, dando un paso adelante.

"el Ghost-Rider."

Fue sin duda una creación de otro mundo, a diferencia de cualquier escoba para llegar antes. Su eje fue hecho de un metal negro y musculoso mirando brillante, pulido con acabado espejo reluciente. Una pequeña calavera de plata, con los colmillos vampíricos largos, se sentó en la punta del eje, sus zócalos llenos de un fuego parpadeante. La cola se hizo de cerdas ébano nudosos y retorcidos que ardían con llamas perpetuas pero silenciosos, dando la impresión de que la escoba se movía aun cuando flotaba en su lugar.

"Grandioso", sopló un Ron asombro lleno. "Lo que yo daría por otro de esos."

"Si usted está dispuesto a desprenderse de tu alma, puedo arreglar una para ti," Puro Hueso informo.

"¿Puedes?" -preguntó Ron con impaciencia.

"No veo por qué tanto alboroto se trata. Es sólo una escoba", dijo Mandy.

"¿Está loca?" preguntó Ron. Él señaló con el dedo a la escoba y declaró: "Cualquier persona en su sano juicio vendería su alma por una escoba asi!"

Mandy se limitó a levantar una ceja y le preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo uno?"

Wood, en el ínterin, había estado examinando de cerca y evaluar la escoba demoníaca. Rodeó su alrededor, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo mientras se movía. "No lo sé", dijo, algunos dudan evidente en su voz. "¿Es bueno?"

"Mira allí," dijo Grim, señala en el mango de la escoba. "Ves eso? Es de la marca del de la bestia."

El punto de la Muerte estaba indicando Fue justo antes de la cola de la escoba, donde una pequeña placa de bronce fue unido al eje. Todo el mundo se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca y encontró que la placa tenía las palabras **"señor** **de las bestias © - Original** 'grabado en él en una escritura gótica negrita y vagamente siniestra.

"Bueno, no puede ser peor que cualquiera de las escobas de la escuela, ¿no?" dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Extendió la mano y arrancó el Ghost-Rider desde donde estaba flotando. "Vamonos."

"Sólo deseo que tenía tiempo para darle un vuelo de prueba en primer lugar," murmuró Wood mientras seguía a Harry al agujero del retrato.

"No hay momento como el actual, ¿eh?" preguntó Fred.

"La primera vez es la vencida y todo lo que la podredumbre", coincidió George.

"En esto caso, es más una cuestión de prueba de fuego", observó Grim.

"Teniendo en cuenta que la cola de la escoba", dijo Mandy, "eso es una clara posibilidad."

* * *

Después de que Harry, los gemelos y su capitán maniática de izquierda a unirse con el resto del equipo de Quidditch, Mandy dirigir el resto del grupo el campo. La sección de Gryffindor de los stands no era tan difícil de encontrar, lo que con las brillantes banderas rojas y doradas, banderas, escarapelas, bufandas y demás parafernalia que se estaba ondeaban sobre.

Mirando al resto de la grada, pudieron ver que Hufflepuff parece estar apoyando Gryffindor con casi tanto entusiasmo como los propios Gryffindor. Hubo incluso un par de pancartas instando a Harry y sus compañeros de equipo a la victoria, sin duda consecuencia de la presencia de Orquito en esa casa. El chico en cuestión había acorralado a sus compañeros de primer año, por medio de sus tentáculos, en vítores en voz alta y con frecuencia para su primo preferido.

Por el contrario los Ravenclaw parecía algo neutral en el asunto, mientras que los de Slytherin eran muy vocal en apoyo de su propio equipo. Para evitar cualquier posibilidad de disturbios estallar entre las casas rivales, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían hecho un punto de establecerse entre ellos, dejando así a los dos sentados en lados opuestos de la cancha oval.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta una altura respetable para ver el próximo partido, encontraron los otros Gryffindor de primer año esperando por ellos. Dean, Neville y Seamus tenían sólo minutos antes de terminado el establecimiento de una gran pancarta proclamando _'Potter_ _para el presidente_ "con un gran león de Gryffindor debajo.

Esto era algo que habían pasado todo el tiempo libre que pudieran encontrar durante la semana anterior trabajando, como una sorpresa para el primer juego de Harry de Quidditch. Dean había hecho la obra, muy buena gana al principio, pero con un entusiasmo aterrador después de Mandy le había mandado a hacer un buen trabajo. Hermione había aplicado el toque final, un encanto que hizo sus Flash Banner diferentes colores - pero principalmente rojo y oro.

Sólo Lavender y Parvati saludaron la llegada del grupo, ya que los tres chicos estaban en medio de una animada conversación. De lo que se oía, parecía que estaban discutiendo los intentos hasta ahora fallidos de Dean en _'woo'_ Mandy.

"Usted realmente debe permanecer fuera de su camino", advirtió Neville.

"Te lo digo, a ella le gusto!" Dean insistió apasionadamente.

"Ni siquiera un poco," no estuvo de acuerdo Seamus.

Neville intervino en el asunto. "Bueno, tal vez un _poco, Seamus," ofreció._ "Después de todo, ella no le ha echado de la Torre de Astronomía todavía."

Seamus se encogió de hombros y señaló: "Somos sólo un par de meses en el año escolar."

"Así que, preciosa," susurró Dean como Mandy se acomodó en su asiento. "¿Qué quieres decir nosotros-"

Mandy cortó lo zalamero comentario Dean había planeado por el acaparamiento de la cabeza y golpeándolo cara por primera vez en la barandilla frente a ellos. Se desplomó rápidamente, apenas consciente, pero con una sonrisa inquietante feliz.

"Honestamente, nunca aprende," suspiró Hermione, sorprendentemente despreocupado por las acciones de Mandy.

"El muchacho es un masoquista", concluyó Puro Hueso.

Después de varios minutos de espera impaciente, los equipos finalmente salieron de los vestuarios. Fueron recibidos con aplausos de sus respectivas casas y caminaban con orgullo al centro del campo, donde Madame Hooch estaba esperando. Los Gryffindor eran rápidamente capaz de encontrar a Harry entre sus túnicas escarlata y oro compañeros. Era, después de todo, el jugador más corto en el campo.

Después de que los capitanes, Wood y Flint, hicieron un intento creíble para aplastar a las manos de cada uno en pulpa, el instructor de vuelo en libertad las bolas y que hizo la denuncia inicial.

Lee Jordan, un amigo cercano de los gemelos Weasley, comenzó inmediatamente su comentario.

"Y la quaffle se toma inmediatamente por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor - lo que es un excelente cazador de esa chica es, y bastante atractiva también-"

Su censor, la profesora McGonagall, de inmediato comenzó su censura.

"¡JORDÁN!"

"Lo siento, profesor," se disculpó Lee, no sonando las arras en lo más mínimo.

El juego apenas había comenzado, con Gryffindor hacer una puñalada profunda en los objetivos de Slytherin, cuando una voz familiar llamó no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban viendo.

"Disculpa,", perdón, que viene a través "Eris recitó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de Gryffindor que se interponían entre ella y los amigos de Harry. Ella miró hacia arriba en el aire, donde Harry daba vueltas en su nueva escoba y felizmente exclamó: "Oh, yo digo, justo a tiempo. Maravilloso."

Todo el mundo se sorprendió sinceramente ver que Eris, obviamente, la intención de establecer un campamento en la parte de Gryffindor de los stands, en lugar de con su compañero de Slytherin. Curiosamente nadie parecía estar sorprendido de que la diosa rubia de pelo fue acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, que parecía haber abandonado Malfoy y ahora se mantiene la empresa con Eris lugar, aunque más en la capacidad de las mulas de carga que los guardaespaldas.

"Vamos ustedes dos", instó a Eris, animando a gritos a Harry y animando a sus compañeros densamente construidas a hacer lo mismo. "¡Animar!"

"Pero-" Goyle intentó protestar.

Porque fue cortado como Eris se inclinó sobre él y gritó como un demonio enfurecido, "ALEGRÍA!"

Los dos ex-guardaespaldas se volvieron hacia el juego y comenzaron frenéticamente gritando, "Go Potter ir! Ir Gryffindor! Yay!"

"¿De que va todo eso?" preguntó Ron.

"Parece que Eris tiene algunas nuevos 'guardaespaldas'", dijo Mandy.

"¿Te refieres a Crabbe y Goyle ahora son aduladores Eris '? Ah-jajajaja!" Puro Hueso dijo, rompiendo a reír. Unos segundos más tarde, se detuvieron. "Espera. Eso es malo. Ah-jajajaja!"

Mientras tanto, Lee continuaba su animada comentario. Si él era un poco distraído y concentrarse más en ciertos jugadores que otros, así, nadie se quejaba en voz demasiado alta.

"Y Johnson de vuelta en la posesión de la quaffle, un campo libre a proa y fuera de ella va-"

Todo el mundo miraba atentamente mientras Angelina hábilmente esquivó y teje su camino a través de la oposición y anotó el primer gol del partido, poniendo de Gryffindor en el tablero. Ten - cero.

"Budge allí, moverse a lo largo."

"Hagrid," saludó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ninguno de los estudiantes sabía el jardinero que bien, pero que había hablado con ellos varias veces desde el inicio del plazo y había trabado amistad rápida con Harry.

Hagrid le apretó el camino a través de las gradas, haciendo todo lo posible para no aplastar cualquier de los niños en su camino, con un éxito marginal. Al llegar al lugar donde el Gryffindor de primer año, Puro Hueso y Eris fueron acampados, se dejó caer en su lugar al lado de ellos, deteniéndose brevemente para dar a Puro Hueso una mirada curiosa. A pesar de que era amigo de Harry, y por asociación Mandy, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el Reaper esquelética antes.

"Bin watchin 'me choza", comentó mientras se puso cómodo. "Pero todavía no es el mismo que bein en la multitud. No hay señales de la Snitch, ¿eh?"

"No," respondió Ron con un movimiento de cabeza. "Harry no ha tenido mucho que ver todavía."

Como si se le pide por las palabras de Ron, Harry se rompió en una inmersión tan rápidos.

"Espera un momento - era que la Snitch?" -gritó Lee, animándose con entusiasmo. "Lo es! Y Potter ya está en búsqueda! Míralo bucear!"

Harry se movía tan rápido que el Buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, ni siquiera estaba en la pelea. De hecho, llegó a un alto completo como el ardiente rayo de fuego del infierno que arrastraba detrás del Ghost-Rider casi firme túnicas de Quidditch del chico vestido de verde en llamas.

"Dulce Merlín, Potter de establecer el terreno de juego en el fuego! Literalmente!"

" Puro Hueso, debo admitir," permitió Mandy, obviamente impresionado a su pesar. "Tú mismo superaste con esa escoba tuyo. Es la cosa más rápida que hay."

"Soy la Muerte", dijo Puro Hueso, hinchando su caja torácica. "Siempre cumplo mis promesas."

 _¡ZAS!_

El capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, inesperadamente se estrelló contra Harry para evitar que agarrar la Snitch, enviándolo fuera de control. Se recuperó con una rapidez sobrenatural, gracias a sus dos propias habilidades y su escoba demoníaca, pero su blanco había desaparecido en los pocos segundos que tardó en enderezarse.

Los Gryffindor estaban todos de pie, abucheos y llorando falta en las acciones de Flint. Incluso Eris parecía poner fuera por ella, ya que ella ciertamente tenía algo de debilidad por Harry. Dean fue insistentemente pidiendo una tarjeta roja y Hagrid estaba murmurando algo acerca de hacer trampa Slytherin.

Fue la reacción de Mandy, sin embargo, que dieron sus compañeros pausa. A diferencia del resto de la casa, permaneció impasible en su asiento. La única indicación de su disgusto fue que sus ojos azules oscuros se estrecharon la más elemental de las fracciones y seguimiento después de la Slytherin capitán durante varios segundos. Algunas de las inmediaciones de séptimo año se apartó un poco, ya que su aura normal de las tinieblas presentimiento se hizo teñida con un toque de disgusto frío.

"Así que - después de eso poco obvio y repugnante del Engaño"

"¡Jordán!"

"Quiero decir, después de la falta- abierta y repugnante"

"Jordan, yo lo advierto Tú-"

"Está bien, está bien", un Lee descontentos accedió. "Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, lo que podría suceder a cualquiera, supongo..."

El juego no se reanudó mucho más tarde, cuando Alicia Spinnet tomó la pena de tiro Madame Hooch les había otorgado. Fue entonces cuando Harry vio la Snitch nuevo. Higgs era casi literalmente al otro lado de la cancha, cuidado con acercarse demasiado a su oponente por miedo a la cola en llamas del Ghost-Rider. Con suerte y la ventaja de su lado, Harry inmediatamente arrancó después de la pequeña bola de oro.

"Potter vio la Snitch otra vez!" aulló Lee, rebotando con entusiasmo en su asiento mientras observaba el espectáculo. "Y no ha sido aún cinco minutos desde que recibió una falta por ese matón sobre-crecido Flint!"

"Por última vez, Jordan!"

Harry se movía tan rápido que los espectadores se quedaron viendo poco más que una mancha escarlata con una estela de fuego profano siguiente detrás de él. La Snitch parecía consciente de que estaba en peligro de ser atrapado, y fue lanzando alrededor en un frenesí. Juega a través de la tierra de campo hasta detenerse cerca que los otros jugadores se detuvieron para ver la persecución, la única excepción de Flint, quien comenzó a gritar y maldecir al Higgs por estar fuera de posición.

Agachándose bajo una bludger errante y luego tirabuzón ronda Adrian Pucey, Harry fue lenta pero constantemente ganando terreno sobre su presa escurridiza. Después de un minuto de acrobacias audaces, la Snitch estaba casi al alcance. Se estiró con una mano, manteniendo la otra mano un firme control sobre el eje del Ghost-Rider. Se esforzó hacia adelante, se inclina a baja altura sobre la escoba, y podía sentir el aleteo de las alas de la Snitch contra la punta de los dedos. Estaba tan cerca.

El impacto inesperado de varios objetos pequeños contra su cuerpo casi lo derribó de su escoba. Al principio pensó que era una bludger, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo asaltado por las cosas demasiado pequeñas y demasiado blandos. También, Bludgers no tienden a quedarse y en varias ocasiones batir a sus víctimas. Ciertamente no eran un amarillo brillante en color y no chitter frenéticamente mientras se congregaron a su alrededor.

"Maldita sea", gritó Lee, poniéndose de pie. "Ataque bajo de Potter por una bandada de canarios!"

"Ahora eso no se ve todos los días", comentó Puro Hueso, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Dónde diablos eso vino?" Hagrid preguntó mientras todos miraban con incredulidad al ver a Harry se ponga en movimiento desde la Snitch por una docena de canarios. Incluso Mandy reaccionó con sorpresa a este asalto inesperado, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon y miraron al otro lado de la cancha de donde habían aparecido primero las aves homicidas rápidamente.

"Eso fue cerca de la sección de Slytherin de las gradas", señaló fríamente.

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Neville, encogiéndose ante su tono de voz.

"Yo no creo en las coincidencias."

Mandy inmediatamente cogió los prismáticos de gran tamaño de Hagrid fuera de sus enormes manos y se los entregó a Hermione. La chica de pelo espeso ya sabía lo que se estaba mandado de ella y comenzó a utilizarlos para buscar a través de las gradas.

"Er, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Ron.

"Buscando a Malfoy," respondió Mandy, permitiendo Hermione para continuar la búsqueda sin interrupciones.

"Lo encontré", exclamó Hermione, cerrando en un lugar más o menos justo enfrente de donde estaban sentados.

"¿Tiene su varita?" Mandy preguntó rápidamente.

"No puedo ver... no, espera... ahí está," Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar los prismáticos. Se volvió hacia Mandy e informó: "Él está viendose insoportablemente petulante y los estudiantes a su alrededor parecen estar felicitándolo. Debe de haber conjurado los pájaros y los envió a la trayectoria de vuelo de Harry." Hizo una pausa y regañadientes admitió: "Muy impresionante para un primer año. No creo que yo podría haber hecho eso."

"Eso es ilegal! ¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Ron.

"Deja a mí", dijo Mandy. Le tendió la mano y le ordenó: " Puro Hueso, guadaña."

"Aquí", dijo Puro Hueso, entregarlo sin pausa ni pensamiento.

Mandy aceptó con calma la guadaña, apuntó a la parte de Slytherin de los stands y apuntó.

Hermione miraba con creciente alarma y empezó a preguntar: "Um, Mandy? Qué estás-"

Las palabras no pueden describir suficientemente la explosión de energía sobrenatural que cruzó el campo. La única cosa que alguien pueda acordar fue que había sido una sombra imposiblemente luminiscente de negro. Algo de una contradicción en los términos, para estar seguro, pero perfectamente comprensible si se tiene en cuenta el origen de la explosión.

"MALDITA SEA!"

"Profesora McGonagall!"

Una vez que el resplandor de la explosión se desvaneció, piezas de escombros comenzaron a llover sobre el campo de Quidditch y el estadio. Harry, que tiene por ahora escapado sus atacantes plumosas, miraba con curiosidad. Luego se volvió hacia donde había visto a sus amigos lo animan en y agraciada Mandy con una sonrisa agradecida y un pulgar hacia arriba. Él fue el único en reaccionar, aunque, como todos los otros jugadores, Slytherin y Gryffindor por igual, fueron congelados en estado de shock. Así que era casi todo el mundo, con sólo unas pocas excepciones notables.

"Lleno en la amistad!" vitoreo Orquito, aplastando a Ernie y Justin a él con sus tentáculos.

"AH-HAHAHA! CAOS!" cacareado Eris con locura, totalmente despreocupados por destinos de su compañero Slytherin '.

"Yo creo que acaba de mutilar a varias docenas de estudiantes de la escuela," observé Grim desapasionadamente.

"¿Entonces qué?" Ron dijo alegremente. "Sólo son Slytherin."

"Oh, Mandy, vas a estar en tantos problemas", gimió Hermione nerviosamente, pero con un toque de resignación. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Terminar de ver el partido", respondió Mandy, devolviendo la guadaña para Puro Hueso.

"Bien por mí", dijo Puro Hueso.

"Sí", coincidió Hagrid.

"Yo también", asentí Ron.

"¡CAOS!"


	11. Capitulo 10

El resto del partido de Quidditch no fue tan emocionante. La aniquilación casi total de Mandy de la sección de Slytherin de los stands fue un acto muy difícil de seguir. Tanto con el Gryffindor y, en especial, los equipos de la Slytherin en un estado de incredulidad, no había mucho en el camino de juego. Incluso Oliver Wood, obsesivo-compulsivo que era, podía apenas logran hacer más que seguir los movimientos.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Harry encuentra la Snitch y persiguió hacia abajo una vez más - esta vez sin interrupción. Lee Jordan, que era excesivamente petulante sobre arrebato antes de la profesora McGonagall, contó el marcador final como ciento noventa puntos a diez. Los Gryffindor estaban comprensiblemente encantados, aunque su entusiasmo sobre una victoria tan contundente fue atenuado por los ojos de Slytherin humeante en pie.

Eris fue el primero en salir, pero sólo después de envolver a Harry en un abrazo de costilla-agrietamiento y la plantación de varias docenas excesivamente dramatizada besos en ambas mejillas. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furiosa Mandy estaba dirigiendo a ella, ella se fue a la enfermería para obtener una mejor visión de la devastación causada en el resto de su casa. Crabbe y Goyle, después de haber sido obligados a también felicitar a Harry (aunque afortunadamente sin los abrazos y besos) seguido obedientemente detrás de ella.

"Chalada", comentó Ron, como Eris volantes de distancia.

"Caótica", corrigió un Harry ligeramente enrojecida.

"Amable, sin embargo," dijo Orquito, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Justin y Ernie estaban siguiendo obedientemente detrás de él, consciente de que si intentaban salir, tentáculos negros de Junior nunca fueron muy lejos. "Ella habría hecho una maravillosa Hufflepuff ... si no estuviera completamente loco."

"Ella es una vagabunda pegajosa," murmuró Mandy.

"Buen juego, primo," Orquito felicitó, dándole a Harry un apretón de manos firme y entusiasta. Un gesto de la mano impulsó Justin y Ernie para extender su propia apreciación de Quidditch espectáculo del día.

"Sí, completamente destruyo los Slytherin," dijo Ernie.

"Literalmente," agregó Justin, asegurándose de mantener a sus compañeros situados entre él y Mandy. Al parecer, ahora tenía más miedo de ella que él era de Junior.

El trío de Hufflepuff partió poco después de que, dando una última ronda de felicitaciones, Orquito arrastró sus dos amigos reacios vuelta a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Al parecer, tenía un pequeño lote de bollos preparados para el té de la tarde y la intención de compartirlas con sus compañeros de casa, si querían o no.

"Ya sabes," dijo Ron mientras observaban Júnior llevar una desesperada Ernie y Justin de distancia, "Siempre pensé que me moriría de vergüenza si alguna vez ordenados en Hufflepuff."

"Ahora usted no cree que hubiera sido tan malo?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Diablos no!" -exclamó Ron. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y dijo: "Ahora _sé_ que me moria... no de la vergüenza sino por el primo suyo, da miedo, compañero; bueno hasta la médula, pero todavía;.. Da miedo."

"Él _es_ parte demonio," dijo Hermione, lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de acuerdo.

"Orquito puede ser un tonto," observada Mandy ", pero prefiero estar en Hufflepuff con él, que en Slytherin con Eris."

"Si, si", acordo Puro Hueso.

" _no son_ tan malos", dijo Harry.

"¿Acaso los aanarios te golpearon la cabeza muchacho?" Puro Hueso preguntó, mirando con incredulidad. "Por supuesto que estan mal!"

"Bueno ... tal vez son un poco ..."

"sangrientamente loco", afirmó Ron.

Hagrid, que había estado observando en silencio desconcierto, juntó las manos y le preguntó: "¿Quién desea un vaso de té para celebrar? "

Puro Hueso instante levantó un dedo huesudo y proclamó: "Justo lo que necesito, buen hombre!"

Una vez que todo el mundo había afirmado su deseo de una taza rápida, el grupo comenzó a salir del campo de Quidditch y el viento su camino a la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaban pasando por las escaleras que conducen a la caja de la maestra, cuando grandes voces llamó la atención. Parecía que los profesores estaban discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos que condujeron a la victoria de Gryffindor, en particular, de Mandy asalto contra el Slytherin se destaca.

"Ella solo estaba actuando en la defensa de su amiga," defendió McGonagall.

"Ella es un delirio, sociópata hambriento de poder," Snape interrumpió acaloradamente.

Dumbledore se detuvo a considerar esto y luego negó con la cabeza. "Miss Maxwell no" volverse loco "."

Snape miró con furia en el director y en realidad comenzó a agitar sus brazos alrededor de la agitación. "Esto no es una broma, Albus! La chica voló casi todos los estudiantes en mi casa! Más de una bandada de pájaros! Estamos maldita suerte nadie resultó muerto!"

"La suerte no tuvo nada que ver con eso", dijo Mandy rotundamente mientras caminaban por

Los maestros y profesores hicieron una pausa en su discusión como el grupo de los Gryffindor de primer año, incluyendo Hagrid Puro Hueso, y ellos pasaron. Mandy, a un lado de su observación inicial, los ignoró por completo. Los otros, un poco intimidados por el resplandor ampollas Snape estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos, hicieron lo mismo. Harry les dio un gesto de disculpa, pero no arrepentido, junto con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

El rostro de Snape color rápidamente a un tono de rojo que podría coincidir con un Weasley avergonzado y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. Se tambaleó por un momento, su pierna derecha pandeo para el más elemental de los instantes, antes de pararse recto y ceñudo con odio en el grupo. Su avance, probablemente con la intención de cometer un asesinato, se detuvo cuando Mandy miró brevemente en su dirección. Por tan sólo una fracción de segundo, se miraron a los ojos y emparejar la mirada del otro.

"AAAAEEEII!" el Maestro de Pociones chilló, cayendo al suelo por los pies de Dumbledore en un montón temblando y chupando desesperadamente en un pulgar.

"Nunca aprende", murmuró Grim mientras seguían caminando por.

"Severus! Severus!" exclamó Dumbledore, de rodillas al lado de su amigo y tratar de sacudirlo de su estupor.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Esta era la segunda vez ahora que Mandy había debilitado completamente Snape con nada más que una mirada.

Después de haber pasado bien fuera del alcance del oído de los profesores, a quienes se apretaron todo alrededor de su colega caído, Harry se volvió a Mandy y, asegurándose de mantener su voz baja, le preguntó: "¿Has visto la pierna de Snape?"

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Hermione, parpadeando ante esta aparente no Sequitor.

"Está envuelto en vendas", dijo Mandy. _"_ vendas sangrantes".

"¿No crees que ..." Ron se fue apagando.

"Snape dejó que el duende en el castillo como una diversión," dijo Harry.

"Para llegar a cualquiera que sea la vigilancia de perro", finalizó Mandy.

"Pero, él es un maestro," Hermione protestó, aunque no con tanta fuerza como ella tendría para cualquier otro miembro del personal.

Y Puro Hueso la muerte," Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿A Quién prefieres reunirse en un callejón oscuro?"

"Cualquiera, siempre y cuando no sea Mandy", fue la respuesta sincera de Hermione.

Sonriendo a modo de respuesta, Mandy bucle un brazo por el codo de Harry y siguió al frente del grupo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Llegaron en el corto plazo y se establecieron rápidamente en el interior, Harry y Mandy teniendo asientos junto a la otra en una de las butacas de gran tamaño gigante. Los otros se establecieron allí donde podían encontrar un lugar y su conversación seguido centrándose en Snape, plagado de especulaciones sobre la naturaleza y causa de su lesión.

"Herida de Snape, dice " -preguntó Hagrid, sopesando la tetera humeante en una mano. "Me pregunto cómo sucedió? Debe haber sido un accidente de pociones."

"Pero fue su _pierna_ que sangraba, Hagrid. No me puedo imaginar cómo un accidente de pociones haría eso", observó Hermione.

"Yo diría que fue ese perro en el tercer piso de tres cabezas", dijo Harry mientras distraídamente pinchó el pastel de piedra que Hagrid había servido antes de la tetera para hervir. "Debe haber estado tratando de llegar a lo que está de guardia y le picaron por ello."

Al oír esto, Hagrid dejó caer su vaso de agua, pero era tan grande y resistente que ni una gota se derramó. El hombre grande miró a los niños de pura sorpresa y preguntó: "¿Cómo ustedes saben sobre Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" repetida Ron con incredulidad.

"Sí - él es mío", asintió Hagrid.

Hubo un momento de tranquilidad absoluta, como los niños, y Puro Hueso así, miró a Hagrid en pura incredulidad. Era Harry que rompió el silencio, preguntando: "Usted nombró un gigante, perro monstruo de tres cabezas Fluffy?"

"Bueno sí."

"Usted no esta bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad?" preguntó Puro Hueso simplemente.

Antes de Hagrid pudiera defenderse, Mandy interrumpió y preguntó: "¿De dónde sacaste él? ¿Y por qué?"

"Le compró a un Chappie griega que conocí en el año el pub las '," Hagrid explica fácilmente. Se agachó un poco para recuperar la tetera. "Le presté a Dumbledore para proteger EL-" Se calló bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que había revelado sin querer algo que no debería haberlo hecho.

"¿Sí?" instó a Harry con impaciencia.

"Ahora, no me preguntes más", dijo Hagrid incondicionalmente. "Eso es alto secreto, eso es."

"Vamos,! Hagrid Snape tratando de robar!" Harry imploró.

"Tonterias," Hagrid se burló. "Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts - que es uno o 'el pueblo cuidando!"

El fue una breve pausa en la conversación como Hagrid dio la vuelta para verter todo su té - la única excepción Mandy, quien considera el café para ser una bebida muy superior. Harry habría discutido el punto con ella, pero como sabía que el café también preferido Puro Hueso sobre el té Mantuvo la paz en la materia.

"Debe ser algo muy valioso", reflexionó Mandy, "considerando Dumbledore no está dispuesto a confiar en Gringotts con él."

"Algunos artefacto místico, apuesto," puesto en Puro Hueso.

"Me pregunto qué, sin embargo," dijo Hermione.

"¿Y quién se lo vigilaba desde?" preguntó Harry. "No se puede ser cualquier ladrón ordinario, eso es seguro."

Mandy asintió con la cabeza. "Rene persiguió fuera a Voldemort-"

Ante la mención de este Hagrid dejó caer su vaso de agua una y Ron dejó caer su taza de té en su regazo. Esto no fue una buena cosa, como la bebida recién vertida era agua hirviendo y se sumergen rápidamente a través de sus pantalones. Ron chilló con prontitud en el dolor y saltó de su silla, saltando ronda la cabaña de Hagrid y acariciando frenéticamente en su entrepierna empapada.

"Gah! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!"

"'Ere ahora! No sea diciendo ese nombre!"

"? Voldemort ¿Qué?" preguntó Puro Hueso, causando Hagrid se estremeciera y Ron tropezar con sus propios pies. El esqueleto parecía disfrutar de sus reacciones al nombre del Señor Oscuro.

"Tiene sentido, supongo", dijo Mandy pensativo.

"Ahora, escúchame, que mucho", dijo Hagrid, sonando sorprendentemente popa. Él movió un dedo del tamaño de un cacharro de cerdo en ellos. "Yer intromisión" en las cosas que don 'preocupación Yeh. Te olvidas de Fluffy, un "te olvide lo que está Guardando', que está entre el profesor Dumbledore un 'Nicolas Flamel-" Una vez más Hagrid cortó abruptamente.

"¡Ajá!" exclamó Harry triunfalmente.

"Nicolas Flamel, sea quien sea, tiene algo que ver con esto", concluyó Hermione.

"De nombre suena familiar," admitió Puro Hueso, acariciándose la barbilla.

"Él debe poseer lo que sea que el mantenimiento de Dumbledore escondido aquí en la escuela", concluyó Mandy.

"Yeh'd supongo que don 'estar dispuesto a olvidar que dije eso?"

"No es probable," dijo Harry. Se volvió hacia su amigo y le indica, " Puro Hueso?"

"Vamos a ver ahora", dijo Puro Hueso.

El Reaper levantó un brazo y cogió la mano opuesta por la manga de sus túnicas negras. Él arraigada acerca de varios minutos, durante los cuales se las arregló para producir; un pollo de goma, un personal Horádrico, algunos maletas de edad - que rápidamente empezó a arrastrarse a través de la mesa, un anillo de oro que tenía un aire de increíble pesadez al respecto y un par de bragas de encaje de color rosa descarado que hizo Ron a caer una vez más su taza de té rellenados en su regazo.

"Gaouwch! Caliente caliente caliente caliente!"

"¡Ah! Aquí está," Puro Hueso finalmente declaró. Con un floreo, sacó un tomo grande y mohoso de fuera de la manga y lo depositó sobre la mesa delante de ellos con un ruido sordo. Fue un _muy_ gran libro, tanto es así que incluso Hagrid parecía impresionado por su volumen.

"Dudes importantes del mundo mágico, Edición 1138a," leen Hermione, inclinándose para mirar la portada. Ella se volvió para dar Puro Hueso una mirada incrédula.

"Un libro que gruesa, mas te vale que tenga un índice", dijo Mandy, mirando el tomo e ignorando el título.

Puro Hueso lamió un dedo en la preparación y comenzaron a pasar las páginas en la parte delantera del libro. "A ... B ... C, D ... aquí estamos; F," hizo una pausa expectante y le preguntó: "¿Ahora, que estamos buscando ... ¿quién fue"

Hermione respondió de inmediato: "Flamel, Nicolas".

"segurot" Puro Hueso asintió y corrió su dedo huesudo abajo en la lista. "Frankenstein, Víctor ... Fredburger, Fred ... Fronkonsteen, Froderick ... una o dos páginas atrás, me parece".

"'Ere ahora", protestó débilmente Hagrid. "Esto realmente es su negocio."

"AHA! Flamel! Página 10191."

Todo el mundo se inclinó para echar un vistazo como Puro Hueso convertido a la página correspondiente. Incluso Hagrid, aunque claramente tenía algunas dudas sobre su investigación.

"No deberías estar haciendo esto."

"Nicolas Flamel," Hermione leyó sobre el hombro de Puro Hueso. "Naci en ... eso no puede estar bien."

"1325? Eso lo haría... seiscientos..." Harry se apagó.

"Seiscientos sesenta y seis años de edad", dijo Mandy, que no tiene problemas para calcular las fechas.

"Sea quien sea, él es más viejo que la suciedad", observó Ron.

Mandy casi de inmediato se encontró centró en un diagrama muy detallado elaborado junto con la pequeña imagen de sí mismo Flamel. Sintiendo que esto era importante, se vierte sobre el texto y leer en voz alta para que todos oigan. "Hacedor de la piedra filosofal, un alquimista construye capaz de convertir cualquier metal en oro puro ..."

"Así que eso es lo que está siendo vigilado en el pasillo del tercer piso; la piedra filosofal", dijo Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Pero por qué Tú-sabes-quien quiere? Quiero decir, ¿de qué sirve el oro a un fantasma?"

"Tiene que haber algo ..." dijo Harry.

"Ahora que recuerdo," dijo Puro Hueso, chasqueando los dedos. "De piedra se puede utilizar para hacer de Elixir de la Vida."

"Una poción legendario que hace que el bebedor inmortal," Mandy lee del libro.

"Uno de los difíciles de conseguir clientes, eh, Puro Hueso?" preguntó Ron en broma.

Puro Hueso fulminó y se quejó: "El hombre es una amenaza. Peor que Elvis."

"Él no es después de la piedra, ya que puede hacer que el oro", concluyó Harry.

"Él quiere utilizarlo para volver a la vida", finalizó Mandy.

Un ambiente de tensión se apoderó de la cabaña de Hagrid como la importación de esta revelación se hundió lentamente en. Ron y Hermione fueron los más perturbados por todo, como era su anfitrión. Harry y Puro Hueso ambos parecían bastante imparcial, como si fuera nada fuera de lo común. Teniendo en cuenta sus aventuras pasadas, una piedra mágica era parte del curso y apenas vale la pena tal preocupación. Mandy, por otro lado, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos de color azul oscuro.

Por último, el silencio fue roto.

"Así que," Hagrid levantó su vaso de agua masiva. "¿Quién quiere más te?"

* * *

Después de terminar su té con Hagrid, y pretender lo mismo con los pasteles de roca, los cuatro estudiantes y Puro Hueso volvieron al castillo. Todavía era relativamente temprano en el día, sólo un poco de almuerzo pasado, pero sus compañeros de Gryffindor ya había organizado una celebración de la victoria con entusiasmo en la sala común.

En su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry esperó hasta que estuvieron en uno de los pasillos menos transitados, donde había pocas posibilidades de ser escuchado, antes de pasar a su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Él le dirigió una mirada burlona y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Plan? ¿Qué plan?" preguntó Mandy, que afecta a una expresión de desconcierto.

"Mandy, que podría no ser un genio como Hermione o un genio del mal como tú, pero no soy un idiota", dijo Harry secamente.

"No sé lo que estás hablando" Mandy reiteró.

"Un objeto mágico que puede dar riquezas ilimitadas _y_ la inmortalidad?" preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas. Sacudió la cabeza, riendo con desconcierto, y dijo: "Por supuesto que vas a robar antes de que Voldemort lo hace."

Mandy no mueca exactamente, pero su ceño se profundizó una fracción y sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia abajo. Harry tenía razón en su suposición. Ella suspiró suavemente y, esencialmente, admitiendo su culpabilidad, le preguntó: "Supongo que quieres que me vaya solo?"

Harry miró hacia el techo abovedado de piedra, ya que poco a poco subió su camino hasta la escalera que conduce al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Después de un minuto más o menos de la deliberación, Harry se encogió de hombros y le preguntó: "¿Todavía quieres gobernar el mundo, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto," Mandy asintió secamente.

"Pues bien," Harry sonrió con picardía, "¿qué estamos esperando?"

Mandy no sonrió. Nunca. Pero ella ocasionalmente daba una sonrisa. Recepción de carta blanca de Harry para proceder con sus planes, sin embargo, trajo el fantasma de una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.


	12. Extra 2

EXTRA:

Eris estaba reclinado perezosamente sobre el diván que había conjurado el interior de la sala común de Slytherin. Greg Goyle y Vincent Crabbe estaban detrás de ella, una avivando una hoja de palma masiva y las otras uvas peladas y de la mano de alimentar a ella.

"Estoy aburrido", declaró, una manzana de oro que aparece en una mano.

Draco Malfoy, que había estado haciendo un espectáculo de ignorar a ella ya sus nuevos retenes, mojó sus pantalones. Esto fue rápidamente seguido por un grito femenino y una carrera de velocidad frenética hasta la salida a los calabozos, al parecer indiferente que esto revelaría que el resto del castillo de la mancha de humedad de gran crecimiento en torno a su entrepierna.

Si bien la reacción del chico rubio fue quizás el más extremo, todo el mundo hizo salidas más apresurados también.

Una diosa aburrida del caos y la discordia nunca fue una buena cosa.

"Vamos, muchachos," ella ordenó, saltando sobre sus pies. "Vamos a visitar poco Ronny-Wonny."

"Uh, ¿por qué?" preguntó Goyle como él dejó el ventilador de hoja de palma.

"Porque", explicó Eris pacientemente, "Quiero tener otra mirada a sus grandes... manos."

Con suspiros resignados, los dos jóvenes magos se perdieron siguiendo a su patrón. Fue momentos como estos que los tenían casi extrañaban -casi- trabajar para Draco en su lugar.

"¡CAOS!"

Por desgracia, no era como que tenía una opción en la materia.


	13. Capitulo 11

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:**

 **Les recuerdo, yo solo estoy traduciendo este maravilloso fic; no soy la autora (Seria genial tener el genio creativo asi =/); el genio detrás de este fic es Ruskbyte.**

 **Para el review de tenchi:**

 **"This is only a translation into Latin Spanish, if you want to read in your language seeks fic "Something Grim This Way Comes" by Ruskbyte"**

* * *

Robar la Piedra Filosofal resultó ser una tarea algo más complicada que habían previsto inicialmente. Esto se debió al hecho de que Fluffy, sin tener en cuenta sin embargo rápidamente se inclinó ante la actitud dominante de Mandy, no fue el único desafío que se interponía entre ellos y su objetivo. Como Hagrid había dicho, había otras medidas en el lugar y ni Harry ni Mandy estaban dispuestos a actuar hasta que tuvieran una idea de lo que se enfrentaban.

Puro Hueso, Ron y Hermione estaban más o menos dispuestos a dejar que las cosas sean, aunque Mandy estaba trabajando lentamente en convencerlos de que la piedra estaba en peligro inminente de ser robado. Naturalmente, con el fin de asegurar su ayuda, ella se olvidó de mencionar que ella misma era el que tenía sus ojos puestos en el premio.

En un intento por ganar más aliados en esta empresa Eris y Orquito rápidamente habían traído en el secreto de lo que estaba custodiando Fluffy, aunque Eris demostró ya ser conscientes de la presencia de la piedra en Hogwarts.

De hecho, el único interés de la diosa en todo el asunto se desató sobre su descubrimiento de que un perro de tres cabezas gigante era parte de las defensas de la piedra. Eris inmediatamente tomó un brillo preocupante en Fluffy y no era reacio a gastar una gran cantidad de su tiempo libre visitando la bestia. Para Crabbe y Goyle la experiencia fue muy traumático y, durante las semanas siguientes, la pareja con frecuencia se vio con expresiones que fueron aún más vidriosos que de costumbre.

Al final Mandy llegó a la conclusión de que la no participación de Eris era más que probable que una buena cosa. Su razonamiento detrás de esto se debió a una breve conversación que tuvo con Harry.

"¿Estás segura de que su trayendo a este plan tuyo es una buena idea?" Harry había pedido

"Eris vive para el caos," Mandy había respondido. Ella se encogió de hombros descuidado. "Pero aun así, ¿cuánto caos podía causar posiblemente con la Piedra?"

"Mercado de valores. El colapso económico."

"Hm. Usted puede tener un punto."

Y eso, como dicen, era eso.

Orquito, por su parte, encontró la idea de un tesoro bien guardado para ser muy atractivo. Su vida en las entrañas de fuego de la Tierra era singularmente aburrido en su mayor parte y así conoció a cualquier tipo de aventura con gran entusiasmo. Rápidamente se ofreció el uso de su forma de habilidades cambiantes en un intento de descubrir lo que había debajo de la trampilla, pero por ahora la tarea se estaba convirtiendo en un problema ya que los profesores agobiados por sus alumnos antes del inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Antes de la pequeña conspiración de los estudiantes se diera cuenta, la primera mitad del año escolar había dibujado a su fin y las fiestas eran sobre ellos. Opciones de Mandy de asistencia se redujo considerablemente en este punto, como Eris, Orquito y Hermione regresaron a casa para pasar la Navidad con sus familias. Basta con decir, todo el mundo se sintió aliviado en gran medida de que Eris se iba, aunque sólo por un tiempo, ya que sería un bienvenido descanso del caos casi constante que estaba causando a diario. El personal y los otros Slytherin de, en particular, buscaban sobre todo deshilachado.

Los días previos a la Navidad se pasó descansando sobre y en silencio a especular sobre lo que otras defensas y trampas posibles custodiaban la Piedra. Esto pronto se convirtió en algo aburrido, ya que había una clara falta de otra cosa que hacer. La única interrupción en este tedio inesperado vino de Ron por extraño que parezca; como el pelirrojo inquieto se encargó de enseñar a Harry cómo jugar ajedrez mágico. Harry, sin embargo, no era un muy buen jugador y Ron pronto se encontró frente a un cada vez más difícil (por no hablar de enervante) oponente en forma de Puro Hueso, que era un maestro del juego.

Muy pronto llegó la mañana de Navidad, y Harry se despertó a la sorprendente vista de la ya despierta Ron Weasley.

"Feliz Navidad", saludó a Ron con entusiasmo, levantándose de su cama.

"Tú también, Ron," Harry saludó con una sonrisa, antes también de codificación de la cama y tirando de la bata. Luego saludó la única otra persona que permanezca en el dormitorio de primer año con ellos. "Feliz Navidad, Puro Hueso."

"Bah Tonterías", fue la réplica inmediata de Puro Hueso.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Ron, inspeccionando su montón de regalos.

"No sé", se encogió de hombros de Harry. Se volvió hacia Puro Hueso y le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Es demasiado pronto para estar despierto," Puro Hueso se lamentó amargamente. "He tenido una larga noche, largas horas y nadie estaba feliz de verme."

"Tú eres la Muerte", explicó Mandy. "Nadie está nunca feliz de verte."

Harry y Ron se volvieron para ver Mandy pie en la entrada al dormitorio de los niños, vestida con pijama de color rosa y una bata de lana igualmente rosa. Su cabello estaba un tanto alborotado, no en su pulcritud impecable siempre, pero por lo demás parecía completamente despierto y listo para enfrentar el día.

"¡Feliz Navidad Mandy!," saludó Harry felizmente.

"Sí, lo que sea," Mandy respondió, ya de dar vuelta para irse. "Vamos, tenemos regalos por abrir."

Los chicos se reunieron rápidamente los montones de regalos a los pies de la cama, Harry un poco sorprendido por el número de regalos en su colección, y luego bajó a la sala común. Mandy estaba esperando por la más gran chimenea, su propia recompensa de presentes dispuestos en una fila ordenada a su lado.

Ron inmediatamente se sumergió en el proceso de abrir sus regalos, algo que implicaba una gran cantidad de trituración animal y el desgarro de papel de envolver. Harry y Mandy eran más tranquilos y se tomaron el tiempo para organizar en posiciones más cómodas antes de empezar. A partir de esos regalos de sus nuevos amigos de la escuela, el par encontró cajas de ranas de chocolate de Hermione y de Bertie Bott Cada-Flavour Beans de Ron.

"Todavía no estoy seguro acerca de comer algo que se mueve", comentó Mandy, la inspección de una rana.

"Por lo menos estos no gritar cuando los muerde", respondió Harry.

"Buen punto."

Próximo regalo de Harry resultó ser una flauta de madera tallada a mano, cortesía de Hagrid. Harry trató de reproducir una melodía corta en él, pero demostró tener todo el talento musical de un búho sordo. Una mirada desde Mandy le convenció para dejarlo a un lado y nunca intentar jugar de nuevo.

Mandy, por su parte, abrió varios regalos de sus padres. Estos eran en su mayoría de regalo vales a varias tiendas prominentes en Londres muggle. Sr. y la Sra Maxwell ambos sintieron que sea más seguro permitiendo Mandy para elegir lo que quería a sí misma, en lugar de arriesgarse a conseguir algo que ella desaprobaba. También habían enviado Harry varios vales para esas mismas tiendas, aunque de notable menor valor.

Orquito les había enviado a todos los presentes, así, como lo fueron, probablemente, los únicos verdaderos amigos que tenía en la escuela. La mayoría de los otros Hufflepuff estaban adecuadamente aterrorizados de los jóvenes diosecillo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos hacerse amigo de ellos. La verdad es que era en realidad esos mismos esfuerzos que les asustó en el primer lugar. Harry recibió una pequeña botella de esmalte de su escoba, a través de la Ghost-Rider realmente no necesita ningún mantenimiento. Regalo de Mandy era un pasador de color rosa brillante, que ella realmente parecía apreciar recibir.

Ninguno de ellos era tan ingenuo como para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de abrir los regalos brillantemente envueltos que tenían el nombre de Eris en las tarjetas. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Ron abrió su regalo y rápidamente se encontró con cabeza y orejas de mula, directamente desde las páginas de _El sueño de una noche de_ verano.

Después en línea fue un par de regalos de formas extrañas que parecían más bien bultos en comparación con los demás. Al abrirlos, Harry y Mandy encontraron a sí mismos como los destinatarios de Weasley puentes, a mano de punto por la madre de Ron.

"Todos los años - HEE HAW - que nos da un sweater", explicó Ron, incapaz de parar de rebuznar mientras sostenía el jersey también había terminado de desenvolver. Su expresión, o tanto como una mula era capaz, se convirtió en uno de disgusto mientras miraba a su presente. "Y la mía es _siempre_ -HEE HAW -marón."

"buena costura," señaló Mandy, examinando su suéter con un ojo crítico. A diferencia de Ron, su presente era brillante y vívida de color rosa, con un girasol amarillo brillante igualmente trabajó en la parte delantera.

"Desde luego que tiene el color correcto," dijo Harry, aflojando su bata y tirando de su suéter verde esmeralda sobre su cabeza y en su lugar sobre el pijama.

"Y usted también. Combina con tus ojos", coincidió Mandy.

Después de haber terminado de desenvolver los regalos de sus amigos, Harry y Mandy intercambiaron esos regalos que habían conseguido uno para el otro. Al estar instalado en el castillo que era difícil encontrar algo más que dulces simples, pero los dos niños habían logrado convencer a Puro Hueso para hacer sus compras de Navidad para ellos.

Mandy parecía verdaderamente agradecidos de la funda de varita y kit de cuidado que Harry la había conseguido. Fue un regalo extravagante en comparación con los de las navidades pasadas, como los Dursley estaban todavía no del todo dispuesto a darle cualquier forma de subsidio, lo que le obligó a improvisar. Mandy nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero Harry siempre se sintió un tanto inadecuada como resultado. Esta Navidad, sin embargo, se había sumergido un poco en su fondo de la escuela e hizo un punto de compensar su previamente menos de regalos adecuados.

Harry a su vez abrió su regalo de Mandy encontrar un libro, cuyo título leyó en voz alta, "¿Cómo dominar el mundo en diez sencillos pasos, Héctor Ado".

"Pensé que podrías encontrarlo útil", explicó Mandy.

"¿Estás seguro de que desea que la competencia?" Harry bromeó.

"¿Quién dijo que estaría trabajando contra mí?" respondió Mandy.

"El hombre de la mano derecha?"

"Necesito a alguien que sabe lo que están haciendo."

"Voy a hacer un punto de estudiar a fondo", sonrió Harry.

Harry era absolutamente serio sobre esto, ya que él sabía muy bien la actitud de Mandy cuando se trataba de dar regalos. En todos los años que la había conocido, nunca había visto a nadie dar un regalo de cualquier tipo. Por no Puro Hueso. Ni siquiera a sus padres. Por alguna razón, él era la única persona en recibir un regalo de su - cada cumpleaños y Navidad sin falta. Ellos pueden no haber sido grande o caro, pero Harry sintió que entendía el significado detrás del gesto.

Entonces se movieron hacia el último regalo de la pila de Mandy. Era una caja pequeña, envuelto en papel marrón claro y atado con una simple cuerda. Obviamente no era un presente común. Desatar la cuerda y quitando el papel, Mandy abrió el paquete y reveló la Piedra Filosofal. O, al menos, un muy buen facsímil de él. Era una réplica pasta de cuarzo, construida con las especificaciones exactas basadas en los bocetos de la piedra real, obtenido del libro de Puro Hueso sobre el tema. La orden había sido colocada por los padres de Mandy, que entonces había remitido el artículo terminado junto a su hija. Si bien no es algo que sería engañar a Flamel, Dumbledore o cualquier usuario de magia verdaderamente experto, bastaría por lo que habían planeado.

"Así que," Harry miró para asegurarse de que Ron no estaba escuchando (especialmente con esas orejas) y en voz baja le preguntó: "¿Alguna idea todavía por robar la Piedra y hacer el cambio?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Mandy.

"¿Ideas prácticas?", reiteró.

"En realidad no," ella admitió de mala gana. "Necesitamos saber qué más hay es la protección de la misma."

"¿De verdad no crees lo suficientemente Fluffy?" preguntó Harry.

"Es un perro mudo", concluyó Mandy.

"Un tonto, gigante, el perro de tres cabezas con un gusto por la carne humana."

Mandy se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Hagrid dijo que Snape también ayuda a protegerlo."

"¿Crees que los otros profesores están involucrados?" preguntó Harry mientras recogía el último de sus regalos; un paquete sin forma no muy diferente a la que su suéter Weasley había entrado.

"Debe ser", confirmó Mandy.

"Eso es un montón de protección," dijo Harry mientras buscaba una tarjeta. Al no encontrar ninguno, le preguntó: "¿Crees que podemos obtener a través de todo esto?"

"Sí, pero no sin ayuda."

Una vez más, Harry miró a Ron, aunque esta vez por una razón diferente. Sacudió la cabeza. "Ron y Hermione pueden ser nuestros amigos, pero no creo que seríamos capaces de convencerlos para que nos ayude."

"Si no nos ayudarán a _robar_ la Piedra", dijo Mandy, "entonces nos convencemos de que nos ayuden a _proteger a_ él."

"Culpar a Voldemort por el robo?" preguntó Harry, inmediatamente adivinar su plan. Empezó a tirar de la envoltura de la donación, curiosidad por saber quién más se molestaría enviándole ropa.

"Sí", confirmó Mandy.

Una gran capa, hecha de un material brillante extraño, se reveló como el papel de regalo cayó. Tanto Harry y Mandy miraron en la confusión, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Ron, sin embargo, se apresuró a reconocer lo que tenía en la mano de Harry.

" Conosco - HAW HEE - de esos," dijo, oídos poco de asombro y burro espasmos. "Si eso es lo que creo que es - HAW HEE - son muy raros y _muy_ valiosos."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry.

"Es una capa de invisibilidad, por supuesto", respondió Puro Hueso, que finalmente fue descendiendo desde los dormitorios.

Harry envolvió la prenda sobre los hombros y miró con incredulidad emocionado como el resto de su cuerpo desapareció de la vista. Una vez que la capa se había instalado en el lugar no había ni siquiera una pizca de distorsión a traicionar a su presencia.

"Eso sí que es un buen truco," Mandy señaló, dándole a Harry una mirada significativa. "Podría ser útil."

" Puro Hueso? ¿Es esto..." Harry interrumpió, preguntando que el Reaper le daría una cosa así.

"No seas tonto, chico," reprendió Puro Hueso. "Usted ya tiene suficientes problemas en un solo ingenio de salida."

"Entonces, ¿de quién - HEE HAW - es?" preguntó Ron.

"Aquí", dijo Mandy, viendo lo que Harry había perdido. "Hay una nota."

Alcanzando el trozo de papel que su amigo le tendía, Harry subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y empezó a leer la letra esbelta en voz alta.

 _"Su padre abandonó este en mi poder antes de morir._

 _Me imagino que tu amigo,_ _Puro Hueso_ _, sabrá lo que es._

 _Úsalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad a usted."_

"Usar bien, ¿eh?" repetida Mandy sugestivamente, mirando el manto con interés.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no es lo que el autor tenía en mente", dijo Harry secamente.

"Quiero..."

"Por supuesto, usted puede pedir prestado," Harry cedió con un suspiro.

* * *

Harry decidió ir a explorar esa noche, para dar a su nueva capa de invisibilidad una prueba de manejo por así decirlo. Después de un primer encuentro con tanto Filch y el profesor Snape, se refugió en un aula abandonada. Allí se topó con un espejo extraño, tan alto como el techo y rodeada con un marco de oro intrincada. Una inscripción fue tallado a lo largo de la curva superior, en un guion audaz y fluye, pero las palabras eran ajenos a él y Harry dudaba que él sería capaz de pronunciar siquiera correctamente.

Un poco menos de veinticuatro horas después, estaba liderando Mandy, Puro Hueso y Ron en esa misma habitación. Su descubrimiento de la noche anterior le había dejado llena de tan buen humor y entusiasmo que él simplemente tuvo que compartir la experiencia. Sus amigos, que se ven obligados a desafiar el frío fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, no estaban tan ansiosos.

"¿Ven?" preguntó triunfalmente.

Sus tres amigos estaban alrededor de Harry y miraron con curiosidad en el espejo durante un buen rato.

"No puedo ver nada - PPPPPHHT," admitió Ron. Su "presente" Navidad de Eris estaba todavía en plena efecto, muy a su disgusto. Fred y George, por supuesto, encontraron la situación absolutamente hilarante y habían jurado sacrificar un pollo de goma a la diosa rubia enloquecido, en reconocimiento de su travesura tortuosa. Su adoración había crecido hasta el punto de que ambos muchachos estaban considerando ofrecer a sus hijos primogénitos, sobre todo cuando la segunda fase del "regalo" se había manifestado. Ron se había despertado en el Boxing Day para encontrar que ya no tenía un culo para una cabeza, sino más bien un culo literal. Para su horror, y el disgusto de todos los demás, que ahora tenía el desafortunado de romper el viento en lugar de rebuznar cada vez que hablaba. Los gemelos eran despiadados en sus burlas. Nada cualquiera de los profesores trataron tuvo ningún efecto sobre la cabeza del pobre muchacho.

"Yo tampoco", reconoció Mandy.

"Yo también", de acuerdo Puro Hueso.

"Mira, mira a todos... hay un montón de ellos..."

"Harry," interrumpió Mandy. "Lo único que muestra de espejo eres tú."

"Míralo adecuadamente, entonces," insistió Harry, moviéndose de su lugar y arrastrando Mandy más por el codo. "Aquí, estar donde estoy parado."

"Está bien", dijo Mandy dubitativo.

Después de asegurarse de que ella estaba de pie exactamente en el sitio correcto, Mandy volvió su atención hacia el espejo. Sus cejas se levantaron de inmediato recta hasta la línea del cabello y sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para que los iris estaban completamente rodeados de blanco.

Al ver su reacción, Harry preguntó rápidamente: "¿Y bien?"

"Interesante."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que este espejo tuyo muestra lo que quieras al máximo", dijo Mandy, pensativo, con los ojos como dardos hacia atrás y adelante mientras trataba de abarcar todo lo que estaba viendo.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Ron. "PRPRPRFT! Déjeme tener una mirada."

"Pero... mi familia..." Harry se desvaneció mientras Ron reemplazado Mandy en el espejo. La boca de la pelirroja se quedó boquiabierto con prontitud de par en par mientras miraba, paralizada, a cualquier imagen fue revelado a él.

"Genial, que es malvado."

"¿Qué es?"

"Estoy Headboy - PPPPPHHT - llevo la insignia como Bill utiliza - BBBRRAP - y yo estoy sosteniendo la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch - PRPRPRFT - Soy el capitán de Quidditch, también" Ron entusiasmado, con una sonrisa encantada dividir su rostro. Sus compañeros evitaron mirarlo mientras esto ocurría.

"Así que el derecho de Mandy," murmuró Harry, bajando la cabeza con desaliento. "Sólo muestra lo que queremos mostrar."

Los sentimientos de amargura y decepción que brota dentro de él, Harry tropezaron lejos del espejo. Mientras que nunca había sido una persona particularmente física, en ese momento que realmente quería golpear algo. Fue una lástima, decidió, que Draco Malfoy se había ido a casa para las fiestas.

El toque suave de una rosa mano manopla cubierto en su hombro sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos oscuros. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar Mandy pie junto a él, una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos a pesar de la expresión neutra en su rostro. Ella no dijo nada. Ella no necesitaba.

"Estoy bien", dijo, tomando una respiración profunda. "Gracias."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Mandy.

"¿Sí?" Harry regresó. Tratando de librarse de su depresión repentina, le preguntó: "¿Qué ves en el espejo, Mandy?"

Mandy se movió de nuevo al espejo para tomar un segundo vistazo. Ron todavía estaba de pie delante de su superficie pulida, mirando con fascinación absorta en la espléndida imagen que se le presentó. Sin molestarse en decir nada, Mandy le trasladó fuera del camino por el sencillo método de darle un buen empujón.

"Oi!"

"Fuera de mi camino, títere."

"Podría haber - PPPPPHHT - preguntado," se quejó Ron.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Harry.

"Es el futuro", observó Mandy, mirando inquisitivamente en el espejo ", y tengo dominio sobre todo el planeta. Los plebeyos me llaman Mandy el Despiadado, y estoy temidos por todos."

"Bueno," dijo Harry después de un corto pero incrédula pausa, "siempre y cuando no se ha convertido en un asqueroso, horrible criatura, gusano-como para hacerlo."

"Soy lo suficientemente aterrador como soy," Mandy le aseguró.

"Bien."

"Tú eres mi más leal y de confianza mano derecha, querido por todos", agregó.

"Genial", sonrió Harry, su mal humor antes casi totalmente olvidado.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" preguntó con cautela Puro Hueso.

"No te preocupes, Puro Hueso, estás allí también", admitió Mandy.

"Condenación."

"Después de todo, alguien tiene que limpiar los pisos."

"Niña insufrible", se quejó Puro Hueso.

"¿Qué quieres ver, Puro Hueso?" preguntó Harry, curiosidad por saber lo que su otro mejor amigo podría ver.

Mandy gentilmente retiró como Puro Hueso trasladó a reemplazarla en frente del espejo. Se acurrucó junto a Harry, el clima muy frío que provocó que ella se destaque más cerca de lo que haría normalmente. Tirando de su apretado bata se apoyó en él, apenas tocando, y murmuró imprecaciones suaves de ser obligados a vivir en un edificio cuya calentamiento interno era similar a la de un refrigerador.

"Un cementerio sin fin, nada más que lápidas de horizonte a horizonte," reveló Puro Hueso después de unos momentos de examinar el contenido del espejo. Hizo una pausa y luego señaló: "Tu y Mandy son de allí derecho, en el frente."

"Eso es... mórbido", concluyó Mandy.

"Sólo es ser optimista."


	14. Capitulo 12

En poco tiempo, la escuela comenzó de nuevo. Hermione y Orquito regresaron a Hogwarts se perdieron la llegada de Eris, que parecía decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Para alivio de todos, a Ron se le concedió el don de tener la cabeza que había nacido con regresado a él. Aun así, las bromas sobre cómo podía hablar de su culo lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Planes de Mandy para robar tierra de piedra filosofal de Flamel se detuvo frente a una ola interminable de tareas y trabajos. Parecía que casi cada profesor pensó que esto era la manera de comenzar el Año Nuevo. Basta con decir que Hermione estaba encantada, aunque ella era la única.

Después de sólo unas pocas semanas, que era el momento para el Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff partido de Quidditch que se jugará. Los rumores abundaban que Snape estaría actuando como árbitro, tanto a la alarma de los Gryffindor, pero esto fue desmentido rápidamente. Al parecer, Snape había decidido pasar todo el partido sentado inmediatamente detrás de Mandy y Puro Hueso - en un intento de evitar que se repita el partido contra Slytherin. ¿Cómo planeaba lograr esto sin rizado en una bola y chupar su pulgar? era desconocido. Equilibrar esta acción desde el otro extremo, Rene-gado se quedó vigilando la sección Slytherin de los stands, su motosierra celebrada en la mano. Draco Malfoy fue especialmente pálida como resultado.

Comparativamente hablando, fue un partido tranquilo y totalmente sin complicaciones.

"Este juego era tan _aburrido, en comparación con el último", se lamentó Eris como los estudiantes salieron de las gradas y se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo._ "¿Por qué no alguien volar algo y hacerlo un poco más animado?"

Nadie se atrevió a imaginar lo que eso implica, como la Diosa del Caos tenía una definición totalmente diferente de 'viva' que el resto de la población de la escuela.

Tiempo procedió a pasar a un ritmo rápido, con ser hecho muy poco progreso hacia los planes de Mandy para la adquisición de la Piedra. Juicioso de sondeo de los distintos profesores, a veces demasiado sutil para adquirir realmente cualquier información, dio a entender que se trataba de los directores de los centros de la casa que tenían ayudar establecen las protecciones para la Piedra. Además de eso fue la constatación de que los profesores habían comenzado a hacer patrullas del corredor prohibido y cualquier camino que conducen a ella. Claramente, una especie de distracción sería necesario para ganar aún más la entrada.

Fue en los primeros días de primavera, unos pocos días después de las últimas nieves se habían desvanecido, que Harry habló de sus varios amigos en parar cerca la cabaña de Hagrid para el té. Así que, después de las clases se realizaron durante el día, los sospechosos habituales de Gryffindor, esta vez acompañado por un muy entusiasta Orquito, se abrieron paso a través de los terrenos de la escuela. Nadie considera incluso invitando a Eris, que estaba en el momento dirigir una tormenta de nieve ondulante en los calabozos de la escuela. Huelga decir que sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban buscando terriblemente acosado ya que tropezaron con el día en capas gruesas de invierno y otros equipos de clima frío. Los muñecos animados que se abalanzó sobre cualquier víctima inocente eran probablemente el peor aspecto de todo esto, aunque hubo murmullos susurradas de un yeti pícaro merodeando alrededor.

"Diez semanas!"

"Hermione-"

"Te das cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en el segundo año? Son muy importantes!" insistió Hermione, que era la única persona presente que molestó argumentando en contra de su pequeña excursión.

"Pon un calcetín en él, ¿quieres?" exigido Mandy. "Hay que relajarse un poco."

"Sí, todo esto el estrés no es bueno para ti", coincidió Puro Hueso.

"Debería haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes," Hermione se preocupó. "No sé lo que está metido en mí."

Harry puso los ojos en huelga de la niña de preocuparse y le dio la puerta delante de él un golpeteo sonido. Después de una corta espera, la puerta se abrió una fracción y un cansado Hagrid mirando asomó la cabeza. Parecía casi tan agotados como lo hizo Hermione.

"" Ello ", dijo Hagrid, parpadeando por la sorpresa. "Lo que trae Yeh redonda 'ere?"

"Oh, no es nada", dijo Harry, tratando de actuar inocente como él y los demás se presentaban en la cabaña de Hagrid. "¿No podemos visitar a un amigo?"

"¿Qué está guardando la piedra filosofal, aparte de que el perro?" exigido Mandy, no tener tiempo para sutilezas.

"'Eso no es su negocio!" Hagrid protestó. Hizo una pausa y luego bruscamente admitió: "Además, yo no sé con razón yo mismo."

"¿Cómo no pudiste?" preguntó Hermione, claramente sorprendido por la admisión. "Usted ayudó a establecer las protecciones, ¿no?"

"No, cada uno o 'th' cabezas o 'hogar"

"Los jefes de las casas? _Todas_ las casas?" interrumpido Ron.

"Bueno sí-"

"Pero _Snape es_ el jefe de Slytherin!"

Hagrid dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, más como un bramido del viento de verdad, y se quejó, "Yer no todavía en Abou 'que son Yeh? Mira, Snape ayudó a _proteger_ la Piedra, que no se trata de ter robarlo."

Harry, tocando la parte Mandy había asignado antes, murmuró: "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso", sobre todo en beneficio de sus otros amigos, que todavía estaban buscando reclutar a 'proteger' la Piedra.

"Um, Hagrid," Orquito tomó la palabra, llamando la atención de todos para él. Señaló a la chimenea cerca y le preguntó: "¿Por qué tienes un huevo gigante en el fuego?"

La respuesta de Hagrid era un lugar poco inteligente, "Er ..."

"Caray! ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Hagrid?" preguntó Ron, cruzar inmediatamente la choza. Se agachó junto al fuego y echó un vistazo más de cerca el huevo negro brillante que colgaba suspendida sobre las brasas parpadeantes. "Te debe haber costado una fortuna."

"Logane", admitió Hagrid, viendo que no había ninguna razón para mentir. "Las mes '. Yo era-"

"ganaste qué, exactamente," interrumpió Mandy impaciencia.

"Mandy,eso es un huevo de dragón", explicó Puro Hueso, ahora de pie junto a Ron y también examinar el huevo.

Harry y Hermione inmediatamente se volvieron incrédulos ojos de Hagrid y corearon, "Dragón?"

Hagrid suspiró con nostalgia y confesó: "Siempre quise un dragón."

"Hagrid, vives en una _casa de_ madera," protestó Hermione.

"¡Mira, mira!" llamado Orquito, una vez más, señalando a su atención la chimenea. La normalmente tranquila y torpe Hufflepuff estaba apuntando con entusiasmo en el huevo en cuestión. "Esta eclosionando!"

"Fuera del camino!"

Hagrid estaba inmediatamente en movimiento y empujó suavemente Ron, Orquito y Puro Hueso a un lado. Con un par de guantes para horno masivo de gran tamaño, levantó el huevo del fuego y la colocó suavemente en su mesa de comedor.

"Es casi fuera", susurró, inclinándose sobre expectante.

El huevo ya estaba atada con decenas de grietas, que crecieron rápidamente más grueso y más numerosos. Varias grandes piezas de concha cayeron y el dragón comenzó a empujar su salida, emergiendo de una manera no muy diferente a un cocodrilo bebé - algo que Harry había visto una vez en National Geographic, mientras que el gasto un día de verano aburrido en la casa de Mandy en el año anterior.

"lo reconozco," respiró Ron, casi tan entusiasmados con toda la materia como Hagrid. "Eso es un Ridgeback noruego."

"¿Son Ridgebacks noruegos bueno para comer?" preguntó Orquito con curiosidad.

Ron hizo una pausa y miró nerviosamente a Orquito. "Ah ..."

Hermione, sin embargo, al instante advirtió, " Orquito "

"Le bendiga, mira, él sabe quien es su mamá!" -gritó Hagrid como la pequeña bestia rompió abruptamente en los dedos de salchicha.

Mandy miraba el asunto con frialdad, su exposición a Puro Hueso hace mucho tiempo que disminuyó su asombro ante este tipo de eventos. Al ver un dragón del bebé que trama era casi mundano en comparación con algunos de sus aventuras. Entonces, de repente, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y sus ojos de color azul oscuro se redujeron una fracción. Su observación de la escena delante de ella se intensificó.

"Reconozco esa mirada", dijo Harry en voz baja, arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué es?"

"Creo que sólo hemos encontrado nuestra distracción", dijo Mandy.

Harry la miró, confundido por un momento antes de hacer la conexión. Volvió la cabeza para mirar al dragón recién nacidas, que acababa de prender fuego a un mechón de la barba de Hagrid. Se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Usted debe estar bromeando."

"Usted sabe que yo no tengo un sentido del humor."

"Claro que sí", afirmó Puro Hueso, que no tenía idea de exactamente lo que estaban discutiendo, salvo lo poco que acababa de oír. "Se ha perdido en algún lugar entre las millas de ancho sarcástico racha de los suyos, es todo."

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Harry, en relación con el dragón bebé dubitativo.

"Sí," Mandy asintió.

"No lo sé", dijo Harry, "Podríamos necesitar ayuda."

"No te preocupes", respondió Mandy. "Sé exactamente lo que necesitamos y que podemos organizar para nosotros."

"Yo pienso que me falta algo detrás de esto", observé Puro Hueso, sólo que ahora viene a esta realización.

* * *

Planes de Mandy para el bebé dragón, que Hagrid inexplicablemente nombro Pequeño Fortachón, llegaron a buen término una semana después de su eclosión. En este punto su número había disminuido a una, como Ron estaba cómodamente instalado en la enfermería de la escuela después de que Pequeño Fortachón le dio un "mordisco" en la mano. La extremidad lesionada había hinchado hasta proporciones inmensas, en realidad rivalizando con la propia mano de Hagrid en tamaño. Así fue hasta Hermione, Orquito y Puero Hueso para actuar como los títeres en manipulaciones de Mandy. Nadie quería tentar a la suerte y pedir Eris para obtener ayuda.

La primera parte del plan había sido convincente Hagrid que el mantenimiento de Pequeño Fortachón como mascota era simplemente poco realista. El hombretón regañadientes admitió que sabia esto, aunque estaba en una pérdida en cuanto a cómo podría ser reubicado en polluelo. Fue aquí donde Ron, o más bien a su familia, entró en juego. Mandy rara vez se olvidó de nada y se apresuró a recordar el hermano mayor de Ron, Charlie, que actualmente estaba estudiando dragones en Rumania. Algunos correspondencia rápido a través de Hedwig pronto trajo la otra Weasley en el esquema. Los planes fueron elaborados tener Charlie y sus amigos recoger Pequeño Fortachón desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía que la noche del sábado.

Así fue que el grupo de cinco bajó a la cabaña de Hagrid a última hora del sábado por la tarde. Su objetivo era tomar Pequeño Fortachón, por ahora empacado en una caja de madera resistente, a su cita con Charlie. Esta fue una parte muy importante del plan de Mandy, tal como se les escondidas cajón de Pequeño Fortachón en el Gran Salón durante la cena - ostensiblemente como preludio de contrabando al dragón hasta la torre de astronomía. Hermione tenía, por supuesto, señaló las muchas, muchas fallas en esta parte del plan, pero Mandy podría ser muy convincente con sus palabras. Una combinación de encantos Silenciando y capa de invisibilidad de Harry se aseguraría de que la presencia de Pequeño Fortachón permanecería sin ser detectados.

Hagrid los recibió en la puerta de su choza, Pequeño Fortachón listo y esperando en su jaula. El hombre grande, sin embargo, estaba comprensiblemente inconsolable por la pérdida inminente de su bebé autoproclamado.

"Honestamente, Hagrid, es lo mejor," dijo Harry, llegando a lo alto para acariciar su hombro.

"Si usted lo ama, lo puso en libertad", añadió Hermione, aunque el tópico sonó más bien hueca.

"Él tiene un montón o 'ratas un" poco de brandy fer el viaje ", dijo Hagrid, oler las lágrimas. "Un 'He empaqué su oso de peluche en caso de que él se siente solo."

Hubo un ruido fuerte que rasga en este momento y los bits de relleno inflado rápidamente fuera de los agujeros de aire de la caja.

"Señor Bonkers!" lamentó Orquito de repente, mostrando de nuevo a su propio oso de peluche, que había conocido a un destino similar a manos de Mandy.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes y los osos de peluche?" preguntó Mandy.

"'vamos ahora, Mandy!" protestado Puro Hueso.

"No me digas que también tiene uno, Puro Hueso", dijo Mandy con incredulidad.

"Eh ... bueno ... ya ves ..."

"Hnn," Mandy cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. "Vamos, vamos a seguir adelante con esto - antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"bueno", coincidió Harry. Cruzó a pie en un lado de la caja. Miró a Orquito, que se había recuperado rápidamente de su trauma anterior, y le preguntó: "Orquito, se puede obtener el otro lado?"

"Por supuesto, el primo", dijo el joven de buena gana.

Orquito se colocó en posición opuesta a Harry, pero no hizo ningún intento de ayudar al otro chico levántela. En su lugar, un par de gruesos tentáculos negros surgió de sus omóplatos, que utilizó para levantar la caja en el aire con un fácil casual. Esto dejó a Harry sin tener que hacer realidad cualquier libros de su propia.

"Uh, eso es bueno", dijo.

"Aquí está su capa de invisibilidad, Harry," dijo Hermione, que viene a unirse a ellos.

Harry tomó el manto de Hermione y la colocó sobre la caja, ocultándolo de la vista. Era ciertamente muy extraño ver a Orquito de pie allí con sus tentáculos y no hacer nada, pero todos coincidieron en que la mayor parte de los habitantes de la escuela sería escribirlo apagado como una de las muchas peculiaridades del chico extraño - que y eran probablemente miedo de ser electrocutado por esos mismos tentáculos, qué han de decir nada al respecto.

"Adiós, Pequeño Fortachón '!" sollozó Hagrid, agitando un pañuelo en señal de despedida. "Mamá nunca se olvidará de ti!"

"Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estás con amigos que lummox," murmuró en voz baja Mandy mientras ella y Harry liderar el camino de regreso a la escuela.

"Mandy", Harry reprendió. "Un buen hombre de Hagrid, sólo..."

"Él está llorando porque estamos quitando su dragón mascota," Mandy mantiene firmemente. "¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?"

"Y usted desafiado la Muerte a un juego de limbo a cambio por el alma de su perro," respondió Harry. Él hizo un punto de dejar de lado el hecho de que Mandy había incluido su propia alma en el trato. "¿Qué clase de la niña bonita hace eso?"

"Casi no veo ninguna similitud en la situación", afirmó Mandy.

"Si fuera Puro Hueso teniendo Pequeño Fortachón de distancia, yo apostaría Hagrid lucharía para recuperarlo", dijo Harry.

"Dudo de Hagrid bueno en el limbo", señaló Mandy secamente. "O Ajedrez para el caso."

El pequeño grupo; Harry y Mandy en la parte delantera, Orquito en el centro y con Puro Hueso y Hermione levantando la parte trasera, eran ya casi a las puertas que conducen a la escuela. "Casi allí, Orquito," animó Hermione mientras se acercaban. "Podemos descansar en el hall de entrada si estás cansado."

"No te preocupes, Hermione," Orquito le aseguró. "La caja no es tan pesada. Yo podría hacer esto todo el día."

Al pasar por las puertas delanteras masivas y en el hall de entrada, se encontraron con que su momento fue casi perfecto. Cena recién había comenzado y los estudiantes fueron goteando sin orden ni concierto en el Gran Salón. Había un poco de retraso, ya que tuvieron que deslizarse por los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan, que por alguna razón habían participado en un juego extraño de tenis con Peeves. El partido era tan apasionante para sus participantes que el poltergeist fracasó por completo a notar Puro Hueso, impidiéndole así una vez más que grita de terror y huyendo en pánico. Puro Hueso parecía un poco decepcionado por haber sido ignorado por el estilo.

El Gran Salón fue de menos de medio lleno, por lo que es fácil para ellos pasar de contrabando su carga oculta al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Unos ojos se dirigieron a Orquito, el único no-Gryffindor del grupo, pero los que rápidamente se alejaron al notar sus tentáculos expuestos. Puro Hueso y Hermione, el más alto del grupo, se interponía entre ellos y la mesa de los profesores; blindaje Orquito vista que él depositó Pequeño Fortachón a los pies de la mesa. Harry rápidamente se aseguró de que la caja estaba siendo totalmente oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

"Hasta ahora, todo bien", murmuró mientras que finalmente tomaron asiento. Fue algo inusual para Orquito a estar sentado con ellos, en lugar de en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero había suficiente entremezcla entre las casas que dibujó solamente un aviso de paso de los otros estudiantes.

"Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea que va a ir muy mal", susurró Hermione.

La trampa, tal como estaba, se había establecido. Todo lo que quedaba era para ellos a la primavera que a la población inocente de Hogwarts y luego usar la distracción para hacer su incursión de la Piedra. Después de esperar para todo el mundo para servir a sus comidas, Mandy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry. Su gesto era imperceptible para cualquier persona que no estaba buscando.

Sabiendo que no debía dar ningún reconocimiento de la orden de Mandy, Harry se estiró sobre la mesa para que una jarra de jugo de calabaza. Hizo un punto de utilizar su brazo derecho para ello, ya su izquierda estaba dibujando subrepticiamente su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era importante que use su fuera de la mano para el siguiente bit, ya que nadie era probable que sospechar de nada si su mano varita estaba a la vista.

Verter lentamente el jugo de calabaza en su vaso, Harry se encargó de apuntar con su varita a la caja oculta y dragón. Ajuste del lanzador abajo, tomó su copa y se la llevó a la boca. Como el borde tocó los labios, Mandy mandó a Puro Hueso pasarle a ella un plato de chuletas de cerdo - una solicitud en lugar apropiado, cuando se considera el nombre del dragón. Harry aprovechó esta oportunidad para suavemente pero rápidamente susurrar la cadena de conjuros necesarios para crear eventos en movimiento.

Hechizos terminó, tomó un pequeño sorbo de jugo y luego se volvió a Mandy. "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó. Mandy miró su reloj de pulsera y se lo dijo. Luego miró a sus cómplices involuntarios. "Mandy y voy a terminar lo más rápido posible, por lo que pueden dejar en diez minutos. De esa manera nadie va a sospechar de nosotros se mueve en un grupo. Nos encontraremos más tarde en la base de la torre."

Como se trataba de algo que ya habían acordado, Hermione y Orquito simplemente asintieron en concurrencia y continuaron comiendo. Harry miró a Mandy y finalmente hizo un gesto minúsculo de los suyos. Sólo ellos dos sabían que Pequeño Fortachón, cortesía de los hechizos de Harry, se escapaba su jaula un corto de dos minutos después de haber salido. Una bomba fétida temporizador con retardo, desaparece en el mismo instante, se aseguraría de que el dragón no sería de buen humor. Esto, esperaban, proporcionaría una perturbación suficiente para enmascarar su robando al tercer corredor de piso.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a ser suficiente?" preguntó Harry en voz baja después de que él y Mandy había dicho sus adioses. Salieron de la Gran Sala, Puro Hueso seguia fielmente detrás de ellos, y se pasan rápidamente a través del hall de entrada. "¿Qué tan grande de una distracción podría un _bebé_ ser dragón?"

"Más que un troll", dijo Mandy.

"Estábamos fuera de las niñas en el momento", señaló Harry. "Nosotros en realidad nunca vimos cómo todo el mundo reaccionó a la cosa."

"Neville se desmayó", dijo Mandy, repitiendo lo que Lavender y Parvati les habían dicho.

"Eso es sólo porque Rene sacó su motosierra de nuevo."

"¿Qué me única garantía ayudó a aumentar el pánico." Mandy le aseguró, cogiendo el ritmo al llegar a la escalera principal. "Agregar un dragón de respiración del fuego, los gemelos Weasley y Eris en la mezcla..."

"Tendremos suerte si sobrevive el castillo," Harry concluyó.

"Siempre y cuando tengo la piedra, eso es algo con lo que yo puedo vivir."

Sólo habían inventado la primera escalera antes de que un grito débil y pánico llegado hasta ellos. Sonaba como si fuera Hermione, sin duda, como ella y Orquito eran los más cercanos a Pequeño Fortachón en el momento de su fuga. Harry estaba un poco la preocupación por sus amigos 'de seguridad, pero se abstuvo de decir nada, ya que sabía que Mandy sería, sin duda, considerar las lesiones bajo el título de' pérdidas aceptables. Mientras subían al segundo piso, podían escuchar que el plan estaba funcionando exactamente como habían esperado. Desde el sonido de las cosas, parecía que el caos reinaba supremo en el Gran Salón. Eris, sin duda estar en éxtasis.

"Coger el ritmo, muchachos," ordenó a Mandy. "Probablemente no vamos a tener más de quince minutos."

"Er ... no vamos a volver?" preguntó Puro Hueso, claramente confundido. "Ver lo que está pasando?"

"Tenemos algún lugar tenemos que ser, Puro Hueso", explicó Harry, sin entrar en detalles.

"Pero…"

Protesta débil de Puro Hueso murió en sus labios proverbiales como llegaron en el tercer piso ... donde Argus Filch estaba esperando. Cuidador de la escuela estaba de pie en la entrada al pasillo prohibido, la señora Norris merodeando alrededor de sus pies, y claramente esperando su llegada.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," Filch susurró alegremente, "nosotros _estamos_ en problemas."

Mandy echó una mirada al hombre, sobre todo su expresión petulante, y maldijo en voz baja. Harry, de pie en silencio a su lado, parpadeó sorprendido. Mandy rara vez se juró, y nunca tan vehemente como la sola palabra que acababa de dejar suelto. Como Filch los llevó a bajar las escaleras, ella se deslizó cerca de Harry y susurró en un tono áspero de la voz, "Hemos estado delató."

"Orquito nunca haría eso", susurró. "Y dudo Hermione iba bien."

"Weasley?" preguntó Mandy.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, está todavía en la enfermería - y, además, él no sabe ningún detalle."

Mandy hizo una mueca como ella reconoció el punto con un gesto brusco. Sus ojos azul oscuro y luego se estrecharon a rendijas finas. "Entonces debe haber sido encontrado por alguien en el exterior."

"Pero ¿qué hicieron la rata hacia fuera?" preguntó Harry en voz baja. "Eso nos contrabando Pequeño Fortachón a la escuela? ¿O que estábamos haciendo una obra de teatro para la piedra?"

"Realmente no me importa en este momento," gruñó Mandy, apretando los puños apretados. "El que es responsable va a pagar."

Harry hizo una mueca y apenas era capaz de resistir cubriendo sus partes privadas. Había oído Mandy usar ese tono en varias ocasiones. Cada vez, el pobre diablo que despertó su ira se quedó acurrucado en una bola de la miseria, el dolor y la humillación absoluta. Volviendo su atención lejos de su compañero fumante, Harry levantó la vista y se preguntó dónde en la escuela fue que Filch los estaba guiando. La respuesta llegó lo suficientemente pronto como Filch les pinchó en una habitación ocupada por la profesora McGonagall y la persona que la culpa de su ser atrapado.

"¡Potter!" -exclamó Draco Malfoy al ver Filch traer Harry, Mandy y Puro Hueso en lo que era claramente la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa altanera. "Ves, profesor? Te dije que Potter estaba tramando algo!"

"Cogí a este lote corriendo sin supervisión, el profesor," informó Filch, empujando pasado Harry y Mandy. "En el tercer piso, nada menos."

La profesora McGonagall se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos, sin hacer nada, pero lo que se refiere al par de estudiantes de pie frente a ella. Harry notó que sus ojos se cortan a Puro Hueso sólo una vez. Después de eso, ella ignoró el esqueleto completo.

"Si yo no estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos..." McGonagall meneó la cabeza, en una mezcla de incredulidad, la desilusión y la irritación. Ella lo miró de Harry a Mandy y la espalda, los labios comprimir en una delgada línea. "Traer a un dragón en la escuela - y dejar que se fuera de control! _Explique a vosotros_ mismos."

"Estábamos planeando tomar Pequeño Fortachón a la torre de astronomía más tarde esta noche, después de la cena", dijo Mandy claramente. Es evidente que la intención en el uso de Pequeño Fortachón para distraer del hecho de que se habían encontrado en el tercer piso.

" Pequeño Fortachón?" espetó Filch con incredulidad.

"Hagrid," dijo Harry a modo de explicación.

"Debería haber sabido", Filch se quejó con resignación. "Sin embargo, eso no significa que no estás en problemas."

"¿Y por qué haría usted, señorita Maxwell, señor Potter," preguntó McGonagall, sin dejar de pasar por alto la presencia de Puro Hueso, "estar tomando un dragón, de todas las cosas, hasta la torre de astronomía?"

"Al entregar fuera a Charlie Weasley, señora", dijo Harry con seriedad.

"Ya veo", dijo el profesor, su voz completamente plana.

"Hagrid... bueno, ya sabes..."

"Lo hago en verdad, señor Potter," acordado McGonagall, sonando más que dimitió poco a debilidades de Hagrid. "Tenga la seguridad, estaré hablando con Hagrid sobre esto."

"¿Podemos volver a la sala común, entonces?" preguntó Mandy.

"Sí, se puede", McGonagall asintió, moviendo a su escritorio y se deslice suavemente en la silla mirando bastante incómodo detrás de él. "Vamos a discutir los detalles de que los tres de castigo mañana."

Pasaron varios segundos para que sus palabras para registrarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, Draco saltó hacia delante y plantó ambas manos sobre su escritorio. "¿Qué?" exclamó con incredulidad. "Tres? _Tres?_ Pero... pero..."

"Sí, señor Malfoy, lo incluyo".

"Pero pero..."

"Malfoy", dijo Mandy ominosamente, acercándose al chico echando humo.

"¡Tu!" él se volvió hacia ella, su rostro rubor rosa brillante con ira. "Esto es tu culpa Usted - usted Sang-!"

Mandy terminó la creciente diatriba de Malfoy de la manera que Harry, y todos los presentes, esperaban de ella. La profesora McGonagall apareció demasiado agotada de cuidar y parecía más preocupado por el envío de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor de dispensar cualquier castigo mayor. Deteniendo redonda forma gemido de Malfoy; Harry sostuvo la puerta de la oficina abierta para Mandy. Fue un tanto aliviado, sintiendo que estaban recibiendo fuera de lugar ligeramente considerando todas las cosas. Tendría que averiguar la cantidad de problemas de Pequeño Fortachón (y sin duda Eris también) habían suscitado en el Gran Salón. Tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con la actitud relativamente indulgente de la directora suplente.

"Es hora de pasar a Plan B, ¿eh?" -le preguntó mientras caminaban.

"Hmm," fue el único comentario de Mandy.

"¿Plan B?" preguntó Puro Hueso, ahora completamente confundido. "¿cuál era el plan A?"


	15. Capitulo 13

Al final resultó que, Pequeño Fortachón y Eris habían ido en un alboroto que dejó el Gran Salón inhabitable durante casi dos días enteros. Le tomó a los esfuerzos combinados de todos los profesores en la escuela para resolver el lío. Este fue un evento un tanto desconcertante, ya que casi no hay daños estructurales habían sufrido durante el "incidente del dragón".

Aún más sorprendente fue que nadie había sido gravemente heridos, aunque la señora Pomfrey se había visto obligado a restaurar el cabello de más de una docena de estudiantes, así como vuelva a colocar dos dedos en la mano humana de Hoss Delgado. Al parecer, el hombre había tratado de luchar Pequeño Fortachón en la sumisión. A más de veinte estudiantes y el profesor Snape se habían transformado por las manzanas de oro de Eris de discordia en un verdadero zoológico de criaturas extrañas y desconocidas. Snape había sido atrapado en la forma de una bestia que tenía un parecido aterrador Barney el Dinosaurio, aunque sólo los estudiantes muggle lo notaron.

Hermione y Orquito, a pesar de su proximidad a Pequeño Fortachón tras su fuga, de alguna manera habían logrado salir del ninguna perturbación, el peor para el desgaste. Como Mandy había planeado ninguno de ellos sospechó que todo el incidente había sido un montaje.

Era una especie de alivio para Harry que su pequeño plan no perdió ningún punto, una vez que fue expuesto por Malfoy. Él atribuyó esto al hecho de que Mandy había cubierto sus acciones afirmando que era todo en ayuda de ayudar a Hagrid. Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para convencer a la profesora McGonagall que varias semanas por valor de detenciones serviría como suficiente reprimenda.

Una parte de la mente de Harry consideró la posibilidad de que su castigo falta era más que probable que el hecho de que Mandy realmente asustó a los profesores hasta el punto que no se atrevieron nada riesgo más sustancial.

Después de una progresión interminable de noches llenas de hisopado piso, lavado y pulido caldero trofeo, notas fueron entregados a Harry, Mandy y Malfoy en la mesa del desayuno.

 _Su detención final tendrá lugar a las once de esta noche._

 _Conoce el Sr. Filch en el hall de entrada._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall._

Resignado a otra noche de lo que parecía mucho a la mano de obra de baja categoría duro, Harry y Mandy hizo a través de las clases del día, oferta sus amigos buenas noches, y bajaron a satisfacer tanto Malfoy y Filch. Puro Hueso, sobre todo a Mandy de preguntar, les había acompañado durante toda su detención y por lo tanto arrastrado detrás de ellos una vez más. Al llegar al Hall de entrada vieron que Malfoy ya estaba allí y esperando con impaciencia para ellos. Él miró sombríamente a ellos como aparecieron, pero no se molestó en decir nada. Unos minutos más tarde llegó Filch, por una vez sin su gato siempre presente, y levantó una grande y antigua lámpara de aceite.

"Sígueme", dijo, señalando a cabo puertas delanteras masivas de la escuela. "Has de detención con Hagrid esta noche -. En el Bosque Prohibido Apuesto usted pensará dos veces antes de romper una regla de la escuela de nuevo, ¿no es verdad?"

Malfoy se congeló en su lugar, con el rostro pálido ya crecer un blanco enfermizo. Filch parecía tomar un placer perverso en recitar lo que él esperaba a pasar con ellos, pero se decepcionó un poco por Harry y de Mandy falta de reacción. Él, sin embargo, encontrar un alma gemela en Puro Hueso; quien fue igualmente la esperanza de que algo terrible iba a suceder a los niños, mientras que en el bosque.

En poco tiempo, Hagrid emergió de la oscuridad. Llevaba su ballesta masiva en ristre y dio a luz un vistazo poco común de un asunto serio. Lo que sigue pisándole los talones se Fang, cuyas mandíbulas baboso celebrada el mango a otra lámpara de aceite parpadeo. Filch no perdió tiempo en la entrega de sus cargos hacia el hombre grande, burlándose groseramente en ellos como se fue, pero no sin dar Puro Hueso un guiño respetuoso.

"En ese momento," dijo Hagrid, mirando por encima de los tres estudiantes y un esqueleto dispuestas delante de él. "Ahora, escucha con cuidado, porque es peligroso lo que vamos a hacer esta noche un" Yo no quiero que nadie tome 'riesgos. Sígueme aquí un momento. "

El grupo hizo allí camino en el bosque, por detrás de Hagrid, como él los condujo por un sendero estrecho a través de la maleza escasa. Después de unos pocos minutos se acercaron a su fin como Hagrid se agachó y le hizo señas para que todo el público.

"Mira allí", dijo, señalando el pedazo de tierra a sus pies, "ver esas cosas brillando en el suelo? Material plateado? Eso es sangre de unicornio."

"Alguien en realidad _duele_ un unicornio?" preguntó Puro Hueso, sonando horrorizado por la idea.

"Sí, esta es la segunda vez en una semana," Hagrid les informó solemnemente. "He encontrado muerto el miércoles pasado."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres _de nosotros_ a hacer al respecto?" preguntó Mandy. "No soy un veterinario."

"Bueno, vamos a intentar una 'encontrar el pobre", explicó Hagrid. "Podríamos tener ter sacarlo de su miseria."

"Soy bueno para que," Puro hueso ociosamente comentó.

Tanto Hagrid y Malfoy parecían horrorizados por esa admisión. Harry y Mandy simplemente pusieron los ojos, consciente de entusiasmo ocasional de Puro Hueso hacia su trabajo. Después de algunas protestas más fuertes por Malfoy, la mayoría de los cuales eran amenazas que involucran a su padre, el grupo finalmente partió más en el bosque.

"Esto es completamente _su_ culpa", se quejó Draco, mirando con furia a Mandy.

"Tú eres el que nos delató", le recordó.

"Se establece perder un _dragón_ en el Gran Palacio!"

"Fue sólo un bebé," dijo Harry.

Delante de ellos, Hagrid se echó a llorar y se lamentó, " Pequeño Fortachón!"

Puro Hueso, al lado del gran hombre, miró de reojo y dijo, " Contrólate hombre!"

"¡Mi bebé!"

Apartándose de esta pantalla, Mandy fulminó con Malfoy. "Es tu culpa que tengo que aguantar esto", le dijo ella, con los ojos azules oscuros estrechados en descontento aguda. "Si usted no tiene cuidado, no va a haber sangre solo unicornio en el suelo."

"A-estás tratando de - asustarme?" Draco tartamudeó nerviosamente mientras sujetan las manos por encima de su entrepierna.

"Ella no está tratando - que está sucediendo", señaló Harry.

"Perfecto", dijo Mandy. "Eso significa que él entiende lo que voy a hacer con él."

Por ahora Hagrid había recuperado de su episodio emocional y reanudado su viaje más en el bosque. Draco evitó Mandy, sobre todo por permanecer en la parte trasera de la fiesta. Harry se quedó atrás por un breve momento para compadecerse.

"No te preocupes tanto, Malfoy," dijo. "No es como si ella va a empezar a aterrorizar a ti."

"Ella _ya_ me aterroriza", se quejó Draco.

"Bueno, sí, pero al menos le gustas más que a ella le gusta Dudley," dijo Harry. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar tiempos pasados. "Usted debe ver lo que hace con él algunas veces."

"¿Quién es Dudley?" preguntó Malfoy, de mala gana curiosa.

"Él es mi otro primo", explicó Harry. "Si tienes suerte, nunca lo conociste."

"¿Es tan malo como ese monstruo Orquito?"

"Peor."

"¡Quítate de ese árbol!" Hagrid gritó inesperadamente, barriendo un brazo masiva a empujar los tres niños detrás de una cerca del tocón de árbol.

"Lo que era eso?" preguntó Grim, sacando su guadaña y sosteniéndolo en la mano.

"No sé," admitió Hagrid, bajando lentamente su ballesta. Echó un vistazo a los niños, que fueron agrupados juntos por el muñón. "Ustedes tres espera aquí, mientras yo y Puro Hueso echar un vistazo. Si nos encontramos con el unicornio, enviaremos chispas verdes y usted puede unirse a nosotros. Si sucede cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa mala, utilice yer varitas una" enviar en rojo chispas, un "Volveremos una" encontrar Yeh, ¿verdad?

"En realidad, si tuviéramos ningún sentido, tendríamos la vuelta y correr de regreso al castillo," sugirió Mandy.

"¿Por qué '?"

"Porque," Mandy explicó, "Jack sea ágil y Jack sea rápido ... o Jack muerto."

"Hmm, ella tiene un punto," Hagrid acordado.

"Colmillo se queda con nosotros!" exigido Draco rápidamente, mirando a la gran perro.

"Está bien, pero les advierto, él es un cobarde", dijo Hagrid.

Hagrid y Puro Hueso se alejaron y rápidamente desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a los tres niños y Colmillo a la espera de su regreso. Draco se apropió rápidamente la lámpara de repuesto de las mandíbulas de Fang y hizo un punto de pie casi en la cima del perro jabalí.

Mandy se apoyó contra el tocón de árbol y murmuró: "Vaya, ¡qué manera divertida de pasar la noche."

"Al menos no estamos fregando suelos o pulir trofeos", dijo Harry, recordándole de los medios favoritos de Filch de detención.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que esto no es realmente vale la pena," Mandy quejó.

"¿Cómo pueden ustedes hablar en un momento como este?" preguntó Draco, con los ojos como dardos sobre nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Harry a cambio. "No es que nada nos va a escuchar."

En ese momento se produjo un fuerte crujido, seguido de un golpe carnosa, esta vez proveniente de la dirección opuesta a donde Puro Hueso y Hagrid estaban investigando. Los tres estudiantes se miraron, repentinamente consciente de que eran más o menos solo en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó Draco, una octava más alta de lo normal.

"Venía de allá", dijo Mandy, señalando.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo a continuación," sugirió Harry.

"¡No!" Draco protestó inmediatamente. Sin hacerle caso por completo, Harry y Mandy se alejaron a investigar. Draco siguió a regañadientes después de ellos, no quieren quedarse atrás. "Potter! Maxwell!"

El trío de los estudiantes, con el colmillo arrastrando tras ellos, redondea una curva en el camino y se vieron enfrentados a una forma oscura se cierne sobre un unicornio caído. Un gran charco de sangre plateada fue extendiendo por todo el suelo del bosque. La forma se inclinó y pareció trabar sobre el cuello del animal caído. Ruidos de succión suave podían escuchar.

"Creo que hemos encontrado lo que ha estado matando a los unicornios," susurró Harry.

Malfoy tuvo a la vista y se preparó a gritar de terror, pero Mandy aplaudió rápidamente una mano sobre su boca. "Cállate, idiota," dijo entre dientes. "No nos ha visto todavía, pero será si usted comienza a gritar."

"Chispas rojas?" preguntó Harry, sin apartar la mirada de la forma.

"No," Mandy negó con la cabeza. "Eso sólo va a dibujar su atención a nosotros."

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué d'hacemos?" preguntó Draco frenéticamente, pero en silencio.

"Divide y espero que va detrás de ti", sugirió Mandy sarcásticamente.

"Está bien," Draco asintió furiosamente de acuerdo. Las palabras y luego se encontró con su conciencia y se detuvieron como verdadero significado de Mandy hundido en. Se volvió hacia ella y en voz alta protestó: "¡Hey!"

La exclamación atrapó los oídos de la figura encapuchada y miró hacia arriba, viendo inmediatamente.

"Idiota", gruñó Mandy.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy trató de huir despavoridos, pero captó rápidamente el pie en una raíz hacia arriba. La siguiente pratfall fue moderadamente divertido y acumulada en Malfoy golpeando su cabeza contra un afloramiento de piedra - dejando al niño completamente insensata. Colmillo huyó en la oscuridad, aullando lastimeramente a su paso, dejando a Harry y Mandy para enfrentar al cazador de unicornio solo. Harry reaccionó rápidamente y levantó su varita en el aire, soltando un chorro de chispas rojas deslumbrantemente brillante.

"Es hora de dejar, Mandy," dijo, agarrándola de la mano en la preparación para perno.

"¿Abandonar?" -susurró la figura oscura, su voz lleva sorprendentemente bien en el aire de la noche. Se deslizó hacia adelante, como si de pasar las corrientes de aire. "Leave? Pero todavía no hemos sido presentados... Harry Potter."

La intención de Harry a huir fue abruptamente descarriló por esto y él se mantuvo firme, aunque cauteloso. En cuanto a la figura que se aproximaba, varita en mano, le preguntó: "¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?"

"Yo sé muchas cosas, muchacho," la figura sombría, dijo.

Se alzó con ambas manos y se echó hacia atrás su capucha. Harry y Mandy tanto palidecieron ante la vista y tomaron algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ante ellos estaba un hombre, cuyo rostro que normalmente sería un tanto anodino, pero ahora estaba horriblemente quemadas y desfiguradas. Todo el lado derecho de su cabeza era una masa de tejido de cicatriz fea y ese ojo era un ciego, de color blanco lechoso.

Esto en sí mismo habría apenas molestado la pareja, que se utiliza como estaban a Puro Hueso, pero por el hecho de que el hombre tenía una segunda cara se levanta de la parte posterior de la cabeza. Fue sólo visible para ellos, debido a la forma en que se retorcía y la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto los rasgos igualmente mal quemados de otra persona. Alguien que Harry reconoció instintivamente.

"Voldemort".

"Siiii ..." el señor oscuro confirmó, su ardor en los ojos rojos estrechando mientras observaba a Harry. Él utilizó los brazos de su anfitrión para gesticular con. "¿Ves lo que me he convertido? Solo Sombra y vapor... Tengo formulario sólo cuando comparto el cuerpo de otro..."

"Usted está poseyendo el profesor de Defensa anterior", observó Mandy.

"Fue perfecto", confirmó Voldemort, volviendo la mirada roja a Mandy. "Me pusieron exactamente donde tenía que estar... hasta ese maníaco excesivamente musculoso nos atacó con esa extraña magia."

Ni Harry ni Mandy comentaron sobre el hecho de que Rene-gado en realidad era un muggle. Es evidente que Voldemort había confundido de protones cañón corriente como algo mágico, más que tecnológico. Al parecer, la ley de Clarke fue verdad.

"Usted ha estado escondiendo aquí en el bosque todo el tiempo," se dio cuenta de que Harry.

"Y yo apuesto a que eres el que envió el troll en la escuela el día de Halloween," añadió Mandy.

"Como una distracción, sí," Voldemort admitió, sin dejar de dibujar lentamente más cerca. Parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo, en lugar de caminar. "Desafortunadamente Snape se dirigió directamente al tercer piso me atajar - y no sólo hizo el troll no logran vencer a la muerte, que el perro de tres cabezas ni siquiera logra morder la pierna del traidor fuera correctamente."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los unicornios entonces, Valdomero?"

Para sorpresa de todos, tanto de los lentes de las gafas de Harry se agrietaron de forma inesperada.

"Pero qué...?" preguntó Harry, tomando sus gafas y la inspección de los daños.

"¿Qué me has llamado, chica...?" exigió Voldemort, su atención de regresar a la que acababa de lo insultó.

Mandy amablemente repite a sí misma y dijo: "Valdomero"

Hubo un chasquido fuerte y todos los reunidos miraba con cierta consternación como una de las ramas de los árboles, inexplicablemente, se soltaron y cayeron hasta el suelo del bosque, no lejos de donde estaban parados. Harry consideró esto por un segundo y luego se volvió a Mandy.

"Creo que está haciendo eso", dijo.

"No seas ridículo", se burló Mandy.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" gruñó Voldemort, retomando su enfoque. "La sangre del unicornio me ha fortalecido, estas últimas semanas... Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para _matar_ por tal insulto."

"Se cuenta que insultar?" Mandy le preguntó, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad. "Ser llamado Valdomero?"

Esta vez fue un árbol entero que sufrió el efecto extraño - su tronco desgarro de la tierra en un spray de tierra suelta, ya que se vino abajo con estrépito atronador. Como beneficio adicional, el tronco cae casi aplastó a Voldemort, que sólo fue capaz de pato fuera del camino en el tiempo.

Harry miró a Mandy nuevo y reafirmó: "Sí, definitivamente."

Voldemort levantó de un salto y en lo alto del tronco de un árbol caído, agarrando una rama vertical de apoyo. Miró por todo el mundo como un siniestro, cuervo gigante se prepara para abatirse sobre ellos.

"Basta de esto!" escupió con rabia. "Quirrell - matarlos!"

"Yeth, mathtah!" exclamó el ex profesor, sus palabras mal articuladas por las cicatrices que rodean la boca. Con su mano libre Quirrell sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y apuntó a los dos niños. "AvadaKedaaaaaarrgh!"

Cualquiera que sea el ataque de Quirrell estaba destinado a ser, fue literalmente cortado por la oportuna llegada de Puro Hueso. El Reaper apareció en escena con un flash de acompañamiento de acero, su guadaña barriendo desde arriba y trotando fuera varita mano de Quirrell. Tanto Quirrell y Voldemort retrocedieron en el dolor y el terror, agarrándose el muñón que brota de su pecho compartida.

"Mi mano! Mathtah, mi mano!" chilló Quirrell, más preocupado por su lesión que con el ser que había infligido él.

"Por lo tanto, Tom Riddle, nos encontramos de nuevo, por fin. He estado esperando esto durante diez largos años", dijo Puro Hueso a modo de saludo. Hizo una pausa y luego miró por encima del hombro a Harry aliviado y Mandy. "Y De último par de ellos han sido _muy_ larga."

"¡Mi mano!"

"El silencio engañe!" gritó Voldemort. Él tomó el control temporal del cuerpo de Quirrell y se volvió para mirar a su atacante. "Te veré muertos por esto!"

Puro Hueso sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, "¡Cuánta razón que eres."

Conseguir su primera mirada adecuada a Puro Hueso, Voldemort estaba comprensiblemente desconcertado, al instante olvidar tanto el dolor y la ira. Se tambaleó inestablemente, la pérdida de sangre aumenta rápidamente empezando a afectarle. "¿Qué?"

"Por ti tocan las campanas, Tom Riddle," anunció Puro Hueso.

"¡No no no!" gritó Voldemort cuando finalmente reconoció a su agresor.

Puro Hueso se inclinó hacia delante en la anticipación, fuegos fríos ardor en sus cuencas vacías normalmente. "¿Está usted preparado para cumplir su condena?"

"¡Corre! Corre, tonto, corre!" Voldemort ordenó frenéticamente de Quirrell.

"Tu alma... es mío!" declarada Puro Hueso, el levantamiento de la alta guadaña sobre su cabeza.

Desafortunadamente, antes de Puro Hueso podría oscilar su guadaña y finalmente terminar el trabajo, Hagrid llegó al lugar y disparó su ballesta ... que perdió Quirrell por completo y se estrelló contra Puro Hueso. El cuerpo del Reaper fue arrojado por el aire y clavado en un árbol cercano por medio de un tornillo a través de su caja torácica.

 **"¡Ay!** ¡Hey!"

"¡Puro Hueso!" -exclamó Harry, comprensiblemente angustiado por esto.

Voldemort hizo mientras tanto uso de esta distracción para huir antes de Puro Hueso podría liberarse, aunque Mandy logró él clip con varios hexágonos menores como él desapareció en la noche.

"Damned engañe! Mire donde a disparar dat ting!" farfulló Puro Hueso, agarrando el perno sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Oh, lo siento 'tha combate'," se disculpó Hagrid, asumiendo su ballesta.

"Está bien, Hagrid," suspiró Harry, mirando en el bosque después de Voldemort. "Ningún daño hecho."

"Quizás quiso yah echar un vistazo a 'im?" -preguntó Hagrid, mientras trataba de tirar de Puro Hueso gratuita. "¿Sabía yah ver que ha estado haciendo esto?"

"Fue Voldemort", dijo Mandy claramente.

Hagrid se retorció violentamente en esto, sin querer sacudidas Puro Hueso suelto y enviándolo al suelo.

"¡Ay!"

"Tú-sabes-quien, aquí?" -preguntó Hagrid, palideciendo rápidamente.

"Puro Hueso estaba a punto de cosechar su alma cuando llegaste ...", confirmó Mandy.

"Oh ..." Hagrid fue apagando, pareciendo darse cuenta de las consecuencias de su intervención intempestiva. "Um, lo siento."

"Venga, vamos a despertar el bobo y volvamos al castillo", dijo Mandy.

"Claro," Hagrid asintió. "Dumbledore necesita escuchar de este combate, gran hombre, Dumbledore -. Él sabrá qué hacer."

El grupo traslado a donde Malfoy estaba mintiendo, aún fuera de combate, y Hagrid se arrodilló a temblar despierto.

"Uf ... que nadie se hizo el nombre de ese gigante?" Draco dijo atontado, llegando lentamente a.

"Se llama 'estupidez'," Mandy le dijo secamente. "Creo que voy a recibir pisoteado por él mucho en el futuro."

"Oh... gracias," dijo Draco. El pauso. "Hey, espera un minuto..." Draco frunció el ceño hacia Mandy y se burló: "¿Por qué, pequeño bi"

Mandy cortó rápidamente Draco fuera por el simple expediente de pisotear sus talones abajo en su entrepierna y molienda con firmeza. Esta acción se había repetido, de una forma u otra, por lo menos una vez a la semana desde el inicio del año escolar. Por lo tanto, no era inesperado por los otros hombres presentes, aunque Hagrid palideció al ver y aplaudió las dos manos por encima de su propia ingle.

"aghh," gimió Draco.

"Mandy" protestado Hagrid, aunque sólo a medias.

"Me gustaba más cuando estaba noqueado", dijo Mandy mientras miraba a Harry, que seguía buscando a donde desapareció Voldemort.

"Mm-hmm," acordó Puro Hueso.

* * *

"Entren"

Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió. El primero en entrar fue Harry, marcó el comienzo de Hagrid. Mandy y Puro Hueso fueron los siguientes, seguido de Guardián extra grande de la escuela de Teclas y Tierras.

Mandy miró con incredulidad al director, quien estaba vestido completamente en un conjunto de malva resplandeciente y túnicas cerúleo. Parecía tan ágil y despierto como si fuera el mediodía, en lugar de una de la mañana. "¿Es que nunca duerme?"

"Lo menos posible," Dumbledore respondió con una sonrisa secreta.

"Profesor Dumbledore, señor, hemos summat que decirte", declaró Hagrid mientras se acercaban.

"Así que creo," acordó Dumbledore. Observó a los dos estudiantes y Puro Hueso, que ahora estaban buscando alrededor de su oficina. Una lástima que Fawkes no estaba presente, ya que habría sido interesante ver como el ave fénix habría reaccionado al trío. Por lo demás, habría sido igual de interesante ver cómo ellos (especialmente severo y en particular Mandy) habrían reaccionado ante tal criatura luz orientada. "Pero ¿dónde está el señor Malfoy? Yo había entendido que él también estaba detenido con ustedes esta noche."

"Oh, él está en la enfermería, señor," dijo Hagrid. "Él, eh ... bueno ..."

"Él no se callaba," suministra Mandy, convirtiendo toda su atención al director.

"Ah," dijo Dumbledore, ocultando su mueca de dolor. Había pocas dudas en su mente en cuanto a exactamente por qué el heredero Malfoy estaba en la necesidad de los servicios de Madam Pomfrey. Mandy tenía la costumbre de maltratar al pobre muchacho en una base regular. Centrándose en Hagrid, le preguntó: "¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde en la noche, Hagrid? ¿Encontraste lo que se ha escondido en el bosque y matando a los unicornios?"

"Oh, tha 'lo hicimos, señor," Hagrid asintió solemnemente.

"Fue Voldemort," anunció Harry secamente.

Dumbledore sintió que sus cejas se arquean hacia el tono de la voz del joven mago. Él le dio a Harry una inspección más detallada que la primera de ellas, tomando nota de sus gafas rotas y la tensión inusual sobre sus hombros. No había ignorando los puños cerrados tampoco.

"Sí, señor", confirmó Hagrid, recuperándose de su estremecimiento ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro. "Él todavía poseía el profesor Quirrell, señor."

"Por supuesto, me he dado cuenta," Dumbledore murmuró.

"Realizado qué?" preguntó Mandy.

"La sangre de unicornio, mi niña, la sangre de unicornio", explicó Dumbledore. "Debería haberme dado cuenta de que era Voldemort quien fue responsable de matar a los unicornios. Quería la sangre, que se ve, y las propiedades mágicas que puede ofrecer."

"Él dijo que había hecho más fuerte", dijo Harry.

"En una manera de hablar", confirmó Dumbledore. "Veis, niños, la sangre de unicornio es un agente curativo de gran alcance - no muy diferente de lágrimas de fénix La diferencia es que un ave fénix dispuesto derrama sus lágrimas; un acto de compasión que le da su magia gran fuerza, pero para adquirir la sangre, una necesidad de un unicornio.. Ya sea herida o matar el unicornio en cuestión. Es un acto vil y abominable, un crimen tan grande que dejará malditos por toda la eternidad. "

"Suena bastante bien," concurrido Puro Hueso, asintiendo.

"Pero por qué iba a hacer algo tan estúpido?" preguntó Mandy. "¿Cuál es el punto en el que vive para siempre, si usted va a ser maldecido por ello?"

"Va a encontrar, señorita Maxwell, que el miedo es una fuerza motriz poderosa", explicó Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de detrás de su escritorio. "Se puede obligar a incluso el más común de las personas a cometer actos de maldad inimaginable y la estupidez."

"Así que es Voldemort vivo otra vez?" preguntó Harry.

"No, en este momento él sigue siendo poco más que una sombra, un parásito-muertos sostener a sí mismo en la fuerza de la vida del profesor Quirrell," dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba hacia donde Harry estaba de pie. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo contra los vidrios rotos del niño, haciendo que las lentes fracturadas para reparar a sí mismos en condiciones prístinas.

"Siempre he odiado de no-muerto viviente", comentó Puro Hueso. "El vagar alrededor, todos muertos, pero vivos. Se burla de mí trabajo."

"No por mucho tiempo, una vez que le ponga las manos sobre él," Harry gruñó.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja ante esto. Sus observaciones de Harry hasta el momento no habían indicado que el muchacho pudiera ser tan emocional. En su mayor parte, se fue a través de su trabajo diario con la moderación relajado de alguien que nunca se molestó o enojado o excitado o cualquier otra cosa para esa materia. Había apuntado que hasta tanto Mandy y la influencia de Puro Hueso. Probablemente más de Mandy de Puro Hueso. Ahora, sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez debería volver a evaluar esa opinión.

"Tal vez," permitió que, volviendo a su silla. "Voy a ver sobre la adición de algunas salas adicionales a lo largo del borde del bosque. Posiblemente los centauros serían de alguna ayuda también. Mientras tanto, creo que sería mejor si tuviera que regresar a sus dormitorios y tienen un poco de sueño bien merecido. El desayuno es sólo unas pocas horas de distancia, después de todo, y las clases después de eso".

"Sí, señor", reconoció Hagrid. Puso una mano enorme en el hombro de Harry y considera hacer lo mismo con Mandy, pero se lo pensó mejor, antes de escoltar a los niños fuera de la oficina. "Yo los llevaré de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor."

"Descansen bien, niños."

"Director"

"Señor."


	16. Capitulo 14

Fiel a su palabra, Hagrid debidamente entregado a los dos niños y su esqueleto a la torre de Gryffindor. Puro Hueso retirado inmediatamente al dormitorio de los chicos de primer año ", mientras que Harry y Mandy se establecieron en un sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Tampoco dijo nada, a la vez demasiado envuelto en sus pensamientos. Harry miró a las pocas brasas que quedan llamas y parpadeantes, su expresión negro de emoción apenas contenida. Mandy, no dados a manifestaciones emocionales de cualquier tipo, no hizo nada para consolarlo, al menos no con palabras o acciones. Ella permaneció a su lado, dando su apoyo con su presencia silenciosa.

"Él mató a mis padres", dijo finalmente Harry, después de casi una hora de crianza.

"Lo sé", respondió Mandy.

"Él va a arrepentir de volver de entre los muertos, una vez que termine con él," Harry dijo suavemente. Él habló en el mismo tono de voz la mayoría de la gente utiliza para hablar del clima. Esto fue lo que dio las palabras de un borde frío que dejó incluso Mandy sintiendo un escalofrío minúsculo correr por su espina dorsal.

"Eso sí, no hacer nada estúpido", advirtió Mandy. "Es imposible disfrutar de una victoria si murieras lograrlo."

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó con cansancio en los ojos. Giró sobre y se derrumbó en un montón, dejándose su cabeza en el regazo de Mandy. "No te preocupes, no soy tan suicida", le aseguró. Él la miró y murmuró: "Pero maldito si voy a dejar que nada me detenga."

Mandy miró a Harry, sorprendido con carácter excepcional por sus acciones. La pareja se había vuelto muy familiar entre sí a través de los años, hasta el punto de que iban a compartir su cama, de una manera puramente inocente, siempre dormía encima en su casa. Siempre había alguna medida de espacio educado entre ellos, sin embargo. Esta fue la primera vez que él o alguien la había tocado de una manera tan casual. No era algo que había esperado, sobre todo desde el Harry normalmente reservado.

¿Había alguien más estuvo presente, habrían retrocedido en el miedo de la leve mueca que frunció el ceño. Era una mirada que la mayoría habría interpretado como una señal de la inminente muerte de Harry. O emasculación como mínimo. Alcanzar, ella puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en la coronilla de la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver qué pasa", dijo finalmente.

"Te das cuenta, esto significa que Snape más que probable inocente", observó Harry mientras comenzaba a jugar con su pelo. "Fue probablemente tratando de detener a Voldemort de conseguir la Piedra cuando fue herido."

"Ya lo sabes. Lo sé," respondió Mandy. "No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie más."

"Todavía va a incriminarlo por el robo, entonces?"

"Necesitamos un chivo expiatorio decente."

"Y el hecho de que nadie fuera de Slytherin le gusta ..."

"... hará que sea mucho más fácil."

* * *

La noticia de que Voldemort estaba escondido en el Bosque Prohibido se reunió con diferentes reacciones de Harry y sus amigos de Mandy.

Ron casi se puso histérica ante la idea de que el Señor Oscuro estaba cerca. Después de calmarse, luego decidió que toda la situación era genial; una aventura potencial de sus hermanos no podía esperar para copiar. Incluso expresó cierta decepción que no había compartido su encuentro con el bien llamado Señor Valdomero. Harry fue probada correcta, así como cada vez que Mandy habló ese apodo algo se rompería. En este caso, un escritorio, una bolsa de libros de Hermione y uno de los apliques de la antorcha en la pared.

Hermione, por el contrario, era mucho más tenue. Bueno, una vez que ella se calmó y dejó de amonestar a ellos para realmente enfrentar el señor oscuro en vez de dejar de convocar a un profesor. Después de que ella comenzó a preocuparse con tal determinación impresionante que es difícil decir lo que ella más preocupado; Voldemort o los próximos exámenes.

Puro Hueso puso mala cara por tener, una vez más, se perdió la oportunidad de cosechar el alma de Riddle. También pasó un buen poco de tiempo quejándose de Elvis.

Orquito más angustiada por la aparente llamada cerca de su primo favorito. Metió muy cerca de Harry para el próximo par de días. Nadie estaba completamente seguro de si estaba actuando como una especie de guardaespaldas con tentáculos o simplemente estaba esperando a participar en el próximo atentado contra la vida de Harry. Los Hufflepuff eran patéticamente agradecidos por este breve respiro. Esto detuvo después de un Ernie Macmillan sollozando en realidad se atrevió a abrazar a Mandy en agradecimiento. Después de ver lo que le hizo a él los otros "Puffs eran casi contento de tener Orquito en su casa en su lugar.

Eris, como es lógico, estaba encantado por este giro de los acontecimientos. Sobre todo después de que descubrió el llamado Efecto Valdomero. Ella hizo un hábito de trabajar más nuevo apodo del señor oscuro en casi cada frase que hablaba. Pociones era ahora una clase verdaderamente peligrosos y el partido de Quidditch Slytherin vs Hufflepuff terminó con ambos equipos tener que pasar una semana en el ala hospital. Eris lo declaró el más emocionante juego de la temporada .

"Te estoy diciendo, Valdomero va a ir después de la Piedra", declaró Mandy. Hizo caso omiso de cómo uno de los cuadros cercanos bruscamente cayó de su montura en la pared.

"Pero no podemos acometer en esto, Mandy," insistió Hermione. "Necesitamos pruebas."

"¡Sí! El guante de fumar!" acordado Ron.

Mandy palmeó la cara con una mano y en silencio murmuró pensamientos infelices como a la ascendencia de Ron.

Era el último día de su final de los exámenes anuales que Mandy se le ocurrió un plan para estimular su pandilla de cómplices involuntarios en acción. Era simple plan, un plan racional, un plan práctico, un plan que incluía el soborno, la astucia, el engaño y un cierto grado de violencia. Todo-en-todo, era el tipo de plan que sólo Mandy podría haber pensado. Después del desayuno, el grupo fue conducido fuera a uno de los muchos salones de clases no utilizadas del castillo, deliberadamente siguiendo una ruta que conocía los llevaría hacia el encuentro que deseaba.

Al llegar a la sala de clase relevante ella abrió la puerta y entró con el comando: "Sígueme".

"¿Y ahora qué," una voz cansina inesperadamente interrumpido antes de que pudieran hacerlo como se indica, "es un grupo de Gryffindor morosos y su esqueleto mascota haciendo interiores en un día de primavera, multa? Casi se podría pensar que estabas tramando algo."

El grupo de estudiantes volvió a encontrarse frente con las características presentimiento de profesor Snape. El maestro de pociones había logrado colarse en ellos sin previo aviso y ahora se cernía sobre ellos con un toque de placer vengativo. De hecho, Snape estaba sinceramente encantado con la situación - por primera vez en el año. Esta fue una oportunidad para ser captado en ambas manos y apreciado por todo el tiempo que duró.

Harry Potter ... sin la omnipresente Mandy Maxwell.

"Sí, es muy sospechoso", murmuró, saboreando la oportunidad de descontar puntos y asignar detenciones sin miedo.

Esto fue cuando Mandy inclinó la cabeza por la puerta y de nuevo en el pasillo.

Palidez de Snape inmediatamente se hizo aún más pálida. "Maxwell", jadeó con sorpresa.

Mandy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo plenamente mientras salía del salón de clases para estar en el buen pasillo.

"Yo no te vi allí," dijo Snape, tragando profundamente pero haciendo un espectáculo admirable de enmascarar su repentino nerviosismo. Casi todos los encuentros que tuvo con la chica rubia fuera de la clase terminó en su total humillación. A pesar de que nunca lo había hecho daño físico, inconscientemente apretó ambas manos por encima de su ingle. La mayoría de los asistentes en la escuela habían desarrollado esa reacción.

"Buenas tardes, el profesor," ella suavemente le saludó.

"¡Sí! ¡Buenas tardes!" el profesor chirriaba terriblemente, gotas de sudor que forman en la frente.

Mandy igualó su mirada y frunció el ceño minuciosamente.

La respuesta de Snape no fue inesperada.

"AAAAEEEIII!"


	17. Capitulo 15

"Bueno, es oficial... Dumbledore ha dejado el edificio."

Este pronunciamiento de Mandy fue recibida con gran determinación por sus amigos. Bueno, no eran _realmente_ sus amigos tanto como lo eran peones para ser usados y descartados y sólo Ron y Hermione que se determinaron con gravedad. Harry tenía pleno conocimiento de sus planes y sólo estaba actuando su parte en ellos. Su voluntad de ir junto con todo lo que dijo fue probablemente la razón principal por la que le gustaba tanto como ella lo hizo. Luego hubo Puro Hueso, que en realidad no importa de una manera o la otra.

"¿Estás seguro?" -preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

"Sí", confirmó Mandy.

"Él ha sido llamado al Ministerio de Magia, en Londres, en un asunto importante", explicó Harry.

"Pero eso significa que el de sin protección Piedra!" -exclamó Ron.

Mandy, que apenas tolera la presencia de Ron, debido a su utilidad en sus planes, le dirigió una mirada con capucha. "Sí", dijo, "es sin protección. Y la profesora McGonagall no nos va a creer en ello estar en peligro de ser robado por Snape."

Los ojos de Ron estaban muy abiertos por la excitación. "Así que vamos a tener que proteger a nosotros mismos!"

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Hermione, al igual que con los ojos abiertos como Ron, pero por diferentes razones. "Estamos sólo a los estudiantes."

"Los estudiantes que son amigos con una diosa del caos y el hijo de una abominación sobrenatural", declararon Mandy.

"Y no se olvide de Puro Hueso", añadió Harry.

"Por favor", bromeó el esqueleto animado, absorto en un crucigrama.

"En realidad, deberíamos ir a un maestro," insistió Hermione.

"Probamos que ya, ¿recuerdas?" Mandy le recordó. "Ahora, vamos," le ordenó. "Tenemos que volver a la torre y recoger la capa de Harry. Sería mejor si nadie nos vio."

"Sí, esamanera No voy a tener que lidiar ingenio cualquier testigo," acordó Puro Hueso.

"¿Qué pasa con Júnior y Eris?" preguntó Hermione cuando empezaron a regresar rápidamente a los bienes comunes de Gryffindor. "¿No deberíamos hacerles saber?"

"Orquito esta ocupado en acoger otra fiesta de te", explicó Harry.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Las fiestas del té de Orquito se acerca rápidamente el estatus de leyenda. Y no en el buen sentido. Fue sólo suerte hasta ahora que nadie fuera de Hufflepuff había visto obligado a asistir a uno todavía. Así las cosas, el resto de la escuela se compadeció de los "Soplos casi tanto como lo compadecían los Slytherin. Casi, Orquito no era tan malo como Eris.

Y hablando de ...

"¿Qué pasa con Eris?" a regañadientes preguntó. Todo el grupo se detuvo y la miró fijamente. ", Pregunta estúpida"

Se reanudaron su viaje a la torre.

* * *

Colarse en el pasillo prohibido resultó sorprendentemente fácil, a pesar de ser el medio del día. De hecho, ni siquiera necesitan la capa de invisibilidad - una buena cosa, como montaje cuatro niños y un esqueleto debajo de ella habría sido casi imposible.

"Rawoarw!"

Fluffy estaba comprensiblemente sorprendido, pero el placer de verlos.

"¡Sentar!"

"Todavía no entiendo cómo se puede controlar ese monstruo," gruñó Ron mientras entraban en la habitación.

"Se sabe que su dueña es, eso es todo", respondió Mandy. Ella volvió su atención al perro. "Bajar la trampilla. Ahora."

Fluffy gimió en protesta, pero de mala gana obedeció.

"Bueno, eso es todo", comentó Harry, moviéndose hacia la puerta revelada y tirando de ella abierta.

"Es, um, en lugar oscuro", señaló Hermione, mirando por el agujero expuesto en el piso.

"No puedo ver el fondo", dijo Ron.

"Usted sólo tiene que conseguir un poco más cerca", dijo Mandy, dando un paso detrás de él.

"¿Qué yoo-hooooooooaaaaaaaawwwww!"

Empujón de Mandy en la parte posterior fue completamente inesperado y Ron tenía al lado de ninguna oportunidad de ponerse a sí mismo antes de derrocar por la abertura.

"Mandy" exclamó Hermione, aunque ella no parecía particularmente sorprendido.

Mandy le hizo caso a favor de escuchar con atención. Un golpe suave y maldiciones llegaron a sus oídos.

"Es seguro que saltar", concluyó. Se volvió hacia Hermione, que sin levantó las manos.

"Puedo saltar sin un empujón, gracias", se apresuró declaró, antes de volverse hacia la trampilla para hacer precisamente eso.

Un momento después, un golpe suave indica su aterrizaje seguro, aunque el sonido estaba casi perdido en medio del ruido Ron estaba haciendo.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?" Harry preguntó de Mandy mientras se preparaba para saltar.

"¿Desde cuándo eso alguna vez los ha detenido?" Puro Hueso preguntó, mirando a la oscuridad de la trampilla abierta. Él dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa como Mandy le pinchó con el codo, enviándole derrocar después de Ron y Hermione.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Harry tras el grito de Puro Hueso había desvanecido.

"¿Quién le gustaría tener la Piedra?" contrarrestado Mandy. "yo o Voldemort?"

"Voldemort probablemente haría menos daño que se quiere," murmuró Harry antes de hacer su salto.

Mandy arqueó una ceja y admitió: "Es cierto."

* * *

CAÍDA CON RUIDO.

"¡Ayuda! Harry! Mandy! ¡Socorro!"

"Yo - No puedo - respirar!"

"Ahora esto sea una buena olla de pescado."

Harry tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor antes de que fuera casi aplastada cuando Mandy cayó encima de él. Por suerte la planta que había amortiguado su caída había suficiente dar para permitir que él se hunde debajo de ella, en lugar de ser aplastado.

"Es Lazo del Diablo! Estamos atrapados en la trampa del diablo!" exclamó Hermione en estado de pánico.

"¿Y cómo es esto un problema?" preguntó Mandy con calma.

Su pregunta recibió una especie de respuesta cuando una de las muchas viñas que rodean actualmente les envolvió alrededor del brazo de Puro Hueso y casualmente tirado suelto.

"Ack! 'Ere ahora!" protestó el Reaper.

"Eso podría ser un problema", admitió Mandy.

"MMPH!" murmuró Ron, cuya boca estaba amordazado actualmente por un par de enredaderas. Sus grandes ojos eran capaces de transmitir su creciente pánico.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¡Oh, no, no! ¡Déjame en las piernas en paz!"

"¡Cálmese!"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Pregunta frenética de Hermione fue respondida por Harry. Aún atrapado bajo Mandy no estaba en condiciones de suministrar mucho en la forma de una respuesta verbal, pero se las arregló para levantar el brazo varita y evocar una pequeña bola de fuego azul.

"¡Fuego! Sí, eso es todo!" -exclamó Hermione. "Lazo del Diablo no le gusta la luz o el calor!"

"¡Bueno, qué estás esperando!" exigido Mandy.

Dentro de poco tiempo la trampa del Diablo se había retirado y permitió a caer hacia abajo en la sala de abajo. La suerte quiso que, Mandy aterrizara de nuevo en la cima de Harry. Le tomó unos minutos para el grupo para volver a sus pies, la mayor parte de esta se gasta enemigo Puro Hueso esperando para volver a colocar el brazo.

"Contrólate, Huesos. No tenemos tiempo para perder el tiempo", comandado Mandy mientras guiaba al grupo en la siguiente cámara.

Puro Hueso miró tras ella se alejaba y sucintamente resumió sus sentimientos al respecto.

"Eres despreciable."

* * *

La habitación de al lado en el guante que se aproxima de trampas y protecciones era casi inofensiva en comparación. Aparte de un techo muy alto y un trío de Cleansweeps envejecimiento, parecía vacía. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se dieron cuenta de que había algo más que eso.

"¿Que es ese ruido?" preguntó Ron cuando entraron.

"¡Mira!" exclamó Hermione, apuntando hacia arriba. "Es una bandada de pájaros."

"Dosis no se parecen a ningún pájaro que he visto nunca", comentó Puro Hueso.

"Son claves", reveló a Harry después de un momento de la observación. "Llaves con alas".

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?" preguntó Ron.

"Obviamente, la llave de la puerta debe estar ahí arriba", dedujo Hermione, lo que indica la masa enjambre de llaves aladas. "Vamos a tener que utilizar las escobas para coger la llave correcta."

"Pero eso va a tener para siempre!" -protestó Ron.

"No tenemos el tiempo para ir a volar", anunció Mandy. Ella extendió la mano y agarró la guadaña de Puro Hueso lejos de él. "Además, tengo una llave que va a abrir cualquier cerradura."

Mandy ya había demostrado su facilidad con la guadaña, como el de Quidditch de Slytherin destaca que atestiguar. Ella apuntó informal en la puerta cerrada de restricción de su camino hacia adelante y abrió con una corta ráfaga de energía sobrenatural.

La puerta se redujo rápidamente a astillas de madera, la mayoría no más grandes que el palillo de la media. Por lo demás, una buena parte de la muralla que rodea también fue completamente destruida, roto en tanto grava.

"Normalmente me opongo a esto tipo de mal uso de mi poder", murmuró Puro Hueso mientras pasaba una capa de polvo de su túnica, "pero ya que estás más dan probabilidades de morir a lo largo de camino... Estoy adentro."

* * *

La siguiente cámara estaba oscuro, casi completamente negro. Hermione había levantado su varita para conjurar una bola de luz, para iluminar su camino, cuando corrientes de luz repentinamente inundados en la habitación. El grupo se detuvo y tomó a la vista que fue revelada en frente de ellos.

"Un tablero de ajedrez?" preguntó Harry, mirando las piezas de tamaño natural que fueron dispuestos en filas familiares en el suelo de baldosas.

"Vamos a tener que jugar nuestro camino a través del cuarto," conjeturó Ron, sonando bastante complacido por la idea.

"¡Qué pérdida de tiempo", se quejó Mandy.

"Deja que yo me ocupe de esto," dijo Puro Hueso, dando un paso adelante y el examen de la junta de espera.

"Espero que estés mejor al ajedrez que usted está en el limbo", dijo Mandy.

"De única razón por la que perdí ese partido limbo", acusado Grim, metiendo un dedo en ella, "es porque usted engañado y tenía perro ese estúpida morder en mí culo huesudo!"

"Excusas, excusas."

Puro Hueso tapping un dedo contra su barbilla y murmuró: "Si estamos negro, entoncest significa que vamos a estar jugando segundos."

Como en respuesta a la declaración de Puro Hueso, un peón blanco se adelantó dos cuadrados.

"Nuestro movimiento", señaló Ron.

"Usted Dere - peón D5!" mandado Puro Hueso, señalando a la pieza que quería moverse. Esperaron un poco, pero no pasó nada. "Peón D5!" repetida Puro Hueso, esta vez con más severidad. La espera esta vez fue un poco más antes de Puro Hueso ponderado, "Ahora ¿por qué no se mueve?"

"Uh, Puro Hueso?" dijo Ron, repentinamente nervioso. "Creo que se supone que debemos jugar tan bien - como pedazos."

La pieza más cercana, uno de los caballeros negros, asintió la cabeza en la confirmación.

"Hmm. ese complica ajustes."

"Podríamos simplemente arruinar nuestro camino a través," sugirió Mandy, Puro Hueso mirando con impaciencia.

"No creo que va a funcionar, Mandy," dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. Señaló el tablero de ajedrez de aguas cristalinas y piezas. "Quiero decir, que no se parece a Snape o Tú-sabes-quien lo hizo."

"Pero ellos no tienen la guadaña de la Muerte," Mandy contrarrestado.

"Tal vez deberíamos jugar a través de," Harry susurró a Mandy.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero confiar demasiado en la guadaña, ¿verdad?"

"Bien," Mandy finalmente aceptó. Se volvió hacia Puro Hueso y ordenó: "Está bien, Cabeza de Chorlito, nos muestran lo que tienes."

"Preferiblemente sin que ninguno de nosotros perder la vida en el proceso", añadió Harry.

"Rayos", murmuraban Puro Hueso. A su juicio, el tablero de ajedrez por un momento antes ladrando órdenes. "Está bien, Ron y Hermione;. Reemplazan a los caballeros ; Harry y Mandy; De obispos ; yo seré el rey."

"Harry será el rey," corrigió Mandy. "Y voy a ser la reina."

"Pero-"

"Puede ser un obispo."

"Pero-"

"Ahora manos a la obra, Cabeza Hueca, estoy en un apuro."

"... Rayos."

* * *

Juego de McGonagall del ajedrez apenas retrasa su avance. El partido se ganó fácilmente por Puro Hueso en una guerra relámpago de sólo siete movimientos (incluyendo el lado blanco), algo que impresionó a Ron en un estado de temor sin palabras próximo. Pasando entre las piezas blancas derrotados, el grupo abrió la puerta al siguiente reto e inmediatamente se congeló en su lugar. En el otro lado de la puerta era una habitación. Una sala llena en todas direcciones con el giro hojas de acero. Montones y montones de girar las cuchillas de acero.

Mirando a través de la masa de remolino de acero, una palanca de embrague de latón de estilo antiguo para desactivar la trampa podría apenas ha visto en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"A que loco se le ocurrió esto?" preguntó Hermione con horror.

"¿No es obvio?" -preguntó Harry, sorprendido un poco el joven genio no había funcionado a cabo para sí misma.

"¡Oh, no," gruñó Puro Hueso.

"Rene", dijo Mandy.

"¿Quien más?" Llorado Grim.

"Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vamos demonios para conseguir pasar todas estas cosas?" -preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

"Si Snape podía hacerlo, entonces nosotros también podemos hacerlo!" declaró Harry firmemente, aunque su convicción era sobre todo para el espectáculo. Interiormente, él también se estaba preguntando exactamente cómo Mandy pretende obtener a través de este último obstáculo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con incredulidad y comenzó a protestar, "Pero-

Fue entonces cuando Mandy con calma caminó detrás de Puro Hueso y le dio un fuerte empujón - a la derecha en la vorágine remolino de sierras y cuchillas de afeitar-filo. El esqueleto apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de su túnica se trituración en confeti negro y sus huesos esparcidos por todos los rincones de la habitación.

"!"

" PURO HUESO! ¡NO!" gritó Hermione en el terror.

"Dulce Merlín!" jadeó Ron.

A medida que se lanzaron los huesos de Grim acerca de los diferentes cuchillas, como escombros en una licuadora, los cuatro estudiantes retrocedieron y observaron con fascinación morbosa. Hermione parecía apropiada horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Ron estaba volviendo verde en los bordes y parecía a punto de vomitar, mientras que Harry y Mandy eran completamente implacable.

"No debería haber hecho eso," Harry suavemente reprendió.

"No es como que va a matarlo," replicó Mandy, igualmente en voz baja.

"No," Harry estuvo de acuerdo, "pero usted sabe que no va a dejar de quejarse de que para la próxima semana."

"Si lo hace, te cortaré sus privilegios de café."

Todo el mundo sabía que era un adicto a Puro Hueso completa e impenitente cafeína. Apenas era capaz de moverse por la mañana hasta después de que él había terminado su primera taza de café. Al parecer, la tarea de Puro Hueso Prueba de fé compuesto por una gran cantidad de horas de retraso. La amenaza de limitar su consumo de café era uno que podría convencer fácilmente el esqueleto para hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Pasaron varios minutos, sobre todo debido a la naturaleza aleatoria en la que las sierras arrojaron los huesos del Reaper acerca, pero finalmente uno de los brazos de Puro Hueso llegó al otro lado de la habitación. El brazo sin cuerpo, que era realmente sólo una mano con dos dedos que faltan, escarbó alrededor durante unos segundos antes de encontrar el nivel. Subiendo por su longitud, se afianzó y tiró con fuerza sorprendente. Un chirrido estridente resonó desde detrás de las paredes y, para alivio de todos; las hojas comenzaron a dar vueltas a su fin antes de retraer lentamente en diversos paneles ocultos que finalmente selladas cerrado.

"¿Ven?" Mandy le preguntó a Ron y Hermione. "No hay nada a ella."

* * *

"Él va a estar bien. De verdad," dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizar a Ron y Hermione sobre el bienestar de Puro Hueso. Que el esqueleto era todavía un poco más que una pila desconectada de los huesos estaba haciendo una tarea algo difícil. Echó un vistazo a Mandy mientras se acercaban a la puerta. "¿Qué te parece el próximo?"

"Snape es el único que queda", dijo Mandy.

"Estoy seguro que el director hubiera hecho algo así", corrigió Hermione.

"Eso es probablemente el último año y en el que la piedra se mantiene", coincidió Mandy.

Llegan a la puerta que conduce a lo que esperaban era la protección definitiva de la Piedra; el reto fijado por Hogwarts pociones maestro. La gruesa puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido terriblemente ruidoso y reveló una habitación que estaba completamente desprovisto de ornamentación, con excepción de un solo cuadro que figura en el centro. Los cuatro estudiantes se detuvieron y miraron a través de la puerta, preguntándose por qué no había surgido inesperadamente en ellos.

"¿Eh? Botellas?" preguntó Ron.

"Pociones," corrigen Mandy, haciendo la conexión obvia con vocación de Snape.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con ellos? Beba uno?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo", dijo Harry.

El grupo con cautela entró en la habitación, Harry tomando la delantera. El instante en que el último de ellos pasó por encima del umbral de la puerta de una onda ondulación de la quema de las llamas púrpuras estallaron detrás de ellos. El fuego se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, bloqueando por completo la puerta y un pasaje a través de él. Al mismo tiempo un muro similar de fuego, esta vez con llamas negras, se disparó delante de ellos.

"¡Es una trampa!" -exclamó Mandy.

"Eso Piensas?" preguntó el cráneo de Puro Hueso sarcásticamente. Esto, así como la mano derecha y el acompañamiento del pie y la espinilla izquierda, eran las únicas partes de su esqueleto para hacerlo a través antes de que la habitación estaba sellada.

"Bueno, sabíamos que habría una captura", Harry les recordó a todos.

Hermione, mientras tanto, estaba examinando la mesa y las siete botellas de vidrio establecidos en él. Ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un rollo de pergamino y lo abrió, leer rápidamente el contenido. Sosteniendo el desplazamiento hacia arriba de los otros a ver, ella felizmente declaró, "Es un enigma."

"Un acertijo? ¿Para qué?" preguntó Ron, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos muros de fuego.

"Probablemente las instrucciones de cómo llegar a través del fuego", deducen Mandy.

"El derecho de Mandy", confirmó Hermione. "Es _brillante. Esto no es magia - es la lógica - un rompecabezas Una gran cantidad de los más grandes magos No tienes una onza de la lógica, sino que estaría atrapado aquí para siempre."._

"No tengo la intención de esperar tanto tiempo," Mandy le informó, mirando claramente disgustado ante la perspectiva.

"Oh, no te preocupes," Hermione le aseguró. "Esto no va a tomar un minuto."

"Sí, esto suena como una trampa perfecta para Hermione que trabajar," acordó Ron.

Mandy rodó los ojos y se apoderó adecuado de la guadaña de Puro Hueso, que había estado conteniendo apoyado sobre su hombro.

"¡Lo tengo!" -exclamó Hermione. "La botella más pequeña no nos llevará a través del fuego negro - hacia la piedra."

Harry se acercó a la mesa y cogió la botella en cuestión. Él le dio una mirada bastante dudosa y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos. "Hay apenas suficiente para una persona, y mucho menos los cuatro de nosotros."

"Vas a tener que pasar por sí solo, compañero," dijo Ron con determinación. "Si alguien puede dejar de Tú-sabes-quien, eres tú."

"Yo no sé nada de eso", objetó Harry.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Harry - eres un gran mago," insistió Hermione, dando al niño un abrazo rápido, pero feroz.

Un destello de luz, acompañado por una ráfaga de aire frío frialdad, llamó la atención del trío lejos de las pociones y hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Hay Mandy estaba de pie junto al borde de la puerta bloqueada por las llamas negras, que todos aparentemente había sido sacado bastante bien por la aplicación juiciosa de los poderes de la guadaña. El camino hasta la siguiente cámara estaba claro para todos ellos.

"A veces, es más fácil usar la guadaña", dijo con sarcasmo.

Los tres estudiantes en la mesa de pociones se miraron avergonzados. Hermione parecía algo irritado que Mandy había encontrado un camino a través de la tarea de Snape sin necesidad de resolver el rompecabezas.

"Por lo tanto, podemos pasar a lo largo de ahora?" Mandy le pide, una vez más asumir la guadaña.


	18. Capitulo 16

La última cámara era una habitación sorprendente mente grande y circular, bordeada por impresionantes columnas de piedra que miran. Situado en el centro de este, iluminado por la luz de las antorchas, fue un espejo encantado muy familiar.

"Esta es la única manera de entrar o salir", dijo Mandy mientras estaban en la puerta. "La piedra debe estar escondido en algún lugar en esta sala,"

"El espejo", incitó Harry.

"Es lo mismo que encontraste durante las vacaciones de Navidad," acordó Mandy.

"Sí," dijo Harry mientras se abrían camino hacia el objeto en cuestión. "Tiene que ser de alguna manera la última pieza de protección."

Mandy se puso delante del espejo y miró con una expresión tranquila. Después de unos momentos se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada nuevo aquí", dijo. "Está mostrando lo mismo que lo hizo la última vez que nos vimos."

Harry se movió a su lado y le echó un vistazo por sí mismo. Él también vio la misma ilusión que había visto anteriormente en la cara del espejo; su familia y amigos se reunieron en torno a él. "No lo entiendo", murmuró." ¿Crees la piedra _dentro_ del espejo?"

"O tal vez se trata de algún tipo de desvío", sugirió Mandy. "Para distraernos de donde la piedra es en realidad."

"De piedra podría estar en cualquier parte de la habitación," gimió

, que despide su ronda cráneo y todo el año en un esfuerzo por ver toda la habitación.

"Pero ... ¿dónde está Snape?" preguntó Ron, sonando una mezcla peculiar de sorprendido y decepcionado al mirar por la habitación. Parecía pensar que el profesor faltante estaba escondido en algún lugar de las sombras, o detrás de una de las muchas columnas que rodean la zona.

"Olvídate de él, es Tú-sabes-quien que tenemos que estar preocupados", dijo Hermione, de pie cerca de la pelirroja.

"Hay un punto," Ron acordado con prontitud. Entonces comenzó un examen aún más ansioso de las zonas más oscuras de la habitación. "¿Dónde podría estar escondido?"

"Detrás de ti", una voz anunció inesperadamente.

Ron y Hermione no eran incluso capaces de dar la vuelta antes de que un destello rojo se apoderó de ellos, golpeándolos inconsciente y al suelo, donde las cuerdas gruesas surgieron y se envuelven alrededor de ellos. Harry y Mandy lograron dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a su atacante, ni ser todo lo que sorprendió al ver la oscura figura envuelta de Quirrell, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices mirando con aire de suficiencia en ellos. Quirrell giró la cabeza hacia los lados, casi hasta el punto de mira sobre su hombro y permitiendo que la parte posterior de la cabeza una visión clara de los dos hijos restantes.

Voldemort le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa fina y peligrosa. Quirrell echó hacia atrás el manto de su vestía, revelando su cuerpo vestido como él pasó por encima de los dos cuerpos a sus pies. Hizo una demostración de levantar su brazo derecho y flexionando la mano en un puño. Esta fue la rama que Grim habían cortado durante su encuentro anterior en el Bosque Prohibido, sin embargo, parecía que Voldemort había sido de alguna manera poder dar Quirrell una nueva mano para reemplazar su única perdida. Era un espectáculo inquietante, una mano aparentemente compuesto por nada más que huesos y tendones expuestos, formado a partir de un cobre oscuro y mal empañada.

"Bien, bien," siseó Voldemort. "¡Qué bendición inesperada Yo había planeado para tomar ventaja de esta oportunidad;. Dumbledore estar lejos de la escuela, pero yo no había previsto que mi camino se allanó por las mismas personas que tratan de dejar de mí."

Harry y Mandy compartieron una mirada.

"Esta es una llave inglesa en las obras", concluyó Mandy.

"Pequeña sangre sucia asqueroso," Voldemort se burló. "La arrogancia de su tipo es sin límites. ¿De verdad crees que yo estaba tan poco sutil? Eso me rebajaría a mí mismo al participar en uno de los pequeños juegos de Dumbledore? Que yo era incapaz de conseguir a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio para mí? "

"Cierra la yap, Tom Riddle! **He venido por** ti!"

Planta diatriba de Voldemort se detuvo como Quirrell fue asaltado por Puro Hueso, que parecía decidido a terminar lo que había empezado en el bosque. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, el Reaper se había reducido a sólo su cráneo, una mano (que le faltaban dos dedos) y su pierna izquierda inferior. No hay mucho que asalto a un señor oscuro con, pero que no hicieron nada para disuadirlo. Su mano se envolvió en un abrazo de la muerte alrededor del tobillo de Quirrell, mientras que su pierna procedió a golpear al hombre en la espinilla. Para no quedarse fuera, Puro Hueso rebotó su cráneo en el aire y se pegó a la nariz de Quirrell.

"Gaowtch! Por dosis!" gritado Quirrell, golpeando frenéticamente en el cráneo de Puro Hueso con ambas manos.

"Zoquete condenable!" rugió Voldemort, posiblemente abordar tanto Puro Hueso y Quirrell.

Mientras que su enemigo estaba comprometida de lo contrario, Harry se acercó a Mandy y susurró: "Cambio de planes?"

Mandy dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y aceptó de mala gana, "No podemos tomar por nosotros mismos."

Quirrell pronto fue capaz de hacer palanca Puro Hueso de su nariz y tiró el cráneo de distancia. Con un movimiento de su brazo, lanzó una Destierro encanto en la pierna de Puro Hueso y envió el miembro carena en una columna de piedra. La pierna cayó inerte al suelo y permaneció inmóvil. Inclinándose Quirrell retorció y tiró con furia antes de que finalmente tirando de la mano de Grim lejos de su tobillo. Este, al igual que la pierna antes de que se lanzó a través del cuarto. Finalmente el hombre se volvió hacia el cráneo de Puro Hueso, que fue rebotando su camino de regreso a él, sin duda, la planificación de un nuevo asalto. Quirrell sacó su pierna hacia atrás y sacó un remate potente.

"Yaahh-hoo-hoo-hoo-!" gritó Puro Hueso mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

"Así que, una vez más, la muerte vuela delante de mí", declaró Voldemort pomposamente, como Quirrell se quedó jadeando por el esfuerzo. "Esta será sin duda una noche larga recordado en los anuarios de la historia."

Harry captó la mirada de Mandy y luego dirigió sus ojos a la guadaña que sostenía. Una vez más se dio sólo el más elemental de los movimientos de cabeza, junto con un susurro apenas audible, "Dame una oportunidad."

Recuperado de su pelea con Puro Hueso, Quirrell se volvió hacia el espejo y empezó a examinarlo de cerca. Harry se coló cuidadosamente más cerca, con la esperanza de encontrar una oportunidad para distraer al hombre el tiempo suficiente para Mandy lidiar con él. Mientras se acercaba, podía oírle murmurar para sí mismo y Voldemort, "yo te la Thtone ... Estoy pwethenting a usted, mathtah ... pero whewe ITH él?"

"Quirrell!" Voldemort exigió, "Usar el chico... tiene que se vea en el espejo."

"Yeth, mathtah," Quirrell obedeció al instante. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry. "Ven aquí, Pohtah"

Quirrell agitó la mano mágica y Harry fue sacado por la habitación, casi chocando con Ron y Hermione. Quirrell lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró delante del espejo. Mirando en el espejo, Harry se sorprendió al ver que la imagen reflejada en él había cambiado de lo que había sido sólo unos minutos antes. Ahora, en lugar de a sí mismo rodeado de sus amigos y familia, él se quedó solo. Su sorpresa se hizo aún mayor a medida que su reflejo se reveló ser la celebración de una piedra de color rojo brillante en una mano. Con un astuto guiño y una sonrisa de satisfacción, el reflejo puso la piedra en el bolsillo del pantalón. Harry luchó por no reaccionar al sentir un repentino de peso contra su pierna.

"¿Bien?" exigió Quirrell impaciencia. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"Un cementerio sin fin, con nada más que las lápidas de horizonte a horizonte," Harry mintió, repitiendo lo que Puro Hueso había afirmado ver cuando habían encontrado primero el espejo durante las vacaciones de señaló a un lado del espejo y añadió: "La tuya y la de Voldemort son de allí, en la parte delantera."

"Si vas a mentir, Potter," se burló Voldemort, "tratar de, al menos, utilizar una convincente."

"Usted no me conoce tan bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Harry a cambio. Él levantó una rodilla en alto y luego se estrelló en el talón hacia abajo en el pie de Quirrell con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el hombre de la cicatriz a aullar de dolor y lo dejen en libertad.

"¡Ah! Mathtah, mi pie!"

"Idiota inútil! Contrólate! Él tiene la Piedra! Llévalo!"

Harry tomó este momento para volver corriendo a Mandy y rápidamente entregó la piedra a ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo pretender empujarla lejos - como si estuviera tratando de sacarla de la habitación. Mandy silencio palmeó la Piedra como ella se unió a la farsa.

"Vuelve, encontrar Dumbledore o uno de los otros profesores!" Harry le dijo, sin dejar de empujarla hacia la salida.

"Huir, Potter?" llamado Voldemort. "No, no podemos tener eso, ¿podemos?"

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos de la mano mágica, haciendo que las llamas negras por la puerta a punto de estallar de nuevo a la vida. La pareja se detuvo su huida, patinando hasta detenerse justo antes de la pared de fuego. Harry empujó rápidamente Mandy detrás de él, para que él estaba de pie entre ella y su enemigo.

"Sí, usted puede ser capaz de cortar a través de las llamas con la guadaña de la Muerte", observó Voldemort como Quirrell se acercó más, "pero sólo si te doy el tiempo para hacerlo."

"Ve, Mandy, le voy a mantener a raya", instó a Harry. Mientras hablaba, sentía Mandy presionando algo en la mano. De la forma y la sensación de ella, él la reconoció como la geoda falsa que habían planeado para salir en lugar de la verdadera piedra filosofal.

"No seas tonto, Harry," Voldemort sedosamente propuso. "Es mejor salvar su propia vida y unirse a mí ... o morir como sus padres lo hicieron - rogando por sus vidas"

"¡MENTIROSO!"

Furioso sobre las palabras de Voldemort, Harry clavó furioso con su varita a Quirrell, el envío de una corriente de la pintura de color rojo brillante de bomberos en la cara del hombre. Quirrell se tambaleó hacia atrás gritando y limpiándose la cara con las dos manos. Cegado por la pintura, él no vio a Ron y Hermione detrás de él y tropezó con prontitud sobre ellos, cayendo al suelo en un montón.

"Gah! Mi eyeth! Mathtah, ayúdame!"

"Cállate, imbécil!" espetó Voldemort. Ojos del Señor Oscuro estaban libres de pintura, lo que le permite ver lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente el control sobre el cuerpo de Quirrell forzado, haciendo que las venas azules y negros oscuros para crecer salvajemente debajo pálida carne gris del hombre. Se volvió para mirar fríamente a Harry. "Usted es valiente, muchacho, pero que el valor no se ahorrará."

Harry mantuvo su varita destinada a Voldemort como el señor oscuro luchó para empujar el cuerpo de Quirrell a sus pies. Se aseguró de que Voldemort podía ver la piedra falsa que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

"Ya lo veremos."

Ojos de Voldemort se iluminó en la geoda y su mano hacia ella. "La Piedra! Dámelo!"

Harry se mantuvo firme y desafiante desafió: "Si usted lo desea, Come and Get It!"

"Neumáticos I de este juego, mocoso insolente!" Voldemort gruñó. Enfermizo energía mágica verde comenzó a girar en torno descolorida mano de cobre de Quirrell. "Dame la piedra mientras que usted todavía tiene la opción de morir rápidamente!"

"No es si yo muero rápidamente lo que importa, es si ni no te llevo conmigo", le dijo Harry con inquebrantable convicción. "Y si se llega a comprobar en el infierno junto a mí, entonces estaré muriendo un hombre feliz."

"AGARRE EL! MATAR EL!" Voldemort gritó a Quirrell, que empezaba a recuperar el control.

"¿Quieres la piedra?" preguntó Harry. Él sacó su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás en preparación. "A continuación, vaya buscarlo!"

Harry lanzó la geoda en el aire, y sobre la cabeza de Voldemort y hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"¡NO! NOOOO!"

Como Voldemort vio la piedra falsa volando por el aire, en un curso de colisión con la pared del fondo, su atención se retiró totalmente de Harry y Mandy. Harry bajó rápidamente su varita y acusado por el espacio que los separa, cerrando de golpe en el costado de Quirrell en un hombro trastos respaldado con todo su peso detrás de él. El impacto envió Quirrell y Voldemort tambaleándose hacia atrás y hacia el espejo encantado en el centro de la habitación.

"Mandy"

"¡Aquí!" gritó Mandy mientras tiraba la guadaña a Harry, quien se lo arrebató en el aire con las dos manos. Se dio la vuelta y en un solo movimiento giró el arma como si fuera un bate de cricket.

"NOOOO!" chilló Quirrell, ver la hoja de la guadaña que viene en él.

La guadaña de Puro Hueso arrancó en el pecho de Quirrell, cortando carne y hueso sin disminuir la velocidad. La larga hoja atravesó directamente a través de su víctima, en realidad apuñalar a cabo la espalda y en la cara del espejo, que fue pronto cubierto de una tela de araña de las grietas.

 **"AAAARGH!"** Tanto Voldemort y Quirrell permiten sacó un doble grito de agonía.

Harry vio una sombra negro y ralo comienzan a separarse del cuerpo de Quirrell, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el espíritu de Voldemort. Empezó a tirar de la guadaña libre, con la intención de dar un golpe fuerte en la sombra ahora liberado, pero el espejo de repente estalló en una tormenta de magia pura y fragmentos de vidrio afilados. La fuerza de la explosión arrancó Quirrell en pedazos, rociando sangre y carne a Harry mientras tirándolo por el aire, casi de vuelta a donde Mandy estaba mirando. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y rápidamente sucumbido a la inconsciencia.

"¡Maldita sea!" maldita Mandy, agachándose y protegiendo su cara desde el cristal de volar. Mirando hacia arriba, vio la forma fantasmal de Voldemort huyendo de la habitación, las llamas negras a sí mismos después de haber extinguido con la muerte de Quirrell. "¡Maldita sea!"

Al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado, ella se arrodilló al lado de Harry para ver lo mal que había sido herido. A primera vista se podría decir que estaba vivo, pero sufriendo varias heridas, algunas de ellas bastante profunda. También se le chamuscó ligeramente alrededor de los bordes.

"Mandy? Harry? ¿Son ustedes de acuerdo?"

"Estamos bien, Puro Hueso ", respondió ella.

Puro Hueso rebotó la cabeza alrededor de los cuerpos propensas Ron y Hermione para que pudiera verla y Harry. "Ah", murmuró al confirmar su salud. "Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad."

"Miss Maxwell? Harry?" llamado una voz ancianos.

Dumbledore se precipitó en la sala, con la varita en el remolino listo y la magia a su alrededor. Tomó en la escena con una mirada; el aturdido y cuerda unida a Ron y Hermione, el cráneo de Puro Hueso, el espejo destruido, y Mandy rodillas sobre la forma inmóvil y cubierto de sangre de Harry Potter. Mandy levantó la vista y lo miró, claramente disgustado por su llegada tardía.

"Maravilloso. _Ahora_ Regreso."


	19. Capitulo 17

El mundo era increíblemente borroso cuando Harry despertó. Por supuesto, sin sus gafas esto era normal. Levantando la cabeza para mirar con ojos legañosos alrededor, Harry encontró frente a una forma de púrpura y naranja brillante, con la burbuja impar de plata, llenando su visión.

"Ah, buenos días, Harry, hijo mío."

"Hwah?" preguntó Harry inteligentemente, reconociendo vagamente la voz aunque no pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona. Sintió el marco familiar de sus gafas siendo presionado en sus manos y él rápidamente los estableció en su lugar. Parpadeó el sueño de los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la figura borrosa estaba en director informativas de Hogwarts, el Profesor Dumbledore y su túnica de color extravagante y la barba. "¿Director de escuela?"

"De hecho", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Debo confesar que era un poco sorprendido. Madam Pomfrey no esperaba que se despierte hasta esta tarde."

Harry miró a su alrededor y se encontró a estar mintiendo en una de las camas que ocuparon la enfermería. Tragó saliva, repentinamente consciente de lo seco era su boca, y le preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de él?"

"Dos días. Esta mañana es el inicio de la tercera", dijo Dumbledore. "Sus amigos, sin duda se sentirán aliviados en gran medida de que ha recuperado la conciencia."

Apoyándose, Harry descubrió una pequeña montaña de dulces y otros regalos apilados al lado de su cama. Miró a esto con un cierto grado de confusión, no del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

"Er ..."

"Fichas de tus amigos y admiradores", explicó Dumbledore, al ver su expresión.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, ahora aún más sorprendido.

"Para salvaguardar la paz y la prosperidad del mundo mágico", dijo Dumbledore. "Usted y la aventura de sus amigos en las mazmorras ha hecho las rondas de la rumorología Hogwarts. Toda la escuela sabe de sus esfuerzos por mantener la Piedra de las manos sin escrúpulos."

Harry se preguntó brevemente si Dumbledore consideraría manos de Mandy escrupulosa o no. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Voldemort y su enfrentamiento en la sala de espejo.

"¿Me lo pongo?" -preguntó esperanzado.

"Quirino Quirrell, estoy triste decirlo, está muerto," Dumbledore le informó solemnemente. "Así que, sí, que, efectivamente, 'obtener de él'."

"No Quirrell - Voldemort!" Harry corrigió bruscamente.

"Ah," Dumbledore asintió comprendiendo. Luego acabó con las esperanzas de Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. . "Desafortunadamente se las arregló para escapar de vez era obvio que lo había derrotado, huyó;. Dejando Quirrell morir Mientras estaba en esa forma insustancial, poco más que un fantasma, no existe un medio conocido para cualquier mago que podría tener éxito en la destrucción de él ".

"La guadaña de Puro Hueso puede matar cualquier cosa."

"Tal vez," Dumbledore permitido ", pero puede matar a algo que no es realmente vivo? Eso está por verse."

"¿Qué pasa con la piedra?" preguntó Harry.

"Miss Maxwell me ha dicho lo que pasó", dijo Dumbledore. "Lamentablemente, se había hecho añicos contra la pared del fondo, donde se tiró."

Harry tomó esto como que su engaño había sido un éxito y que los restos de la falsa habían sido tomada por Piedra del verdadero filósofo, que ahora estaba con seguridad en la posesión de Mandy. Bueno, tal vez 'con seguridad' no era la mejor manera de describirlo.

"Ah cabrón", juró, jugando su parte de tratar de rescatar a la piedra en vez de robarlo. Inclinó la cabeza, un poco preocupante que su actuación fue un poco por encima. Él murmuró una disculpa, "Lo siento, señor."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, querido muchacho," Dumbledore le aseguró. "Incluso tenía la Piedra sobrevivió ileso; me habría destruido."

"Supongo que eso es lo mejor," musitó Harry, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo. "Riqueza sin límites y la inmortalidad práctica. Una combinación peligrosa."

"Usted es sabio más allá de sus años, Harry. más allá de sus años." Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza y miró a Harry de encima de la montura de sus gafas de media luna. "Me parece muy curioso, por cierto, que debe ocultar su inteligencia. Ninguno de los empleados, ni siquiera el profesor Snape, que es por naturaleza un hombre muy sospechoso, sospecha que usted y sus amigos sabía sobre el interés de la piedra y de Voldemort en ella ".

Harry le dio al viejo mago una sonrisa irónica. "Tenga en cuenta la naturaleza de mis amigos, señor," Harry le recordó.

"Sí," dijo Dumbledore, sonando claramente descontentos. Rápidamente se recuperó, sin embargo, dijo: "Al principio fue Puro Hueso que me haga más aprensión. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la presencia de la señorita Maxwell era de mucha mayor preocupación."

"Ella tiene buenas intenciones."

"Como dijo el profesor Snape;. Ella es un delirio, sociópata hambrienta de poder"

"Como usted ha dicho, Mandy no volverse loco", respondió Harry.

"Tal vez no, pero quiero señalar que no niega el resto", observó el director.

"Todos tenemos nuestras manías," Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No voy a mentir y decir que su presencia aquí no me preocupa mucho", admitió Dumbledore.

"Tal vez, pero en realidad no ha hecho daño a nadie", dijo Harry, tratando de disipar las preocupaciones del director.

"Sin duda, joven Draco Malfoy no estaría de acuerdo", dijo Dumbledore secamente, aunque un toque de un brillo reapareció en sus ojos.

"Día de Mandy simplemente no está completa hasta que ha tenido la oportunidad de vencer a alguien," dijo Harry a modo de explicación. Él se encogió de hombros. "Por lo general es Dudley, pero Malfoy parece llenar un papel similar en Hogwarts. Dean también, supongo, aunque él parece disfrutar realmente."

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y se acarició la barba, pensativo, con la mirada perder el foco mientras recordaba el pasado. "Hace muchos años, antes de convertirme en director, he cometido un error terrible y costoso al ignorar las acciones de uno de mis estudiantes", dijo. Luego le dio a Harry una mirada penetrante, uno que realmente le dejó sintiéndose un poco amenazada. "No tengo ningún deseo de ver a su amigo joven reemplazar a Lord Voldemort como hombre del saco del mundo mágico."

Harry ignoró la advertencia y en su lugar se aferró a la declaración anterior. "Le enseñó a Tom Riddle?"

"Usted sabe su verdadero nombre?" preguntó Dumbledore, claramente sorprendido.

" Puro Hueso tiende a despotricar sobre él de vez en cuando; cómo se mantiene escapar", dijo Harry con otro encogimiento de hombros. "Él y Elvis."

"Sí, lo más inquietante, ¿no es así," Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.

"Vamos a llegar a él," dijo Harry con absoluta confianza. Él entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo cerca que había llegado el momento. "Tarde o temprano."

Dumbledore, sintiendo la intención siniestra detrás de las palabras de Harry, no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir en silencio.

* * *

Varias otras personas detenidas por visitar Harry, pero los únicos que se quedaron por más de unos pocos minutos eran sus amigos más cercanos. Mandy y Puro Hueso fueron los primeros en llegar, al igual que Dumbledore se iba. Puro Hueso fue obviamente preocupado por la condición de Harry, aunque, sin duda, sería negar ese hecho si alguien preguntó. La expresión de Mandy era más difícil de leer, como siempre, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que ella se sintió aliviado al ver que estaba despierto.

"¿Estas bien?" -preguntó ella, tirando hacia arriba de una silla al lado de su cama.

"Un poco cansado," Harry admitió, "pero sí, estoy bien."

"Lo siento por no cosechar Rydlle cuando tuve de oportunidad", se disculpó con brusquedad Puro Hueso. No estaba contento de que el Señor Oscuro había logrado darle la hoja una vez más. Él vio escapar de Voldemort como una afrenta personal a sus habilidades cosechando, a pesar del hecho de que él se había reducido a poco más que un cráneo ambulatoria en el momento.

"La próxima vez entonces," dijo Harry.

Hablaban en voz baja durante varios minutos, en su mayoría, confirmando que Harry estaba ahora bien en el camino de la recuperación, cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron irrumpir. La pareja apenas había alcanzado la cama de Harry cuando entró Orquito. El muchacho miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo extraño antes de que él vio a Harry y se escabulló más.

"Oh, Harry!" exclamó Hermione, mirando listo para lanzarse hacia él. "Estábamos seguros de que íbamos a - Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado"

"Toda la escuela está hablando de ello", dijo Ron como Hermione se hizo incoherente. "¿Que pasó?"

"Mandy y yo ya te han dicho," se quejaron Puro Hueso. "Dos veces."

"Bueno, yo no sé lo que pasó", insistió Orquito, en silencio defender Ron. Sus amistades con los otros chicos Hufflepuff siempre tenían un aire de tensión sobre ellos. Ron y Hermione fueron las únicas dos personas en Hogwarts, a un lado de Harry y Mandy, que no siempre se ven como si estuvieran esperando que se volviera repentinamente psicótico.

Harry estaba feliz de relatar su aventura a su primo, sus amigos añadiendo sus propios dos knuts vez en cuando. Acababa de decirle cómo Puro Hueso había trabajado con maestría para conseguir que el pasado juego de ajedrez de McGonagall, cuando Eris llegó bailar el vals en la enfermería; tanto Crabbe y Goyle caminaban fielmente detrás de ella. Las patillas pobres estaban agobiados por boutiques masivas de flores perfumadas.

"Harry, querido!" proclamó. "¿Cómo estás, querida?"

"Estoy bien, Eris", respondió Harry.

"¡Maravilloso!" jadeó la diosa, inclinándose a la gracia de las mejillas de Harry con besos exagerados. "No te imaginas el caos usted y su pequeño amigos-" miró a Mandy, que estaba rechinando los dientes, "-tienen despertado en toda la escuela con este truco."

"Usted debe estar disfrutando ", observó Grim.

"He estado recibiendo lo jiggy con el caos," Eris admitió, "que me deja sin aliento."

"Es una pena que no te deja sin palabras," gruñó Mandy.

"¿Sabes lo que pasó, o puedo continuar de donde estaba?" preguntó Harry por Eris.

Eris saludó preocupaciones de Harry a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, recostado en toda su gloria como una deidad. Crabbe y Goyle, habiendo establecen las flores que llevaba abajo, tomaron las estaciones a su lado. Crabbe sacó un gran racimo de uvas, que comenzó a alimentar a su uno a la vez. Goyle adquirió alguna manera una hoja de palma masiva y comenzó a agitar arriba y abajo como un abanico.

"Yo soy una diosa, Harry querido" Eris todos ellos recordó. "Por supuesto que sé lo que pasó - así que por favor, continúe como si hubiera estado aquí durante toda la historia."

Se pregunta, no por primera vez, lo que Eris había hecho a los ex guardaespaldas de Malfoy, Harry reanudó su relato. Orquito era una buena audiencia, al igual que Ron y Hermione una vez Harry avanzó a la parte después de Quirrell había rendido inconscientes. Las reacciones a la participación de Voldemort se mezclaron, pero todos coincidieron en que el malvado mago había tenido la suerte de escapar de uso de Harry de la guadaña de Puro Hueso a atravesarlo.

"Tía Petunia va a estar furiosa cuando se entere de esto", dijo el joven una vez que todo estaba dicho y hecho.

"Probablemente", coincidió Harry con cansancio. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de complacer a sus parientes. Se dijo mucho sobre su familia que los únicos miembros de la misma que en realidad ya estaban junto con Orquito y su padre, Orco.

"Estoy seguro de que Papá ser feliz para usted, sin embargo," Orquito compadeció.

"Orco _es_ bastante aficionado a Harry," acordó Puro Hueso.

"¿Y quién es este ... Orco?" exigió una voz áspera de las puertas. "Otra falta y el mal criatura, sin duda, listo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para promover sus propios fines."

"Esa es una muy buena descripción de él", confirmó Mandy, retorciéndose en su asiento para ver como Rene Gado entró en la enfermería.

El espectral-exterminador-profesor desaliñado encaminó a formar parte del grupo agrupado alrededor de la cama de Harry. "¿Cómo te va allí,Pequeño?"

"Bastante bien," dijo Harry.

"Excelente, tendremos para arriba y patear el trasero el mal antes de que puedas decir" Sasquatch "," Rene raspado felizmente, distraídamente bofetadas Ron en la espalda. Él parecía bastante desconcertado cuando Ron estaba literalmente tiró a sus pies.

"Voy a estar listo a tiempo para sus clases el próximo año", dijo Harry.

"Temo que no, Pequeño" Rene negó con la cabeza. "Estoy aquí para decir adiós, Y'see. Usted lot'll ser tener un profesor de Defensa diferente el próximo año. Espero que el viejo contratar a alguien decente para el trabajo y no otro ejemplo de escoria miserable y maldad."

"¿Te estas yendo?" preguntó Orquito que los demás se miraron.

"Aleluya", murmuró Puro Hueso.

"¿Pero por qué?" exigió Ron. Defensa fue su clase favorita, a pesar de las motosierras en el aire y demás parafernalia que era quieren volar alrededor durante las clases. De hecho la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaron de la marca peculiar de Rene de la enseñanza. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle parecían resultar más interesante que sus otras clases. Además de lo cual, Rene era un tipo pelirrojo y así Ron sintió un cierto grado de parentesco con el tercero en discordia.

"He oído rumores acerca de koala vampiro lleva en Australia", reveló Rene, sus ojos brillando de emoción ante la perspectiva de la misma. "Pequeñas criaturas peligrosas - estúpidas, pero inteligentes."

"Estúpido..." repitió Mandy.

"... pero inteligente?" terminado Hermione. "Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

"Nuevo allí '," sonó Puro Hueso.

"Que tener en cuenta este carácter Señor Valdomero?" dijo Rene, erizando el pelo de Harry en un estado de desorden aún peor de lo que normalmente era. Nadie tomó mucho aviso del florero en la mesita de noche que inexplicablemente se hizo añicos. Él dio los otros una sonrisa de medio lado, salvo por Puro Hueso quien miraba con desconfianza a. "Voy a estar vigilando a ustedes", amenazó, haciendo gala de señalando su parche en el ojo, y luego se dirigió resueltamente hacia fuera de la enfermería.

"Ahí va nuestro mejor maestro", resumió Ron.

"El mas guapo, también," Hermione suspiró, ganándose miradas incrédulas de Puro Hueso y Ron. "Bueno, él es", dijo ella a la defensiva, pero con un ligero rubor. "Esa imagen desaliñada sólo lo hace tan... tan... misterioso."

"De hombre es todo un corto parque de un día de campo", insistió Puro Hueso.


	20. Capitulo 18

El resto del año escolar fue excepcionalmente aburrido en comparación. Los exámenes finales iban y venían, aunque era sólo Hermione que realmente parecía realmente se preocupan por él. El último partido de Quidditch del año, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, se jugó el día después de que Harry había sido liberado de la enfermería. Lamentablemente, ni siquiera su presencia hizo poco para evitar que los Ravenclaw del arrollador sobre el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Al final, mientras que él hizo coger la snitch, aun así perdieron el juego por veinte puntos. A medida que el buscador de Ravenclaw había estado hombro con hombro con Harry en ese momento, nadie podía culparlo por terminar el partido y los ahorradores de la vergüenza de perder por un margen mucho mayor.

"Os maldicen, destino! ¿Por qué me atormenta así?"

Bueno, casi nadie. Oliver Wood era, comprensiblemente, completamente angustiada.

En poco tiempo, la escuela había terminado y era hora de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts que salen de sus vacaciones de verano.

La cifra puntos finales terminó con Ravenclaw ganar la Copa de las Casas por apenas dos puntos, apenas superando a Slytherin. La casa de las Serpientes no lo había hecho, así como los años anteriores, sobre todo debido a la influencia de la interrupción de Eris. Aunque ninguno de los profesores fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para deducir puntos de ella, que compensa al no otorgar puntos a nadie más en la casa. Algo similar pasó con tanto Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, gracias a presencias Mandy y Orquito respectivamente. El resultado fue que la casa sin uno de los estudiantes "impares" terminó ganando.

No fue, sin embargo, una pausa muy embarazada y preocupada después de que Dumbledore había anunciado los resultados en la Fiesta Dejando. Todos los ojos, de todas las casas, con nerviosismo recurrieron a los responsables de este resultado. El suspiro de alivio cuando no hay retribución apareció era casi palpable.

Una vez que se le dio la palabra, los Slytherin prácticamente corrió fuera del castillo y desde éste a la estación de tren y el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaban en una prisa para finalmente escapar Eris que ni siquiera se molestan en utilizar los carruajes tirados-Thestral, en lugar de hacer el viaje a pie, mientras arrastra sus troncos detrás de ellos. Se informó de que Draco Malfoy estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría al llegar a Hogsmeade.

En retrospectiva, los Slytherin tenían la idea correcta, como Eris estaba decidido a terminar el año escolar con una explosión. Literalmente. Nadie sabía exactamente todo lo que hizo; ya era demasiado caótica para realizar un seguimiento de todo. La única cosa que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que era el profesor Snape finalmente había tenido suficiente y se había derrumbado en los brazos del profesor Dumbledore, sollozando entrecortadamente como un hombre cuyos nervios se habían roto sin posibilidad de reparación. Al final, era un Gryffindor desaliñada, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que finalmente llegó el tren de espera.

"¿Cuántas horas más hasta llegar a Londres?" preguntó Mandy, por una vez, mirando un poco de volantes.

"Demasiados," respondió Harry, todavía tratando de obtener las plumas de pollo de su cabello.

"Al menos no está en este compartimento", comentó Puro Hueso, utilizando una aguja de hueso e hilo para remendar su túnica negra hecha jirones.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en realidad me siento un poco mal por Crabbe y Goyle," meditó Ron.

"Si eso de ser aduladores Eris 'den allí no es podemos hacer al respecto."

"Lo sé, pero, Merlín, me alegro de que no en sus zapatos. Pobres Cabrones."

Sorprendentemente la mayor parte del viaje a Londres fue a una calle; aunque la explosión ocasional y ataque de risa maníaca de otra parte en el tren lo hicieron perturbar la paz un poco. Fue después de varias horas de esto, poco antes de la merienda cesta dama se debió hacer sus rondas, que su compartimento recibió la visita de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Fred y George habían disfrutado, como se puede imaginar, un año muy entretenido en Hogwarts, aunque estaban un poco sacaron por haber sido tan completamente superado por Eris.

"¡Harry!" -exclamó Fred cuando entraron.

"Y Mandy!" añadió George, empujando al lado de su gemelo.

"Y Puro Hueso!"

"Y Hermione!"

"Y nuestro hermanito preferido ..."

"Ronnie!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dos locos?" preguntó Ron mal humor, así como el resto del compartimento ignorado llegada exuberante de los gemelos.

"En realidad ..." comenzó George.

"... nos querían una charla con Harry," continuó Fred.

"Si no te importa lo que es."

Antes de que el chico en cuestión pudiera responder, sin embargo, el par se encontraron inmovilizado por formidable mirada de Mandy. Nadie ha comentado cómo ambos aplaudieron con prontitud sus manos sobre sus ingles. En este punto tal acto no era más que el sentido común cuando se enfrentan a la chica rubia. Ella los miró amenazadoramente y advirtió: "Sólo hazlo rápido."

"¡Correcto!" chirriaba Fred. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez suena mucho más tranquilo. "Correcto."

"Lo que estamos aquí para-"

"-De hecho-"

", es esta cosa que ver con la piedra filosofal", explicó George.

"¿Y qué?" -preguntó Harry sin expresión, no realmente ver lo que tenían que ver con nada.

"Bueno, hay un montón de rumores acerca de lo que realmente sucedió", dijo George.

"Toda clase de cosas locas", elaborados Fred.

"De hecho, es convertirse en un poco confuso-"

"-que es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta presencia- de Eris"

"-así nos gustaría aclarar las cosas", concluyó Jorge.

"¿Quieres decir", preguntó Harry lentamente, sólo para estar seguro, "usted quiere saber lo que realmente pasó?"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente," Fred sonrió, contento de saber que se las habían arreglado para conseguir su punto a través. Su entusiasmo atenuado ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que Mandy tenía el ceño fruncido hacia ellos. No es que ella no fue siempre el ceño fruncido - pero su intolerancia para la interrupción parecía estar creciendo más pronunciado cuanto más hablaban.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste, Harry?" preguntó George con seriedad.

"Sí, nos gustaría mucho saber", insistió Fred, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Mandy.

"Estamos más bien la esperanza de ganar la piscina."

"Hay una piscina?" preguntó Mandy en sorpresa, su ceño fruncido desapareciendo en su sorpresa.

"Casi el sesenta por galeones pena", asintió Fred en confirmación y un poco de alivio.

"Así que, ¿quieres decirnos?"

Harry miró a los dos por un largo rato, reflexionando sobre su petición. Él no lo encontró demasiado extraño que la gente estaba apostando a lo que realmente había sucedido; había tantos rumores dando vueltas que obtener una respuesta de la fuente era la única manera de poner todo recto. Echó un vistazo a Mandy para ver lo que ella pensaba. Ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. Se volvió hacia los gemelos y les dio la respuesta que estaban buscando.

"Tortugas de mar."

Por supuesto, no había ninguna garantía de que se trataba de una respuesta sincera. Él _era_ amigo de Eris, después de todo.

Los gemelos miraron fijamente durante un segundo antes de coros, "Las tortugas marinas?"

"Pequeños bichos útiles derecho que son," Harry asintió sabiamente.

"Se puede escapar ingenio prácticamente todo con una tortuga de mar," estuvo de acuerdo Puro Hueso.

"¿Tortugas de mar?" repetida Fred, mirando a George.

George se encogió de hombros y reiteró: "Las tortugas marinas."

La pareja partió poco después de eso, Fred refunfuñando sobre una lista de las distintas apuestas y George lamentando el hecho de que Eris era la de reclamar la olla. Después de todo, ¿quién podría haber esperado que la diosa del caos por completo fuera de la pared de la apuesta a ser realidad la correcta?

Después de que los gemelos habían pasado hubo un largo silencio que finalmente fue roto cuando Hermione se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "¿Así que... las tortugas marinas?"

"Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, Hermione," Harry sonrió.

"Sí, pero... _las tortugas_ marinas?"

"Por lo menos él no echarle la culpa a la cuchara", murmuró Mandy.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"No importa," Harry se apresuró a cortar esa línea de investigación antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado.

El compartimiento apenas se había establecido desde la salida de los gemelos cuando recibieron su segunda tanda de visitantes.

"Hola a todos", saludó a Orquito.

"Hola" a coro los diversos Hufflepuff que lo acompañaban.

"Hey, Orquito," admitió Harry. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Orquito hizo una mueca con tristeza. "De Eris pequeño regalo de despedida arruinaron mis bollos y cuajaste el té."

Nadie mencionó las expresiones de alivio en las caras de la Hufflepuff. Nadie mencionó cómo Hannah Abbott estaba tratando de escaparse tampoco.

"Qué pena", comentó Mandy.

"Sí," suspiró Orquito. Luego se animó un poco. "Pero entonces me acordé de lo hambriento que estaba en el viaje en tren en el inicio de la escuela."

Nadie estaba seguro de la relevancia de este comentario y lo intercambió miradas confusas.

"Oh, ¿qué es eso?" -exclamó Orquito, señalando por la ventana del compartimiento.

Por unos segundos todos los ojos se volvieron a buscar lo que había captado la atención de su visitante. El sonido sorber pares e eep amortiguado sacaron sus miradas hacia atrás.

Orquito permaneció impasible de donde había estado de pie. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, sus tentáculos estaban en ninguna parte de la evidencia y estaba afectando a la expresión más inocente que pudo reunir.

Lo único fuera de lo común fue la forma en que sus mejillas estaban hinchados, como si su boca había estado repleto de... algo.

Otro detalle menor fue que Scabbers se había ido.

"Hmm, eso es gracioso..." pensó Orquito, lamiéndose los labios. "Sabe a pollo."

"Scabbers!" -gritó Ron, finalmente entrando en acción.

" Orquito," gimió Harry exasperado.

"Déle vuelta! Devolver Scabbers!" gritó Ron mientras agarraba Orquito de su camisa y comenzó a temblar, de ida y vuelta.

"Pero estoy tan hambriento," protestó débilmente Orquito.

"No me importa lo hambriento que eres! No me importa! Devuélveme mi rata! Quiero que mi rata!"

"Cálmate, Ron," aconsejó Harry, levantándose y cogiendo el otro chico por el hombro.

"Cálmate? Cálmate?" Ron gritó. "Él _comió_ Scabbers!"

"¿Por qué te quejas?" preguntó Puro Hueso. "Uno siempre está quejándose de rata de todos modos."

"Es el principio de la cosa", explicó Hermione con calma, aunque ella estaba buscando un poco verde.

"Quiero que mi rata!"

" Orquito, devolver la rata."

"Pero Harry ..."

Harry fijó su primo con una mirada firme. "Hemos hablado de esto, Orquito. Usted simplemente no puede comer animales domésticos o familiares de las personas."

"Pero-"

"Tos arriba. Ahora."

Protestas de J Orquito murieron al comando tranquila de Mandy. La mirada de fastidio en su rostro también era bastante convincente.

"Oh, está bien," Orquito suspiró dejectly.

Me tomó un minuto más o menos y participan una gran cantidad de piratería, tos y varios molestar a los sonidos que desafían la descripción, pero finalmente Scabbers fue devuelto a su propietario. La preocupación de Ron por su mascota estaba abrumado brevemente por asco el balón como viscosa de la piel afectada su frente y cayó al suelo con un plaf mojado.

"Scabbers! Maldita sea!"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Júnior tímidamente.

"Bueno... no lo hagas otra vez!" Ron finalmente logró Sally mientras se agachaba para recoger el animal traumatizado con un pañuelo.

Orquito no se quedó mucho tiempo después de eso, pero se marchó con su compañero de Hufflepuff, disculpándose todo el camino. La mirada de la perdición en sus rostros, mezcladas con un anhelo de permanecer un momento más, fue lo último que vio de ellos.

El Express no estaba muy lejos de las afueras de Londres, cuando su último visitante del viaje en tren se dio a conocer.

"Y mira que tenemos aquí", arrastrando las palabras Draco mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento y entró con una arrogancia pronunciada. Al parecer, la falta de presencia de Eris en las inmediaciones algo había restaurado su confianza.

Ron, que había estado acariciando afanosamente Scabbers en un intento de calmar y tranquilizar a la rata, se congeló en su lugar. De inmediato se estableció Scabbers aparte y comenzó a mirar de cerca lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su gran expectativa era casi palpable.

"Él nunca aprende," murmuró Hermione, también se sientan de nuevo a mirar.

"¿Qué quieres esta vez, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry.

"Oh, yo no _quiero_ nada, Potter," Draco respondió con altivez.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos preocupa?"

Una maquinilla de afeitar afilada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco mientras se inclinaba hacia ellos. "Estoy aquí para usted y el m-sangre sucia dar una advertencia," anunció, tropezando con las palabras a la hora de mencionar Mandy.

El compartimiento, ya tranquilo, creció en absoluto silencio mientras todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la chica rubia a su visitante había insultado.

"¿Qué advertencia?" preguntó Harry, al parecer mantener la calma, aunque su mano se había desviado hacia donde se guardó su varita.

"Esta misma; ver sus espaldas este verano", amenazó Draco. "Ese loco Discordia no estará allí para detenerme. He estado escribiendo a mi padre y él asegurarse de que los dos se obtiene lo que se merece ... Y tu esqueleto mascota también!"

"'Ere ahora, no seas conseguirme implicado en esto," murmuró Puro Hueso.

"Realmente eres demasiado estúpido para vivir", comentó Mandy mientras se levantaba.

Malfoy llevó ambas manos sobre su ingle y parecía finalmente darse cuenta de la inconveniencia de sus acciones.

"No te atrevas!" advirtió, aunque su voz se quebró con el miedo en la última palabra. "Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros podrían permitirle salirse con la suya, pero mi padre ..."

Draco se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que Mandy no lo estaba atacando. En cambio, se había tomado el tiempo para abrir la ventana del compartimiento. Después de confirmar que era firme en su lugar, sólo entonces ella gire a considerar el asistente rubia.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" preguntó Draco, su curiosidad anulando su cautela.

La mirada de Mandy se dejó caer por un segundo antes de levantarse para satisfacer las suyas. "Ha movido las manos", señaló la materia con total naturalidad.

Draco parpadeó en la confusión antes de que sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Como dijo Mandy, que había permitido involuntariamente las manos para caer lejos de su lugar de protección sobre su entrepierna. Intentó tirar de nuevo en su lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con dos pasos rápidos Mandy había cruzado el compartimiento y golpeó su rodilla en su objetivo.

"Meep", chilló Draco mientras se pliega.

Normalmente se habría desplomado al suelo, llorando y sin aliento, pero Mandy no le dará la oportunidad. En cambio ella lo agarró por la parte posterior de su túnica, tiró con fuerza mientras giraba sobre un talón y casi casualmente tiró Draco por la ventana del compartimiento.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!" gritó Hermione, agarrando con ambas manos a la cara de horror.

"¡Maldita Sea!" -exclamó Ron, alejándose de la ventana, incluso como Mandy deslizó cerrada.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, notando sus expresiones.

"Has matado a DRACO!" -gritó Hermione en pánico total.

Harry resopló. "No está muerto."

Hermione se giró hacia él y señaló acusadoramente a Mandy. "Ella le lanzó por la ventana!"

"¿Y tu punto es?" Mandy le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Usted lo arrojaron fuera de la _ventana! De un exceso de velocidad_ _del_ tren!"

"¿Quieres ser el próximo?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su boca se cerró con un clic.

"No veo por qué tanto alboroto se trata - que no está muerto", repitió Harry con calma.

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" -preguntó Hermione, ahora sospechoso de la facilidad con que aceptó acciones de Mandy.

"Inmortalidad Contractual," Harry explicó la materia con total naturalidad. Se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio. "Si él murió por buena entonces tendríamos dificultades para conseguir de él listo para el siguiente capítulo."

Hermione lo miró con desconcierto completa, parpadeando repetidamente. "¿Qué?"

Puro Hueso, que no se había detenido en su tarea de pulir su guadaña, finalmente habló. "No te preocupes tu cabecita peluda sobre ella, chica", aconsejó.

"Pero-"

"Si es absolutamente necesario tener una explicación, den echarle la culpa a de cuchara", continuó el esqueleto.

"Cuchara? Qué cuchara?" repitió Hermione, ahora completamente confundido.

"Le haga caso, no hay cuchara", afirmó Mandy, la recuperación de su asiento al lado de Harry.

"¿Sus padres recogerán nos pasa?" -preguntó, cambiando la conversación a algo un poco menos preocupante. Al menos para los demás ocupantes del compartimiento.

Mandy le dirigió una mirada plana y sarcásticamente preguntó: "¿Quién más está esperando? Los Dursley?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Puro Hueso no ha quejado infierno congelar de nuevo."

No fue mucho más tiempo antes de que el expreso hubiera llegado a Londres y se dibujó en la plataforma oculta en la Cruz del Rey. Reuniendo sus troncos el grupo salió del carro y comenzó sus despedidas. Los apretones de manos y abrazos se intercambiaron todo, bueno, en su mayoría. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para atreverse a pensar en abrazos Mandy y ni siquiera Hermione (que por lo general pensamos que la mejor de la gente) consideraría que abarca la Muerte. Todo el mundo hizo un punto de darle la mano a Orquito, sin embargo. Esto se debía a que aún tenía todos los Hufflepuff en su año envuelto apretado en sus tentáculos y nadie quería arriesgarse a unirse a ellos. Un vistazo a la un tanto carbonizado Hannah sería convencer a nadie de ello.

"Lleno en la amistad!" -exclamó el joven diosecillo mientras caminaba por el andén en busca de sus padres.

Con sus despedidas dijeron, las promesas hechas para escribir o llamar; los niños pudieron disfrutar de la vista de Puro Hueso una vez más con la cabeza arrancada por Molly Weasley.

"Rayos, mujer! Pare eso!"

Haciendo caso omiso de la confrontación y de la elaboración de la cerveza débil grito de "Caos!" que vinieron de varios vagones abajo, Harry y Mandy se ocuparon de la carga de los troncos en los carros cercanas .Esperaron un poco corto para Puro Hueso para tirar a sí mismo de nuevo juntos después de los Weasley finalmente partió, antes de salir a la sección muggle de la estación.

"Así que, ¿estamos volviendo?" preguntó Harry al pasar a través de la barrera. Se refería a Hogwarts. Habían acordado al inicio del plazo de que su primer año en la escuela no sería más que una prueba; para ver si el mundo mágico tenía nada que ofrecerles.

A modo de respuesta, Mandy metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un cristal rojo familiar.

"Oh, sí," dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la celebración de la Piedra Filosofal hasta coger el final de la tarde la luz del sol. "Vamos a volver

* * *

 **Nota del Autor Original:** Antes de que alguien le pregunta; sí, yo de hecho ya tengo planes para otro capítulo (alguna vez en el _muy_ lejano futuro), que detalla las sombrías aventuras de Harry y de Mandy en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Dobby, Lucius, Lockhart, arañas gigantes (uno de los cuales será llamada Jeff), basiliscos y diarios todos tendrán su oportunidad de difundir el caos en formas nuevas y espero inesperados.

Además, habrá dolor.

Apropiadamente el título será; " _Algo Sombrio hay en el_ sótano."

 _01 de enero 2011_

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora:**

Acá termina mi labor hasta que salga la secuela de esta genial obra (que como ustedes seguiré esperando con ansias) aunque espero que no demore tanto (solo nos cuesta soñar).


	21. Extra Final

**Extra**

Era bueno estar de vuelta a casa.

De pie en el escalón de la entrada de la casa de Mandy, Harry tuvo que admitir que muy poco había cambiado mientras él, Mandy y Puro Hueso había estado en Hogwarts para su primer año de estudio mágico. Bueno, no _era_ un lugar más grande que el cráter de fumar normal a las afueras de la ciudad, varios en realidad, pero los residentes de Little Whinging se utiliza para cosas como que a estas alturas.

En la otra mano...

"No recuerdo a nadie en el barrio de ser dueño de un robot de color azul de gran tamaño con un coche para una cabeza", comentó. "Usted?"

"Estoy más preocupado de el monstruo gigante de queso en Media Luna", admitió Puro Hueso, inclinándose cómoda contra su guadaña y ver como el robot antes mencionado marchó a desafiar el producto arrasa lácteos.

"Esto es aburrido", dijo Mandy. "Vamos a entrar y ver la TV."

"¿Podemos pedir una pizza?" preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

"Por supuesto."


End file.
